A New Love
by Jasper's Darlin' Kathy
Summary: Takes place after Edward leaves in New Moon. Jasper runs off after nearly attacking Bella and returns home a few days later and he comes home to find that all his family is gone and there's a note telling him not to follow. Suck at summaries. Please read.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing Twilight. I wish I did, but I don't. Stephanie Meyer does.

This is my first attempt at writing for fanfic. I hope you enjoy!!

BPOV

It has been four months since Edward left me in the forest that day. I have tried to move on, but the problem is that after Edward and the rest of the Cullen family left, I found out that Jasper stayed behind. I tried to speak to him a few times, but he just smiles at me and walks away.

So you wouldn't believe how surprised I was that when one day I was walking outside in the rain I hear "Hello Bella". When I heard the voice I recognized it as Jasper immediately. I spun around to see him standing there and smiling at me.

"Jasper what are you doing here?"

He looked me in the eye and said, "Bella I need to talk to you. Can we go somewhere and talk?"

I was completely shocked because he never really spoke to me before and now he wants to talk to me. "Jasper, why do you want to talk to me now?"

His smile faltered and he sighed before saying, "Bella I'm sorry, will you please come and talk to me?"

I tried to put on my best smile and said, "Okay Jasper lets go talk."

His beautiful dazzling smile reappeared and he placed his hand on the small of my back to lead me to his car. He walked me around to the passenger side of his car and opened the door for me. He was in the driver's seat before I could even get the seat belt buckled. "Where are we going?"

He was already driving down the road by then. He turned to look at me and said, "Would it be okay if we went to my house?"

Okay he wants me to go to his house, what do I say? No I don't want to go to that house or do I say yes? "Yes Jasper that's fine." The rest of the ride was in comfortable silence. When we arrived at his house, he was at my door in a flash opening it for me.

He grabbed my hand and helped me out of the car and led me to the door. We walked in the house and he pulled me to sit on the couch with him. I sat down next to him and I was looking down at my hands in my lap waiting on him to speak. We sat in silence for a while before he finally cleared his throat to speak.

JPOV

I cleared my throat to get her attention; she had been sitting on the couch looking at her hands. When I cleared my throat she looked up at me. "Bella I need to apologize for trying to attack you on your birthday. I cannot begin to tell you how sorry I truly am."

She was fixing to interrupt me, but I put my finger up to her mouth and asked her to "Please let me finish?" She nodded so that I could continue. I took a deep unnecessary breath to calm myself and spoke again. "Bella by me trying to attack you, it changed both of our lives. Once Emmett and Rose got me outside away from the blood I was able to gain control again and I realized what I did. I looked up at Emmett and Rose and they were looking at me with pity in their eyes. I did the only thing that I could think to do at the time. I took off running."

I paused to take a breath and make sure I wasn't scaring Bella. She looked at me and smiled to let me know that she was okay and that I could continue. I slowly placed my hand on hers and she looked down at our hands and then back at me, but she didn't pull her hand away.

"I stayed away from the house for six days and when I came back they were gone Bella. Alice left me a note that said she couldn't be with me anymore and she would never forgive me for what I did to her best friend. The letter also said that I shouldn't come to look for them because I didn't belong with them anymore."

Bella looked at me with tears in her eyes and said, "Jasper, Edward told me the day after my birthday that you and Alice left together."

I looked at her and squeezed her hand a little and said, "No I never left with Alice, but I did leave. I am so sorry Bella, this is my fault."

She started shaking her head at me, so I stopped to look at her. "Jasper, this is not all your fault. Edward left me because he didn't love me anymore; he told me so in the forest."

I looked at her and I was beginning to get angry. How could Edward not love her anymore? I was still able to feel the love he had for her on the night of her party.

"Bella, I am sorry but I just can't believe that Edward quit loving you. I could still feel his love for you on the night of your party. No Bella he left because of me. He might have said he didn't love you anymore, but he left because I tried to attack you."

By the time I finished speaking, she was sobbing. I did the only thing that I could think to do; I put my arm around her and pulled her to me to hug her to my chest. She stayed like that for five minutes before she was able to control herself enough to quiet the sobbing.

The whole time she was sobbing in my lap, I never once thought about my blood lust. All I could think about was helping Bella, but it took me so long to be able to approach her. I waited four months before I was able to speak to her and now I hope she will allow me to stay in her life. When she quieted down her crying, she looked up at me and smiled. I used my thumbs to wipe away the remaining tears and there was this strange electric feeling that pulsed throughout my hands and all the way up my arms.

BPOV

When Jasper was telling me that it was his entire fault that Edward still loved me, I couldn't control it anymore, the tears started falling and before I knew it I was sobbing.

He pulled me into his lap and held me to his chest. I felt so safe there in his arms. When I was finally able to quiet the sobbing down, I looked up at him and he used his thumbs to wipe away my tears. When his hands touched my face I felt this strange electric feeling course throughout my face and down my neck.

I smiled at him and said, "Jasper I don't blame you for Edward leaving. He left me and said he didn't love me anymore. I believed him because I never did understand why he would love someone like me anyway."

He started shaking his head and said, "No Bella, you are a wonderful, beautiful, smart, funny, sexy woman and he left because of me. Please forgive me."

He still had his hands on both sides of my face, so I put both of my hands on his face and said, "Jasper look at me, I don't blame you for Edward leaving and I do forgive you. There was never anything to forgive. It wasn't your fault at all so please stop blaming yourself."

He was staring at me so intensely that I could feel myself melting in his eyes. He smiled and said, "Bella how could you forgive me when I ruined your life with the one you love?"

I held on to his face to keep him from looking away and said, "You didn't ruin my life with the one I love, he did. He is the one that left and he didn't just up and leave because you almost attacked me."

By this time I was starting to get angry. I didn't want him taking the blame for something that wasn't his fault. Edward did this not him and I wasn't going to sit around and let him blame himself for this anymore.

"I want you to listen to me, I don't blame you and I want you to quit blaming yourself. Will you do that for me please?"

He looked at me for a few seconds and I am guessing it was to feel my emotions. When he finally spoke he said, "I will try to stop blaming myself, if that is what you really want me to do."

I smiled at him and said, "Jasper that is what I want you to do, you would know if I was lying. I also want us to be friends. Jasper I want to feel like you could come to me with anything that you need. I will always be here for you. You weren't the only one that got left behind."

JPOV

As she was telling me that she wants to be friends and that I could come to her for anything, all I wanted to do was hug her again. I didn't think that she would want to be friends much less forgive me. I felt so happy by her just saying she wanted to be friends and that I could come to her with anything. I also felt stupid for staying away from her for the past four months.

When I was looking into Bella's deep chocolate orbs, I soon found myself lost, like I was looking into her soul. I felt like I was exactly where I was supposed to be. As we were sitting looking into each others' eyes, Bella started getting embarrassed. I was wondering what she could be embarrassed about, but then I realized she was still sitting in my lap.

Bella looked down at her hands in her lap and she started speaking so low, had it not been for my vampire hearing I might not have heard her. "Jasper I am sorry that Alice left you and I am sorry that she didn't even give you a proper goodbye, that all she did was left you a note."

I put my finger under her chin to lift her face so I could look into her eyes. As she was speaking I could feel remorse coming from her. I put my finger under her chin and lifted her face so I could look into her eyes. "Bella, when Alice left me it was not your fault. She left because I couldn't control myself around you."

She said, "Jasper if I had been more careful when opening my present, you and Alice would still be together."

I had to make her understand that she was not at fault, that it was my fault. "Bella even though you cut your finger, I should have still had enough control to leave or hold my breath, not lunge for you. I should have never lost control and tried to attack you. That is why Alice left because I couldn't control myself, not because you cut your finger."

She looked at me with tears running down her cheeks silently and said, "Jasper if I never cut my finger you and Alice would be together, so it is ultimately my fault. I ruined you and Alice's eternal life together and for that I am truly sorry and hope that one day you can forgive me."

I had to make her understand. I couldn't lose her too. I was starting to get angry because she was so determined that Alice leaving me was her fault and she truly believed what she was saying. I looked at Bella and I knew that I had to find a way to convince her that she wasn't at fault and that there was never anything to forgive.

I cannot believe how stubborn this woman can be sometimes. While I was trying to figure out how to say what I was feeling, Bella dropped her head again and she started radiating shame and even more remorse. I grabbed her face a little more forcefully than I should have, but by now I was truly pissed that she could blame herself for the situation we were in.

When she looked at me, I felt like my heart was breaking. "Bella please don't blame yourself for Alice leaving me. I can't lose you too."

She started shaking her head, but I was not going to stop until she understood. "Why can't you believe me? Don't you fucking get it? She left because of me, not you. She left because I almost killed her best fucking friend."

I didn't realize it at first but I was yelling this right in her face. Her beautiful eyes were open really wide and she was scared. God I had frightened her. I looked away from her and took an unnecessary breath to calm myself. Bella put her hand on the side of my face and turned my head to look at her.

She didn't say anything, just looked into my eyes. I found myself lost in her orbs again and unable to look away. We stared into each others' eyes for what seemed like forever when she finally spoke. "Jasper."

My name was the barest of whispers coming from her beautiful plump lips. I don't know what came over me, but all of a sudden I had the strongest urge to kiss her. I looked down at her lips and then back up to her eyes when I noticed her do the same thing. I pulled her to me then and crushed my lips against hers. They were warm and smooth against mine.

I don't remember feeling anything like this in all my existence. I couldn't understand why Edward wasn't constantly kissing this beautiful creature in my arms now. I licked her bottom lip to allow me entrance into her mouth and she gladly opened to me.

When I deepened the kiss, she moaned into my mouth and I nearly lost it. I kept pulling her closer to me until there was no space between us. The lust that was radiating between us was so powerful that I was finding myself unable to stop the kiss. When she pulled away to breathe, I started kissing my way down her neck. I kissed along her jaw line and down to her collarbone.

She moaned my name and I look up into her eyes and looked into mine and I knew that this is where I belonged. I belonged with Bella and I was going to stay with her. I would be in her life in any capacity that she would allow me. "Bella, I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry."

She looked at me and said, "You regret kissing me?"

"Oh god no Bella, I don't regret kissing you, but it doesn't make it right either."

"What does that mean Jasper? What you want to kiss me, but you shouldn't. Did you even enjoy the kiss? Do you wish you hadn't kissed me?" During her questions she was getting pissed.

"Well Jasper since the kiss between us was so fucking wrong, than why did you do it? You're the one that kissed me. So the next time you want to kiss me, why don't you fucking think about it before you actually do it?"

She moved to get off my lap and stalked to the door. My fucking mouth is causing her to leave me. I ran to the door to stop her from leaving. She had to understand what I meant. I swear sometimes I don't think I have a brain filter and if I do it must not work all the time. I grabbed her by the wrist and spun her around to face me.

"Bella that is not what I meant. I don't regret the kiss and I don't wish that I hadn't kissed you. I enjoyed the kiss, more than you could possibly know. What I meant was I shouldn't have kissed you like that because it wasn't very gentlemanly of me."

She was still extremely pissed and she had a scowl on her face while listening to me. "Bella, please listen to me. If I could kiss you like that all the time I would, but it is not in your best interest to want to kiss me. I couldn't live with myself if I lost control around you again."

Bella was so angry with me, that I actually cringed back from the look of fire in her eyes. When she spoke there was so much venom in her words that I looked at her with wide eyes from shock.

"Oh, well that's just great Jasper. That is exactly what I fucking need right now, for someone else to say what's in my best interest. You are just like Edward. Always deciding what is best for me. Well fuck you; I don't need you to decide what's in my best interest. I am perfectly fucking capable myself."

A/N: I hope you all will enjoy my story. I am new at writing here on fanfic, so please be gentle when reviewing. I will have the next chapter out tomorrow or Monday. Kathy


	2. Too Soon?

BPOV

I was so fucking pissed at him for thinking he could decide what was in my best interest. That is all Edward ever did. Like I am a fucking child, well you know what I will be damned if I am going to let another vampire decide what is best for me. When he still hadn't said anything, I decided to speak again.

"I thought you were different. I didn't realize you were just like him. So what when or if I fall in love with you, are you going to leave me too? Are you going to pretend to love me like he did?"

My words were dripping with venom and I felt so much anger that I wanted to rip his limbs off. "Are you going to fucking talk to me, or are you just going to keep staring at me like I lost my fucking mind?"

When he finally blinked and focused on the situation, he was pissed as well and he truly looked like a vampire. "I am not him, nor am I anything like him."

"Oh really Jasper, because he always decided what was best for me too, just like you want to do."

He got right in my face and said, "I only said that because if I lost control and hurt you or worse, killed you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Not because I don't want to kiss you."

"Why don't you let me worry about myself, I am perfectly capable of doing that you know."

"Bella you just don't get it, I want so much more than to just kiss you, but I am supposed to be a gentleman. I want you, your body, but if I hurt you."

"Jasper, look at me, please don't push me away. I don't think I could handle if you rejected me too."

I felt like my heart was breaking. It was happening all over again. He was going to leave me just like Edward. I wasn't good enough for Edward and Jasper is going to realize that I am not good enough for him and leave me too. I didn't even realize I was crying until Jasper reached up and brushed away my tears with his thumbs.

"Bella please don't cry. I am not rejecting you, I want to be with you, but don't you think we should get to know each other better before we take our relationship to the next step?"

I studied his face for a moment to process what he was saying. "So what are you asking me Jasper?"

"I am asking you if you will give me a chance. Will you let me get to know you, take you out on dates?"

I was looking into his eyes to see if he truly meant what he was saying and I believed him. So I said, "You want to get to know me? I'm really not that interesting. I want to know you too Jasper. And what do you mean dates? What, do you want me to eventually be your girlfriend?"

I can't believe I just said that, I swear my brain filter doesn't exactly work all the time. He was looking at me with a smile on his lips.

He said, "I would really like it if I could call you my girlfriend and you are interesting Bella. Please believe that. I find you fascinating and intriguing. So can we sit and talk? Get to know each other, and then maybe I can take you out to dinner."

"Okay Jasper, I would like to sit and talk and get to know you better. And you don't have to take me to dinner. I can eat when I get home."

He was not having any of that though. He said, "No I would like to take you to dinner." While he was speaking, he was pulling me back to sit on the couch with him.

JPOV

I couldn't believe that she was willing to get to know me and the feelings that coursed throughout my body when she asked if I eventually wanted her to be my girlfriend. I knew by looking at this beautiful, smart, sexy woman in front of me that I could fall in love with her. It was almost like fate was bringing us together when we were both healed enough to be with one another.

I knew that I could see myself loving Bella and wanting to spend eternity with her. It was a strange feeling because I used to feel the same thing for Alice. I honestly don't even know when I started feeling that way about Bella.

In the months that followed my attack on Bella and the family leaving, I was so ashamed of what I had done. I never thought that Alice would leave me though. She had always been there for me whenever I lost control with other humans, but it was different with Bella. She loved Bella, they were best friends and just like sisters.

Bella touched my hand and bought me back to the present. I looked at her and I could feel such admiration coming from her. She was also radiating curiosity. "What has you curious darlin?" Did I just her darlin? I don't know what made me call her that, but I liked how it sounded. I think I will have to call her darlin more often.

She smiled and said, "Will you tell me about your life Jasper? I want to know everything about you."

I smiled and said, "Bella my life isn't a pretty picture. I lied about my age to get into the army and I was still in the army when I met the vampire that turned me. Her name was Maria and she was making vampires to create an army to take over different cities. I lived a life of killing vampires and humans Bella."

I stopped to make sure that she was okay and to take a calming breath. She placed her hand in mine and gave a little squeeze and a small smile to let me know that she was okay and that I should continue. I told her everything, about my life with Maria and all the killing that I did. I told her how I trained the newborn vampires and used my gift to control their emotions. I also told her about how I met Alice.

When I started speaking about Alice, I felt a twinge of jealousy coming from Bella. I smiled internally at the thought of Bella being jealous, but I knew I had to reassure her that what Alice and I had was over and we would never get back together. She never interrupted me while I was speaking. She would just listen and she had her brows creased like she was really thinking about something.

"Bella, when I realized that Alice left me and didn't want me anymore, it broke my heart. After some time had passed I realized that a part of me will always love her, but if we were meant to be together she would not have left me. She would have stayed with me and helped me get through this."

I started feeling some sadness coming from Bella, so I had to ask what was bothering her. "Bella what are you feeling so sad about?" What she said next was not what I was expecting her to say.

"Jasper, you obviously still love her very much. Why didn't ever try to find her? Why did you stay behind? You could have found her and begged for her to forgive and you two would be together now."

I felt like my world was falling apart. Did she want me to leave? Did she not realize I was exactly where I wanted to be? What was I going to have to say to make her realize that I don't want Alice anymore?

"Bella, do you not want me here? Do you want me to leave? Is that what you are really asking? Please tell me you don't want me to leave? Please Bella, don't leave me too?"

"No Jasper, god no, I don't want you to leave. Please don't misunderstand me. I want you here with me. I want to get to know you. I want you to get to know me. I want you to call me your girlfriend one day. I was just wondering what made you stay behind.

How do I tell her that she is the reason I stayed behind? That if it wasn't for her I would have left. How do I tell her that I would sit in the tree outside her window every night while she was sleeping? How do I tell that if it wasn't for her I would have gone back to the life I had before I met Alice.

"Bella, please listen to me without interrupting." I took a deep breath and steeled myself for her reaction when I told her the reason I stayed behind.

"I never went after Alice because I knew she didn't want me anymore. I stayed here in Forks because of you Bella. Please understand me when I say this, you are what kept me here. You are what kept me from returning to my life of war. Bella please don't be angry with me for what I am about to say."

"That night that I came back and found the note that Alice left for me, once I read it, I came to your house. I came to beg for your forgiveness. When I got here you were already sleeping. I climbed the tree outside your window and sat there listening to you breathing and the sound of your heartbeat. About an hour after I got here, you started dreaming about Edward leaving. I sent you calming waves and you relaxed and fell back into a deep sleep."

"During your dream you kept saying 'please don't leave me and you don't love me.' When I sent you the calming waves, you whispered my name. My name was so soft of a whisper on your lips that I barely heard you. After that night I would come back every night. And when you would start dreaming about Edward leaving, I would calm you down and then you would whisper my name."

"I had to come back every night, just to hear you speak my name. It was like you needed me even though you never said it. You made me feel needed and I didn't want to lose that feeling, so I would come back every night and sit in your tree and watch and listen to you sleep. Please don't be angry with me or upset. I wasn't doing it to hurt you or make you angry."

She never said anything the whole time I told her why I stayed behind. She wasn't even angry or upset with me. She smiled at me a leaned forward and pressed her lips to mine. To say I was a little surprised would be an understatement. I was shocked that I didn't even respond to the kiss at first, but then she licked my bottom lip to have access to my mouth and I started to respond to the kiss. I granted her access and she caressed my tongue with her with such sweetness. This kiss was not like our first kiss. This kiss was sweet and we were taking our time to fully enjoy the sensation.

When she broke our kiss to catch her breath, she was panting. I reached my hand up and caressed her cheek and she leaned into my touch. I didn't even know I was speaking until the words came out of my mouth. "Will you be my girlfriend Bella?"

"Yes Jasper, I would love to be your girlfriend." I was so happy that she said yes and without any hesitation that I crashed my lips to hers for a passionate kiss. I don't know what came over me, but the next thing I know was that I was standing and picking Bella up and carrying her upstairs with me to my room. I never broke our kiss while running up the stairs. When I got to my room, I kicked the door open and laid her on the bed and climbed on top of her. She smiled at me and pulled my lips back to hers.

She was breathing heavy and so was I. I kissed my way along her jaw and down her neck. She moaned my name and I nearly ripped her clothes away from her body. The lust that she felt for me was rolling her of her body in waves that were crashing upon me. I sent her the lust I felt for her and she attacked me with a new fervor. She started to unbuttoned my shirt before I realized that she even moved her hands.

When she had all the buttons undone, she pushed my shirt off of my shoulders and ran her fingers down my chest to my stomach causing me to shiver under her touch. I sat up and pulled her with me so I could remove her shirt as well. She didn't hesitate to raise her arms so I could pull the shirt over her head. When I removed her shirt and tossed it on the floor, I started kissing her neck once more. I had a trail down her neck to her collarbone. Then I continued on my journey to her beautiful round breasts. When I reached her bra, I quickly removed it and continued on my journey. I kissed my way to her breast where she arched her back into me. I licked, sucked, and nibbled on her nipple, while I rolled the other nipple into a peak with my thumb and forefinger. Bella was breathing heavily and moaning my name. She was enjoying this as much as I was.

Her arousal was permeating the air and causing my hardened cock to strain against my jeans. I knew I should stop this, but a part of me was saying that it was time to make her mine. I needed to make her my mate. I needed to know that she would be with me for eternity. I never wanted to live without her. What did that mean? Does that mean that I love her? Am I falling in love with Bella? I think I am.

I know that we are moving too fast, but I can't seem to find the will to stop or the power to want to stop. I raise myself up on my knees when her eyes find mine. Her eyes are filled with lust and if I am not imagining things I would say that I could see love in her eyes. Could it be possible for her to feel love for me? Could she love me? I could only hope that one day she does love me.

I reached for the button on her jeans and asked permission with my eyes. She smiled and nodded that I could remove her jeans. When her jeans joined the clothing on the floor, I leaned back so I could admire her body. God she is beautiful, absolutely gorgeous. She blushed under my appraisal of her body and tried to cover herself up, but I was not going to have that. I grabbed her hands and raised them above her head and captured her lips again. When I released her hands, she trailed them down my back and came around to the front of my jeans.

When she had my jeans unbuttoned, she started to push them down, so I stood and pulled them off and she stared at me like she wanted to ravish my body. She climbed to her knees in front of and pulled me back to her lips. I caressed her back with my hands and trailed my hands to her panties to remove them. Once I had her panties removed I laid her back down and started trailing my kisses back down her neck. I knew she was a virgin and I wanted her first time to be enjoyable.

I kissed my way back to her breast as my hands continued to caress her body. I trailed my hand down her stomach to the heat between her legs. When I reached the heat with barely there touches, she started to whimper. I rubbed my finger over her clit and she groaned. I trailed my finger to her entrance and looked up into her eyes as I pushed my finger into her wet heat. God she was so wet and hot and tight. I was the first one to do this with her and I wanted to be the only one and the last one.

She started writhing under me, begging me for more, so I pushed another finger into her and she arched her back and moaned my name. Her moaning my name was such a beautiful sound. I wanted to hear more often. I kissed my way down her stomach to her beautiful pussy just waiting for my mouth. I watched her face as I licked along her entrance up to her clit. She tasted so sweet that I wanted to devour her. I could drink her juices every day for the rest of eternity and I would truly be a happy man. She jerked her body and her legs were shaking so I grabbed a hold of her hips to hold her still, so I could continue my ministrations.

I continued to lick her clit and tease her with my fingers and tongue until she was writhing under me and screaming my name. When her body started shaking and she went stiff I knew she was having an orgasm. I drank every last drop of her juices that she provided me with. When she came down from her orgasm, I kissed my way back up her body to nuzzle her neck. I had thought that we took it as far as we should for one day, but my Bella had other plans. When breathing regulated and her heart slowed down, she started kissing me all over my face until she reached my lips. She groaned when she tasted herself on my. She stuck her fingers in the waist of my boxers and in one fluid movement had them on the floor with the rest of our clothes.

"Bella are you sure that this is what you want? I don't think I could live with myself if you regretted this."

She smiled at me and said, "Jasper make love to me."

"Darlin, I'll make love to you and I will be as gentle as possible so I don't have to hurt you any more than it already is going to hurt."

My heart soared when she said, "Don't worry Jasper, I trust you."

I positioned myself at her entrance and prayed that I didn't lose control of myself. I slowly entered until I reached her hymen and with one final thrust I was fully sheathed inside her tight, wet heat. I stayed still allowing her to become adjusted to the intrusion and to become adjusted to my size. I never took my eyes off of her, so when she had one tear roll down her cheek I quickly kissed it away.

I was checking her emotions and she was experiencing a little discomfort, but she was not in any real pain. "Are you okay?"

She answered by raising her hips into me. I groaned at the feeling of being inside her. When she placed her hand on my cheek and kissed me, I knew I wouldn't lose control with this beautiful woman who trusted me, who fully gave me herself.

I began to slowly move inside of her. I wanted this feeling of being one with her to never end. She began to meet each of my thrust with her own until we found a perfect rhythm. This moment was perfect and I will cherish it for eternity. I could feel her starting to clench around my length and I knew it wouldn't be long before she had her second orgasm. I started moving faster because I wanted us to fall over the edge of pure bliss together. Soon we were moaning together and when she clenched around me once more we both fell over the edge together moaning each others' names.

We lay in each others' arms trying to regulate our breathing. I had never been as happy in all my existence as I was at that moment. This woman wanted me as much as I wanted her. I knew it was too soon to say it, but I had to tell her how I was feeling.

I rolled onto my back and pulled her with me so she was lying on top of me. She looked up at me and I knew it was now or never. I was looking into her eyes as I said this because I wanted her to see that I meant every word that I was about to say.

"Bella, I need to tell you something and I want you to know that you don't have to say anything back. I do not expect you to say anything back, but I just have to tell you how I feel. I love you, darlin and I know you're probably thinking that it is too soon for me to love you, but I do. I truly do love you with all my heart and I hope that one day…" I didn't get to finish because her lips were suddenly on mine kissing me with more passion that I could imagine.

When she pulled back I was hit with a huge wave of love. She loves me too. Even after I told her about my past, she loves me. I couldn't help the big smile that was on my face.

BPOV

"Jasper I love you too and your right I do think it is too soon, but I can't deny how I feel about you. I feel like we are meant to be together. I feel like you are exactly where I am supposed to be and I want to be with you always."

I couldn't believe that this man loves me and that we just made love. It was so amazing and I want to spend eternity with him. I just hope that what I say next doesn't make him regret anything that has happened between us.

Before I was able to ask him what I desperately needed to know, he said, "I can feel the love you have for me and I can't thank you enough for loving me. I feel the same way. I think we are meant to be together and I will always want you."

"Can I ask you something Jasper?" He nodded, so I continued. "What would you say if I told you that I want you to change me?"

He looked at me for a moment and I am sure he was checking to see if I was serious or not. When he was sure I meant it he spoke, "Darlin, if you want me to change you I will because then that means that I can have you for eternity just like I want. I don't want to ever let you go and I want an eternity with you, so yes I will change as soon as you want me to."

I couldn't believe he said yes. I couldn't believe he wanted to spend eternity with me. I was so happy that silent tears started to roll down my cheeks.

"Darlin what did I do, what did I say? I thought this is what you wanted. Why are crying?" He was starting to panic and I knew that I had to reassure him

"Jasper you didn't do anything, but make me extremely happy. I am just so happy that you actually said yes and that you want to keep me for eternity." He smiled and wiped away my tears before kissing me.

We lay in each others' arms in comfortable silence until my stomach growled. Jasper chuckled and said "Hungry darlin?" I nodded and he pulled me up with him so we could get dressed. Once we were dressed we got in his car and headed to Port Angeles to have dinner. He took me La Bella Italia and I felt a twinge of pain when I saw the restaurant that Edward had taken me to.

"What's wrong darlin? What is causing you pain?" I could hear the pain and panic in Jasper's voice.


	3. Date, Charlie, and a Secret

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight. If I did I would own Jasper.**

**A/N: I finished this chapter early so I decided to go ahead and post it before Friday. I hope everyone enjoys. I am working on the next chapter and I will post it as soon as I am finished. Thanks!!**

JPOV

When I felt a twinge of pain from Bella, I started to panic. What is causing her pain? What was wrong? What did I do? I had all these questions running through my head. She turned around to smile at me and said, "Just an old memory."

I knew instantly that she was referring to Edward and I growled, which caused her to arch a brow at me in questioning. "You were thinking about Edward weren't you?" It came out a little harsher than I intended it to.

"It's just that Edward took me to this restaurant that night that I was almost attacked here in Port Angeles and when I saw where we were and the memory came flooding back to me is all."

I felt like a fool for getting jealous. "I'm sorry Bella; I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions." She gave me a question look and I knew that I would have to explain myself. "Come on; let's go inside and get a table and then I will explain."

I led her inside where we were greeted by a young woman that smiled at us and led us to table towards the back in a secluded area. I was hoping that this is not where she and Edward sat when they were here.

When we were seated the hostess smiled and said, "Your waitress will be with you in a moment." I nodded my thanks and she left.

A moment later a waitress came to take our drink order and she was going to quickly irritate me. She was radiating want, desire, and lust and she was completely ignoring Bella.

"Can I take your order?" I looked to Bella and the waitress unwillingly followed my eyes to my Bella.

Bella was a little hesitant when she said, "I'll have a coke." It ended up sounding more like a question or that she wasn't really sure if she wanted a coke.

I told the waitress "Two cokes please." The waitress smiled and walked away to retrieve our cokes. When she came back to the table, she placed the cokes down and looked at me, "Are you ready to order?" I again looked to Bella.

Bella was looking at the menu, while biting her lower lip. She looked up and said, "I'll have the mushroom ravioli." The waitress looked at me again and said, "Isn't there anything I can get you?" I grimaced and shook my head. It did not go unnoticed by me the double meaning to her question. She was still radiating want, desire, and lust.

When the waitress walked away, I noticed that Bella was staring at me with one brow arched. I look to Bella and smiled, "Why are you looking at me like that Bella?"

She smiled and said, "Oh, I was just wondering if the waitress realized that I was sitting here or if she thought that maybe I was your sister and not your girlfriend?"

I could feel Bella getting agitated while she was speaking and I was just waiting for her to become angry and speak her mind like she did at the house. I did not have to wait long. The waitress came back with Bella's food and again ignored Bella and smiled at me. That was all it took for my Bella to open her mouth.

She looked at the waitress and said, "Excuse me, but would mind telling me why you continue to ignore me, but cannot seem to take your eyes off of my boyfriend?"

The waitress looked between Bella and me as if she couldn't believe that Bella and I were together and then turned to Bella and smirked. By this time Bella was pissed.

I tried to grab Bella's hand to calm her, but she moved her hand and spoke to the waitress again, "If you don't mind I would appreciate if you stopped looking at my boyfriend and get the fuck away from my table. I would also like a different waitress."

Her voice was very firm and full of authority. I wanted her so bad in this moment that I could have grabbed her, threw her over my shoulder, and ran home. The waitress looked to Bella with wide eyes and then stormed away from the table.

A few moments later, the manager of the restaurant came to the table and asked, "What seems to be the problem?" I noticed he was looking only at Bella.

Bella looked at this man and said, "I told the waitress to stop looking at my boyfriend and get the fuck away from my table and that I would also like a different waitress. I was tired of being ignored and her gawking at my boyfriend."

The manager furrowed his brow at Bella and said, "I would appreciate it if you leave and never come back."

I looked at the manager, grabbed Bella's hand and said, "Don't worry we will never come back to this restaurant, it isn't worth it."

Bella smirked at the manager and allowed me to pull her back out to the car. Once we were in the car, I turned to Bella grinning and said, "What was that all about?"

She said, "Don't act like you don't know. That bitch was ignoring me and I could see all the want, desire, and lust in her eyes. Like I was going to just sit there and pretend everything was fine. Please, that bitch deserved it."

I really liked this side of Bella. She was radiating jealousy and I couldn't really understand why she was jealous of the waitress, she was nowhere near as beautiful as Bella and she certainly didn't peak my interest.

"Bella, darlin, you don't need to be jealous of the waitress. She couldn't get me to look at her twice even if she tried. She did not hold any interest of mine. In case you didn't realize, I only have eyes for you. I did not even acknowledge the waitress."

"Jasper, I just don't see what you see in me. That waitress was beautiful and I am just plain and I am not beautiful." I had to find a way to make her understand and believe me. I turned in my seat to look her in the eyes.

I grabbed her chin and tilted her face up to mine; she looked so vulnerable and scared that I would reject her like my brother. I spoke softly, "Darlin, you mean everything to me and you are beautiful and smart and funny and sexy, I wish you could see yourself the same way that I see you. That waitress has nothing that could claim any of my interest. You darlin are what I want, nothing else. So long as you want me than anything else that comes our way we will deal with together."

She smiled at me and said so softly I would have missed it had I not been a vampire, "Thank you for loving me Jasper and for wanting me. I will love you for all eternity."

I knew that anything that came our way we would face together and get through any obstacles that came our way. We would be together for all eternity.

BPOV

Okay so yet again my brain filter decided to shut down and my mouth got us kicked out of the restaurant, but I would be lying if I said I cared. That waitress was just pissing me off acting like I wasn't there and lusting after Jasper. I felt like I could have ripped her limbs off and beat her with them. Wow where did that thought come from. Apparently I will do anything to keep Jasper.

I didn't realize that we were still sitting in front of the restaurant until my stomach growled and Jasper chuckled. "Come on darlin we'll go somewhere else to get you something to eat."

"Let's just go through the McDonald's drive thru. Charlie will be wondering where I am at if I don't get home soon." I started to wonder what people would think when they found out that Jasper and I were together. What would they say? What would they think? What would Charlie think or say?

Jasper reached over and smoothed out the furrow between my brows, "What are you thinking about darlin?"

"I was just wondering about us. What are people going to think and say? What is Charlie going to think and say?"

He grabbed my hand and said, "We don't have to tell anybody right now if you don't want to. We could wait for a little while. Let me court you before you start telling people I am your boyfriend." He smiled this dazzling smile and I felt like I was melting in my seat.

"You want to court me?" He nodded, so I continued. "Okay, would you like to meet Charlie tonight? Since you're going to be courting me, it would be appropriate for you to meet Charlie and ask his permission. Right?" I was smirking because I was teasing, but he decided that he was going to agree with me.

"Your right darlin, it would be appropriate for me to meet Charlie and ask his permission to court you. I know you were only teasing me, but you are right. I would love to meet Charlie tonight that way I can start courting now."

After we ordered my food from McDonald's, we started driving back to Forks so I could introduce Jasper to Charlie. On the ride back home I started thinking about Jasper and I making love and I wondered if that was something we would be doing again soon or if Jasper was going to want to wait. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that we should probably take things a little slower, but was that what I really wanted. I love Jasper with all my heart.

The four months after Edward left, but Jasper stayed behind was wonderful. It was like even though he didn't speak to me, he somehow kept me whole, kept me from falling apart. I didn't realize it, but I think I have been falling in love with Jasper for a while now. I wonder just how long I have been having feelings for Jasper. Could I have been developing feelings for him back when we ran from James?

I hope Charlie accepts Jasper in my life and sees how truly happy I am. All of sudden I started to wonder if Alice seen Jasper and I together in a vision and that is why she left, but why would she be so cruel about it. I would never do anything to intentionally hurt Alice or Edward, but they left us. They said they didn't want us. But is Jasper and I being together going to be accepted by the Cullen's. Wait why should I care if the Cullen's accept our relationship? They all left and haven't been back or attempted to contact us, so why should I care what they think?

The car coming to a stop broke me from my thoughts and I took a deep breath to brace myself for Charlie's reaction to Jasper. Jasper walked around to my side of the car and opened the door for me. He offered me his hand to help me out of the car. I grabbed his hand without hesitation and allowed him to pull me to the front door of my house.

I opened the front door and walked in. Charlie was in the living room, I could hear that he was watching a game on the television. Charlie said, "Bella that you?" I rolled my eyes grumbling "Who else would it be?" I said it too low for Charlie to hear, but Jasper smirked at me so I knew he heard me. "Yes Charlie it's me."

I walked into the living room pulling Jasper behind me. Charlie looked up from the game to acknowledge me when his eyes fell on Jasper. Charlie did the one thing I thought he would never do. He grabbed the remote off the table and turned the television off. We had his full attention, something I was secretly hoping wouldn't happen.

Jasper walked around me to stand in front of Charlie, who was also standing, and extended his hand. "Hello Chief Swan, I am Jasper Hale. It is a pleasure to meet you sir." Charlie shook Jasper's hand and said, "Your one of Carlisle's boys?" Jasper said, "Yes sir." I was watching Charlie intently to gauge his reaction.

Jasper spoke again before Charlie had a chance. "Chief Swan, sir, I would like permission to court your daughter. I would like to take her on dates and eventually call her my girlfriend. I came to ask for your blessing." Charlie's face turned a strange shade of red before he let out a breath that I didn't realize he was holding and said, "You want to date my daughter? Why? So you can leave like your brother did, is that what you want to do to my daughter? Break her heart?"

I knew I had to stop this, but when I started to speak Jasper turned to me and shook his head. "Sir, I do not wish to leave your daughter. I want to be with her and she has agreed to be with me. For some reason your daughter chose me sir, I will not do anything to hurt her. I am nothing like Edward and I am asking for a chance to prove it to you."

My father was looking at Jasper incredulously while thinking over what Jasper was saying. All of sudden Charlie looked strangely at Jasper almost like he was seeing him for the first time. "Aren't you the boy that was dating Alice?" The one thing I was hoping Charlie wouldn't realize, but no such luck.

Jasper grimaced, "Yes sir, I was dating Alice, but she broke up with me when the rest of my family left. When all the Cullen's left, I stayed behind because they didn't want me to come with them. I stayed here in Forks because of Bella. I really care about her sir. Please allow us to be together. Please allow me to make your daughter happy, to love her."

My father looked at me to confirm that this is what I truly wanted and when I smiled and gave a quick nod, Charlie looked back to Jasper and spoke with authority, "If you hurt my daughter I will kill you and I promise they would never find a body nor would they ever suspect me. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir and I promise you that you will not regret this decision. Thank you sir." Charlie nodded and clapped Jasper on the shoulder, "Call me Charlie." Jasper smiled warmly at my father, Charlie sat back in his chair and reached for the remote. It was Charlie's silent request telling us that he was done chatting and was going back to watching his game.

I grabbed Jasper by the hand and pulled him into the kitchen. Once we were out of my fathers' earshot and eyesight Jasper embraced me in a tight hug. I was so happy that Charlie agreed to allow Jasper and I to be together and apparently Jasper was happy too.

When I pulled back to look at Jasper he was smiling brightly at me and I could see all the love he had for me in his eyes. I only hoped he could see the same amount of love in my eyes. I pressed my lips to Jasper's in a chaste kiss.

Jasper picked me up and sat me on the kitchen counter and stood in front of me. He placed a hand on my cheek and said, "Now I get to take you anywhere I want and you have to agree to come with me. I get to court you and love you, but I guess we will have to wait a little while before you start calling me your boyfriend."

I smiled at Jasper, "And just where is it that you think you are going to take me and expect me to agree with you? Do I even get to argue about where we are going?"

"Oh darlin, don't worry I am quite sure you will attempt to argue with me about where we go and how much I plan to spend on you, but just so you know, you won't win the arguments. I plan to spoil you and I hope you love every moment that we are together." He had a pleading look in his eyes as he spoke to me and I knew that I would do anything he asked of me.

I took Jasper's face in my hands, "I will love every moment that I spend with you and I will try my hardest to allow you to spoil me, but I promise you that it will not be easy. I don't like people buying me things."

Jasper nodded his acknowledgment of what I was saying, but didn't respond. He was just staring into my eyes and I felt like I was turning into a puddle on the counter. Jasper looked to the clock above the table and said, "I guess I should get going darlin. Would it be okay if I picked you up for school?"

"I would love for you to take me to school. Come on I'll walk you out." Jasper helped me down from the counter and held my hand as we walked to the front door. I walked out onto the porch with Jasper because I had to ask him something that I didn't want Charlie to hear. "Jasper will you come back later tonight and stay with me?"

He caressed my cheek and said, "Are you sure darlin?" I nodded so he continued, "I will go for a hunt and then I will be back before you go to sleep. Leave your window open. I will see you soon." He gave me a chaste kiss on the cheek before turning to walk to his car. I watched as he pulled away from the curb and out of sight before I went back inside. I should have known that Charlie would want to speak to me again.

I walked into the house and Charlie said, "Can you come in here Bella?" I grimaced because I knew this was a conversation that I didn't want to have.

"What's up dad?"

"Why don't you sit down Bells, I think we should talk?"

"What do you want to talk about dad?" I was trying to sound innocent, act like I had no clue as to what he could possibly want to talk about.

My father, however, was not fooled. He knew that I knew what he wanted to talk about. Charlie's brow furrowed in concentration before he spoke, "Bells, are you sure you want to be with Jasper? I know that I don't know this kid, but Bella Edward left remember? He broke your heart. How can you be so sure that Jasper won't do the same? And what if Alice comes back? Are you sure that he'll pick you over her?"

As I was listening to Charlie, I realized that he was concerned for me. "Dad, I know that you are worried about me, but I have faith that Jasper will not hurt me and that he will not leave me. As for Alice, I seriously doubt that Jasper would leave me to go back with Alice. She broke his heart dad and we sort of helped each other heal." I was not about to tell Charlie that today was the first time I spoke to Jasper in over four months. I would just let Charlie think that I have been speaking to him all this time.

"Alright Bells, if you are sure, but I meant what I said earlier. Nobody would ever find a body or have proof that I did anything." I was scrutinizing Charlie as he spoke and realized that he meant every word he was speaking.

I went over and hugged Charlie and spoke softly. "I know dad and I promise that Jasper will not hurt me and he is nothing like Edward. I am going to go to be now. I love you dad."

"I love you too Bells. Night"

"Good night, dad."

I ran up the stairs without falling and went to my room to grab my toiletries bad and some clothes to take a shower before Jasper got back. I quickly went into the bathroom and took a shower. I hurriedly made it through the shower and back to my room. When I walked in my room Jasper was already sitting on my bed waiting for me. I smiled, closed the door, and walked to my bed and climbed in. Jasper opened his arms for me and pulled me to lie on his chest.

JPOV

I was so nervous walking up the stairs to Bella's house to meet Charlie. I was afraid of what his reaction to me was going to be. What if he didn't give us his blessing? What would I do then? Would I sneak behind Chief Swan's back to see Bella? Of course I would, I was not going to let anything stop Bella and I from being together.

When we walked in I heard Charlie speak to Bella, but I was so lost in my own thoughts that I don't even know what was being said. I could feel Charlie staring at me so I walked around Bella and extended my hand to the chief. He was hesitant at first, but he stood from his chair and shook my hand. I could tell he was waiting for me to speak.

"Hello Chief Swan, I am Jasper Hale. It is a pleasure to meet you sir."

Chief Swan was looking at me curiously, "You're one of Carlisle's boys?"

"Yes sir. Chief Swan, sir, I would like permission to court your daughter. I would like to take her on dates and eventually call her my girlfriend. I came to ask for your blessing."

The Chief was turning a very bright red while I was speaking. He was very angry and I cringed back from the look on his face. When he spoke his words were dripping with venom, "You want to date my daughter? Why? So you can leave her like your brother did, is that what you want to do to my daughter? Break her heart?"

Bella went to interrupt but I stopped her by shaking my head. "Sir, I do not wish to leave your daughter. I want to be with her and she has agreed to be with me. For some reason your daughter chose me sir, I will not do anything to hurt her. I am nothing like Edward and I am asking for a chance to prove it to you."

Charlie looked at me strangely for a moment before he spoke again, "Aren't you the boy that was dating Alice?"

That was not exactly what I was expecting to hear, but I knew I had to answer the chief. I grimaced, "Yes sir, I was dating Alice, but she broke up with me when the rest of my family left. When all the Cullen's left, I stayed behind because they didn't want me to come with them. I stayed here in Forks because of Bella. I really care about her sir. Please allow us to be together. Please allow me to make your daughter happy, to love her."

I realized my voice was pleading. Charlie looked to Bella who smiled and gave a quick nod.

Charlie than spoke to me with authority, "If you hurt my daughter, I will kill you and I promise they would never find a body nor would they ever suspect me. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir and I promise you that you will not regret this decision. Thank you sir."

Charlie nodded and clapped me on the shoulder and said, "Call me Charlie."

I smiled warmly at Charlie and he sat back down and turned the television back on to dismiss us.

Bella grabbed me by the hand and pulled me by the hand and pulled me into the kitchen where we embraced her in a tight hug. I was so happy that Charlie gave us his blessing and I could feel just how happy Bella was.

Bella pulled back to look at me and I smiled because I could see all the love she had for me in her eyes. I only hoped she could see all the love I had for her in my eyes. Bella pressed her lips to mine in a chaste kiss and I had to remind myself that her father was home.

I picked Bella up and placed her on the kitchen counter and stood in front of her. I placed my hand on her cheek before I spoke, "Now I get to take you anywhere I want and you have to agree to come with me. I get to court you and love you, but I guess we will have to wait a little while before you start calling me your boyfriend."

Bella smiled at me and said, "And just where is it that you think you are going to take me and expect me to agree with you? Don't I even get to argue about where we are going?"

"Oh darlin, don't worry I am quite sure you will attempt to argue about where we go and how much I plan to spend on you, but just so you know, you won't win the arguments. I plan to spoil you and I hope you love every moment that we are together." I knew I had a pleading look in my eyes, but I needed her to allow me to spoil her.

She took my face in her hands and said, "I will love every moment that I spend with you and I will try my hardest to allow you to spoil me, but I promise you that it will not be easy. I don't like people buying me things."

I nodded my acknowledgment, but didn't respond. I just stared into her eyes and felt myself getting lost in her deep chocolate orbs. I glanced at the clock above the table, "I guess I should get going darlin. Would it be okay if I picked you up for school?"

She smiled and said, "I would love for you to take me to school. Come on I'll walk you out."

I helped her down from the counter and held her hand as we walked to the door. When we got on the porch she asked, "Jasper will you come back later tonight and stay with me?"

I caressed her cheek, "Are you sure darlin?" She nodded so I continued, "I will go for a hunt and then I will be back before you go to sleep. Leave your window open. I will see you soon."

I gave her a chaste kiss and walked to my car. I could see that Bella stayed on the porch until I could no longer see her as I drove home to leave my car. I decided on my drive that once I get back I have to tell Bella something. I think that she will understand and I don't see her being angry for me not telling her already.

**A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. I appreciate the reviews. Love, Kathy**


	4. Secrets Revealed and a Visitor

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight, SM does.**

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I would like to thank my beta Cullen818, she helped me with this chapter. **

JPOV

When I was driving home I couldn't seem to stop my thoughts from drifting back to 3 ½ months ago. I was running in the woods on a hunt when my phone started vibrating in my pocket. I stopped running and reached in my pocket without looking at the screen to see who was calling and flipped it open. "Hello."

"Hey Jasper."

I felt like there was a lump in my throat as I recognized who this voice belonged to. I tried to swallow the lump back so I could speak. "Don't call my phone again."

Before I could hang up, the caller said, "Jazz please don't, but hang up, but I wouldn't have left if I didn't have to. This is the first time I was able to get away by myself to call you. I miss you; it's not the same without you around."

I didn't know what to say first, but my brain filter decided to shut off, "Well you miss me, but I also noticed you said it was the first time you were able to get away by yourself. So I take it that means that nobody else misses me."

When my caller didn't answer me, I knew that nobody else was missing me, which is what I ultimately suspected, but it still hurt to know that my family didn't miss me. I guess I never was good enough to be a part of their family, like I always knew and now my fears were confirmed.

After a moment of silence he finally spoke again, "I'm sorry Jazz; I can't imagine what you are going through being alone."

Before I could stop myself, damn brain filter, I told him, "Well Emmett I'm not exactly alone."

"What do you mean by that?" he questioned.

Shit. "It's Bella, she has tried to speak to me a few times, but all I do is smile and walk away."

"What the fuck man! Why don't you talk to her?" I could almost feel his anger coming through the phone.

"I am worried that she is going to tell me she hates me and that she blames me for Edward leaving her, which she should because it's true, but I don't think I can handle her rejecting me too."

Emmett's voice was venomous when he spoke, "Suck it up you pussy and fucking talk to her. You owe her that much after you tried to attack her. Don't you think if I could talk to her I would? What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry Emmett, I'm just not ready to face her or listen to what she has to tell me. I am not ready to feel the hurt that I caused or the fear. I don't want her to fear me, but I have a feeling she does and I don't blame her. I just don't think I could handle her telling me that it's my fault, at least not yet."

"Well you better get ready soon. Stop fucking avoiding her and face the music. She just might surprise you. We all know Bella; she probably forgave you as soon as it happened. Hell, she probably never even blamed you."

Emmett was never one for subtlety. Before I realized it, I was pulling up in my driveway. I drove home on autopilot lost in my memories. I pulled in the garage, turned off my car, and took off running into the forest.

While I was running into the forest, during my quick hunt before I could get back to Bella, I couldn't help but think of another conversation I had with Emmett. I was sitting on the couch that I bought, thinking about Bella and the dreams that she kept having about me when my phone vibrated in my pocket.

I didn't have to look to see who it was. I knew it was Emmett, no one else called me. "Hey Em, what's up?"

"You talk to her yet?"

Wow! He didn't even say hello or ask how I was doing. Just got straight to the point. "No I haven't spoken to her yet."

"Why the hell not?"

"I don't know Em; I just don't have the courage to approach her."

Emmett guffawed and said, "You're scared of Bells? Come on man she can't hurt you."

I wish I could believe that. I scoffed at the idea of Emmett being wrong about Bella hurting me. She might not be able to physically hurt me, but emotionally she could hurt me and that is what I was afraid of.

"Emmett I don't want to lose her. I have been sitting in the tree outside her window at night while she sleeps. She says my name in her sleep." I couldn't believe I just told him that, but I couldn't help the smile that was on my face thinking of Bella.

"Whoa! Man you've got it bad. You want to be with Bella don't you?"

Did I want to be with Bella? The idea of being with her was not foreign to me. I had thought about being with Bella a lot in the last few weeks. It had been almost four months since I'd been in Forks without my family. Emmett called every two weeks to check in with me and I honestly looked forward to his phone calls.

My phone ringing broke me out of my thoughts again. Somehow while I was thinking I had taken down two large bucks, drained them, and buried the carcasses.

"Hey Em, how's it going?"

"Fine, how about you? Have you talked to Bella yet?"

I guess I might as well tell him, but do I tell him everything? Do I tell him that she loves me and that I love her? Do I tell him that I made love to her?

"Yes, Em I spoke to her."

"Alright man about fucking time. So what did she say? Was she pissed? Was she happy to see you? Was she happy that you talked to her? Come on man, tell me what happened?"

I chuckled, sometimes he could act like a child, "Okay, well let's see. She and I talked about everything. I apologized for trying to attack her. I told her about you all leaving and Alice's note. I told her it was my fault that Edward left her. She said it wasn't my fault and she was angry because I was blaming myself."

Emmett decided to interrupt me before I could finish, "So did you tell her that you have feelings for her? That you want to be with her? Come on, did anything juicy happen?"

I could practically see him waggling his eyebrows at me. "Well depends on what you mean by juicy?"

"Dude tell me what happened and quit fucking with me."

Well I guess it was now or never. "Fine, I kissed her, she thought I regretted it, I told her I didn't and that I was falling in love with her, well I am in love with her and she told me she loves me too, Em. I don't know how she could love me, but she does. Thenwesortofmadelove."

"YOU WHAT?" I cringed back from the phone. I could tell he was pissed. I was hoping that if I said it as fast as I did and all as one word he wouldn't catch what I said, but damn vampire hearing did not allow that to happen.

"I said, we sort of made love. And before you start yelling at me, she wanted to as much as I did and neither one of us regret it. We love each other Em and I want to be with Bella forever. I want her as my mate."

I could tell he was thinking about what I said before he spoke. When he did finally speak, his voice was calm, "You're right Jazz, as long as you both wanted to make love and neither of you regret it, then it will all work out in the end. So you love her, she loves you, and you want her to be your mate? Does that mean you plan to change her?"

I didn't even have to think about his question, I already knew the answer. "Yes, we already talked about it. She wants to be a vampire and spend eternity with me. I will not deny her this life."

"I am happy for you two. So did you tell her about talking to me? Does she miss me? Can I come see her?"

What did he mean by can he come see her? How would he manage that? "Em, I haven't told her that we speak yet. I plan to tell her when I go back to her house tonight. How would you manage to get away to come here?"

"Well I was thinking that I could start an argument with Rosie; so that she is really pissed at me and I can sneak away for a few days. When I get back, I can say that I was out in the woods thinking about how to apologize to her and make her forgive me."

He must have really thought about this for a while, but how was he thinking about this with Edward around? "Em, how are you thinking about this with Edward around?"

"I haven't been thinking anything around him, I just now thought of it. I didn't want to plan anything and have Alice see it or have Edward hear my thoughts. So I figured any last minute plans Alice wouldn't see and I won't think about it around Edward because I don't want him to know what I am doing. Rosie would be pissed if she found out I went to see you and Bella."

"I would love it if you came to visit, but I don't want to cause any problems between you and Rosie or the rest of the family."

He scoffed and said, "Fuck that dude, I want to see you and Bella. If they find out so be it. I don't care anymore. I miss both of you too much. I just hope Bella will forgive me for leaving. I do love her as my sister and I don't want to lose her."

"Don't worry Em, I'll talk to her tonight and tell her about you and I talking on the phone and that you love and miss her and that you are coming to visit us. I am sure she will love it for you to come here and visit. When are you leaving?"

"I am going to leave in a few hours. I will start the fight when I get home and argue for an hour before I say that I have to get out of here and then I will make a run for Forks. I should be in sometime tonight. I'll see you at the house later."

"Em wait, I am going to be at Bella's. She asked me to stay with her. When you get to Forks, go straight to Bella's and climb through the window. I'll see you soon."

"Okay man, I'll see you later at Bella's."

We said our goodbyes and I took off running to get back to Bella before she fell asleep. As I ran back to Bella's house I started to feel anxious. Would Bella be angry because I didn't tell her about Emmett earlier when we spoke about the Cullen's? I didn't think she would be, but I didn't want her to think I was trying to hide anything from her.

Now I'd have to tell her about Emmett calling me and asking about her and that he will be here tonight, while she is sleeping. I finally reached her house, I climbed the tree and jumped through the window. I didn't see Bella in her room, but I heard her in the bathroom. I took off my shoes and climbed in her bed to wait for my Bella.

I didn't have to wait long, for not even a moment later she came into her room and shut the door. She looked at me and smiled. I opened my arms to her and she climbed into them without any hesitation. I felt her love for me as I was holding her.

She snuggled closer into my chest and I breathed in her scent, which helped to calm me and I decided it was now or never. I cleared my throat and she looked up at me, "Baby, I have something to tell you. Promise me that you will listen to everything I say first."

She smiled at me and nodded, so I continued, "When we were speaking about Alice and the Cullen's earlier, I didn't tell you something that I should have." I could feel her starting to panic, so I sent her some calming waves, "Darlin it's nothing bad, I just should have told you already."

She took a deep breath and smiled so I could continue, "I have been speaking to Emmett. He calls me when he is away from everyone else and he always asks about you. He misses the both of us terribly and he will be here at your house in a few hours."

I cringed waiting on her reaction. At first she was a little angry and I assumed it was because I didn't tell her sooner, but I was wrong. She pushed herself up into a sitting position and was silent for a long moment. I was starting to get worried. She finally looked up at me.

"Jasper." That was all she was able to get out before she started crying. I pulled her to me and started rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"Darlin, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

She wiped her eyes and looked at me and said, "I can't believe he's coming here and that he actually misses me. I thought that the Cullen's didn't care about me. I thought they didn't care about you."

My Bella was so sad; I had to make her happy again, but how? I couldn't lie to her and tell her that they still cared about her. I think they did, but none of the other Cullen's asked about her. At least Emmett never said they did, but I am sure he would have told me if someone mentioned her.

"Darlin, please don't cry. I believe that the Cullen's do still care for you. I believe that they are not trying to contact you or me because of Edward." I hope she believed me, but I didn't even believe myself, so why should she? believe me.

I could feel her anger building into rage. I tried to send her some calm, but she said, "No Jasper, that is the biggest line of bullshit that I have ever heard. Not calling you or me because of Edward. Fuck that, we didn't deserve to be treated like trash to just be thrown aside. They don't fucking care about either of us and it has nothing to do with Edward. And as far as Emmett, well if he still cares about us, then I would love to see him. If I fall asleep before he gets here you better wake me up."

Well I suppose that went a little better than I expected. At least she wasn't angry with me, but I wonder if she is right about the Cullen's. Could they have really stopped caring about either of us? If they did and I ever saw them again, what would I say to them?

We were quiet for a while just thinking, when Bella finally lay back down on my chest and snuggled up to me. I loved the feeling of having her in my arms. Within a few minutes her breathing slowed and I knew she was sleeping. Now I just had to wait for Emmett to arrive so I could wake Bella up.

At midnight my phone went off letting me know that I had a text message. I pulled my phone out of my pocket. It was a text from Emmett telling me to open the window that he would be here in a few minutes. A wide grin appeared on my face.

I shook Bella gently, "Darlin, wake up. Em will be here soon."

Her eyes fluttered open slowly and she immediately started searching her room for Emmett.

I chuckled, "I have to go open the window, he should be coming. He sent me a text telling me to open your window."

Bella flew to her window and flung it open. She stepped to the side and Emmett jumped through the window and instantly had Bella in his arms. They were both so happy and excited.

Emmett was whispering in Bella's ear "I missed you so much Bells. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

Bella was sobbing quietly, "I missed you too. I understand and there is nothing to forgive. At least you still care."

Emmett pulled back to look at Bella, smiled and said, "I'll always care. I never stopped loving the two of you."

He put Bella back on her feet only to grab her hand and pulled me into one of his famous bear hugs. "It has been too long Jazz."

"I know Em, I missed you too." Emmett pulled me and Bella to her bed and we all sat down and stared at one another unsure of what to say now.

**A/N: I will try to update again soon. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. Love, Kathy**


	5. The Truth and The Trip

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight, but I wish I did.**

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I would like to take a moment to recommend a story to my readers. The author is my beta Cullen818. She wrote Fate Has Brought Us Here and is posting chapters to the sequel called Love Will Keep Us There. They are both terrific stories. You should check them out! Okay so onto the next chapter.**

BPOV

At first when Jasper told me about Emmett, a part of me wanted to be angry that he didn't tell me sooner, but I was just happy to realize that at least one of the Cullen's still cared. I just couldn't help but wonder if any of the other Cullen's cared or not.

I fell asleep in Jasper's arms knowing that he was going to wake me up when Emmett got to my house. After I was asleep for a while I felt him gently shaking me awake to tell me that Em was almost there that he had to go open the window.

I flew to my window and flung it open and then Emmett jumped through it and caught me in his arms and held me close. He whispered into my ear, "I missed you so much Bells. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

I knew he felt guilty for leaving and that he did truly miss me, "I missed you too. I understand and there is nothing to forgive. At least you still care."

Emmett pulled back to look at me and said, "I'll always care and I never stopped loving the two of you."

He placed my feet back down on the floor, grabbed my hand, and pulled Jasper into one of his famous bear hugs. He said, "It has been too long Jazz."

I could feel the tears stinging my eyes and I blinked them back because I didn't want to cry.

Jasper told him, "I know Em, I missed you too." Emmett pulled Jasper and I to my bed and we all sat down and stared at one another, unsure of what to say now.

The silence seemed to go on forever, when I finally couldn't take it anymore. I had to know if everyone missed Jasper. I didn't care, well I did, but I would act like I didn't care if they missed me. I just couldn't believe that they stopped loving Jasper and that they wouldn't miss him. That didn't sound like the Cullen's that I knew at all.

"Em, how have you been doing? How are the rest of the Cullen's doing? Do they know you're here? Did Alice have a vision about you coming here? Do they even miss Jasper?"

Emmett looked down at his hands and his words came out rushed, "I have been doing okay. The rest of the family is doing fine. I doubt Alice had a vision and just in case you're wondering, Edward hasn't heard any one my thoughts. As far as them missing Jasper, I don't know. Nobody talks about him ever."

He looked to Jasper when he said this, "I'm sorry man. I don't know why they would just give up on you and quit speaking about you, but if I am being honest it's like you and Bella never existed."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. These are not the people that I knew and loved. Who were these horrible people? Before I even knew what was happening Emmett pulled me into his arms and held me and was trying to calm me down. I didn't even realize that the sobbing was coming from me until he spoke, "Bells please calm down so you don't wake Charlie up."

Jasper said, "Why don't we go sit outside and talk?"

Emmett nodded and handed me over to Jasper before he jumped out the window. Once he was out the window, we jumped out too and landed safely on the ground. We walked to where Em was sitting and sat down. I sat in Jasper's lap while he held me.

Jasper looked at Emmett and said, "Well I figured as much, but to think that they stopped caring about Bella. I didn't know such a thing was possible, especially since Alice said she couldn't be with me because of my near attack on her best friend."

"Jasper, why don't you tell me exactly what the letter said?" I looked up to his face to catch a quick flash of pain and anger before he was able to reign in his emotions.

When he spoke, I could hear the hurt in his voice. He looked at me and stroked my cheek with the back of his hand, "Alice said that she couldn't be with someone that wants to kill her best friend and that the family didn't want me in their lives anymore. She also said that she didn't love me anymore and that I didn't need to look for them because all they would do is turn me away. She also said that everyone in the family felt this way, it was a mutual decision."

My heart was breaking; I couldn't believe that she would say such things. Before I could respond though, he spoke again, "I received divorce papers two weeks after they left."

Emmett looked at Jasper and said, "I'm sorry, I don't know what else to say, but I'm sorry. I didn't know she put that in the letter. Hell I didn't even know she wrote a letter until we had already moved into the new house. I can't believe she said those things to you."

The tears were steadily rolling down my cheeks, but the more I thought about it, the more pissed off I was getting. I could feel the rage building up inside me and I wanted to rip all the Cullen's apart for hurting Jasper and rejecting him.

Jasper tried to send me some calming waves and I glared at him. I didn't want to calm the fuck down; I wanted to pay the Cullen's a visit. I do believe that a visit is exactly what I was going to do. That way I could tell them exactly how horrible they were for what they had done.

I stood up and started pacing, trying to figure out when I could go. I stopped suddenly to look at Emmett; I had no idea where they lived. "Em, where did y'all move to?"

He looked at me for a moment before he spoke, "We moved to Alaska. We live in a house close to the Denali coven. Why? Bella what are you thinking about doing?"

I thought about it for a moment, do I tell them what I am thinking? Do I figure everything out first? Do I see if Jasper wants to come with me? Or do I try to sneak off and go by myself? I figured I might as well be honest and tell them what I wanted to do.

I sighed, "I want to go see them. I want to hear their side of the story. I want to know how they could just stop loving Jasper. I want to know how they could just hurt him and reject him like this. He doesn't deserve this Emmett."

Jasper stood up and walked towards me. When he spoke, his voice was so soft, "Bella I don't care if it's true or why they did it. All I care about is that you and I are together. Please let's just forget about them."

I knew this wasn't what he really wanted and I wasn't going to let this go. "No, I am going to see them and if you don't want to come with me, I will have Emmett bring me and then I will fly back by myself. I am going there to get answers and I want to leave in the morning. I will figure something out to tell Charlie, but I am getting on a plane in the morning with or without you. It's your decision."

Emmett jumped up and said, "Bella I don't think that is a good idea. I think maybe it would be best if you didn't come."

I wasn't having it and I could tell that Emmett was keeping something from me. I didn't know what, but I was sure as hell going to find out.

"I'm going and there is nothing the two of you can say that is going to stop me." I gave them a stern look and said, "Now which one of you is going to climb back into my window with me so I can pack and get a few hours of rest?"

Jasper pulled me into his arms and walked back to the side of my house and jumped in the window with me. I saw Emmett come in too. "Darlin, are you sure about doing this? We don't have to know the reason."

I placed my hands on either side of his face and said, "Yes, I am sure about doing this and you might not need to know the reason, but I want some fucking answers and I am going to get them. Now are you coming with me?"

He gave me a small smile and said, "Of course darlin, I will go with you." We both turned to look at Emmett to see what he was going to say.

He looked at both of us and said, "Fine, Bella it's obvious you have your mind made up. I just hope you know what you're doing."

"Don't worry about me Em; I know exactly what I am doing. I guess I should pack so I can get some rest."

Jasper shook his head at me and told me to, "Get some rest, I'll pack for you darlin and while you are sleeping I will run home and pack me a bag too. I'll also write Charlie a note saying that you went to see Alice in Alaska, that she called and begged you to come up for a visit."

I didn't like the fact that Charlie would think I was going to visit Alice because she wanted me to, but I didn't know what else to say to him, so I would go along with this lie. I smiled at Jasper and placed a chaste kiss on his lips and then lied down in my bed to go to sleep.

Emmett and Jasper woke me up saying "It's time to get up; we're going to miss our flight if you don't get out of bed."

I groaned and rolled over to look at the clock, it was 4:30 in the morning. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I wondered what time our flight was. As if Em could tell what I was thinking, he said, "Our flight leaves at 6:15, now hurry the hell up."

I grumbled the whole way to the bathroom to change, brush my teeth, and my hair as quietly as possible. I didn't want to wake Charlie. Once I was finished I crept back to my room to see Jasper and Emmett sitting on my bed waiting for me.

They both turned to look at me when I walked back in. Jasper stood up and walked to me and pulled me into his arms. "Darlin, your father already left and he knows that you are going. I spoke to him this morning and I told him that I was taking you to the airport. So don't worry, everything is already taken care of."

I smiled gratefully at Jasper and kissed his cheek. "Okay so are we ready to go now?"

They both nodded and we headed out the door to Jasper's car. The drive to the airport didn't take too long since he drove extremely fast. Stupid vampires and their need for speed. I just don't get why they have to speed, maybe I'll understand once I'm a vampire.

We pulled into the airport's parking garage and parked the car. After we got out of the car, Jasper grabbed our bags and all three of us made our way inside and to the counter to check in for our flight.

We didn't have long to wait and they were calling over the intercom for the flight to Alaska to start boarding. Once we got on the plane and were sitting in our first class seats, I started to think about just what I was planning on saying to them once I saw them. Would I even give them a chance to explain? Hell, did I even think that they deserved a chance to explain? The problem with that question, I already knew the answer. I didn't want to give them a chance to explain, they didn't deserve one.

I sat back and closed my eyes because I really needed to figure out what I was going to do when I saw the rest of the Cullen's, especially Edward. I knew I couldn't physically hurt him, but I damn sure can hurt him emotionally.

JPOV

Bella's emotions were all over the place. Her emotions would jump from anger, to sadness, to pure rage, to disappointment, to grief, and so many more. It was almost too much to bear. I sent her some calming waves and in a matter of minutes she was sleeping.

I turned to Emmett and said, "What are you hiding from us?" I could feel that he was hiding something, I just didn't know what it was and Bella knew he was hiding something as well.

He looked at me, pleading with his eyes, "I can't tell you, but I am sure you will find out once we get there."

I dropped it for now; after all he was probably right. Whatever he was hiding we would find out soon. We spent the rest of the flight in comfortable silence. I closed my eyes and thought about how I was going to handle the situation we were walking into.

Before too much time went by I felt the plane descending and gently woke Bella up, "Darlin, wake up. We are fixing to land." She looked up at me with a small smile and I knew she was just as worried as I was. I could feel her worry. It was rolling off of her in massive waves pounding into me.

The plane landed and we all stood to make our way to the exit. I grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her to the carousel to collect our luggage and then we made our way out of the airport.

Once we were outside, Emmett whispered to me, "We would get there faster if we ran instead of waiting for a cab. You carry Bella and I'll carry the luggage."

I nodded, "Darlin, we will arrive faster if we run. I am going to carry you while Emmett carries the luggage." She was a little hesitant at first, but she agreed. I picked her up bridal style and looked around to see that nobody else was outside and took off running with Em.

We ran for five minutes at full speed until Em started slowing down. I could smell them so I knew we were close. Before I knew it we were arriving at the house and I was starting to get nervous. Wait a minute, why the fuck am I nervous? I am nervous because I have to face a family that doesn't love me or my Bella.

I put Bella down on the ground and she had a look of determination on her face as she stalked up the stairs and knocked on the door. She didn't even turn back to look at Emmett or I. I could smell who was on the other side of the door before they opened it.

The door opened and in the doorway stood Carlisle. Not a big surprise, he was probably the only one that was willing to face either one of us right now. He turned his eyes to Emmett and gave him a stern look that said _we will talk later_.

Carlisle turned back to Bella and motioned for us to come inside. We all followed her in the house and I braced myself for what was fixing to happen.

Carlisle called everyone downstairs and when they all saw that it was Bella and I, they each glared at us. I couldn't feel love coming from any of them. I honestly wasn't surprised. I knew they didn't love me, but I was hoping that they would love Bella still.

Esme, Rose, Alice, Edward, and Carlisle all walked in the living room and sat down. Rose was the first to speak, "What the fuck Emmett? Did you go see these two and bring them here? What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Bella didn't give Emmett a chance to answer, "You want to know what the fuck is wrong with him? What the fuck is wrong with you? You selfish fucking bitch. All of you should be ashamed of your selves. You are pathetic. I thought I knew you, each and every one of you, but I was wrong. I don't know who you people are."

I placed my hand on her arm to calm her, but she jerked away from me. She was not finished yet, Rose went to speak, but Bella put a stop to it, "Don't you dare fucking talk to me Rose." I could hear the sneer in her voice when she spoke.

Now Bella turned to glare at Alice, "And you, you claim to be my best friend. What a load of fucking shit. You weren't my best friend. You never were because if you were, you wouldn't have left like you did. No phone calls anything."

"Oh and Edward, please let's not forget you. I hope you are fucking happy because I know I am. I have the love of Jasper and he doesn't treat me like a child. He treats me like a woman, his equal, his mate that he plans to change. When I become a vampire, I fully intend to beat the fuck out of you."

Nobody said anything; they were just staring at Bella, including me and Emmett. We were all stunned, but she wasn't finished. She turned to glare at Esme and Carlisle and I could feel her rage building.

When she spoke, her words were dripping with venom, "You two call yourselves parents, you don't know the first thing about being a parent. You just abandoned your child, stopped loving him, and forgot about him. I hope you two are happy. I hope you two realize just how fucked up that is."

Emmett walked up to Bella and put his arms around her in an attempt to calm her. She was so angry she was shaking. He looked at his family and said, "She's right you know? We are pathetic, well at least you all are. I never stopped thinking about them or loving them or wondering what they were doing or if they were okay, but you all did. You all acted as if they never existed. Why?"

All of a sudden the emotions in the room went to love, lust, and desire and they were coming from Edward and Alice, but it wasn't Bella and I they were having these feelings for. They were feeling this for each other.

I looked at Edward and thought "_So you and Alice, huh? Well I hope the two of you are happy because I know I am. Bella taught me how to love and she healed me and we will be together for all eternity."_

I looked at Alice who had wide eyes looking from me to Edward wondering what I was thinking. I spoke directly to her, "I hope you and Edward are very happy with each other. You truly deserve one another."

Bella started laughing darkly and glared at Edward and Alice, "Oh, is that why you left, so the two of you could be together? You sick fucks, were you two fucking each other while we were still together? Did you and Alice cheat on us?"

I didn't even think about that, but now I was wondering. "Well are you two going to fucking answer her? Are any of you going to fucking try to justify what you did?"

Esme decided that she would speak first; this should be good, "I am sorry, but I am going to have to ask you two to leave my home. I will not have you coming in here disrespecting my family."

Emmett looked at Esme and said, "That's fine, we will leave because I agree with Bells and Jazz. You are not the people that we thought you were. I don't even know who any of you are."

He stormed upstairs to pack his things. Bella decided to take this last chance to say something else, "Don't worry Esme, we are leaving. I don't wish to spend another second in this house. Come on Jazz, let's wait outside for Emmett."

She grabbed my hand and spoke a little louder, "Em, we are going to wait outside for you." She turned back to the Cullen's and said "Fuck You, each and every one of you. I hope you all have a nice fucking life. I would say it was nice to know you, but the only nice thing about knowing you was that I got Jasper. I hope you rot in fucking hell."

Edward stood up and started walking towards us; I pulled Bella behind me because I didn't know what his intentions were. I crouched down ready to pounce should he make a move to fight. Emmett came down the stairs, looked from me to Edward and said, "If you know what's good for you, you would go and sit the fuck down."

Edward looked at Emmett, back to me and then looked at Bella. He spoke softly, but with authority, "If you three ever come back I will fucking kill you myself."

Bella chuckled behind me. She stepped around me to stand directly in front of Edward. "Oh really? Are you going to kill me? I would love to see you try. Don't fuck with me Eddy boy because you will fucking lose, right along with the rest of your family. You already lost Emmett, are you willing to lose more because you're a fucking bastard? Push me Edward, please because I promise you that one day I will end your fucking life. And that is I promise that I will keep if you fuck with me, Jasper, or Emmett."

She spoke with so much rage that Edward cringed back from her. I could hear Rose, Esme, and Alice sobbing quietly, but it wasn't because they were sad. They were scared and my guess would be that they were scared of what was going to happen the next time they saw us. After all, it was inevitable; we would see each other again. It was just a matter of time.

I grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her to the door, closely followed by Emmett. She had just one more thing to say before we left and when I say she was hitting below the belt, I mean she was hitting below the belt. "Oh, Edward." Her voice was so soft that he walked towards the door to see what she wanted, "I just wanted to tell you, that I am so glad that you and I never made love because the experience was so much better with Jasper. I am so happy that I was able to fully give myself to him."

Edward was in shock at her words. I didn't give him a chance to respond. I pulled Bella and Emmett out the door and started running towards town to get a motel room. We reached the motel and checked into a room.

Once we were in the room, Bella and Emmett started laughing uncontrollably. I just looked at them like they were completely insane. "What is so funny?"

Emmett stopped laughing and said, "Did you see their faces? That was fucking priceless. Our little Bells was fucking awesome. I am so proud of her."

I was proud of her too and I loved her even more now that she stood up to the Cullen's for me and Emmett.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the way that I have the Cullen's acting. I know it's different so please be gentle when reviewing. Reviews make me write a whole faster. Kathy!!!**


	6. Confessions

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight.**

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone for reviewing the last chapter or for adding the story to their alerts. A special thanks to my awesome beta Cullen818. Okay on with the story!**

EMPOV

I was so proud of the way Bella stood up for me and Jasper to the rest of the family. She truly was amazing and I couldn't wait to see what she would be like when she became a vampire. I just couldn't understand my family anymore, or the people I used to consider family. Now my family was Jasper and Bella. Rose didn't even seem to care that I was leaving, but then again she always was selfish.

When we first left Forks to go to Alaska, everything was okay with Rose and me, but after about a month of being gone she started to change and we would fight a lot. I would always ask her what I was doing wrong and her reply would be, _"as if you don't know."_ I had no clue what I kept on doing, but she was always pissed off at me.

I glanced at Bella and Jasper and they were smiling lovingly at each other. I am so glad that I decided to come with them. I would have only been miserable if I would have stayed with the Cullen's.

"Bells, Jazz, can I tell you guys something?" They both turned to me and nodded, so I continued, "After about a month of being in Alaska, Rose and I began to fight a lot. She was always pissed and being a bitch and I wanted to let you know that is why I was able to leave without looking back or feeling sad about it."

Jasper looked at me with concern; I put my hand up to stop him. "Look, I don't want either of you to worry about me. I will be fine and besides I like it better with you two. I am truly sorry about the family though. I wanted to tell you guys about Edward and Alice, but I knew it wasn't my place so I kept my mouth shut, plus I didn't want to hurt you two anymore than you were already hurt."

Bella reached over and grabbed my hand, "Emmett, you don't have to apologize for not telling us about Edward and Alice, I truly don't care. I am also very happy that you decided to come with us and as far as you and Rose all I can say is thank you. I never liked her and I didn't think you two belonged together."

Jasper looked at me then, "She's right Emmett, you don't have to apologize and I don't care about Alice and Edward either. I am also happy that you came with us. Oh and as for you and Rose, all I can say is hallelujah. She only became more of a bitch each day that I knew her."

I looked at both of them and I could tell they meant it, but how would they feel about everything else that I had to tell them. I guess I'll never know unless I just come out and say it. Okay here goes nothing.

I took an unnecessary breath to calm myself and began, "I am glad that you feel I am not at fault, but there's more that I have to tell you. The things that I have to tell you are going to hurt you both terribly, but I feel you have a right to know."

They were both looking at me waiting for me to continue, but I was so afraid of hurting them. Bella must have sensed my hesitation because she grabbed my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze to encourage me to continue.

So I did, "I think what happened that night at Bella's birthday party wassomehowplanned."

Bella had a look of total confusion on her face, but Jasper heard exactly what I said and he had a mix look of pain and anger.

Bells looked at me and said, "What was that Em?" Oh, great, now I get to say it again.

"I said, that I think what happened that night at your birthday party was somehow planned."

Jasper growled out, "What do you mean?"

Okay so here goes, "About three weeks ago I overheard Edward and Alice talking, but I don't think they realize I heard anything or that I was even home. He told her that he couldn't believe everything worked out so easily.

Alice giggled and said I know could they really be that stupid? Edward chuckled and said apparently they can."

I paused for a moment and looked at Bella, she was crying. I reached out and grabbed her hand, "I'm so sorry, if I could change what happened I would, but there is so much more that I have to tell you."

She wiped at her eyes and nodded so I could continue. Jasper pulled her to him and held as I started speaking again, "Alice asked Edward how he was able to fool you man? He told her that every time you were around he would think about the love he had for her but focus on Bella so it seemed as though he loved Bella instead.

Edward asked Alice how she did it, pretending to love Jasper. She said she would do the same thing. And then when I didn't think I could listen anymore, she said the worst thing that could have been said."

I could feel my heart breaking just thinking about what she said and I knew that it was going to hurt Bella and Jasper so much when they heard. I looked down at my lap; I couldn't look at them when I said this next part.

Jasper said, "Em, just fucking tell us already. What the fuck was said?"

I knew he was angry, but I also knew he was hurting. I braced myself before I spoke, "She said that she couldn't believe that you never picked up on the emotions of them being unfaithful."

JPOV

Did I just hear him correctly? Were Edward and Alice cheating on us? For how long? I felt so many different emotions building up inside, anger, pain, stupidity, and fear. I was so afraid of what this was doing to Bella.

I looked down at her in my lap and she was staring at Emmett with silent tears rolling down her cheeks. I opened my senses to gauge her emotions and they hit me like a brick wall. She felt betrayed, stupid, pain, and the worst was the rage. She was beyond pissed.

I sent her some calm and serenity waves, but she didn't except them. She started shaking her head. She didn't want me to manipulate her emotions. "Darlin, I am so sorry. I didn't know. I swear that I didn't know. I don't know how they did, but I am so sorry."

Emmett and I were both dry sobbing and Bella was racked with her own sobs. I wanted to kill them for doing this to us. I couldn't understand how they could do this. If they wanted to be together than why didn't Alice just leave me?

Were they together when Edward and Bella first started seeing each other? A part of me wanted to know, but the other part was afraid of what the answer might be. Finally, after what seemed like hours we all started to calm down. I held Bella close to me, I was so afraid of letting her go.

She turned in my lap and said so softly, "Please don't leave me. I don't think I can handle you hurting me too."

"Oh, baby, I will never leave you. I promise I will always be with you. Forever darlin, do you hear me?"

She nodded and Emmett said, "I'm so sorry, but I felt you had a right to know and when Bells asked at the house and nobody answered, I knew it was up to me to tell you both."

"It's okay Em, your right we did have a right to know. Please don't feel guilty and don't even think about leaving. You got that?"

He nodded and gave me a small smile. He reached forward and rubbed Bella's back in a soothing gesture. She looked up at him and gave him a sad smile. When she spoke again, it was not what I was expecting to hear.

"Jasper, I want to go home. I don't want to ever see them again because if I do than I better be a vampire so I can destroy them."

"Okay darlin, I'll call the airport to see when we can get a flight."

"No, Jasper I want to go now. I don't care if you have to steal a car. I want out of here now. Not later, not tomorrow. Right now, please?"

"Okay baby. Come on we'll go now."

Emmett stood up first and said, "I'll go find us a car. Meet me downstairs by the front door."

I nodded and stood up with Bella still in my arms. She was in so much pain and she was still sobbing. "Darlin, let me calm you so we don't get any unwanted attention in the lobby."

"Okay." I sent her all the calm and serenity that I could muster and this time she accepted them.

"Do you want me to carry you?" She only nodded, so I didn't put her down, I just pulled her closer and held on as tightly as I could without hurting her. We left the room and went down to the lobby, out the front door where Emmett was waiting with a 2009 Jeep. I should have known that if he could find a Jeep, he would.

I went to place Bella in the back seat, but she didn't want me let her go. "Its okay baby I am going to sit back there with you." I climbed into the back with her in my arms and Emmett took off without saying anything.

It would take us a few days to get home, but I would do anything to make Bella happy again. "Darlin, would you like us to stop and get you something to eat?" She shook her no and curled up closer to me. I held her impossibly close to me.

"Jasper, I want to go to sleep. Can you help me?"

"Of course darlin and when you wake up you will still be in my arms safe and loved." She smiled a watery smile at me and I sent her a large wave of lethargy. Her eyes fluttered closed and within seconds she was sleeping.

Emmett looked in the mirror at me and said, "What are we going to do? Is she going to be okay? Are you going to be okay?"

"Em, slow down. We are going to be fine. As for what we are going to do, I don't know yet, but I plan on doing something about this. Does the whole family know about Edward and Alice?"

"Yeah Jazz, they do. I think that I was the last one to find out and I don't think they know that I found out."

"Well when Bella wakes up, I am going to find out what she wants to do. I will do whatever she wants. I just want her happy and I will make her happy."

"I know you will and I will do whatever it takes to make her happy as well."

"Thanks man. I have a feeling that I am going to need you to help me with Bella." I sat back and closed my eyes to reflect on everything that Emmett told us. I just couldn't understand why they would do such horrible things to us, but I fully intended to find out. I just hoped that Bella didn't ask me to drop it because I wanted to make them pay for hurting her like this.

We drove for a few hours when Bella started to stir in my lap. I knew she would be waking up soon so I said, "Em, find somewhere to stop so we can get her something to eat and let her have a human moment."

He quickly got to an exit and pulled up at a McDonald's. Bella slowly opened her eyes and looked around.

"Darlin, we are at a McDonald's, would you like something to eat?"

She turned to look at me and gave me a small smile and a slight nod. We all climbed out of the Jeep and made our way into the restaurant. "I have to go to the restroom; can you order me something to eat?"

"Of course baby, what would you like?"

She thought for a moment before she replied, "A quarter pounder without onions and a coke."

"Okay, do you want fries?" She shook her no and headed to the bathrooms. I went up to the counter and placed my order. I received Bella's food and found a table closer to the bathrooms so when she came out she immediately saw us.

She came out moments later and sat at the table next to me. She started eating her hamburger and the smell was repulsive. Apparently Emmett was thinking the same thing because his faced was scrunched up in distaste.

I had to ask her, "Darlin, does that even taste good because it smells awful."

She grinned and said, "Would you like a bite? It really is delicious."

I shook my head and said, "Oh no, you eat it."

She shrugged her shoulders and went back to eating. "Bella, what do want to about what Emmett told us?"

She thought for a moment before responding, "I honestly don't know yet. A part of me wants to forget about it and focus on you and me, but another part of me wants to rip their limbs off and dance around the pyre."

If I was being honest with myself, I would pick the latter, but I would not tell her that. "Baby, I will do whatever you want me to do. I just want us to be happy."

She smiled and said, "I want to focus on us three being a family for now. We will deal with them when we run into them again. After all it is inevitable. We will see them again and I can only hope that when we do see them again that I am a vampire."

"Alright, baby if that is what you want to do then that is what we will do. Emmett are okay with what Bella wants to do?"

I could feel mixed emotions coming from him. He was very angry. He looked up at me and said, "That's fine, but I will be involved when it comes time to make them pay. I don't like seeing either of you hurting and I will fix this."

I knew he wasn't lying for his words were spoken with sincerity and dripping with venom. He wanted very much for the Cullen's to pay for hurting me and Bella, especially Edward and Alice. I could only hope that I was able to get my hands on them first. I made a promise to myself then and there that they would pay for hurting my Bella and they would pay with their lives.

Bella finished eating and we got up to throw away the trash and head back out to the Jeep. When we walked outside, I could smell him. I scanned the parking lot and I noticed that Emmett was doing the same thing. We both spotted him at the same time, standing by the Jeep.

I knew when Bella saw him too because she gasped and grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly with her own. I pulled her slightly behind me. Emmett growled and stepped in front of me in a protective stance. He was in full brother mode and ready to protect me and Bella.

He spoke harshly, "What do you want? I thought we made it quite clear that we do not wish to see any of you."

His voice was calm when he answered Emmett, "I need to explain. Please can we go somewhere and talk?"

I didn't trust him, but Bella apparently wanted to hear what he had to say. She released my hand and stepped around me and Emmett and said, "Fine, we'll go somewhere and talk, but if you so much as piss one of us off, I will not stop these two from killing you. Do you understand?"

He nodded and we all climbed into the Jeep with him in the front. There was no way I was letting him sit next to Bella. Emmett drove down the road and we saw a dirt road that he took. He followed the road a little ways and came to an abrupt stop.

He jumped out of the Jeep and grabbed Bella. We followed and I stood next to them waiting for him to start speaking.

**A/N: Okay so who do yall think is at the Jeep? I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I am almost finished with the next chapter. If I get enough reviews on this chapter, I'll post the next chapter tomorrow. XOXO Kathy**


	7. Forgiveness is Divine

**Disclaimer: I of course do not own anything Twilight. **

**A/N: I am so sorry that it took me so long to get this update out, but the doc manager was down since last night. Anyway, I do apologize. I would like to thank each and every one of you that reviewed the last chapter. I promise this chapter and the next will explain things. Please just stick with me throughout these chapters. On with the next chapter. Enjoy!**

BPOV

After I finished eating my hamburger, we got up to leave the restaurant. When we walked outside I could tell that Jasper and Emmett noticed something so I looked up and that was when I spotted him standing next to the Jeep. I gasped from the shock of seeing him.

I grabbed Jasper's hand and squeezed it tightly in my own. He then pulled me slightly behind him and Emmett growled and stepped in front of us in full brother mode ready to protect me and Jazz.

Emmett spoke harshly, "What do you want? I thought we made it quite clear that we do not wish to see any of you?"

His voice was calm when he answered Emmett, "I need to explain. Please can we go somewhere and talk?"

I couldn't help but wonder what he had to say to us. I didn't think anything he could say would make what they did okay, but I felt like I owed him the chance to explain. I just hoped that Jasper and Emmett would give him a chance to fully explain his actions and the rest of his families.

It was obvious that neither Jasper or Emmett wanted to hear his reasons, so I released Jazz's hand and said, "Fine, we'll go somewhere and talk, but if you so much as piss one of us off, I will not stop these two from killing you. Do you understand?"

He nodded and we all climbed into the Jeep with him and Emmett in the front. It was obvious that Jasper didn't want me to be near him. Em drove down the road and we saw a dirt road that he took. He followed the road for a moment and then came to an abrupt stop.

He jumped out of the Jeep and pulled me out with him. They followed behind us and Jasper came and stood next to me.

The whole time we were in the Jeep driving somewhere to go talk, all I could think was that I hope Jazz and Em aren't looking for a secluded place so they can rip him apart and burn the pieces without witnesses.

I just had this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach that what he was going to tell us was going to be so much worse than what Emmett told us earlier. I could only hope that what he said wasn't as bad, but luck had never been on my side and I didn't think I would start being lucky anytime soon.

I realized that we were all staring at him waiting for him to explain their actions. Hell I would be satisfied with just hearing his reasoning. He didn't have to explain the reasoning of everyone else, but if I was being honest with myself, then I was hoping he explained all of their actions.

CPOV

When Emmett, Jasper, and Bella left my home I knew that I had to go after them. My family had changed so much over these last few months. Esme and I fought all the time when she wasn't with Rose of course. And I noticed that when they weren't together, she and Emmett would fight all the time.

Once they were out the door, nobody said anything. Esme and Rose got up walked out the door and left in Rose's BMW. Edward and Alice headed upstairs to their bedroom. I still couldn't believe that those two were now a couple. I waited for a moment, grabbed my keys and ran to my car. I had to find them and beg for forgiveness and tell them about everything.

I was able to follow their scent to a motel in town, but I lost their scent in front of the hotel room, so I knew they must have left in a vehicle. I got on the highway in hopes that I would find them. If I didn't find them somewhere on the highway I would go to Forks. I had to make this right.

I was surprised when I was able to smell them right off an exit. I knew they must have stopped and all stepped out of the vehicle. I took the exit and I noticed a McDonald's, so I figured they must be here. I parked my car and got out. I was walking past a Jeep when their scent was strong so I knew that they must be traveling in the Jeep. I stood next to the vehicle and waited for them to come out.

They finally emerged and Jasper and Emmett picked up my scent at the same time and they both started scanning the parking lot for me. They both spotted me at the same time and I knew Bella saw me too because she gasped and grabbed Jasper's hand.

He pulled her slightly behind him and Emmett growled and stepped in front of Jasper ready to protect them from me. I can't say I blame him, because I don't.

Emmett spoke harshly, "What do you want? I thought we made it quite clear that we do not wish to see any of you."

I spoke calmly to him, "I need to explain. Please can we go somewhere and talk?"

Neither of them looked like they trusted me, but for some reason Bella thought differently. When she spoke, her words cut me deeply, "Fine, we'll go somewhere and talk, but if you so much as piss one of us off, I will not stop these two from killing you. Do you understand?"

I nodded and we all climbed in the Jeep with me and Emmett sitting in the front. I could tell that Jasper didn't want me anywhere near Bella not that I blamed him. I hurt them and I could only hope after I explained things to them that they would find it in their hearts to forgive me.

Emmett drove down the road a little ways and we found a dirt road that he took. He drove for a few moments and stopped the Jeep abruptly. He jumped out and grabbed Bella. Jasper and I followed where he stood next to them and they all looked at me expectantly. I motioned for us all to sit. They were hesitant at first, but relented and sat down, waiting for me to speak.

I sat down on the ground and noticed that they all sat as well. I cleared my throat and finally looked each one of my children in the eye. "I would like to apologize first. I know you have no reason to accept my apology, but I am hoping that once I tell you everything that you will understand and find it in your hearts to forgive me.

Emmett went to speak, but I held up my hand and said, "Please let me finish first. I know you are probably wondering why I never said anything at the house. The reason I kept my mouth shut was because I have been doing just that when it comes to you three for the last few months that I have grown accustomed to it.

When we left Forks and moved to Alaska, I was so upset for having to leave. Alice told us all once we arrived at our new home that she left you a note Jasper, I didn't know that she left a note, I don't think anyone did. When I found out what the letter said, I went to call you, but I was told that you didn't wish to speak to any of us, that you never wanted to see us again.

About a week or two after we got to Alaska, everything changed. Esme and I started fighting every time we were together. I noticed that Emmett and Rose fought whenever they were together too.

The only time we weren't fighting is when Esme and Rose would leave together. Edward and Alice were always together. At first I didn't think anything of them two spending time together, I just thought that maybe they were comforting each other.

One day I asked Esme to come for a hunt with me, she grumbled but, finally, relented and followed me out the door. We ran into the forest and immediately picked up the scent of some deer nearby. We took down a buck, drained it, and buried the carcass."

I finished seconds before her and I went to sit down on the ledge and look out. She came and stood next to me and said, "Well I came with you, now I am going home so I can see what Rose is doing."

I had to talk to her and find out what was happening between us so I reached up and grabbed her hand, "Esme, can we please talk? All we ever do is fight. I am only asking for a few minutes of your time."

She narrowed her eyes at me and said, "What do you want to talk about Carlisle?"

"I want to know what the hell is going on. You are not the same and neither is Rose. And what the hell is up with Edward and Alice?"

She chuckled darkly, "Oh for the love of all that is holy. If I must explain it to you, fine, I will. You want to know what is going on. Well how about this, Edward and Alice are dating and have been for quite some time. As far as what is wrong with me and Rose, well I guess I might as well tell you because eventually you will find out and so will Emmett. We are dating as well and have been since we moved her."

I had no clue what to say to her, so I just stared at her. She looked at me and said, "What? Did you lose your perfect family? Oh how upsetting for you. Hmm whatever are you going to do now?"

"Esme, what happened to the woman that I fell in love with? What happened to the woman that was the mother to our children?"

"You want someone or something to blame? Well then why don't you blame that human that tried to take away my Edward? She is the reason that your family fell apart Carlisle. She is the one that is at fault and there is nothing you can do about it. If you try to fight us on this we will destroy you."

"Bella, I am so sorry. I don't know what is happening, but please believe me. What I have told you is the truth. I am not lying about anything. I am sorry Emmett. I know you left Rose, but if you wouldn't have she would have left you. Esme gave me divorce papers two weeks ago."

"After that day with Esme, I tried one time to plead for you three that what was being done to them was wrong. Rose, Edward, Alice and Esme cornered me and told me that if I ever said anything about you or Bella again that they would be dancing around the pyre while I burned."

"I knew they were telling the truth so I kept my mouth shut and my thoughts quiet. The only time that I ever thought of you three was when I was at work. "

I could tell that they were having a hard time believing me, "Jasper, was I lying at all throughout my explanation?"

He looked at me for a moment, grabbed Bella's hand and spoke softly, "No, he wasn't lying. Everything he said was the truth."

Bella looked at me through teary eyes, got up and launched herself at me. I opened my arms and pulled her impossibly close to me. My body was racked with dry sobs. I looked at Jasper and Emmett and they both got up and came over to hug us.

Bella was clutching my shirt in her hands and sobbing into my chest. I didn't want to lose them now after I had them back. I wondered if they wiould allow me to stay with them.

As if Jasper could read my mind, he looked at me and said, "Carlisle, would you like to stay with us? I don't think you would be safe if you went back."

"Yes Jasper, I would love to stay with you three."

He nodded and I looked to Emmett for approval. He clapped me on the shoulder and gave me a small smile, so I knew that he approved. Bella's sobbing was quieting down, so I took the opportunity to pull back and look at her.

She looked up at me with tears rolling down her cheeks. I reached up with my thumbs and wiped them away. I leaned forward and place a kiss on her head and pulled her back to me for another hug. I would do anything to make sure they were never hurt again.

I only hope that Alice didn't see my decision to find them and that they don't try to come after us. I truly believe that they went insane. It is the only thing that I can figure out because they all genuinely seemed to have loved Bella, Jasper, Emmett, and myself at one time.

It was already twilight outside and Jasper said, "I think we should get going. We need to get back to Forks."

"You're right, we do need to get back on the road."

Emmett looked at me for a moment before he spoke, "Carlisle, if you want I could ride with you and Bella and Jasper can drive the Jeep."

I smiled and Emmett, "I would like that. Come on let's go."

We all stood up and climbed back in the Jeep and headed back to the McDonald's to pick up my car. When we arrived, Emmett and I got out and headed to my car. Jasper and Bella climbed in the front seat while Em and I climbed in my car.

We got back on the highway and headed back to Forks. We were on the highway for a few minutes before Emmett looked at me and said, "I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have growled at you."

I shook my head, "Its okay Emmett, I know you were trying to protect Bella and Jasper. You have no reason to apologize. I am just glad that you all have forgiven me and allowed me to come back to live in Forks with you three.

He gave me a wide dimpled grin and we drove the rest of the way in silence. I would call the hospital when we get there and see about getting my job back and then I would start to piece our lives back together. The four of us would make up my family and I would love them for all eternity.

**A/N: Okay so there you have it. Those of you that guessed it was Carlisle at the Jeep congrats. Please don't be harsh in the your reviews. I have already finished the next chapter and I will have it up later tonight. It will further explain things I promise. Thank you all again for the wonderful reviews and your continued support. Lots of Love, Kathy**


	8. The Big Reveal

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish otherwise, I do not own anything Twilight, just the plot line.**

**A/N: Okay so here is the next chapter. It will explain more of what is going on with the Cullen's. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter or subscribed for reviews and added my story on their favorite list or me on their favorite list. I am so happy that you all are enjoying my story. Okay so here is the next chapter. Enjoy!! XOXO**

EsPOV

When I walked in my living to see Jasper, Bella, and Emmett, I didn't know what to think or say. Well that's not exactly true. I knew what I wanted to say, but everything is so messed up. Carlisle and I started fighting about a week or so after we moved here, so I started spending a lot of time with Rose.

I noticed that Emmett and Rose would fight when they were together too. Edward and Alice started spending all their time together. You never saw one without the other. I found out a few weeks ago that they were dating.

I was shocked. The day I found out, Carlisle asked me to go hunting with him. I grumbled for a moment, but finally relented. We took off running in the woods and immediately picked up the scent of deer nearby. We both drained a buck and buried the carcass.

Carlisle was done moments before me so he went and sat on the ledge and looked out. I went and stood next to him and said, "Well I came with you, now I am going home so I can see what Rose is doing."

I had to get out of there. I didn't want to fight with him. I didn't know what was wrong with me, but I didn't feel like myself anymore. I even started having relations with Rose. I went to turn and walk away, but he grabbed my hand to stop me.

When I felt his touch something in me snapped. He said, "Esme, can we please talk? All we ever do is fight? I am only asking for a few minutes of your time."

I narrowed my eyes at him at said, "What do you want to talk about Carlisle?" I was hoping he would drop it and just leave it alone. I didn't know what was wrong. I felt like I was going crazy if that was possible for a vampire.

He said, "I want to know what the hell is going on? You are not the same and neither is Rose. And what the hell is up with Edward and Alice?"

I chuckled darkly, I don't know who I am anymore and said, "Oh for the love of all that is holy. If I must explain it to you, fine, I will. You want to know what is going on. Well how about this, Edward and Alice are dating and have been for quite some time. As far as what is wrong with me and Rose, well I guess I might as well tell you because eventually you will find out and so will Emmett. We are dating as well and have been since we moved here."

I could tell that he didn't know what to say because he just kept staring. "What? Did you lose your perfect family? Oh how upsetting for you. Hmm whatever are you going to do now?"

Oh god, what is wrong with me? I don't even know why I keep saying things like this, but I can't seem to stop these harsh words from coming out of my mouth. Should I tell him that I think I am going crazy? What will he say? No I can't tell him.

"Esme what happened to the woman that I fell in love with? What happened to the woman that was the mother to our children?"

"I'm sorry Carlisle, but you have to let me go and this is the only way. You want someone or something to blame? Well then why don't you blame that human that tried to take away my Edward? She is the reason that your family fell apart Carlisle. She is the one that is at fault and there is nothing you can do about it. If you try to fight us on this we will destroy you."

I turned and ran away. I couldn't face him anymore. I was so scared that he would realize I was lying about Bella. I just want to come back. I am lost in a sea of darkness and I can't reach the surface. If anyone could possibly hear me, I hope they come and save me soon before I am completely lost.

I knew I had to get my thoughts under control before Edward heard me so I started thinking about Rose.

A couple of weeks later when Carlisle tried to plead one final time for Bella, Jasper, and Emmett, that what we were doing was wrong; Rose, Edward, Alice, and I cornered him and told him that if he ever said anything about them again we would all be dancing around the pyre while he burned.

I don't even know who said that to him. I think it may have Edward, but I can't be sure. After that day he kept his mouth shut when it came to Bella, Jasper, or Emmett. I knew my Carlisle was hurting, but I didn't know how to change anything.

I looked up and realized that Bella, Jasper, and Emmett were talking, but I had no clue what any of them said. I decided I had to get them out of here for their own safety. "I am sorry, but I am going to have to ask you two to leave my home. I will not have you coming in here and disrespecting my family."

Emmett looked at me and said, "That's fine, we will leave because I agree with Bells and Jazz. You are not the people that we thought you were. I don't even know who any of you are."

I must have blanked out again because I don't remember anything else being said. I finally heard sobbing and realized it was coming from me, Rose, and Alice. They genuinely looked afraid, of what I'm not sure, but I was so sad and didn't know how to fix anything.

I just wish it would all go away. I want my family back. I want to be able to hug Bella, Jasper, and Emmett. I want to be able to kiss Carlisle and tell him that I love him, but I don't know where that Esme went or how to find her.

I must have not been blocking my thoughts well because Edward narrowed his eyes at me. I instantly shut off my thoughts and walked out of the room. I shouldn't have been surprised when I got out the back door and he was already standing there waiting on me.

"What the hell is wrong with you Esme? Your thoughts are running all over the place. Is there something you want to talk about?"

"No Edward, I am fine. I was just thinking about things. Nothing for you to worry about dear." I went to walk away but he grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him.

"Esme please tell me what's wrong. I want to help, but you have to let me in. Come on we'll go for a walk."

I nodded, maybe he could help me. I just didn't see it being that easy. I just wondered why Alice never said anything. I wondered if she had a vision about this happening and kept it to herself. We walked through the forest for what seemed hours when he finally stopped and motioned for us to have a seat. I realized we were out of earshot of the girls.

EPOV

I knew something was wrong with Esme. She hasn't been herself since right after we got here. I know that I am a monster because I lied about loving Bella, but the truth is that I wanted to love her. Alice and I both wanted that to happen.

We figured if I could fall in love with Bella, than me and Alice could stop sneaking around with each other. Neither one of us really wanted to hurt Jasper, but we knew deep down it was inevitable.

I tried for months to love Bella and I was even able to fool Jasper into thinking that I did love her, but sadly the only feelings I really had for her were brotherly. When they came to the house earlier, they were no longer my brothers or Bella, they were strangers.

Bella's words cut deeply, but I knew that I was the cause of all of this so I did the only thing that I could think of, I told them if they ever came back I would fucking kill them myself. It was the only thing that I could do to keep them safe.

It wasn't only Esme that changed so did Rose. I mean who am I kidding, well I can't really lie to myself, but Alice and I even changed. I know that Bella had said a lot of things to me that day in our living room, but truthfully all I remember is hearing Rose, Alice, and Esme sobbing and Carlisle looking like his heart was breaking. Then I remember the way that Jasper, Bella, and Emmett looked at me and the rest of the family. They looked at us with pure hate and I am the one to blame.

Snapping back to reality, I realize that I had to see what I could do to help Esme. I knew she gave Carlisle divorce papers a few weeks ago and that her and Rose were together, which was odd, but if they were happy than I would be happy, but nobody seemed to be happy.

"Esme, talk to me. Tell me what is wrong. What is happening to this family? We are all falling apart and it is my fault. If I could fix things I would, but I don't even know where to start."

She smiled and took my hand in hers and said, "It's not your fault Edward. And as for what's wrong. I wish I knew, but I feel like I am going insane. I black out at times and can't remember what is going on around me. I don't know what's happening to the family, but I assure you that you are not at fault. You cannot be to blame for what is happening to each of us."

I wish I could believe her, but I knew I was to blame. "It is my fault. If I would have never gotten involved with Bella we would still be in Forks and maybe you and Carlisle would still be together and so would Rose and Emmett. I know that me and Alice would have told Jasper of our feelings for one another, but maybe we wouldn't be falling apart right now."

She looked me in the eye and spoke softly, like only a mother could, "Dear, we cannot live on maybes or what ifs. You know that as well as I do, please don't blame yourself. I love Bella and I want her in my life, but I can't have any more of my children seeing me falling apart, nor could I let Carlisle watch. I had to send him away, right along with Jasper, Bella, and Emmett. I only hope one day I will come back and can fix this."

I didn't even know what to say to her, but when I would look into her mind, I could tell that she truly was going insane. "Esme, mom, please I have to find a way to bring you back. I will do whatever it takes to fix this, just give me some time to figure out what to do."

I knew I was pleading, but I was so scared that I was going to lose her too. Something in her snapped though and she jerked her hand away from mine and narrowed her eyes at me. When she spoke, it was not the Esme I know, "You think you can fix this. Please you are so pathetic. Oh poor Edward wants his mommy back. You make me sick."

She got up and took off running before I had a chance to respond. All I could do was look at her retreating form until I couldn't see her anymore. When she was gone, I started dry sobbing. All I could think about was finding a way to bring Esme back and then I would find a way to fix Rose and the rest of the family. If that was the last that I ever did, I was going to fix this family. I would fix all the wrongs that I have created. I could only hope that I could fix this in time before something terrible and irreversible happened.

APOV

My poor Edward thinks he can fix things, but I know the truth. I already had the vision of what was going to happen. I have been hiding this vision from him for a few weeks now. The vision came to me the night that Esme gave Carlisle divorce papers.

I knew that Emmett was going to leave Rose before she was able to leave him, but I kept it to myself. I knew that Jasper, Bella, and Em were coming here and what they were going to say before they even knew what they were going to say.

I could see the whole thing playing out in front of me like I was watching the television. Poor Esme and Rose are literally going insane. I would have never thought that was possible with vampires, but it is.

Edward blames himself, but I am the one to blame. I had the first vision before we ever moved to Forks. Hell I had that vision before me and Eddie ever started our relationship. If I would have never pursued a relationship with him, none of this would have ever happened. After all I would be the one to know because I saw that vision as well.

The letter I wrote to Jasper was full of lies, but it was the only way that he would stay away. I did at one time love him, but that faded away because I was meant to be with Edward. I feel terrible for what we did to Bella and Jazz, but they would never forgive me if I told them the truth.

I even had the vision about Bella and Jasper being soul mates. They were meant for one another just like me and Edward, but if all these other events wouldn't have taken place they wouldn't have gotten together for years.

I couldn't let them wait that long, so I found ways to get them together sooner, hence the note. I knew that if he stayed in Forks they would get together as soon as he got over his fear of hurting her.

I also knew that Emmett would go off hunting by himself to call Jasper, so I kept it to myself. I didn't want to cause any more trouble than I already had. Esme and Rose would have even went insane if we would have stayed in Forks and I didn't want Bella, Jasper, or Emmett to witness that.

I knew eventually he would tire of Rose's behavior and leave her so I didn't say anything, but Jasper and Bella would have stuck around and tried to help and I couldn't allow that because there wasn't anything that could be done to fix them.

Edward said that he hasn't heard anything from Rose's mind for weeks. She is just an empty cell. She was already completely insane and Esme wasn't far behind. Eventually we would lose them completely, I just didn't know when.

Once that happens it will be just me and Edward. After that I don't know what will happen because the visions get blurry. The only other vision that I have had is one that takes me and him back to Forks, but I don't know when or what happens because it turns blurry once we get to the house.

**A/N: Okay so I hope that clears some things up. I am working on the next chapter and I hoping to have it up tomorrow, but it might be Tuesday. Please be kind in the reviews and let me know what you think. Kathy**


	9. Just Another Day in Forks

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight, the wonderful Stephanie Meyer does.**

**A/N: Okay I have place a poll on my profile. I am wondering what to do about Edward and Alice. If you go on my profile you will exactly what I am wondering. Please go and vote so I will know. Okay here is my new shout out. It is NCChris and the two stories are Anchorage is for Lovers, a Bella/Emmett story and the other is Worth the Pain, a Bella/Jasper story. Go check them out, Anchorage is for Lovers is not complete yet, but WTP is. Okay on with the chapter. XOXO**

BPOV

The ride home with Jasper was pretty quiet, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, it was rather peaceful. It gave me plenty of time to think about everything that Carlisle said. I honestly didn't know how to feel about the things he said.

At first, I thought he was lying, but when Jasper said everything that Carlisle said was true, I felt like my heart broke into a million pieces. I didn't know what to say so I jumped up and threw myself into his arms and sobbed while he held me.

When Jasper and Emmett came and joined in our hug, I felt like my family was complete, well if Charlie would have been there my family would have really been complete. It was decided that Carlisle was coming back with us to live. I didn't think he would be safe if he returned to Alaska and neither did Jazz or Em.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Jasper reached over and ran his finger down my cheek. I look over at him and smile. "What's wrong darlin? What are you thinking? You haven't said anything about Carlisle's confession. Talk to me please."

I turned to look back out the window and think of my response carefully before I answer him. "I am sad, heartbroken, angry, and I feel betrayed, but most of all I feel some form of relief because if Esme is going insane than she might still love us. Does that sound bad? Does that make me a bad person for feeling some relief over her condition?"

Jasper grabbed my hand and pulled it to his lips and placed a kiss on my knuckles before he spoke, "Darlin, there is nothing wrong with feeling what you're feeling; any of the emotions that you are feeling are completely natural. I feel the same way. I even feel a little hope that maybe she'll come back to us one day. So to answer your questions, no it doesn't sound bad and that doesn't make you a bad person."

I smiled, "Thank you baby, you always know how to make me feel better." We fell back into comfortable silence and I let my mind wander again to other things. I groaned when I realized that I would have to go to school tomorrow.

Jasper looked puzzled, "What's wrong?"

I could hear the panic in his voice, "Nothing, I was just thinking and it dawned on me that I have to go to school tomorrow."

Jasper chuckled and said, "I know and I get to bring you."

I turned to glare at him, "Ha ha, very funny. You get to bring me, but I have to stay and hear everything that those people are going to say about you dropping me off. Uugh! I don't even want to know what Lauren or Jessica or even Mike for that matter is going to say."

He got this mischievous look on his face, "You know what would be fun darlin? Emmett and I should bring you to school and get out with you. You hug Em for a bit longer than necessary and then come and give me a passionate kiss. That would definitely show Lauren a thing or two."

I glared at him, "And why would we want to show Lauren a thing or two?"

He snorted, "Because when I was there she had so much lust for me and Emmett. I just think it would be funny, but it's up to you because you'll be the one she is questioning or glaring at."

Now it was my turn to snort, "Like I care what Lauren thinks. Okay I'll do it and hopefully it will piss her just enough to ignore me for the rest of the school year."

"Well darlin, you only have a little over four months left and then you'll be graduating. Speaking of, have you thought about college? We could all go together, you, me, and Em. And Carlisle could find a hospital to work at in whatever town we're in."

"I honestly haven't thought about college, but I guess I should huh?" He only nodded. I thought about college for a moment before I knew what I wanted to go to college to become. "Jasper, baby, I know what I want to go for."

He cocked a brow at me and said, "You figured it out that fast? What would you like to go to college for?"

I smiled, Carlisle is going to be thrilled, "I want to become a doctor. I think with Carlisle's help I can get over the smell of blood making me sick."

Just then Jasper's phone rang. I forgot about vampire hearing. Jazz looked at the display screen and smiled, "Hi Carlisle, yes hang on."

He handed me the phone, "Hello Carlisle."

I could hear the excitement in Carlisle's voice when he spoke, "Oh Bella, a doctor, of course I will help you. This is wonderful. I am so happy and proud of you. I love you Bells."

I couldn't help the smile that came, "Thank you Carlisle. I love you too. I guess I will have to start looking for colleges to go to and applying to see if I can even get in."

"Don't worry Bella, we will help you look for colleges and I am sure you will have no trouble getting accepted. You are a wonderful student. I think that the University Of Washington School Of Medicine in Seattle would be a good choice so you would still be able to be close to Charlie or Dartmouth Medical School in Hanover, New Hampshire is a great a choice also."

"Thanks Carlisle, I think I will apply to both of those. I do have a question though. Would you all be willing to move to Seattle with me or Hanover?"

Jasper spoke first, "Darlin, I am going to be wherever you are." I smiled at him, I loved him so much.

Carlisle spoke next, "Bella, I will also go wherever you are. I can find a hospital to work at in either place, all I care about is making you three happy."

Emmett boomed, "Hell yeah Bells, I'll go with ya. You just got me back. You didn't think you could get rid of me that easily did you?"

I giggled, "Of course not Em. Thank you all."

Carlisle spoke again, "I will get you the applications tomorrow so you can get them filled out before the deadlines pass."

"Thank you Carlisle."

"You're welcome Bella. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up and turned to see Jasper smiling. He looked so happy. "What are you smiling at?"

"You, I am so proud of you and I love you so much. You don't realize how happy you have made all three of us, do you?"

I shook my head, what did I do? He chuckled, "Darlin, you made sure that we would be willing to go wherever you went. If we would have said that we wanted to go somewhere else, what would you have said?"

I didn't even have to think about his question, I knew what I would have said, "I would have told you that I would go to college there instead. I just want everyone to be happy."

"Don't worry darlin; we are happy, very, very happy. I could feel the happiness coming from Carlisle's car."

I beamed at the idea of me making them so happy. I yawned, I felt so tired. Jasper sensed my tiredness and heard me yawn, "Darlin why don't you get some rest. I'll wake you when we get to your house."

"Okay Jasper. I love you."

"I love you too Bella."

I closed my eyes and I could feel myself drifting off to sleep. I didn't realize how exhausted I was. My last thought before sleep overcame me was about my future with Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle.

JPOV

My Bella was so tired that as soon as she closed her eyes, she was asleep. I looked over at her and smiled. I would follow her to the end of the world so long as we were together; it didn't matter where we were.

Hell I would even live in California if it made her happy. Granted it would suck because I would not be allowed outside during the day, but if she was happy that would be all that mattered. I knew that Carlisle and Emmett felt the same way.

I drove the rest of the way back to Forks in silence. Bella slept peacefully next to me. I looked over at my angel and reached for her hand. I placed our hands on the armrest and looked back at the road.

Before I knew it we were entering the outskirts of Forks. I spoke softly, "Bella, we are almost to your house."

She grumbled and squeezed her eyes closed, "I don't wanna get up."

"I'm sorry baby, but you have to, we are almost to your house."

She stretched and finally opened her eyes. She turned in her seat to face me and leaned over the armrest and kissed me on my cheek. Her lips felt so warm and smooth. I could feel the love in her gentle touch.

I squeezed her hand a little tighter as we were pulling up in front of her house. Charlie's cruiser was in the driveway. He heard us pull up and was on the porch before we could even get out of the cars.

I got out and walked around to open Bella's door and help her out of the car and then I went to grab her bag. Carlisle and Emmett also got out to greet Charlie.

I could feel Charlie's surprise. He was shocked to see Emmett and Carlisle. All four of us walked up to the porch.

Charlie looked back and forth between all of us trying to figure out what was going on, "Bella how was your trip?"

"It was good dad, but I think I am going to see about going to Seattle or Hanover, New Hampshire for college."

Bella walked forward and gave her dad a hug and whispered in his ear, "Come on let's go inside and we will explain."

Charlie nodded and said, "Would you all like to come in?"

We all agreed and followed Charlie and Bella inside. We went in the living room and sat down on the sofa with Bella sitting on the arm next to me.

Charlie spoke first, "Carlisle, Emmett it's nice you again. How are things? Is the rest of the family back as well?

Carlisle grimace, "It's good to see you too Charlie and no the rest of the family isn't back and I don't think they'll be coming back."

Charlie looked at Carlisle and raised his brow. Emmett spoke next in a rushed voice, "Rose and Esme are dating and so are Alice and Edward. We think Rose and Esme might be going insane, but we are not sure."

Charlie's eyes widened and we weren't finish yet. I decided to explain the rest. "Charlie, Edward and Alice have been together for some time now. They both cheated on me and Bella and Esme gave Carlisle divorce papers two weeks ago. When we were in Alaska looking at the college there we ran into Emmett and Carlisle and they told us what happened and said they wanted to come back and live with me. I agreed and so here we are."

Throughout my explanation, Charlie's face was turning a disturbing shade of red. Well Emmett decided that he was going to turn his brain filter off and open his mouth.

He guffawed and said, "Charlie you look like a tomato ready to burst. Chill man, we were all upset, but we will get through it together. The way I look at it is fuck em all."

Carlisle said, "Emmett don't use language like that in front of the chief or Bella, it's rude."

I looked chagrined, but didn't comment. We all turned our attention back to Charlie. Bella was looking worried, "Dad are you okay? I know this was a shock to hear, but we are okay really. Please say something."

Charlie finally looked at Bella and then each of us and said, "I am so sorry. I don't know what else to say, but that I'm sorry. Bells, Jasper are you two sure you are okay with what Alice and Edward did?"

We both nodded and he looked at us and gave us a small smile before he turned to look at Carlisle and Emmett, "Are you two sure you are okay with what happened with Esme and Rose? I mean to be together and then going insane is a lot for someone to handle."

They both gave Charlie a sad smile and Carlisle said, "It was a bit of a surprise, but Esme and I have been having problems since right after we left Forks."

Emmett said, "Dude shit happens. I mean don't get me wrong it hurts that me and Rose aren't together anymore and that she is dating Esme, but in the end if that makes her happy so be it."

Charlie looked at Emmett and said, "Okay, if any of you need anything I will be glad to help. I was just watching a game, we could order pizza and you all are more than welcome to join me."

We all agreed and Charlie got up and walked into the kitchen to order the pizza. After Bella and Charlie ate and the game was over, we decided it was time to head home.

Charlie stood up and shook each of our hands and said goodnight while Bella walked us to the door. Carlisle and Emmett said goodnight and they would see her tomorrow and walked out the door to the car.

I pulled Bella into my embrace and kissed the top of her head, "I'll see you in the morning darlin."

She pulled back and whispered, "Will you come back after you bring the Jeep home?"

"If you want me to darlin, I'll be back in about twenty minutes."

She smiled and kissed me before she turned and headed back inside.

I drove home as fast as I could because I wanted to hurry up and get back to my Bella and hold her in my arms.

BPOV

I walked back inside and walked into the living room with Charlie. I knew he would want to talk. I went to sit in front of him on the floor and grabbed his hands in mine.

He looked down at me and gave me a sad smile, "Bells, I am so sorry. I always knew that Edward kid was not good enough for you, but I thought Alice was you friend."

I squeezed his hands, "I know dad, and I thought she was my friend too, but I have Jasper now and Emmett and Carlisle and of course you so I will be okay and I will not let them ruin any happiness that I can have."

Charlie leaned forward and placed a kiss awkwardly on my forehead and said, "Okay kid, if you ever want to talk I will be here for you, but I think it's time for you to get to bed you have to go to school tomorrow."

"Okay dad. Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you too Bells, goodnight."

I went upstairs to my room and got some clothes and my toiletries and headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower. I hurriedly washed my hair and scrubbed my body, got out, got dressed, brushed my teeth and hair and went back to my room.

I walked in closed the door, turned off the light, and climbed into bed to wait for Jasper. A few minutes later I felt the bed shift and his cool arms wrap around my waist and pull me closer.

I snuggled up closer to him, "I love you Jasper."

He inhaled my scent and held me closer and said, "I love you too darlin. Sleep now and dream of me and when you wake I will be the first thing you see."

I smiled and closed my eyes and drifted off to a dream filled with Jasper and the love that we shared. When I woke up in the morning, true to his words the first thing I saw was Jasper smiling at me.

"Good morning darlin, sleep well?"

I smiled and stretched and said, "Good morning, I sure did sleep well. I am going to go get ready for school and then we can go downstairs and get some breakfast." I already knew Charlie was gone. He was always gone before I got up for school.

Jasper nodded and said, "I'll change and meet you downstairs."

I cocked a brow at him, "I brought clothes with me when I came back last night."

I nodded and went to my closet were I pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and headed to the bathroom to get ready. I slipped on my jeans and my shirt, brushed my hair and teeth and was ready to go.

I walked downstairs and I could smell bacon and eggs. I smiled Jasper was cooking for me. When I walked in the kitchen Emmett and Carlisle were standing by the counter. They turned and smiled.

I smiled back and said, "Good morning."

They both greeted me back with a good morning and Jasper motioned for me to sit and placed a plate full of eggs and bacon in front of me with a glass of juice.

I ate quickly and was ready to head out the door and get to school. I figured the sooner I got this over with the better.

All four of us piled into Carlisle's car and drove to Forks High. When we got there Emmett and Jasper jumped out.

Jasper grabbed my hand to help me out of the car. As soon as I was out, Emmett pulled me in for a bear hug and held me impossibly close to his body for a little longer than necessary, just like Jazz said.

When Emmett pulled back from the embrace Jasper pulled me to him for a passionate kiss. I could hear gasps and chuckling coming from Em and Carlisle.

I pulled back and looked around the parking lot and spotted Jessica, Lauren, and Mike all staring at us. I smirked and Lauren scowled and turned and stomped off in the direction of her first class.

Jasper chuckled and said, "She is jealous and pissed."

I couldn't help it, I giggled and said, "Good, let her be jealous and I don't care if she is pissed. Will you be here when school is out?"

"Of course darlin, we all will be."

Emmett guffawed and said, "See you later Bells."

Carlisle said, "Have a nice day at school Bella and we'll see you later."

Jasper looked at me and caressed my cheek, "I love you Bella and I will be waiting until 3 o'clock when I can have you in my arms again. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too Jasper and I'll see you at 3. I love you."I reached up and place a chaste kiss on his lips and headed off to first period. Today was not going to be fun.

Mike and Jessica were waiting for me and as soon as I walked up they both gave me a questioning look. Great here it comes I thought sarcastically.

Mike said, "What the hell was that? Don't tell me that you're with one of those two yahoos?"

"Okay Mike than I won't tell you because it's none of your business who I am seeing, but in case you didn't notice the kiss me and Jasper shared, I thought it would be obvious who I was dating."

Jessica looked taken aback and said, "But you hugged Emmett, are you dating two guys at once?"

I swear that girl can be such an airhead. "NO! Emmett and I are great friends and I am dating Jasper if you two must know."

I spotted Angela and called out to her, "Hey Ang, wait up." I caught up with her and we walked to first period together chatting idly.

The rest of the day passed pretty much in the same manner. Anytime I saw Lauren she scowled at me, but she never said anything. Jessica and Mike didn't look too happy either, but I really didn't care either way.

When 3 o'clock finally rolled around, I couldn't get outside fast enough. I ran out the doors and immediately spotted all three of them waiting by Carlisle's car smiling. I went over to them and smiled back.

Jasper kissed me on the lips and said, "I missed you darlin."

"I missed you too. So what did you boys do today?"

Carlisle said let's head to the house and we'll tell you on the way. We climbed in the car and were headed to their house.

Carlisle said, "I got my job back at the hospital and we went shopping since I didn't have any belongings left at the house and well Emmett didn't much either, but that was pretty much it. Oh and I got your applications and Jasper filled them out for you and sent them in. Hope you don't mind?"

"No I don't mind. Do you think I'll get accepted to one of those schools?"

All three of them started nodding their heads yes very quickly. It was quite comical to see. We drove the rest of the way to their house in comfortable silence. I would be able to spend a few hours with them before I had to go home and cook dinner for Charlie.

We pulled up in front of their house and all climbed out of the car and headed inside into the living room where we all sat down. Emmett played video games while me, Jasper, and Carlisle talked about college and what we thought the future would hold. Before I knew it, it was time to go home and cook for Charlie.

I said my goodbyes to Carlisle and Emmett, kissing them both on the cheek before leaving out the door with Jasper. We drove to my house and he came inside with me and watched as I cooked Charlie lasagna for dinner.

Jasper stayed for dinner, but didn't eat and then Charlie excused himself to the living room to go watch a game while I cleaned up the kitchen. Jazz helped me wash dishes and then said, "I better head home, and I'll be back later."

I smiled and kissed him on the lips, "Okay, I love you."

"I love you too darlin, see you soon." I walked him to the door and watched as he got in the car and drove away.

**A/N: Okay I know that there wasn't anything big happening in this chapter, but it had to be done. Okay so the next four months of Bella in high school are gonna fly by and then she will graduate. Okay so here is what I want you, my lovely readers to do, If you are a writer here on fanfic, let me know in the review or a PM the name of your story/stories and I will read them and review. I am a big fan of Twilight. I am sorry, but I don't read any other stories, but if you write for Twilight I will read it. Thank you for reading and I appreciate the reviews. XOXO Kathy**


	10. School and Dinner with the Cullens

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight SM does.**

**Okay so here is some stories that I recommend reading One More Taste by Kitty Cullen-03 and A Light In The Darkness by mrsalreyami. If you have told me what the name of your stories are I promise I will read them and recommend them for others to read. I want to thank my beta Cullen818 who fixed this chapter because it was full of errors. She rocks!! Okay so here it is the next chapter.**

BPOV

The next few days passed in the same manner. Jasper and Emmett would pick me up and bring me to school. I would suffer hours of scowls from Mike, Jessica, and Lauren. Ride home with Jazz and Em, cook Charlie dinner, do homework, fall asleep in the arms of the man I love.

It had been twelve days since Jasper filled out my applications for Dartmouth and the University of Washington. I was getting anxious waiting to see if I would be accepted. Jazz, Carlisle, and Em were all positive I would get accepted to one of the two and didn't see a reason to fill out any other applications. So I didn't and now I was waiting impatiently.

Routines, they suck. Nothing exciting happens, nothing new. I do the same thing every day. When I get out of school we head to Jasper's house and play video games with Emmett or watch movies and chat idly with Carlisle.

I love spending my time with everyone, but me and Jazz don't have any alone time. We only made love once and I wonder if he regrets it, but I can't bring myself to ask him. I want to tell him that I want to make love, but I don't want to push. I am so confused, but I don't think about this when he is around because he would pick up on my emotions.

Friday, another week done, another week closer to graduation. It's now February and I only have 3 ½ months until graduation. I walked outside of the school and there he was in all his sexy glory waiting for me.

I walked up to him and he pulled me to him and kissed me. "Mm, I missed you darlin."

"I missed you too baby. So what are we doing today?" Like I didn't know the answer.

"Well I received letters from Dartmouth and the University of Washington, so I figured we should go and check your mail first and then we can do whatever you want."

Ooh whatever I want, I wonder if he really means it? "Okay baby let's go see if I have anything in the mail and then maybe you and I can watch a movie at my house, just us."

I know I sounded hopeful because I could hear it in my own voice. Hell I would plead with him if I had to. "I would love that darlin. We never seem to get any alone time."

We climbed into his car and headed to my house. Jasper got out and walked around to help me out of the car. He grabbed my bag and headed to the front door while I headed to the mail box.

I flung the mail box open because my nerves got the better of me and inside were two letters both addressed to me. I could feel my hands shaking as I was looking at the letters. They were from Dartmouth and the University of Washington.

I took off running to the house so I could hurry up and rip them open and see what they said. Of course, running is always a bad idea and I tripped on something that was nonexistent and braced myself for the fall. My Jasper caught me and said, "Slow down darlin, I don't want you hurt."

He stood me up straight and I grabbed his hand to pull him inside. I couldn't wait any longer. Why was he going so slow? He's a vampire for heaven's sake; I know he can go faster.

He chuckled and said, "In a hurry darlin?"

I turned to glare at him, "Why are you going so slow? Are you doing it on purpose? Come on baby I want to know what these letters say. Pick up the pace or I will leave you outside."

He snorted and shook his head before picking me up and running into my house and straight to the kitchen. He sat me down in a chair and pulled one out for himself. "Okay, come on open them."

I could tell he was anxious too. I ripped open the letter from Dartmouth first. It read:

_Dear Isabella Swan:_

_It is my greatest honor to welcome you to Dartmouth. I truly hope to see you at our school in the fall. I look forward to meeting you and wish you all the best in the future._

_Adam Stevens_

"Jasper, I got in. I can't believe I got accepted." I didn't wait for him to respond before I ripped the letter from the University of Washington open. It read:

_Dear Ms. Swan:_

_We are honored that you have chosen to apply to the University of Washington School of Medicine. It is so wonderful when a student wants to join the medical field. I do hope that you accept my invitation to join our school and become part of our team. We strive for the best and you Ms. Swan would be a great addition. I look forward to speaking with you in the near future. Best of luck,_

_Tiffany Chaffer_

I didn't even realize that I was bouncing up and down in my seat until Jasper reached for me and held me still. "Darlin, I take it that you got accepted to the University of Washington because you are about to bounce out of your seat."

"Oh Jasper, I got accepted to both places, where am I going to go?"

He looked at me for a moment and I could tell he was thinking, "Well Bella, don't you want to be closer to your dad? I mean if we go to Dartmouth then it would be farther for us to come for a visit."

I felt like such an ass. I got so excited over my acceptance; I forgot to ask about his or Emmett's. "Jasper, what about you and Em, did you two get accepted?"

He smiled widely at me and said, "Yes, we both got accepted to both schools. So the choice is up to you. We will go wherever you want to go."

"I think I want to go to the University of Washington so I can be closer to Charlie. I guess we will have to discuss this with everyone else though to make sure they are okay with my decision."

"Darlin, listen to me. Emmett, Carlisle, and I are going wherever you go. I don't care if you go to Florida and guess what? Neither will Em or Carlisle. We will follow you. So yes we do need to tell them of your decision, but we don't have to right now. I really want a little alone time with you."

"Okay, how about we go lie on the couch and watch a movie?"

He agreed so we went to watch a movie until it was time for Charlie to arrive home. I went into the kitchen to start his dinner and decided I would fry some fish. Jasper helped and then he excused himself to living room while my dad and I ate.

I cleared my throat to get his attention. He put his fork down and looked at me. "Dad, I got accepted to the University of Washington and Dartmouth." I was absolutely giddy just thinking about it.

"That's great Bells. So have you decided which one you are going to go to?"

I nodded, "I am going to the University of Washington and Jasper and Emmett got accepted there too so we are all going to start in the fall."

"Bells I am so proud of you and I am proud of Jasper and Emmett too. We are going to have to celebrate."

"Oh no dad, you don't have to do anything."

"Oh Bells knock it off. I was talking about taking everyone out to dinner."

"Okay dad if you really want to."

"Dinner was great, I am going to go and tell Jasper congratulations and give Emmett a call and then I will invite them to dinner tomorrow night."

I smiled and nodded and got up to start cleaning the kitchen. I could hear Charlie and Jasper talking and then I heard the game on the television. I jumped when I felt Jazz slip his arms around my waist.

He whispered into my ear, "Sorry darlin, your dad told me about the dinner. He is so proud of you and is extremely happy right now."

I shivered from his cool breath. I turned around in his arms and stood on my tiptoes to press my lips against his. However, it was a quick chaste kiss because he smiled and pulled back.

He chuckled when I pouted, "Not with your father here darlin, I don't want him to shoot me."

I glared and said, "But I want you to kiss me."

"I will, just not while your father is in the living room. I am going to head home and tell Emmett and Carlisle about the University of Washington and dinner tomorrow night and I will be back later okay?"

I nodded and walked him to the door. "I love you."

"I love you too." I watched him leave and went upstairs to go to bed and wait until he came back.

The next few months flew by in a blur of school, Charlie, Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle. I would be graduating from high school in less than a week. I was so nervous. I felt like I was going to be sick.

JPOV

My poor Bella, she was so nervous about graduating. I was constantly sending her wave after wave of calm, but it doesn't seem to be helping. She thinks she is going to trip while walking across the stage. I kept telling her she would be fine.

I had been planning a special night with her. I just hope she likes what I have planned. I even had a little help with my planning from Carlisle and Emmett.

Bella's graduation is in five days and my special night with her is in six. We are going to tell Charlie that she is going on a tour of the campus at the University and that she'll be back the next day.

The last few months have flown by so quickly and yet I don't ever have enough time of just my Bella. We are always with someone else. I love spending time with Emmett and Carlisle because let's face it we were separated for four months, but I want to have her to myself.

Well aren't you being a little selfish? I wish I could tell that little voice to shut up sometimes, but it seems to do an awful lot of talking. Our days are so repetitive, we bring her to school, pick her up, and hang out with Emmett and Carlisle, cook Charlie dinner, and then I hold while she sleeps.

Before I know it we'll be heading to college and then I will probably have even less time with her, but I have a plan to prevent that from happening. I only hope she agrees. I have already spoken to Carlisle and Emmett and they said okay, but I could feel a little bit of sadness from them so I might not even go through with it.

It is so hard to make everyone that I care about happy. If I do what I want, Carlisle and Emmett will be sad and possibly Bella, but if I don't do it am I going to end up sad? I was so frustrated, but I had a feeling it will all work out.

Oh let's forget that you only made love to her once. Stupid voice. Like I don't know that, but like I said I never have her to myself and I can't do that with her while Charlie is down the hall. I refuse to have sex with her in my car, she deserves better than that.

I often wonder if she thinks I regret making love to her because sometimes I pick up these strange vibes from her, but she'll catch me looking at her and then the vibes disappear. So now here I was sitting in the living room waiting for the time for us to go to dinner with Charlie and Bella.

This was not going to be fun. Carlisle said "Well of course we have to go." So I wanted to know about eating and I was not expecting to hear this, "You're going to have to suck it up and eat a few bites."

Emmett and I both grimaced, but Em looked at Carlisle and said, "No way man! I am not going to eat that stuff, it always smells awful and it'll taste like dirt and then I'll be retching it back up later."

Of course it didn't matter what Em or I thought we were fixing to head to Bella's to have dinner with her and Charlie. We weren't having a fancy dinner, just eating at the diner in town. I don't know why we couldn't just meet them there.

Carlisle and Emmett walked down the stairs and motioned towards the door. We all walked outside and climbed in my car without a word. None of us were looking forward to tonight. Within minutes I was pulling up in front of Bella's.

I walked up to the door and knocked. Bella and Charlie walked out the door. I shook hands with the chief and kissed my lady on her cheek. "Shall we?"

They both nodded and walked to Charlie's cruiser. They climbed in and I got back to my car and we were ready to go. The chief backed out of his driveway and I followed him. A few minutes later we were pulling up in front of the diner. Here goes nothing.

Carlisle, Emmett, and Charlie all shook hands and they gave Bella a kiss on the cheek. She smiled sweetly at them and then we walked into the diner. We made our way to a table and sat down. The waitress handed us each a menu and asked, "Can you I get you all something to drink?"

We all ended up ordering a coke. She returned moments later and placed a coke in front of each of us. Emmett grimaced while looking at the menu. The waitress smiled and said, "So have you all decided what you're going to eat?"

Charlie said, "I'll have a steak medium rare with a baked potato."

Bella said, "I'll have a cheeseburger with French fries."

Now it was my turn, "I'll have a cheeseburger and fries as well."

Emmett said, "I think I'll have a steak and baked potato like Charlie."

Carlisle said, "I'll also have a steak and baked potato."

The waitress nodded and said, "How would the two of you like your steaks cooked."

They both said, "Medium rare is fine."

She nodded again and said, "I'll put your order in and have it out to you soon." With that she walked away and went into the kitchen. We had small talk around the table, mostly about Bella's graduation.

About 20 minutes later the waitress came out with our food. I could feel the panic setting in of knowing that I was fixing to eat human food. Carlisle, Emmett, and I all the same grimace on our faces. I looked at Bella and she was grinning at me.

I would get her later for this. Carlisle decided he would go first. He cut a piece of steak and shoved it in his mouth while trying not to gag. Emmett and I stared at him for a moment before we both took our first bites.

It tasted worse than dirt. I place the majority of my cheeseburger in my napkin that I placed in my lap. I noticed that Carlisle and Emmett were doing the same with their food. Finally dinner was over and Charlie pulled out his wallet to pay for the meal.

Carlisle grabbed Charlie's hand and said let's split the bill, it will be a part of my gift for Bella as well. The chief wasn't having that, "No, I invited you three to dinner, I will pay. You can treat me to dinner next time."

Carlisle reluctantly agreed and we all stood up from the table. I snuck a kiss in with Bella while Charlie had his back turned to the table. After the bill was paid, we all made our way back out to our vehicles.

We said our goodnights and I whispered to Bella that I would see her in her room soon. I drove home as fast as I could following the chief. I pulled up in front of the house told Carlisle and Em I would see them in the morning and took off running towards Bella's house.

I stopped a few miles from her house to rid myself of the food that I had to eat. Once I was finished I continued to Bella's house. When I jumped in her window she was lying in her bed waiting for me.

I smiled and walked over to her and climbed in bed with her. She reached up to place a kiss on my lips and I fought with myself so I wouldn't deepen the kiss, but my Bella had different plans. She licked my bottom lip and when I moaned she thrust her tongue into my mouth.

I gently massaged my tongue with hers and then it was her turn to moan. That one sound was all it took and I flipped us to where I was resting on top of her. She put her hands around my neck and pulled me closer.

I knew we should stop, but we haven't had this in so long. I just couldn't stop, I had to have her. She raised her hips and grinded into me and I nearly went over the edge. I broke the kiss only to trail kisses down her neck.

She turned her head to give me better access. I kissed to the edge of her shirt and I had to raise myself up enough so I could remove her shirt. She readily agreed and then she pulled my shirt off as well.

I returned my kisses to her lips and then I started on my journey again. I kissed down her neck to the valley between her breasts. I reached around her and unhooked her bra. When her breasts were free I immediately ravished them with kisses, licks, and nibbles.

She arched her back and moaned during my ministrations. "Darlin, you have to keep quiet or we will have to stop." She nodded and I went back to ravishing her. I kissed down her stomach and when I reached her jeans I made quick work of getting them off of her.

I stood up to admire her beauty and took off my jeans and boxers. I climbed back in bed and removed her panties. God she is beautiful. I slid a finger down her wet folds and gently thrust a finger inside her warm, tight, wet heat.

She felt amazing and she was ready for me. I positioned myself at her entrance; I claimed her mouth at the same time that I thrust into her. We both groaned at the sensation. Oh how I have missed this.

I quickly found a rhythm and we were both moaning each other's names. I knew it wasn't going to last long, so I reached between us and pinched her clit. I felt her muscles tighten around me so I thrust again and her muscles tightened even more and we both fell over the edge together.

We lay there trying to slow our breathing down to normal. She started kissing all over my face whispering, "I love you."

I removed myself from her so we could get dressed. Once we were dressed, I climbed back in bed with her and pulled her into my arms. She snuggled into me and laid her head on my chest. "I love you too darlin, always and forever. Sleep well and dream about me my love. I will be the first thing you see in the morning."

She smiled and snuggled closer to me and within minutes her breathing slowed and I knew she was sleeping. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face and when I looked down at my Bella she was smiling in her sleep.

Come tomorrow I would only have five days to my surprise night with her. I couldn't wait. I was getting so anxious for this day. It could not come fast enough. Carlisle and Emmett had ensured me that she would love the surprise. I only hoped they were right, but I knew she loved me so it would all work out. I just knew it.

**A/N: Okay not really much happening in this chapter. I wanted to speed ahead because well I didn't want to drag out Bella's last few months in high school. Next chapter will be graduation and Jasper's special night. I am working on the next chapter so I will update soon. Be sure to review and let me know what you think. XOXO Kathy**


	11. Graduation and Surprise

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight, but I wish I owned Jasper.**

**A/N: I would like to thank my beta Cullen818 because I was having slight difficulty with this chapter and she helped me. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. XOXO Kathy**

BPOV

The next few days have flew by and now today, I Isabella Swan was graduating from high school. I was so nervous. I just knew that I am going to be walking across that stage and trip on absolutely nothing and fall flat on my face.

Jasper wouldn't even be able to use his vampire speed to catch me and then I would be humiliated in front of all my classmates and their parents. Oh and let's not forget Emmett. I was sure he would never let me live it down if I fell in front of everyone.

Jasper is constantly sending me calming waves and telling me "Calm down darlin, you are not going to fall."

I am supposed to be getting dressed, but I keep looking at all my clothes and I've got nothing. What am I supposed to wear? I wonder if I glare at my clothes long enough, if something will jump out and say _wear me, wear me?_

I could hear Charlie walking down the hall towards my room. "Bells, are you almost ready? It's just about time for us to go."

"I can't find anything to wear. What am I supposed to do? I can't wear a pair of jeans."

"Bells, why don't you wear that black skirt you have with a shirt."

"I guess I could wear that. Okay let me finish getting ready and I'll meet you downstairs."

"Okay sweetie, but hurry up, you don't want to be late for your graduation."

I picked out a blue v-neck blouse to wear with my black skirt and some black ballet flats and got dressed, brushed my hair and teeth, applied some mascara and a little lip gloss and I was ready to go.

I walked slowly down the stairs to where Charlie was waiting on me. When I reached him, he smiled and said, "Wow Bells, you look beautiful."

"Thanks dad. Are you ready to go?"

"I sure am. Look Bella I know I don't say it often, but I am so proud of you and I love you."

"I love you too dad." I reached forward to hug him and he pulled me into his warm embrace.

He stepped back and opened the front door. We walked out and got in the cruiser and headed to Forks High. Jasper, Carlisle, and Emmett were going to meet us there.

When we got to the school Charlie parked the cruiser and once we got out of the car, Jasper, Carlisle, and Emmett walked up to us.

Carlisle hugged me and said, "Congratulations Bella, I am so proud of you and I love you."

I hugged him and whispered, "Thank you Carlisle and I love you too."

When he released me, Emmett pulled me into a tight bear hug, "Em, can't breathe."

He guffawed and loosened his grip and said, "Congratulations Bella and love ya."

I pulled back and looked at him with a smile, "Love ya too Em."

When he put me back down, Jasper grabbed and pulled me into his arms. He kissed me on the cheek and whispered, "I love you Bella and I am so proud of you. I have a surprise for that you will get tomorrow morning. I will be talking to Charlie about taking you to Seattle to take a tour of the college. And don't even think about protesting. This is something I want to do, so please don't argue with me about it."

I looked into his eyes and he was pleading with me so I knew that I couldn't tell him that I didn't want any surprises. I smiled and said, "Okay, I won't argue with you. So what is my surprise?"

He chuckled and said, "Darlin, I am not going to tell you, but I will tell you this much; we are really going to Seattle. Now come on its time for you to graduate."

We all walked towards the school and Charlie, Jasper, Carlisle, and Emmett all went to their seats and I went behind the stage to line up.

I spotted Angela and she came over and hugged me and told me that she would miss me and that we would have to email each other. I hugged her back and told her that I would keep in touch with her via email.

Ms. Cope told us how to line up and the nervousness kicked in full gear. I was about ready for a full on panic attack. I felt the calm coming over my body and I gladly welcomed it and thanked the gods above for my empath boyfriend.

The principal walked up to the podium and started speaking, but I had no clue what he was saying. Angela, the valedictorian went up and gave her speech, but again I have no clue what was said. Eric, the salutatorian went up and gave his speech, but I don't know what he said either.

All I could think of was falling. I just hoped that I made it through this without falling. The principal went back up to the podium and started calling our names. He finally got to Jessica and I held my breath waiting for him to call my name and then he did.

I took a deep breath and started walking up the stage. I kept thinking please don't fall, over and over again. And somehow I made it without falling. He handed me my diploma, shook my hand, and congratulated me.

I heard whistles from Emmett so I turned to look and they were all clapping and smiling at me. I loved them all so much. Before I knew it my graduation was over and the nervousness was gone. I had actually done it. I was a high school graduate.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Charlie, Jasper, Carlisle, and Em all came over to hug me again and say they were proud.

Jasper pulled me to the side and whispered, "I spoke to Charlie about going to Seattle and he said okay that I better take care of you. I am going hunting tonight with Carlisle and Em, but I will be at your house at 8 to pick you up. Pack a small bag because we are spending the night. I love you and I will see you in the morning."

I kissed him on the lips very quickly and said, "I love you and I'll be waiting. Have fun tonight and be safe."

He chuckled and shook his head at me. He kissed me on the cheek and shook hands with Charlie and turned to leave. Carlisle hugged me again and whispered, "Have fun tomorrow. I'll see you when you get back."

I smiled at him and watched as he followed Jasper out the door. Em came over and pulled me into another bear hug and whispered, "Bells, have fun tomorrow." He pulled back and waggled his eyebrows at me and grinned that big dimpled grin.

I chuckled at him. He left quickly so he could catch up with Jasper and Carlisle. Charlie and I left and went to the diner for dinner. We were eating when he cleared his throat, "Bella, I am not very pleased with you going to Seattle with Jasper overnight, but I know I can trust you and you are 18."

"Dad, I won't do anything wrong and you're right you can trust me. Are you ready to go? I still need to pack a small bag and then get some rest. I am exhausted."

"Sure Bells, let's go." Charlie got up and paid the bill and then we left and went back home. I kissed my dad goodnight and went upstairs and packed a bag and then got ready for bed. I climbed in my bed and within minutes I was asleep dreaming of Jasper.

JPOV

Sitting with Charlie waiting on my Bella to graduate, I knew I had to ask him about taking her to Seattle overnight. I looked at Carlisle and he gave me a slight nod to say _ask him_.

I looked at Charlie and said, "Sir, I was wondering if it would be okay if I took Bella to Seattle tomorrow for a tour of the campus and to stay overnight?"

I held my breath waiting for him to answer. He looked at me knowingly for a moment before he spoke, "Jasper I will let her go with you, but if you bring her back to me with so much as a hair out of place, let's just say that I have a gun and a shovel. I doubt too many people would miss you and I don't believe anyone would think I did it."

I cringed and tried to act scared even though I wasn't and said, "Yes sir, not a hair out of place." He nodded and turned back to face the stage. I heard Carlisle and Emmett chuckling silently and I turned to glare at them, but that only made them chuckle more.

I had to send Bella some calming waves because she was on the verge of a panic attack and before I knew if she was a graduate. We all walked towards her and hugged her. I told her that Charlie said it was okay and that I was going hunting and I would pick her up at 8 in the morning. I also made sure to tell her to pack a small bag since we were spending the night.

We said our goodbyes and left for our hunt. We hunted all night and headed back to the house around 6. I ran upstairs to my room and got out a pair of black jeans and a t-shirt and went to take a shower.

Once I was out of the shower I had to pack me a small bag as well. I glanced at the clock and realized I still had one hour and 45 minutes before I was supposed to be at Bella's house. I couldn't wait to see her reaction the surprise.

Finally after what seemed like forever, it was time to leave and go pick up Bella. I ran downstairs and said my goodbyes and went out the door to my car. I threw my bag in the trunk and slid in the driver's seat and took off.

I arrived minutes later at Bella's. I got out and walked up to the door and knocked. Charlie opened the door and motioned for me to come in. I walked in and he said, "You better take care of my baby."

"I will Charlie. I promise." We shook hands as Bella was walking down the stairs. I walked up to her and grabbed her bag and her hand.

She went up to Charlie and gave him a hug and said, "I love you dad and I will be back tomorrow."

"I love you too Bells. I'll see you tomorrow." And with that we walked out the door to my car. I opened the door for her and she climbed in. I put her bag in the trunk and got in the driver's seat, started the car, and headed towards Seattle.

"Are you ready for your surprise darlin?"

She smiled and reached for my hand. I intertwined our fingers and she said, "Yes I am ready." We drove the rest of the way in comfortable silence.

Two hours later we were pulling up in front of the Grand Hyatt Seattle Hotel. It truly was a beautiful place. I had booked the Onyx Suite. We got out of the car and walked holding hands into the hotel lobby.

Bella gasped when she saw its beauty. I walked to the receptionist's desk and told the lady that I had a reservation under Jasper Whitlock. The bell hop came and took our bags and she handed me the key.

He gestured for us to follow him and we did. We got into the elevator and went to the top of the hotel to our room. When we entered the suite, Bella looked around in awe. I tipped the bell hop and he left the room.

I placed our bags in the bedroom and went back to the sitting area with Bella. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Well what do you think darlin?"

She turned around in my arms and kissed me passionately before speaking, "It's beautiful Jasper, thank you for bringing me here."

"The best is yet to come, darlin." I replied huskily. I pulled her closer to me for a kiss and this kiss quickly deepened. She moaned into my mouth and tried to pull me closer. I picked her up bridal style and walked to the room with her.

I gently placed her on the bed and pulled her shirt off. She reached forward and pulled my shirt off as well. I started kissing my way down her neck. I gently pushed her down and lay on top of her. I continued trailing kisses down her neck to her breasts.

She arched her back and I reached around and unhooked her bra. I threw it on the floor with our shirts and attacked her left nipple. I licked, sucked, and nibbled and then I switched and did the same to the other nipple.

I kissed my way down her stomach and unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them off. I took mine off as well. I was just about to dive into her glorious sex when she pulled me back up for a kiss. She quickly slipped her tongue into my mouth and we both moaned.

I pulled back for a moment and said, "Are you ready for me darlin?" She nodded and I ran my finger down her slit. She was so wet for me. I positioned myself at her entrance and entered her slowly.

When I was fully sheathed we both groaned at the sensation. We quickly found a rhythm and were both moaning each others' names. I could feel my orgasm building so I picked up the pace.

Bella kept moaning my name and then I felt her clench around me. I placed my lips next to her ear and whispered, "Cum for me darlin."

With that she moaned and moments later we were both falling over the edge together. We lay holding each other trying to regulate our breathing. After about an hour, Bella's stomach growled so I knew we needed to get up and get her some lunch.

"Come on darlin, let's get you some lunch." She nodded and we got up and got dressed and headed out into Seattle. It really was a beautiful city. I took her to a nice little restaurant down the street.

After she was done eating, we walked around the city just taking in the sights. I could feel her happiness radiating off of her. I even took her to the college and we walked around the campus trying to familiarize ourselves with the layout. It was starting to get late so we decided to head back to the room.

Bella decided that she would just order room service for dinner. We got back to our room and she ordered a chicken salad and some fruit. Her food was quickly delivered and I waited patiently for her to finish eating.

Once she was done I set the tray outside the door and said, "Would you like to go soak in the tub with me?"

She nodded and we walked hand in hand to the bathroom. I went over and started the water and then lit some candles. I poured some bubble bath into the water and then proceeded to take my clothes off.

I turned around and Bella was already undressed watching me. I quickly removed my clothes and reached for her, pulling her to me. I picked her up and climbed into the tub with her. I turned on the jets and let them massage our muscles.

Bella was leaning up against my chest enjoying the bath. I started placing kisses down the back of her neck and she quickly turned around to face me. She claimed my lips with her own and straddled my lap.

I groaned when she rubbed her dripping sex down the length of my cock. I positioned her above me and lowered her onto my hardened member. We both moaned in unison. We quickly found a rhythm that had us both grunting and moaning. I claimed her lips in a heated kiss and quickened her pace.

"Oh Jasper, I'm going to cum."

I grabbed her hips and thrust myself further into her. I replied huskily, "Oh Bella, cum now." I felt her muscles clench around me and she milked my cock with her orgasm. I pulled out of her and gathered her in my arms.

I turned off the jets and released the water. I lifted myself and Bella out of the tub and grabbed two big fluffy towels to dry us off with. I dried off my girl first and wrapped her in the towel. Then I dried myself off and wrapped the towel around my waist.

We walked into our room and put on some clothes and then climbed into bed to watch some television. I pulled Bella into my side and she snuggled into me with her head on my chest. "I love you darlin. I hope you enjoyed your surprise."

I could feel her smile, "I love you too Jasper and I loved my surprise. Thank you so for this. I feel like we never get enough time by ourselves."

"I feel the same way darlin. That's why I wanted to do this. I wanted some alone time with you." I heard her sigh and moments later her breathing slowed and she was sleeping.

I held her in my arms all night and just stared at the beautiful woman that loved me as much as I love her. I knew in that moment that even though we would live with Carlisle and Emmett here in Seattle, I would do everything in my power to make Bella happy and grant us some time in private.

When Bella woke up the next morning I had breakfast waiting for her. She walked over to me and kissed me on the lips, "Good morning Jasper."

"Good morning darlin. I ordered you some breakfast. I got you some chocolate chip pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, coffee, and some juice. I hope you're hungry."

"I am starving. Thank you." I pulled the chair out for her and she sat down and immediately started eating. I watched her mesmerized at this beauty in front of me. When she was finished she looked up at me and I was suddenly hit with a powerful wave of lust.

I looked at her and smirked, "Ready for round three darlin?" She grinned at me and stood up and pulled her shirt over her head and then removed her shorts. I groaned when I realized that she wasn't wearing any panties.

She turned around and walked to the bedroom. I jumped up and ran after her, scooping her up and placing her on the bed. I quickly removed all of my clothing and climbed into bed with her. I kissed her lips and quickly moved down to her breasts.

I ravished them for a moment and then made my way down to her beautiful sex. I ran my nose along her slit and she was so wet for me already. She moaned and arched her back. I placed my hands on her hips to hold her still and dove in.

I licked and nibbled her clit and then plunged my tongue into her hot, wet core. I brought her to her first orgasm and gladly drank up every last drop. I started kissing my way back up to her mouth. She claimed my lips and then pushed my shoulders so I could lie down on my back.

I rolled onto my back and she climbed on top of me and started kissing me all over my chest. She trailed hot kisses down to my cock and before I knew it she was taking me into her mouth. "Oh fuck Bella, baby that feels soooo good."

She hummed her appreciation and continued sucking my cock. Her mouth was like heaven. She licked the head of my cock and I nearly came undone. Then she scraped her teeth along my length and it was time for me to be inside her. I needed to be inside her.

I flipped us over to where I was back on top of her and before she could blink I was thrusting into her tight, wet heat. "Oh Bella, your pussy is so tight and wet for me baby."

"Jasper, I want you to fuck me." I was a little taken aback. I did not expect her to ask me to fuck her, but I would deny her nothing. So I quickly started fucking my Bella.

"Bella, do you like it when I fuck you? Is this what you like?" I was thrusting into her fast and hard and I had to make sure that I was careful so I didn't hurt her. She was moaning and grunting and screaming my name.

"Fuck Jasper I'm gonna cum."

I started going even faster, I raised her hips to where I was hitting her g-spot and I knew I would not last much longer. I felt her muscles clench around me and I thrust a few more times and we both climaxed together.

We collapsed into each others' arms panting. After a few moments we finally got our breathing back to normal and I looked over to the clock. It was already 9:30 and I knew we needed to get dressed and get ready to head back to Forks.

"Come on darlin, we need to get ready to head back home." We got out of bed and got dressed and packed our bags back up and headed out of our suite to return home.

Once we were back in my car, Bella turned to me and said, "Jasper, I had the best night and morning and I am so glad that you did this. I love you so much."

I still had one more surprise for her. I took her to the water front and parked the car. I got out and walked to her side of the car and opened her door. I grabbed her hand and pulled her to me.

We walked hand in hand down the wharf and I could feel her curiosity. She looked up at me and said, "What are we doing?"

Okay it was now or never. I stopped walking and turned her to face me. I pulled the ring box out of my pocket and got down on one knee. I opened the box and said, "Isabella Swan, you are the love of my life, of my existence. Without you my life would be meaningless. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't thank the gods above for you loving me. I am truly blessed that you would allow me in your life. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of eternity with you if you will have me. Please Bella be my wife and make me the happiest man in the world."

She had silent tears rolling down her cheeks. She looked at me with so much love before she said, "Jasper there is nothing more that I want than to be your wife. Of course I will marry you."

I placed the ring on her finger and stood up and kissed her. I pulled back and said, "Thank you for agreeing to marry me. I will always keep you happy darlin. Let's go and tell Charlie."

She looked at me with wide eyes and panic clearly on her face. "Don't worry Bella, I will tell Charlie and if I have to, I will calm him down. Now come on let's go."

She nodded and we walked back to my car. I opened her door for her and once she was seated I closed the door and went around to my side. I quickly climbed in and headed home to tell Charlie. I hoped he didn't try to shoot me. We rode home in silence with Bella looking at her ring and then up to me with a big smile.

I reached over and grabbed her hand and brought it to my lips. "I love you Bella."

"I love you too Jasper." Two hours later we were pulling up in front of Bella's house. I said a silent prayer as I got out and went to help my fiancé out of the car. I grabbed her bag and we walked hand in hand to the front door.

Bella opened the door and we could hear the television on. "Bells, is that you?"

"Yes dad, it's us."

We walked into the living room and I squared my shoulders and said, "Charlie, I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time."

He looked at me for a moment and then reached for the remote and turned off the television. I knew I could do this. I pulled Bella down to sit on the couch with me and cleared my throat.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I am hoping that the cliffie in this chapter will be forgiven since I gave yall three lemons in this chapter. I hope yall enjoyed it. Please review. Kathy**


	12. Conversations and A Lady

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight just my story line.**

**A/N: Okay so here we go, my recommendations are Good Evil by bella c'ella luna, An Unexpected Love by stranger1011017, 90210 by banygirl03, and A Chance Encounter by Jasper's Dark Angel. I have just started reading 90210 and A Chance Encounter, but what I have read so far is good. Please check them out. If I haven't mentioned your story yet, give me time I will get there. Okay sorry I took so long getting this chapter out, but I rewrote it several times before I finally got it right. I hope you enjoy it. XOXO Kathy**

JPOV

Once Bella and I were situated on the couch and I had Charlie's attention I looked him straight in the eye and said, "I know I should have come to you first, but this morning I asked your daughter to marry me and she said yes. I am here to ask for your blessing."

The whole time I was speaking Charlie's face was turning a brighter shade of red. I began to wonder if he was going to be okay. It wasn't natural to be that color.

After a few moments Charlie looked at me and said, "You want to marry my daughter? Don't you think you're too young to get married?"

"Charlie I know that I am only 19 and Bella is only 18, but I love her sir and I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

Charlie rubbed his hand down his face and turned to Bella, "Is this really what you want to do? You want to get married?"

Bella smiled at Charlie and grabbed his hand and said, "I love him dad and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. Please say that you will give us your blessing. It would mean so much to me."

Charlie turned back to me and said, "Jasper, she's all I got. You have to promise me that you will take care of her and keep her safe. I can't lose her."

I felt like my heart was breaking because I wanted eternity with Bella and that meand she had to become a vampire. We are going to have to figure out how to do this without hurting Charlie.

"I promise you Charlie, that I will always take care of Bella and keep her safe. I will do everything in my power to make her happy and love her with everything I have."

He nodded and said, "Okay, I will give you my blessing. What does Carlisle and Emmett have to say about you two being engaged?"

I grinned and said, "They don't know yet. I didn't tell them that I was planning on asking Bella to marry me."

Yes it's true that they knew about the hotel and dinner, but not the proposal. I think that they would both approve though, as a matter of fact I am positive.

The chief looked at me again for a moment before he spoke, "Why didn't you tell them?"

"I wanted you to be the first to know aside from Bella. I thought it was appropriate to speak with you about it first and when I leave here I will go home and speak with them. I was wondering though if you would mind if she came with me. I promise I won't keep her long."

"Of course Jasper and I appreciate you coming to me first, well secondly, but nonetheless I would like to thank you for speaking with me as soon as you did."

"It was my pleasure sir."

Bella jumped up and hugged Charlie fiercely and she plowed into him with such force that he fell back in his chair chuckling. "I love you too Bells."

"Thank you daddy and I love you so much. I will be back soon and then I will cook dinner." She walked towards me and extended her hand, are you ready?"

I nodded and reached for her hand and told Charlie goodbye and we headed back out to my car to go tell my family. We climbed in my car and headed to my house. Bella turned to me and said, "Well at least he didn't try to shoot you. I think he really likes you."

I smiled at her, "He does like me. When I was telling him, he felt shock, understanding, acceptance, and love for you."

She smiled back at me and we drove the rest of the way in comfortable silence. When we arrived at my house, I ran around to her side and helped her out and pulled her to the front door. We walked inside and Emmett was playing a game and Carlisle was upstairs.

I called for Carlisle to come down and a moment later he was standing next to me and Bella. "Can I have a word with the two of you?"

Carlisle and Emmett both nodded and we joined Em on the couch. I cleared my throat and grabbed Bella's hand and she gave me a light squeeze.

"I wanted to let you know that this morning I asked Bella to marry me and she said yes."

Carlisle and Emmett both grinned widely at me and Bella before Em launched himself at us and hugged us fiercely.

Bella managed to choke out, "Em can't breathe."

He guffawed and released us and said, "Congrats man this great. When are you two getting married?"

Bella smiled and said, "Thank you Em and I don't know when we are getting married yet. We have only been engaged for a few hours."

Carlisle came over and pulled us into a hug and said, "Congratulations. This is wonderful, I am so happy for you two."

I tasted the atmosphere for the first time and realize that even though they were both happy for us, they were also a little sad. I had to know what had them so saddened.

"Carlisle, Em I know that the two of you are happy for us, but why do I detect some sadness in there?"

Bella immediately started to worry and she looked at Em and Carlisle with wide eyes.

Carlisle shook his head and said, "I am happy for you two, it's just that I don't want to lose either of you. I guess I am just worried that once you two are married that you'll want to move out."

Bella answered first, "Carlisle, just because we get married doesn't mean that we will move out." She turned to me for confirmation.

"She's right Carlisle. I think it would be best if we all stick together." Even though a part of me wanted alone time with my Bella, but if it makes her happy then we would stay living with them.

She turned to Emmett and said, "Em, why are you sad?"

"I was thinking the same thing as Carlisle. I don't want to lose either of you, not when I just got you back."

I answered this time, "I promise you both that you will never lose us. We will always be together and be a family."

They both smiled and said, "Thanks" in unison.

We fell into some light chatter and I soon told them that it was time for me to get Bella back home. She stood and hugged them both again and said, "I love you and I will be back tomorrow."

They both hugged her in return and said, "We love you too, see you tomorrow."

We walked back out to my car and drove back to Bella's house in comfortable silence. When we pulled up to her house, I got out and walked with her to the front door. She turned to me and kissed me on the lips, "We'll you be back later?"

I smiled, "Of course darlin, I wouldn't make you sleep without me. I love having you in my arms."

She grinned and said, "I love being in your arms. I love you, my fiancé."

I loved the sound of that. "I love you too, my fiancé." I kissed her again and walked back to my car and headed home. I would be with her again in a few hours and I already missed her. I got home and Carlisle and Emmett were sitting in the living room waiting for me. This should be interesting.

CPOV

Jasper walked into the living room and joined me and Emmett on the couch. I felt so guilty about earlier. I had to apologize and hope that my son understood and forgave me.

I cleared my throat and looked at Jasper and said, "Son I wanted to tell you that I am sorry for earlier. I should have never said anything earlier except congratulations. I shouldn't have asked if you were going to move out."

Jasper shook his head at me, "Carlisle you don't need to apologize. I understand."

"No Jasper you don't. I was being selfish earlier. I was scared that you were going to take her away from me."

Jasper gave me a small smile and said, "Carlisle I understand what it's like to be selfish. After all we are selfish creatures, are we not?"

"That may be true, but I didn't have a right to voice my selfishness."

Jasper rolled his eyes at me, "Carlisle that's bullshit and you know it. You have the right to tell us how you're feeling and what you're thinking."

I sighed, "I know that, but I feel like I may have caused you two to feel guilty and that is the reason you'll stay living with us."

I could see that Jasper was getting frustrated. He rubbed his hand over his face and said, "You didn't guilt me or Bella into anything. Do you want to know how we were feeling earlier?"

I nodded so he continued, "We were both happy and I can imagine that she was so happy because you don't want to lose us."

Jasper took a deep breath and said, "I am not going to lie to you and say that I haven't thought about us being on our own because I have, but I will do anything to make Bella happy. If she wants all of us to live together, well then I will do whatever she wants. I only want to make her happy."

As I was listening to Jasper, I suddenly realized that I too would do anything to make Bella happy. I was about to speak, but Emmett decided he was ready to talk.

Emmett looked at Jasper and said, "Look bro, I don't care if I am being selfish. I just got you and Bella back and I will not lose you two again. So I am glad that you'll be staying with us. I do, however, have a question for you."

Jasper looked at Emmett and waved his hand in a go ahead gesture. "Will Bella be comfortable having sex with you while Carlisle and I are in the house?"

Jasper looked at Emmett for a moment before speaking, "Honestly, I don't know. I haven't asked her about that. Why?"

Emmett snickered and said, "Oh I was just thinking that listening to you two will be better than all the porno I've been watching. It will give me something new to visualize."

I looked at Emmett with wide eyes and Jasper said, "You will not be visualizing my fiancé."

Emmett chuckled and said, "Why? What is wrong with me visualizing Bella in a fantasy of mine?"

Jasper glared at Emmett and said, "You know what's wrong with that. It's not appropriate and I do not wish to talk about mine and Bella's sex life."

Emmett snorted and said, "So what's the sex like? You have got to give me some details."

I decided it was time to put a stop to this, "Emmett it is none of our business. Jasper and Bella's sex life is a private matter."

Apparently Emmett didn't want to listen to me because he said, "Dude, either you can answer my questions or I'll ask Bella."

Jasper looked at Emmett for a moment and finally said, "Fine, what do you want to know?"

I couldn't believe it. Jasper was about to tell us about sex with Bella. Emmett said, "What is it like to have sex with Bella?"

Jasper leaned back and rested his head on the back of the couch and said, "It's amazing, she is so warm. I love the feeling of being intimate with Bella. Honestly, the two of you don't know what you're missing."

I was starting to wonder what it must feel like. Emmett apparently wasn't done with his questions because he nodded and said, "Have you tasted her yet?"

I stared at my son for a moment and said, "Emmett, do you even have a brain filter? You can't just ask Jasper that."

Emmett guffawed and said, "Why not? I know you're thinking about what it must be like to be with Bella. I just want to get all the details. So come on Jazz, give up the goods. I want to know it all."

Jasper closed his eyes and said, "Her taste is unlike anything I've ever tasted before. I can't get enough of her."

I realized the more he said about Bella, the more curious I got about how it must actually feel. Oh, and my empath son was staring at me with a raised brow. He must feel my curiosity.

"Carlisle, what are you so curious about?"

Oh like I'm supposed to say, oh I was just curious about how it must feel to be inside of Bella. I don't think he would approve of me wondering about that.

I smiled at him and said, "I was just thinking about whatitmustfeelliketobeinsideBella." I knew he would still be able to hear me. Damn vampire hearing, but he didn't react the way I expected.

He started chuckling and I realized that Emmett was laughing too. "What the hell are you two laughing about?"

Jasper looked at me and said between chuckles, "You thought that I wouldn't hear you? I heard you and I don't blame you for wondering. I myself love every time that I am fully sheathed inside my Bella."

Oh great, just make me think about it. I shook my head to try and clear my thoughts. I shouldn't be thinking about Bella like that. It's wrong. Is it wrong?

EMPOV

I couldn't help but laugh at Carlisle, although I was wondering the same thing. Apparently Jasper didn't think he should answer, but I wanted to know and I could tell that Carlisle really wanted to know.

I looked at Jasper and said, "Well, I am with Carlisle. I would like to know what it feels like too. And before you even flip out, just think about it. If it were Bella and I together and you were alone, you couldn't tell me that you wouldn't think about what it must be like to be with her."

He knew I was right, but I didn't know if he is going to admit that. Jasper looked at me and said, "Okay, fine. I will admit that I would wonder what it was like, but I am also going to say that neither of you better say anything about this to Bella. I don't want her upset."

Both Carlisle and I nodded. "Jasper can I ask you something else?" He nodded so I continued, "Do you think me and Carlisle will ever find another to love? I don't want to be alone for all eternity. I will be miserable."

Carlisle spoke first, "Emmett, I think there is someone out there for you. You just have to keep your eyes open."

I nodded and looked at Jasper. He sighed and said, "Honestly I am quite sure that there is someone out there for you. Just make sure that you don't let her get away when you find her."

I smiled, "Thanks. If I find her, I will be sure to never let her go. So you two want to join me for a hunt?" They both said yes and we ran out the back door into the forest. The whole time that I was running, I was wondering how long it would take before I finally found her.

We ran for about two hours, just running. It felt so freeing. All of sudden we all stopped abruptly and started scanning the forest. "Do ya'll smell that?" I could smell blood, human blood.

Carlisle started walking toward the north where the smell was coming from and Jasper and I followed him and then we saw her. There, lying on the forest floor was a beautiful woman that had terrible injuries and there was blood everywhere.

I looked at Carlisle and said, "We have to help her. She can't die." I had this feeling that I was being pulled to her. I walked over to her and sat down and grabbed her hand. She turned her head and opened her eyes and looked at me and smiled.

Carlisle came over and sat on the other side of her and was examining her. He shook his head and said, "The injuries are terrible and she has lost a lot of blood. She doesn't have much longer."

Jasper was kneeling down by her head and I just knew that I couldn't let her die. "Carlisle we have to save her. Please. Change her for me."

Carlisle looked at me and said, "What? You want me to change her for you?" I nodded and the beautiful woman lying before me smiled again.

I got right next to her ear and said, "We're going to save you and I won't leave your side ever."

She turned to me and said, "Are you an angel? What's your name?"

"No I'm not an angel and my name is Emmett. What's your name?"

"My name is Sarah. Please don't leave me. I don't have anyone."

I looked at Carlisle begging him with my eyes to do this for me. "I won't leave you, ever."

I was about to ask Carlisle again when he bent down to Sarah and turned her head and bit into her neck. He sealed the wound and bit her wrists next, followed by her ankles. When he was done sealing all the wounds he said, "Come on we need to get her home. Jasper go get Bella so she can change Sarah for us. Make sure she brings some clothes and meet us back at the house."

I picked Sarah up and cradled her against my chest. She inhaled and said, "Emmett you smell delicious, like chocolate, mint, and pine. I love it." I smiled at her and pulled her even tighter to me and we took off running.

We made it back to our house and I carried Sarah upstairs to lie in my bed. I would stay with her throughout the whole change. I wouldn't leave her. A few minutes after we arrived, Jasper was there with Bella.

Bella had a pair of shorts and a tank top in her hands to change Sarah into. I leaned down and whispered to her, "I will be back in a few minutes. Bells is going to change your clothes."

"Okay Emmett, but hurry back."

"I will. I promise." I turned to Bella and said "Thank you."

Bella smiled and pulled me into a hug, "You're welcome Em. I'll take care of her until you get back."

Jasper, Carlisle, and I all walked out and stood in the hall waiting for Bella to change her clothes. A few minutes passed and I said, "Why isn't she screaming? Is it not working?"

Jasper said, "She's in a lot of pain. I guess she just doesn't want to scream. She's very determined."

Just then Bella came back out and said, "She wants you Em." I nodded and went back in my room and lay in the bed and pulled Sarah into my arms. She sighed and snuggled closer to me.

"Sarah, baby, if you need to scream, do it. I will be here with you the whole time. I have to tell you what's happening. You are becoming a vampire; you'll be just like me, Carlisle, and Jasper. I will help you with everything when you wake up. I won't ever leave you."

She hummed her response and I called for Jasper. He walked into the room and I said, "What is she feeling?"

He looked at me and said, "She's in pain, determined, happy, and she is feeling love."

I looked at him, "Love? Can you tell who she is feeling love for?" She snuggled even closer to me and grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. I smiled.

Jasper said, "She is feeling love for you. I will leave you two alone; if you need anything call me."

"I will Jasper thanks." He left and then Carlisle walked in and said, "How's she doing?"

I smiled, "She's doing okay. She's in a pain, she's determined, happy, and she is feeling love. Jasper said she is feeling love for me. How is it possible the she loves me when she doesn't know me?"

He thought for a minute, "Well it could be that you are her soul mate or love at first sight or possibly both."

I smiled and said, "Is that what that pull was?"

He looked puzzled, "Pull? What are you talking about?"

"I felt a pull in the forest when I saw her, which is why I asked you to change her for me. I feel like we belong together."

He smiled and said, "I think you two are each other's soul mates."

I could feel my smile getting bigger, "Are you serious? We actually belong together?"

He nodded and said, "I think so, but we'll know for sure when she wakes up."

"Carlisle don't you think it's odd that she is not screaming? She's just laying her in my arms."

He shook his head and said, "You said she was determined, my guess would be that she is determined to be quiet and not scream. I am going to my study. If you need me call me and I will be here."

"Okay Carlisle. Thanks for everything. I could never thank you enough for changing her for me."

"It was my pleasure son. I just want you happy and I think she'll make you happy. I'll come back to check on her later."

He walked out and I turned my attention back to Sarah and whispered in her ear over and over "I'll never leave you. We belong together."

**A/N: Okay so I hope you all like Sarah and the fact that she is Emmett's soul mate. The next chapter will be the rest of her change and when she wakes up from her change. The next chapter will only be in Emmett's POV. Don't worry about Carlisle though I do have a plan for him. As for the possible threesome/foursome I have decided to write a one-shot or possible two-shot story for that. It will be J/B/C and J/B/E, but I don't know when I will write that. I hope soon. I will post an author's note on one of my chapters when I have it posted. Please review and let me know what yall think. Hugs and Kisses, Kathy**


	13. Sarah

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight. I sure wish I did though.**

**A/N: Okay so here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. I would like to give a huge thanks to my beta Cullen818. Please review and let me know what ya'll think. Okay on with the next chapter!**

EMPOV

I had been lying in bed with Sarah for 18 hours now just holding and whispering to her that I'll never leave her. Every now and then she would whimper and Jasper would come in the room and touch her shoulder and send her a large dose of calm and lethargy. She would sigh and then I'd pull her closer to me.

I looked up and saw Carlisle coming into my room. He sat on the edge of the bed and said, "Emmett you need to explain to her what she will become, how we feed, about Bella, and her human memories."

I nodded, "Okay Carlisle, I'll explain things to her." He looked at Sarah for a moment and then gave me a small smile and walked back out.

I turned Sarah over to face me and started, "I need you to listen to me, you are becoming a vampire. Jasper, Carlisle, and I are all vampires. Our natural food source is humans, but we do not feed on humans, we survive on animal blood. The girl that came in here earlier, that was Bella, she is a human, and you mustn't try to hurt her."

I paused for a moment and took a deep breath, "I will do everything to keep you from harming Bella, we all love her and I know you will love her too. Sarah you also have to think about any human memories you wish to remember. When the change is complete you're human memories will be hard to remember."

She started whimpering again and this time it wasn't Jasper that came in, it was Bella. "Hi Em, is it okay if I sit with you two for a moment?"

I smiled, "Of course Bella. I would like that." She sat on the bed closer to Sarah and reached out and grabbed her hand.

Bella began rubbing soothing circles on Sarah's hand and whispered, "You're going to be okay. I know it burns and you feel like you are on fire, but I promise that once the fire goes away we are all going to be here to help you. I think you and I will be great friends. Please just hang in there for Emmett."

Sarah immediately calmed down again and gripped Bella's hand tighter. After about an hour Bells, went to release Sarah's hand and she started to whimper. I whispered, "Its okay baby, she'll be back in a few minutes."

I looked at Bella pleading with my eyes that she would only be gone for a little while and then come back. She smiled and caressed Sarah's cheek and said, "I am going to go eat some lunch and then I'll come back. Em will be with you while I'm gone."

Sarah quieted down and Bella smiled at me again and then turned and walked out of the room. Thirty minutes later she and Jasper came back into the room and pulled a chair over to the bed. Jazz sat down and pulled Bells into his lap.

I looked at him and said, "How are you doing with all this?" I knew he was experiencing Sarah's pain too.

He gave me a small smile and said, "The pain is terrible, but I will do anything I can to help make this experience less painful for her."

Bella snuggled into Jasper and kissed his cheek and he visibly relaxed. She must have been able to relax him with just her touch. Carlisle walked into the room again and looked at Sarah and said, "The venom has healed all her wounds, she is going to be just fine. I am going to the hospital for a few hours, if you need me give me a call and I will be here."

We all nodded and he turned and left the room. I looked at Jasper and Bella and said, "Thank you guys for staying and helping with Sarah. I really appreciate it."

Bella looked at me and then at Sarah and said, "I will stay as long as you want me to. If I can do anything to help her, I will."

Jasper nodded in agreement and Bella yawned. I looked at her and said, "Why don't you go take a nap, I'll call if I need you two."

Bella shook her head and said, "No, we are staying here. I will just take a nap in Jasper's lap."

Jasper sighed and pulled Bella closer to him and she closed her eyes and within minutes she was sleeping. Jazz and I spoke about nothing in particular. He told me that he was worried about Bells being here with a newborn, but she refused to leave.

I looked at Sarah and said, "I will do everything in my power to stop her from attacking Bella. I will not let that happen, please believe me when I say that I cannot let her hurt Bells."

Jasper grimaced and said, "I know, but I just wish that Bella would stay at her house and let me go over there instead of her coming here, but she is so fucking stubborn."

I chuckled, he was right. Bella was the most stubborn person that I had ever met. We spoke for a while longer and then I looked over at the clock and realized that Bells had been sleeping for nearly twelve hours in Jasper's arms.

He followed my gaze and spotted the clock too. He started rubbing his hands up and down her back and she began to stir. Her eyes finally fluttered open and she looked around. Her eyes fell on Sarah and she stared at her wide eyed for a moment.

I didn't understand why she was staring at Sarah like that. Jasper looked up and gasped. I started to panic, "What's wrong?"

They both looked at me and then back to Sarah and then Bella spoke, "Sweetie, can you hear me? If you can say something, please."

I sat up and moved to where I was in front of Sarah. I finally understood why they were staring like that, her eyes were open and a bright crimson color. I gasped and stared in shock, it had only been thirty hours since the change began. It can't possibly be complete, could it?

I reached into my pocket and called Carlisle, all the while staring motionless at Sarah. Bella decided to try and speak to her again, "Are you okay? Can you hear me? Please you're scaring me."

I explained to Carlisle what was going on and he said he was on his way. Bella speaking again seemed to do the trick because Sarah all of a sudden sat up in the middle of the bed and stared at Bells, but still refused to speak.

I was about to move closer to her, but Jasper grabbed my arm and shook his head. He stood up and pulled Bella behind him. I had to know what was going on, "What is she feeling?"

Jasper glanced at me and then back to Sarah and said, "I don't know what she is feeling. I can't get a read on her emotions."

Bella peaked around Jasper's arm and tried to push him out of the way. He wasn't about to budge though.

Bella pushed on his arm again and said, "Move so I can talk to her. I have to know if she's okay. Jasper please, I told her that I would help her that I would be here for her. I am not going back on my promise."

She was pleading with him; he sighed and said, "Bella I don't know what she is feeling. I can't risk you getting hurt."

Bella was not buying it, "Sarah is not going to hurt me, now move so I can help her." Both Jasper and I were just looking at Bells when I saw something move out of the corner of my eye.

I looked up and Sarah was no longer in the bed, she was standing on the floor by the door. She leaned her head to the side and said, "Bella, please help me. I don't know where I am. Oh god, and my parents and my brother, we have to help them."

Bella shoved past Jasper and ran to Sarah just as she collapsed in a heap on the floor and started dry sobbing. Jazz and I ran over to them and I went to scoop her up, but Bells shook her head at me.

Bella lay on the floor facing Sarah and said, "Its okay, you are here with me, Emmett, and Jasper. Carlisle is on his way home too. Do you remember what happened to your family?"

Sarah looked at Bella and said, "The bears, they came out of nowhere. It was three of them. My dad told me and my brother to run and we did, but one of the bears came after us. It got my brother first and then it attacked me. I don't know if my parents made it or not."

Bella turned to look at me and said, "Emmett we have to see if we can find them." I nodded and she turned back to Sarah, "Sweetie, we are going to see if we can find them okay? How are you feeling though? Do you feel thirsty?"

Sarah looked at Bella and then to me and Jasper and said, "I feel strange. I feel like something is wrong and it hurts."

I grabbed her hand and said, "What hurts baby?"

Carlisle came rushing into the room and sat down next to us and said, "What happened?"

Jasper explained to him very quickly what happened and then Carlisle turned his attention back to Sarah; he looked at her for a moment clearly puzzled.

He touched her forehead and said, "Sarah, I need you to tell me what hurts, so I can help you."

She looked at Carlisle and then to me and Bella, we both nodded in encouragement. She sighed and said, "My throat hurts so bad, it feels like it's on fire. Can you fix it?"

We all smiled and Bella said, "Sarah that means you're thirsty. Emmett can take you hunting and the pain in your throat will feel better and Jasper and Carlisle can go look for your family okay?"

Sarah started shaking her head and said, "No Bella, don't leave me. Please, you promised that you wouldn't leave me just like Emmett."

Bella had tears in her eyes and reached forward and placed her hand on Sarah's cheek, "I can't go hunting with you. It's not safe for me."

Sarah sat up and grabbed Bella and pulled her into a hug and started sobbing again saying, "Don't leave me."

I looked at Jasper and Carlisle for help. Jazz said, "I can feel her now. She's terrified that Bella is going to leave her."

I stared at him and said, "What are we going to do? Bella's right it's too dangerous for her to come hunting with us."

Carlisle said, "You stay here with Bella and Sarah, me and Jasper will go look for her family and then bring her back a few animals so she can feed here."

Sarah looked up at Carlisle and smiled, "Thank you."

Carlisle smiled back at her and said, "I will help you in anyway that I can. We only want to help you and to make sure that you are okay."

She placed her head back on Bella's shoulder and Bells held her close. It was quite amazing because it didn't seem like she was a newborn vampire at all. She had so much control and I couldn't figure out how.

I decided that I needed to ask, "Carlisle, how do you suppose she has so much control?"

Carlisle looked thoughtful for a moment and then finally said, "Well it would seem that Sarah is quite special, her change only took about 30 hours and she is very well controlled. I would guess that maybe the control could be a gift and as far as her change being over so quickly, I have no clue. Maybe it was the amount of venom that I injected into her system, but I can't be for certain."

Jasper looked at Carlisle and said, "I couldn't feel her emotions at first, but now I can. She's rather calm and she loves Bella. She was terrified that she was going to lose Bells and I am guessing that that is why she flung herself in Bella's arms."

Carlisle nodded and said, "That's very interesting. Sarah might be quite talented as a vampire, but come on we should see if we can locate her family and then find her some dinner."

Jasper leaned forward and kissed Bella and then whispered, "I will be back soon. I love you."

Bella turned to kiss Jasper and said, "I will be fine, don't worry about me and I love you too."

Jasper and Carlisle left after that and then Bella said in a soothing voice, "Sarah, do you want to go sit in the living room and wait for them to come back and maybe we could talk?"

Sarah looked up at Bella and said, "Okay."

I stood and helped them to stand and we all walked down to the living room. Sarah never let go of Bella. We all sat on the couch and waited until she was ready to speak to me and Bells.

Sarah looked at me and Bella and said, "What do you want to talk about?"

Bella smiled and said, "Why don't you tell us what you remember about your human life. What kind of things did you like to do?"

Sarah thought for a moment and then smiled and said, "I love to read and play video games. I was camping with my family when we were approached by three bears. My brother and I ran, but the bear got my brother and I tried to help and that is when I was attacked and then I remember seeing an angel, but it was Emmett and the other two were there. The one called Carlisle bit me on the neck, creases of my elbows, wrists, and ankles. I remember hearing you and Emmy talking to me and I remember the one called Jasper coming in the room, but I don't remember anything else."

I caressed Sarah's cheek and said, "Do you remember what I told you?"

She cocked her head to the side and said, "We belong together and that you will never leave me. I feel it, it's like this pull that I feel with you."

I smiled and said, "Yes I feel the pull too and I do believe that we belong together and I will never leave you, ever."

She climbed into my lap and I held her close. We sat quietly until Jasper and Carlisle came back. They motioned for us to come outside and I carried Sarah outside so she could feed on the animals that they brought back.

They returned with two deer and when we walked outside Jasper quickly broke their necks and handed one to Sarah. She drained it quickly and then reached for the other one and drained it just as quick.

She wiped her mouth and turned to look, "Where's Bella?" I grabbed her hand and said, "She's inside, do you want to go back in now?"

She nodded, so we walked back into the house. She ran to Bella and snuggled up against her. Bells wrapped her arms around her and held her close. I sat next to them and held Sarah's hand. Jasper and Carlisle came into the living room with us.

Jasper sat next to Bella and Carlisle sat on the chair, they both looked like they were about to deliver some bad news. Apparently Sarah felt it too because she looked at them and said, "They are dead aren't they?"

Jasper nodded and said, "I'm sorry Sarah. There wasn't anything we could do to save them, but we buried them and put a grave marker up. When you want we can take you to it."

She smiled a sad smile and started sobbing into Bella's chest. Bells held her and was whispering soothing words into her ear and rubbing her back in an attempt to calm her. After a while Sarah calmed down and looked up at us with questions in her eyes.

I looked at her and said, "Sarah baby, what's on your mind?"

She sighed and said, "I miss my family and I don't understand what's wrong with me. I feel so different and I just drank blood. Don't you think that there's something wrong with that?"

I shook my head and said, "Do you remember when I told you that you were becoming a vampire?"

She cocked a brow at me and said, "I thought you were joking."

Carlisle said, "No Sarah, he was serious. The only one of us that is not a vampire is Bella and it is quite remarkable that you can be that close to her and not attack her."

She scowled at Carlisle and said, "Why would I attack Bella? I love her. She is my friend and she promised me that she would never leave me. So why would you think that I would hurt her?"

Jasper scooted closer and said, "Sarah, newborn vampires are usually very volatile. They are not calm like you and they cannot control the bloodlust. It is very impressive that you are so in control."

She looked at Jasper and said, "So that's a good thing? That I am in control of the bloodlust."

He nodded and said, "It's a very good thing because if not then you wouldn't be able to be around Bella."

She looked a little panicked for a moment, but Bella spoke up and said, "Its fine Sarah. You are doing a wonderful job and I am not going to leave you."

Sarah smiled and closed her eyes. I looked over at her and Bella and smiled. She truly was a wonderful woman and I was looking forward to spending time with her. I hope that she would eventually love me and then one day maybe we would become mates and get married. Hmm, maybe I should take it day to day and see what happens.

I just wondered how Sarah was going to handle it when Bella has to go home for a little while. After all Charlie was bound to start wondering when she was going to come home.

**A/N: Okay so there it is. Information on Sarah. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Okay so if you have any questions about Sarah, feel free to ask in the reviews and I will answer them if I can. Okay so the next chapter will be one that I think you have all been waiting for. A chapter in Edward's POV. The chapter will pick up after his conversation with Esme. I will be working on that chapter tonight and tomorrow, so I might be able to post it tomorrow night. Please review. You know I love them. XOXO Kathy**


	14. Edward

**Disclaimer: Oh how I wish I owned Twilight, but I am not so lucky. SM owns it. **

**A/N: Okay so now for my next recommendation. It is called Can You Look At Me Now? Check this story out it is awesome. Okay so here is Edward's chapter. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. XOXO Kathy**

EPOV

Ever since the day that Carlisle left things around here just kept getting stranger. We had completely lost Rose, she doesn't speak, she doesn't even think. She just sits there and feeds when we make her. I had been doing research to try to find a way to save her and Esme, but I have found nothing.

So now here I am in Volterra waiting to speak to Aro in hopes that he can help. I had to trick Esme in to coming with me, but Rose all I had to do was carry her. Alice said she wasn't coming. I didn't know why, but I know she was keeping things from me.

Ah here comes Felix, I hope he was coming to tell me that I could speak to Aro now. I had been waiting for nearly two days.

Felix stopped in front of me and said, "Come on, Aro will see you now."

"Felix, can you carry Rose, so I can carry Esme?" He nodded and picked up Rosie and we started walking to Aro's chamber.

Felix knocked and Aro called for us to come in. When we walked in all three were sitting in their thrones looking rather relaxed. I placed Esme on the couch next to Rose and stood in front of them waiting for them to speak.

Aro spoke first, "Edward, what I can I do for you?"

"Aro, I need your help. Esme and Rose have gone insane. I think. Rosie won't speak or think or feed unless we make her."

Caius looked at me and said, "How long has this been going on?"

"We moved to Alaska in September, so since we are now in July, it's been about ten months. They both changed a few weeks after we moved. I thought they would get better, but they only seem to be getting worse."

Marcus was staring intently at me. He looked at Esme and Rose and then back to me, "Where's Carlisle and Bella?"

Ah the one question I was hoping they would wait to ask. I took a deep breath and said, "They are no longer with us. Carlisle and Esme have gotten a divorce and I left Bella when we moved to Alaska."

Aro scowled at me and said, "Show me."

I walked forward and held out my hand. He grabbed my hand and closed his eyes to focus on my thoughts.

After a few moments he opened his eyes and said, "I cannot believe that you and Alice could do something like that. Why would you two be so cruel?"

I hung my head. I knew that what I had done was cruel. I feel horrible for what I had done and I would find a way to make it up to them. I just had to figure out how to do that. "Yes, Aro I have been cruel and I will fix this."

Caius and Marcus looked at me and then at Aro and said in unison, "What did he do brother?"

Aro looked at them and said, "Well long story short, he and Alice lied about loving Jasper and Bella and they are together. Oh and the best part would be that they cheated on their mates."

Marcus looked at me and said, "Why would you do something like that?"

"I don't know. Alice and I thought that if I tried to make a relationship work with Bella, then she could make her relationship with Jasper work, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't love Bella."

Caius scoffed and said, "Oh yes Edward because that makes it so much fucking better that you two tried. I may have not liked Bella, but she didn't deserve to be treated like that. I thought her and Alice were friends? You don't treat friends like that."

By the time he was done speaking, he was yelling at me. "I'm sorry."

Caius growled, "You're sorry. Oh yes, let's forgive him and help him. I mean he's sorry so it makes what he did okay. Fuck off Edward. I will not help you and if my brothers were smart they wouldn't help you either."

He got up then and walked out. Aro sighed and said, "Give me and Marcus a moment to discuss things."

I nodded and they stood and walked out of a door. A few minutes later they returned and took their seats. Aro folded his hands and looked at me and said, "I'll help, but if you don't fix what you have done to Bella and Jasper, I will see to it that you and Alice are destroyed. Do you understand?"

"Yes Aro. I understand, thank you for helping me."

Marcus shook his head, "Don't thank us yet. I don't think you deserve our help, but I believe that Esme and Rose do. Although it seems that my dear brother didn't mention in front of Caius that those two are a couple."

I grimaced, "Yes they started dating right after we moved to Alaska."

Marcus smirked and said, "I house full of vampires that are not loyal, how convenient? So where are Carlisle, Bella, Jasper, and Emmett? Do you know?"

"I believe that Bella, Emmett, and Jasper are all living in Forks and I am assuming that Carlisle is with them. I don't know though. I haven't spoken to any of them."

"Well you better find them and soon because I will personally be going to see Bella and Jasper myself to see if you have made amends."

Marcus was definitely pissed. I nodded and looked at Aro, "So what do you think is wrong with them?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment and said, "I think I can help, but you will have to leave them with me and I will call you in a few weeks to let you know how they are doing. In the meantime, you need to figure out how you are going to fix the problem that you and Alice have created."

"Okay Aro. I thank you for helping them. I will figure this out I promise."

They both nodded and Aro said, "You can go now. I will call you."

I turned to Rose and Esme and kneeled in front of them, "Aro is going to help you. I will see you in a few weeks." I kissed them both on the cheeks and stood back up. I turned back to the two brothers and said, "Thank you again. I will speak to you in a few weeks."

I turned and walked out of the room, down the hall, and out of their home. I walked to my car, climbed in and drove to the airport. I arrived at the airport, got a flight and waited for time to board the plane.

Three hours later I was sitting in first class heading to Alaska to tell Alice that we had to fix what we did or we would be destroyed by Aro. The whole flight I was thinking of what could I possibly say to make this up to Bella and Jasper. I didn't know yet, but I would find the answers.

The plane finally started to descend and then we landed. I got off the plane and Alice was waiting at the airport to pick me up. She ran to me and kissed and said, "I saw what happened and I don't think we can fix what we have done."

"What are you hiding from me Alice?"

She sighed and said, "I have seen Bella ripping us apart once she becomes a vampire, I don't think she'll forgive us, but we have to try and soon. The Volturi have decided to give us until the middle of September to fix this or they are coming to destroy us."

I thought about this for a moment. Bella wanted to destroy me and Alice for what we did. I knew I deserved it, but still I wanted forgiveness. Before I knew it we were at the car. We climbed in and drove home.

We didn't speak, both of us lost in thought. I had to figure out how to fix this, but it's been nearly ten months, why would they forgive us. I don't even think that Emmett would forgive Rose or Carlisle would forgive Esme, but I was not sure.

I wonder if I should call Carlisle and tell him that Esme and Rose are with Aro trying to get better. I was sure he would like to know. Alice seeing my plan for the call said, "Don't bother Edward, all he is going to do is listen to you and then hang up. He will not go after her. She hurt him to bad. She cheated on him and I don't think he'll be able to forgive her."

"Alice, I have to try. I am going to call him as soon as we get home." She sighed and we were now pulling into our drive. She stopped the car and we climbed out and as soon as we were inside, I grabbed the phone to call Carlisle. I dialed the number and waited, it rang three times when he said, "Hello."

I took a deep breath, "Carlisle, I know you probably don't want to speak to me, but please listen to me for just a moment."

He sighed, "Fine Edward, what do you want?"

"Carlisle, I brought Esme and Rose to Volterra, Aro is going to do everything he can to help them. He is very disappointed in what Alice and I did to Bella and Jasper and he has given us until September to fix what we did or he will be coming to destroy us."

"Well I can't say I blame him because I too am very disappointed in what you two did. I can't believe you two would do something so horrible. Cheating on your mates, why would you do that? You should have ended the relationship with Bella and Jasper, not cheated on them."

He was so angry with me. I could tell that he was struggling to yell at me. "I'm sorry Carlisle. We thought that if I was with Bella that we could end our relationship. I wanted to love her, but no matter how much I tried, the love I have for Alice always won out."

"You know Edward, I am at work and I really don't have time for this. I hope Esme and Rose get the help they need, but son I don't want to have anything to do with it. She cheated on me as well and I can't forgive that. I'm sorry. As for Bella and Jasper forgiving you two, I don't know if they will, but I don't think they should. You and Alice don't deserve forgiveness."

I felt terrible, "Carlisle, please. I have to fix this. I don't know what to do, but I will fix this. I just need a little more time."

He scoffed, "Edward, you've had ten months to approach Bella and Jasper and yet here you are asking for more time. You take as much time as you need because in the end you have to live with the consequences of your actions."

"Will you ever forgive me?" I had to know if he would or not. I didn't want to lose my father.

He sighed, "No matter what you have done you are always going to be my son and Alice will always be my daughter. I still love you two, but I need time to forgive you for betraying Bella and Jasper. The two of you hurt them and you're actions have hurt me as well."

I had to ask, "Are you staying with Jasper and Emmett?"

There was a long pause before he answered, "Yes, I am staying with them. Look, I hope you figure this out soon because no matter what you make think, I don't want to see either of you destroyed. As far as Esme and Rose go, if they are happy being together then so be it. I don't want her back. I lost all trust in her."

"Carlisle, what if their relationship is only a result in them going insane? Would you still not take her back?"

"Edward, listen to me and listen good. If it was because they went insane, then I will forgive them faster, but no I don't want her back. Trust is not something that should be taken lightly and I no longer trust her. I'm sorry if that is not what you were hoping to hear, but my heart has been broken along with my trust. Now I truly must go. Take care son."

"Carlisle, I am very sorry that you have been hurt so badly with all this. I will fix this, if it is the last thing I do. I will call you soon, take care." We both hung up and I immediately started planning my trip to Forks.

I had to go back to Forks, I had to face them and I had to think about what I was going to say. Alice came in the living room and sat down next to me. She took my hand and said, "I am going with you. We both made a huge mess and we will address this together."

I nodded and said, "I was hoping you would come with me. Did you hear my conversation with Carlisle?"

She gave me a small smile and said, "Yes I heard everything he said and I don't blame him. He has every right to be disappointed in us. I just hope we can get Jasper and Bella to forgive us."

She got the blank look on her face so I knew she was having a vision. I looked into her mind and was able to see her vision as she was seeing it. The vision:

_We were standing in front of Bella and Jasper and Alice was speaking to them trying to explain everything. I was able to read Jazz's thoughts and he didn't believe that we deserved forgiveness. He crouched down and growled menacingly at us and pulled Bella behind him. _

And then the vision faded. I looked at Alice and said, "We still have to try. Come on, let's go pack a small bag and get on the road. We need all the time that we can get." She agreed and we went to pack our bag. A few minutes later we were on the road heading to Forks. At least we knew that we wouldn't be dying by Bella's hands today since she obviously wasn't a vampire in the vision.

I drove at a much slower speed than I am used to. In two days we would be standing in front of Bella and Jasper begging for forgiveness. Holy fuck, I tried to clear my head because I needed to remain calm for now. I took a deep breath and grabbed Alice's hand and kissed her knuckles.

She smiled at me and said, "I love you too. We will do everything in our powers to fix this. I promise you that." I nodded and we feel into a comfortable silence.

**A/N: Okay so there it is. Whatcha think? The next chapter will be in Sarah's POV and the following chapter will be in Bella and Jasper's POV and the arrival of Edward and Alice. I know a lot of you have asked me questions about Sarah and they will be answered in the next chapter. Just stick with me. Please review, I absolutely love them. Kathy**


	15. Attachments

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**A/N: Okay so here is my two recommendations. The first is Something is Happening by Tarkonta and the second is Nine to Five by VampireAngel94. I would like to thank my beta Cullen818, she is so wonderful. Okay so here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Kathy **

SPOV

I had been sitting on the couch for a while just listening to Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle talk and playing with the ends of Bella's hair.

I just couldn't get over how much Bella looked like my mom. I wonder if that's why I was so attached to her. I looked over at Carlisle because I think he might know the answer.

Carlisle stopped talking and looked at me and said, "What's on your mind Sarah?"

I heaved a sigh, "I was just thinking that Bella looks like my mom." I didn't miss the gasps that went around the room, but I pretended like I didn't hear them. "Do you think that is why I feel so attached to her?"

I took a chance to look around the room and they were all staring at me. I quickly looked away. I wonder if I should have just kept that to myself.

Finally after what seemed like forever, Carlisle said, "I suppose it's possible that you feel so attached to Bella because she looks like your mom, but is that what you think?"

I thought about that for a moment before I spoke, "No, I think it's because of what she said. I remember hearing her voice through the burn. It was like her voice pulled me back. Before Bella spoke to me through the fire, all I kept thinking was _please let me die_."

Carlisle smiled and said, "Well maybe then you feel attached to her because of the way she helped during the burn of the venom."

I looked at Bella and said, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner that you look like my mom; please don't be mad at me."

Bella smiled at me and said, "I am not mad at you. I am, however, sorry, but I am going to have to go home. My father will be coming to find me if I don't get home."

I panicked, she was leaving. I grabbed her and said, "Please, Bella. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. Don't leave, you promised. This is because I didn't tell you sooner that you look like my mom, isn't it?"

Bella wrapped her arms around me and said, "Sarah, I am not leaving you. I am just going home for a little while. I can come back when my father falls asleep."

I started shaking my head, "Why can't I go with you?"

Emmett sighed, "Sarah, baby, don't you want to stay with me?"

He turned and looked at me and the expression on his face was one of hurt. I had hurt him. I climbed into his lap and nuzzled his neck. He wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug. I whispered, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

He leaned back to look at me and said, "You didn't. I just don't get it. I spoke to you during your change and you're not as attached to me as you are Bella."

Carlisle, Jasper, and Bella stood up and walked towards the door. I looked at them and Jazz said, "I am going to take Bells home, we will be back later. You and Emmett need to speak privately."

I got up and walked over to Bella and hugged her. She whispered, "I will be back later tonight, okay?" I nodded and I watched her and Jasper leave.

Carlisle smiled and said, "I am going to go for a hunt and then I will be going to the hospital. If you two should need me just call me and I will be here."

I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek and said, "Thank you for everything. You saved me and I will forever be in your debt."

Carlisle pulled me into him for a hug and said, "You owe me nothing. Now go speak with Emmett."

I nodded and he left. I turned back to Emmett and walked over and sat down. He was clearly upset with me because he didn't even look at me when I sat down.

"Emmett, I'm sorry. Please don't be mad or upset with me. I do feel attached to you."

He cut me off, "Really, because it sure doesn't seem like you are as attached to me as you are to Bella."

"Emmett, look at me." He turned and stared at me waiting for me to speak again. I took a deep breath and said, "With you, it's different. I don't feel for Bella what I feel for you."

He looked at me incredulously and said, "Okay how do feel for me and Bella?"

I sighed and said, "I love Bella, it's true, but it's more sisterly or as a best friend. And with you, I don't know, it's like I love you, but different. The love I feel for you is so strong and I don't know how that is possible."

He looked at me for a moment and said, "I feel the same way. I love you so much and I can't even imagine how much more I am going to love you after we have known each other for a while."

"What do you think that means Emmy? I mean, why do you suppose we love each other so much already?"

He smiled and I saw for the first time that he had dimples, "I think that we might be soul mates. I want to be with you Sarah as your mate, your friend, your lover, and one day your husband."

Wow, he wants to marry me one day. Oh and did he say lover. I guess I should tell him. "Emmett, I need to tell you something."

He pulled me into his lap and said, "You can tell me anything."

I looked away and said really fast, "I'mavirgin." He didn't say anything for a while, so I chanced a peak at him and he looked to be in shock. Can vampires go into shock, I wondered.

I placed my hands on either side of his face and said, "Emmett, did you hear me? Please say something."

He finally looked into my eyes and said, "You're a virgin?" I nodded and he said, "Oh, well I'm not rushing into anything. We will take things slow, as slow as you want."

I smiled and leaned forward and just as my lips were about to touch his, he pulled back. I looked away, feeling hurt and rejected. He placed his hands on my face and made me look at him.

I looked at him and he said, "I don't want you to feel like you have to do anything. I told you that we would take things slow."

"That's not why I was going to kiss you. I wanted to kiss you."

He smiled and said, "Have you ever kissed anyone before?"

I turned away embarrassed and whispered, "No."

He turned me to face him and said, "Don't be embarrassed. May I kiss you now?"

I smiled and nodded. He leaned forward and captured my lips with his. The feeling of his lips on mine was incredible. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. He licked my lower lip and I sighed.

He took that moment to slip his tongue into my mouth. My eyes opened wide and I pulled back. He quickly looked down. I placed my finger under his chin and made him look at me. I smiled and said, "I'm not mad or upset, I was just shocked. Can we try it again?"

He smiled and crushed his lips against mine. I licked his lower lip this time and he opened his mouth and our tongues fought for dominance. We kissed for what seemed like hours. He finally pulled back and rested his forehead against mine.

I smiled at him and said, "Wow."

He smiled again and showed those adorable dimples and said, "Yeah, wow." Just as he was about to kiss me again, Jasper walked in the door. We both scowled at him.

He put his hands up in an I surrender gesture and said, "What did I do?"

Emmett looked at him and said, "I thought you were going to stay at Bella's house?"

He gave us a small smile and said, "Yeah, I was planning on it, but Charlie flipped out because Bella had been gone for so long. I tried to take the blame, but he said it was time for me to go that he and Bells were going to have a talk."

It was my turn to give Jasper a small smile, "I'm sorry. It's my fault. If I wouldn't have made her stay with me, her dad wouldn't be so mad at her now."

Jasper shook his head and said, "It's not your fault. Bella can handle Charlie and I am sure she will be back over here in a little while. I am going to go for a hunt, would you two like to join me?"

I thought about that for a moment, a hunt, hmm how do you even hunt? Jasper cocked a brow at me and said, "What are you confused about?"

I looked at him with a puzzled expression and said, "How did you know that I was confused?"

He chuckled and said, "I guess we didn't tell you. I am an empath. I can feel and control other's emotions. I just don't know why people feel what they are feeling."

I tried to let that set in and finally after a moment I said, "So you know what I am feeling right and what Emmett is feeling?"

He nodded and said, "Yep, you are feeling confusion, understanding, love, and admiration."

I smiled and said, "Wow, what's Emmy feeling?"

He looked at Emmett and then back to me and said, "He is feeling frustration, love, and lust."

A chuckle escaped my lips and I looked at Emmett and said, "Why are you frustrated?" I knew the lust was because of us kissing and I think the love was for me, but I couldn't understand why he was frustrated.

He cocked a brow and at me and said, "Because my dear brother has terrible timing." I thought about that for a minute before another chuckle escaped my lips. I looked at Jasper and he was smiling.

Jasper said, "I take it that I interrupted you Emmett?"

Emmett scowled and said, "Yes, I thought you were going hunting?"

Jasper shrugged and said, "Sorry for interrupting you and I am going hunting. Are you two coming with me?"

I looked at Emmett and said, "Please can we go hunting? I want to give it a try."

Emmett placed a chaste kiss on my lips and said, "Okay, let's go hunting."

I jumped up and squealed. I was so excited. I looked over at Jasper and he looked just as excited as I was. I looked at him and said, "I know you can feel what I am feeling right now and you could change how I am feeling, but how come you look just as excited as I feel?"

He smiled and said, "Because I absorb everyone's emotions and they reflect how I feel."

I smiled and said, "That is cool."

Jasper smirked and said, "Not always. I can feel all of everyone's emotions that I am around. Sometimes the people that I am around project emotions that I don't want to feel."

I looked at him and said, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that if I am around someone who is very angry, it takes a lot of control for me to absorb that emotion and not project it or feel just as angry as they do."

I grimaced, "It sounds exhausting."

He chuckled and said, "It is sometimes, but than other times it is very useful. I will tell you my story one day and then you will understand how my gift could be useful."

"Hey, do you think that I have a gift?"

Emmett wrapped his arms around my waist and said, "I think you might because you have extreme control. Carlisle might have been right when he said the amount of control that you have could be your gift."

I smiled, "Cool, I might have a gift. Can we go hunting now? I really want to try it. How do you hunt anyway? What am I supposed to do?"

Jasper smiled and said, "Don't worry it comes natural. You just have to let your instincts take over. Emmett and I will show you. Now come on let's go so we can be home when Bella comes back."

And with that we ran out the door. Wow, running was amazing. The trees were flying by us. It was exhilarating. We ran for a few miles, I'm guessing and then Jasper and Emmett stopped and so I stopped with them.

Emmett said, "Close your eyes and tell me what you smell."

I closed my eyes and inhaled. I scrunched up my nose and said, "What is that?"

They both chuckled and Jasper said, "That is deer. Would you like to watch Emmett and I hunt first and then you can try it?"

I nodded and Emmett gave me a quick kiss and then they went after the deer. They both looked very graceful. I watched as they quickly took down two of the deer and bit into the necks and drained them. I thought I could do that, so I took off running after one of the deer and grabbed it and bit into its neck. The blood rushed into my mouth and it was very warm.

I quickly drained the deer and then turned around to see Emmett and Jasper watching me. I stood up and said, "Why are you watching me?"

Emmett walked towards me and said, "I was just thinking that you did a great job. Are you ready to go back home?"

I nodded and said, "Yes, can we run?"

Jasper chuckled and said, "I don't know about you two, but I will be running because walking takes too long."

I smiled and said, "Do you two want to race?"

Emmett guffawed and said, "You're on baby."

I looked at Jasper and said, "Well?"

He grinned and said, "Hell yeah I want to race. What does the winner get?"

I shrugged, I didn't think we were going to race for a prize. He snickered and said, "We'll just race this time, but next time there has to be a prize."

"Okay, you're on. Ready, set, go." And just like that we were off. I was running faster than the first time. I reached the house and turned to look and they were behind me. When they finally got to the house, I was jumping up and down.

I was so happy that I started dancing around them two. "Ha! I won."

Emmett and Jasper chuckled and shook their heads at me. I looked at them and said, "I won, I won, I won. What can we do now?" All of a sudden I felt extremely calm. I looked at Jasper and he quickly looked away.

"Hey, why did you calm me down?"

Jasper looked back at me and said, "Because if I didn't calm you down then I would have been dancing around like you were doing."

I giggled, "That would have been funny to see."

He rolled his eyes and said, "I'm sure that you and Emmett would have gotten a kick out of it. Let's go watch some television while we wait on Bella."

We all walked back into the house and went into the living room. Jasper sprawled out on the couch and started changing the channels. Emmett sat in one of the oversized chairs and pulled me into his lap. I snuggled up against him and watched the movie that Jazz had put on. I hoped Bella came back soon. I missed her already.

We had been watching television for a few hours when Jasper's cell phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and said, "Hello."

I could hear Bella saying, "Charlie's asleep, can you come get me?" Jasper was already out the door and I heard him say, "I'm on my way."

I turned back to the television and watched it while we waited for Jasper to get back with Bella. About ten minutes later they were walking in the door.

I ran up to Bella and hugged her and she hugged me back. I looked at her and said, "I'm sorry that your dad was angry at you. It's my fault."

Bella pulled me to the couch and we sat down. She looked at me and said, "It's not your fault. Charlie was just worried because I was gone so long and I sort of opened my big mouth and he got mad because I told him that I am eighteen and I can take care of myself."

"So are you punished or something?"

She grinned and said, "No, I apologized after Jasper left and he just told me not to do it again. I told him that I wouldn't and then I told him that Emmett had a new girlfriend and that I was going to be hanging out with her a lot. My dad said that he would like to meet you, so I was wondering if you would want to come over tomorrow morning and meet him."

I stared at her with wide eyes, "You want me to meet your father? What if he doesn't like me? Oh god, what if I try to eat him? Do you think I might want to eat him?" I could hear the panic in my voice. I didn't want to eat Bella, but what if that's because she looked like my mom?

Emmett came over and wrapped his arms around me and said, "Don't worry, I will go with you and I won't let go of you for one second. Besides I don't think you will want to eat Charlie."

Jasper kneeled in front of me and said, "I will be there and if you feel you want to attack Charlie, I can change your emotions and prevent you from attacking him. Okay?"

I nodded and then Bella grabbed one of my hands and said, "Sarah, you have substantial control, you won't eat Charlie. I have faith in you. So will you please come?"

I hugged her and said, "Okay I will go meet Charlie." After that we all sat on the couch together and watched television. I noticed that Bella had fallen asleep on Jasper, she looked so peaceful. I was nervous and anxious to meet her father. The sun started coming up and Jazz shook Bells awake.

"Come on darlin, we need to get you home before your dad wakes up." She stretched and Jasper picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the house to bring her home. Before I knew it, we were all standing on Charlie's porch.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A man that I assumed to be Charlie answered the door. Hmm, I don't want to eat him. I smiled and said, "I'm Sarah, is Bella here?"

Charlie smiled and said, "Hi Sarah, it's nice to meet you. Bella has told me so much about you. Would you all like to come in?"

We all nodded and walked in and followed Charlie into the living room. He gestured for us to sit on the couch and he sat in the rocking chair.

He cleared his throat and said, "I am Charlie by the way. Bella should be down in a minute." We talked for a while and then we looked up when we heard Bells on the steps. She looked at all of us and smiled.

She walked into the living room and sat in between Jasper and I and squeezed my hand. I decided that I should ask Charlie if Bella could hang out with me today. "Um Mr. Swan."

He shook his head, "Call me Charlie."

I smiled and said, "Okay Charlie, would you mind if Bella hung out with me today?"

Charlie smiled and said, "That's fine. I was just about to head down to the station anyway, so you are all welcome to stay here." He stood up and shook hands with Emmett and Jasper and walked to the door. He grabbed his coat and said, "Bella, I'll be back around 6."

She smiled and said, "Okay dad, I'll have dinner ready when you get home. Bye."

He called out a "Bye" to all of us and walked out the door and moments later we were alone. I looked at Bella and said, "I didn't eat him and I didn't want to."

She hugged me and said, "See I told you, you would be fine. So what do ya'll want to do?" We all decided on watching television. Before we knew it, it was almost time for Charlie to come home. Jasper suggested that we head home.

Bella hugged me and said, "I will have Jasper come get me when Charlie is asleep okay?" I nodded and Emmett and I walked outside to give them two a moment of privacy. A few minutes later he joined us and we all climbed in the car and left.

I noticed that I didn't feel as scared that Bella wasn't coming back. I knew now that she was never going to leave me. We got home and I decided that I wanted to play some video games with Emmett, and that is what we were still doing when Jasper left to get Bella.

We did the same thing that we did the night before. We watched television and Bella fell asleep lying on Jasper. When dawn approached he picked her up and ran home with her. A few hours later she called and said that she was headed over.

When she pulled up in the driveway she came in the house and smiled. A few minutes later we heard another vehicle. I realized it was Carlisle. When he walked in he looked exhausted.

He said, "Sorry, I was at the hospital. We were very busy. I am going to go freshen up a bit." He walked up the stairs and a few seconds later we heard the shower running. We were watching Emmett and Jasper playing a game on the PS3 when we heard another vehicle pull up.

Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle all looked to the door. I sniffed and I realized it was two scents that I didn't recognize.

Carlisle walked to the door and flung it open. Bella walked over and looked out the door and scowled. I was wondering what was going on. They all walked out the door to meet whoever was outside. I followed them and the two were obviously vampires.

The girl was short and had black spiky hair and the guy was tall like Jasper and had bronze colored hair that was in disarray. I was still trying to figure out who they were when Bella said, "What the fuck Edward, why are you and Alice here?"

I have never heard Bella speak like that. Jasper pulled Bells to where she was behind him and Emmett pulled me behind him as well. I was starting to think that these two called Edward and Alice were dangerous.

Bella pushed her way around Jasper and said, "I asked you a fucking question. What the fuck are you doing here?"

They both looked at Bella, neither of them speaking just yet.

**A/N: Okay guys, sorry for the cliffie, but well I had to end it there. Now I don't want everyone to freak out and say hey I thought Bella was going to become a vampire. She will. Just not yet. This story is not even close to being over. I will not be writing a sequel so its all going into one story. Please let me know what you think. I love reviews. XOXO Kathy **


	16. Apologies

**Disclaimer: I seriously wish I owned Twilight or at least a few of the Twilight boys. Well the Cullen boys at least.**

**A/N: Okay so here is the chapter that everyone has been waiting for. I hope you all enjoy it. **

BPOV

I was so angry when I saw that Edward and Alice were here. The more they just stood there and stared at us without speaking, the more anger I was feeling. I was ready to rip their fucking heads off.

I was starting to see red, "Edward are you going to fucking answer me or are you just going to stand there?"

Sarah walked around Emmett and came to stand beside me. She reached out and grabbed my hand and said, "Bella who are they?"

I looked at Sarah and said, "Oh, this is Edward my ex-boyfriend who pretended to love me and Alice is Jasper's ex-wife who pretended to love him as well."

Sarah just stared at me with her mouth agape, "What do you mean they pretended to love you two?"

"I mean that Edward never loved me, he only loved Alice and she never loved Jasper. They both cheated on us with each other."

I turned back to Edward and Alice and said, "Did I leave anything out?"

Carlisle walked up to Jasper and I and said, "Bella please calm down and I would really appreciate it if you stopped using such language."

I looked at him for a moment and then said, "Are you serious? You want me to calm down?" He nodded, so I continued, "Really, what do you want me to forgive them too?"

He gave me a sad smile and said, "I think that you should listen to what they have to say. It might be something that you want to hear."

Jasper looked at Carlisle like he grew two more heads and said, "You have got to be fucking kidding me. I mean seriously, listen to what they have to say because it might be something we want to hear. I don't want to listen to a fucking thing they have to say. I want to rip their fucking heads off."

Alice decided that she would speak now and said, "Jazz, please listen to me."

Well that was all it took to set Jasper off because he spun around to face her and he truly looked like a vampire. He looked at her and said, "Don't you ever fucking call me Jazz again you stupid bitch."

His words were dripping with venom and well Edward spoke up next and said, "You will not speak to her like that. She was your wife at one time. Or did you forget?"

Apparently Emmett had enough because he lunged at Edward and pinned him to the ground and said, "If you know what is good for you, you will get the fuck out of here. And in case you forgot, you're the reason they are no longer married. You cheating bastard."

Sarah ran over to them and placed her hand on Emmett's arm and said, "Emmy please come stand with me."

Emmett turned and looked at her and then nodded. He stood up, kicked Edward and then walked back toward us holding Sarah's hand.

Edward stood up and said, "I'm sorry Jasper. I shouldn't have said that. Please just give us a few minutes to apologize and beg for forgiveness and then we will leave if that is what you wish."

I snorted, "You know Edward, I just don't see how I could forgive you or Alice. I don't know if Jasper can forgive you two, but I don't think that I can. You both lied and betrayed us. I trusted you and I loved you and for what? So you could break my heart."

Edward took a small step forward and Jasper pulled me back behind him, "I won't hurt her. I would never do anything to hurt her."

Jasper laughed darkly and said, "Well you've already managed to hurt her once and I will not let you do it again."

Edward sighed and said, "Can the four of us please just sit down and talk for a few minutes?"

Carlisle said, "Come on Emmett and Sarah, we will go for a hunt. Bella if you need anything call me and we will be here."

I nodded and the three of them took off running, but not before Emmett looked at Edward and Alice and said, "Fuck with them and I will personally rip your fucking heads off and dance around your pyre."

Edward and Alice gave a quick nod and then Emmett, Sarah, and Carlisle were gone. Jasper pulled me back towards the house and into the living room. We sat on the couch and waited for them to speak.

They walked in and sat in the oversized chair and Edward closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath, "I don't know where to begin."

I glared at him and said, "You know what, why don't you start at the beginning? I would love to know why you couldn't just pretend like I didn't exist. How could you and Alice be so cruel? If you two wanted to be together, then why not just be honest with Jasper and tell him instead of cheating on him and fucking with my head?"

Alice looked back at me and said, "Bella, please listen to me. I can explain everything if you just stop and listen for a moment."

JPOV

I was fucking seething. All I could see was red and I wanted to rip their fucking heads off. I hoped Edward was paying attention to every one of my fucking thoughts because I fucking hated the two of them.

I glared at her and said, "Why should she listen to you? You fucking lied to her, pretended to be her friend all so you could fuck her boyfriend when she wasn't around."

She gave me a sad smile and said, "If you would just let us explain. I will tell you everything you want to know."

Bella grabbed my hand and said, "Fine, you have ten minutes to say what the fuck ever it is that you need to say and then I want you two to get out of here."

I squeezed her hand and pulled her closer to me. I was not going to be letting her go anytime soon unless it was to destroy the two lying pieces of shit sitting in front of us.

Edward looked at us and said, "Okay, a few days ago I went to Volterra to ask Aro to help with Rose and Esme because I didn't know how to help them."

He paused to take a breath, "Aro agreed to help them, but when he shook my hand he saw what Alice and I did and he gave us until September to fix what we've done or they were going to destroy us."

"Are you fucking kidding me? You're only here because Aro told you that he was going to destroy you two if you don't fix this? Oh well that just really makes me want to forgive you."

I took a deep breath and glared at them, Alice said, "We are sorry. I know you can feel that Jasper. You feel it don't you? Do you feel how sorry we are?"

I gave a quick nod and Edward said, "We already wanted to come and apologize, we just didn't know when to come and well yes Aro's threat did make us come sooner, but we have wanted to come. Isn't that enough to make you realize that we want the two of you to forgive us?"

I looked at him like he lost his fucking mind. I didn't know what was worse, the things he just said or the fact that he was being sincere.

Bella looked at him and said, "Oh well that changes everything. Of course we forgive you. I mean who would have thought that the two of you have wanted to apologize, but Aro made you do it sooner than you wanted to." Her words were dripping with sarcasm.

Edward and Alice both looked down and whispered "I'm sorry."

I nodded, "Yeah you are sorry. You're both the sorriest pieces of worthless shit that I have ever known. I don't know if I can ever forgive you. Edward, you were supposed to be my brother and Alice you were my wife. My wife, does that not mean anything to you?"

She started dry sobbing and said, "Jasper, I didn't mean for this to happen, but please listen to me. If I wouldn't have cheated on you with Edward and he wouldn't have pursued Bella the two of you wouldn't be together right now."

"I don't believe you. Bella and I are meant to be together. We would have eventually been together."

She shook her head and said, "No you wouldn't have been; I had the visions about the future and I know that the way that Edward and I did things was terrible, but it was the only way that you two could be together."

"You know Alice I hope you don't expect me to believe that you cheated on me so I could be with Bella because that is a lie. You didn't cheat to help me, did you?"

She looked away and said, "No, I didn't have the visions of you and Bella being together until after Edward and I first started sneaking around with each other."

Bella was crying and she looked and Alice and Edward and said, "I can't believe that you two could be so cruel. How long did have you two been together?"

I wrapped her in my arms and waited for them to answer her. Edward looked at us with sadness, regret, and remorse rolling off of him in waves and said, "We have been together for three years."

I had to fight to remain sitting, my words were dripping with venom and I spoke through clenched teeth, "Three years, you lied and betrayed me for three years? I don't even know who either of you are."

Alice looked at me and she was hitting me with as much sadness, regret, and remorse that Edward was. She spoke in barely a whisper, "Jasper, if I could take back the pain that I have caused I would, but I can't and I am so sorry."

I shook my head, "We need time to think, I want you two to leave. We will call you whenever we are ready to speak to you, but right now I can't even look at you. You both disgust me. Now get out."

They got up and walked out the door without saying another word. Bella broke down at the exact moment that the front door closed. Not even five seconds later, Sarah was running in the door and sitting next to Bella.

She was angry and upset because Bella was crying. She looked at me and said, "What happened?"

I looked up to see that Emmett and Carlisle were looking at us expectantly. I quickly told them everything that Edward and Alice said. All of three of them were feeling anger, shock, and pity. That was the last thing I wanted them to feel. They didn't need to pity Bella and me.

I pulled Bella into my lap and held her close. I refused to let her go. Carlisle sat down on the floor in front of us and was rubbing soothing circles on Bells back. He looked at me and said, "I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say, but I'm sorry. I can't believe that they would treat either of you like that."

Emmett sat down and pulled Sarah into his lap and said, "Is there anything that I can do to help? I will do anything either of you need, just tell me what you need me to do."

I gave Emmett and small smile and said, "Thanks, but I don't know that there is anything that you can do. Bella and I have to figure this out on our own."

Carlisle looked and me and said, "You don't have to do this on your own; we are here to help you get through this."

"Carlisle, Edward said that he took Esme and Rose to Aro to get help." He grimaced, "Wait a minute, did you know?"

He sighed and said, "Yes, Edward called me the other day and told me, but I have already made up my mind. I cannot forget what Esme did and I don't think I will be able to forgive her, but that is my decision, whether to forgive her or not. She broke my heart."

I wanted to be angry with him because he spoke to Edward and didn't say anything, but his heart was broken just like mine and I couldn't find it in me to be angry with him. Bella on the other hand looked up and glared at him.

He looked at Bella and said, "It wasn't my place to say anything to either of you. It was up to Edward and Alice and whether either of you forgive them is up to you, not us."

Bella nodded and placed her head on my shoulder. Sarah looked over at us and said, "I'm sorry, I just don't understand how someone that is supposed to be family could do such horrible things like they did."

Emmett was rubbing her back and he whispered in her ear, "I don't understand either, but they did it and now it is up to Bella and Jasper as to what will be done next."

Bella looked over at Emmett and said, "Oh I know what will be done next. I am going to go and call Edward and tell them to come back over and I am going to tell them exactly what I feel about them and then I am going to call Aro and tell him that his services won't be necessary because when I become a vampire I fully intend to make them pay."

I turned Bella to where she was facing me, "Darlin, I can't let you destroy them. You won't be able to forgive yourself for doing that."

She smiled and said with venom, "You can't let me? That's funny because I am pretty sure that when I am a newborn vampire I will be stronger and faster than you. And I didn't say that I was going to destroy them just now, I said I was going to make them pay. I am going to beat the fuck out of them. And I will do it whether you want me to or not. Got it?"

"Bella listen to me, beating the fuck out of them isn't going to help the situation. We have to decide whether we are going to forgive them because if not Aro will see to it that they are destroyed. It won't matter if you call him and tell him his services are no longer necessary, especially if they aren't forgiven. Aro doesn't give second chances. Do you understand that?"

She leaned back so she could get a good look at me and said, "Aro said we had to forgive them, he didn't say that I couldn't punish them. I may choose to forgive them later, but not now. I can't, but I don't want the Volturi to destroy them either."

"Bella, it doesn't work that way. If we don't forgive them, they will be destroyed no questions asked."

She smirked and said, "Well than I guess we will just have to lie and say we forgive them. Then maybe years down the road we will actually forgive them. I don't know yet, but to forgive them by September is just too soon. They don't deserve to be forgiven so soon."

I looked at her and said, "I don't think I will ever be able to forgive them and we are not going to lie to the Volturi."

Carlisle grabbed Bella's hand and said, "I will call Aro and ask him for more time, I will tell him that September is too soon to be forgiven for what they did, but that the four of you are working on fixing the situation. How does that sound?"

We both agreed and Carlisle went up to his study to call Aro. A few minutes later he came back down and said, "They have agreed to give more time, but they want monthly updates as to what is going on."

I nodded and said, "We should call Edward and Alice and explain things to them." Bella rolled her eyes, but got up and grabbed my cell off the table. She dialed the number and put it on speaker phone.

She sat back down on my lap. After two rings Edward picked up and said, "Hello Jasper."

"Edward. We have decided that we will give you two time to fix what you have done. Carlisle called Aro and they have agreed that more time is needed, but will want monthly updates on our progress."

Alice said, "Thank you Jasper and Bella and Carlisle. This means a lot to us. I promise that you won't regret it."

I scoffed, "Please, don't make promises that you can't or won't keep. I don't wish to see you or speak to you for a few days. I will call when I am ready to speak."

Edward said, "Okay Jasper, we will be at the motel in Seattle. Just call when you and Bella are ready to speak to us. We understand that you need time and we won't put any pressure on either of you."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Yeah, we'll call you." And with that I hung up and looked at Bella. She kissed me on my cheek and closed her eyes. I could feel that she was exhausted. I stood up cradling her in my arms and excused myself from the living room. I went up to my room and laid her down on the bed and climbed in next to her.

I pulled her close to me and held her. She fell asleep quickly and I just laid there thinking about everything. Could I one day forgive them? I didn't want Bella to suffer in any of this, not anymore than she already had.

Sarah came upstairs and knocked on the door. I called for her to come in. She walked in and sat on the bed close to Bella. She looked at me and said, "I feel so helpless. My best friend is hurting so bad and I can't make it go away. Her thoughts are so terrible."

I looked at her and said, "What do you mean her thoughts are so terrible? Can you hear what she was thinking?"

She nodded and said, "After you two came up here, I knew Bella was sleeping because her breathing slowed and so did her heart, but I can hear what's she is thinking right now."

I called for Carlisle and Emmett and seconds later they were standing in my room. I told them what Sarah said about being able to hear what Bella is thinking right now.

Carlisle looked lost in thought for a moment and then said, "You know what she's thinking right now?"

Sarah nodded and said, "She is thinking the she doesn't know if she can forgive Edward and Alice and that she can't stand to see Jasper hurt again."

I looked at Carlisle and said, "Do you think she is hearing what Bella is dreaming?"

Carlisle said, "It's possible."

Sarah smiled and said, "Does that mean that I have a gift?"

I looked at her and then at Emmett and he was grinning too. Carlisle said, "It would seem as though you definitely have some kind of gift. I just don't know what kind of gift it is exactly. My friend Eleazar would know, but I would have to get him to come here. I could call him if you would like?"

Sarah thought for a moment and said, "Can we wait for a few days? I want to focus on helping Bella and Jasper, not worry about my gift."

Carlisle nodded and he said, "I am going into my study and see if I can do any research on Sarah's gift, if you need me just call." I nodded and he walked out. Sarah leaned forward and kissed Bella on the forehead and then she and Emmett left the room.

Bella would be happy that Sarah had a gift when we told her about it when she awoke. I decided to just stop all thought process and rest with my angel. I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep.

**A/N: Okay so let me know what you think. I am just about finished with the next chapter so I might be able to post it tonight. Review and let me know what you think. I love hearing from you guys. XOXO Kathy**


	17. Conversations with Carlisle

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight. The wonderful Stephanie Meyer does.**

**A/N: Shout out to my beta Cullen818 for proofing two chapters for me today. I love her, she is the best. Okay so here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.**

CPOV

When I called Aro, I wasn't expecting him to say what he did. I still couldn't believe he told me that I had to ensure that Bella and Jasper forgave Edward and Alice.

So now here I am in my study trying to figure out how I was going to do that. I think Aro was angry with me when I told him that I couldn't forgive Esme.

No matter how long I'd been thinking about fixing things, I couldn't come up with anything. I looked up from my desk towards my door, "Come in Bella."

She walked in and smiled, "Can I talk to you for a minute Carlisle?"

I motioned for her to take a seat. She sat down and looked at me for a moment biting her bottom lip. I gave her a small smile and said, "What's on your mind Bella?"

She sighed and said, "I wanted to apologize for earlier."

I cut her off, "What are you apologizing for? You didn't do anything wrong."

"That's not true Carlisle; I was being rude and you asked me to calm down and not use such language. And the reason that I have to apologize is because I mentally cursed you out."

I chuckled, "It's quite alright Bella. I know that you were angry."

"Yes I was angry Carlisle, but not with you. I should have never mentally cursed you and for that I am truly sorry."

I got up and walked around my desk and kneeled in front of her. I grabbed her hand and said, "I forgive you but there was never anything to forgive."

She threw her arms around me and held me extremely close. It felt so nice being held in a woman's arms again. I held onto her like she was my life line.

When she pulled back she placed a kiss on my cheek and smiled. I placed my hand over the spot that she just kissed and stared at her, "Thank you Bella."

"What are you thanking me for Carlisle?"

"For everything, for loving me, for being my friend, and for the kiss and hug just now. I forgot what it was like to be in a woman's arms."

She smiled and said, "Well anytime you want a hug just let me know and I will give you one. I'll see you tomorrow; I have to be getting home. Bye."

She stood and walked to the door, "Bye Bella." I sat back in my chair to do more thinking. About twenty minutes later Jasper came to my study.

He knocked and said, "Carlisle can I speak to you?"

"Of course Jasper, come on in." He walked in and sat down in the same chair that Bella was just in and arched a brow at me. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

He smirked and said, "So you liked being in Bella's arms huh?"

I stared at him and said, "What?" Did he just say what I think he said? Oh god I forgot that he was able to hear everything that me and Bella talked about.

He chuckled and said, "You heard me. I know that you loved being in Bella's arms and I don't blame you because I love being in her arms too."

I sighed, "Jasper I'm sorry, and I shouldn't have said that to her, it was inappropriate."

He rolled his eyes and said, "Carlisle please, you've been without a companion since when?"

I stared at him for a moment and finally mumbled, "Since October."

"See Carlisle, we're in July, that's a long time to go without a companion. We just need to find you a woman. I suggest we start looking now, you just have to tell me what kind of woman you want."

I scoffed, "You can't be serious."

He smirked and said, "Of course I'm serious. Now tell me what it is you are looking for in a woman."

"Fine. She has to be sweet, smart, gentle, loving, caring, and human." Oh no, did I just say that out loud?

He chuckled and said, "Human huh?" Crap, I did say that out loud. I gave him a small nod and he rubbed his hands together and waggled his brows suggestively at me. I shook my head and grinned.

"Okay so you want a human, I'll get Emmett and we will start looking tonight."

"What? No, I'm not ready yet. I want things to calm down a bit around here first and then you two can find me a woman."

He rolled his eyes at me and said, "You're talking about this shit with Edward and Alice aren't you?"

I nodded and said, "Aro expects me to help you and Bella forgive Edward and Alice in return for extra time. He will be calling to get updates."

He nodded and said, "Did he say anything about Esme and Rose?"

"Yes, he said that so far they haven't found any information about a vampire ever going insane, but that he was going to keep looking for a way to cure them."

"Carlisle, are you going to forgive Esme?"

I looked at him and said, "No, I don't think I can. It hurt too much when she cheated on me, but that doesn't mean that you shouldn't forgive Alice and Edward."

He looked at me incredulously and said, "I may be able to forgive them one day, but not any time soon."

"I understand, but Bella shouldn't carry this grudge. You must help her let go."

"Are you fucking kidding me? That bastard pretended to love her and Alice fucking pretended to be her friend. They both betrayed us. It is taking every ounce of my control not to go to Seattle and rip them apart."

"Jasper listen to me, forgiveness is divine."

He chuckled and said, "Maybe you should take your own advice."

"You're right and maybe years from now I will be able to forgive her, but I can't, not right now. Spending as many years with someone as I did with Esme is a lot of years to just throw away in one day."

"Yes Carlisle I suppose it is, but don't you think that you are being a bit hypocritical?"

"I suppose I am, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be telling you to forgive Edward and Alice when I don't know if I can ever forgive Esme."

He sighed, "So what do we do now?"

It was my turn to sigh, "I don't know, but we will figure this out."

He stood up and said, "Okay, we'll figure this out, but now it's time for me to get back to Bella. Charlie should be sleeping now. I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay Jasper. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Carlisle." He left and I just stared off into space trying to figure out how I was going to help Bella and Jasper forgive Edward and Alice.

Is what they did even forgivable? The problem is that I knew the answer to that question and I didn't like what it was. Could I forgive them? Probably not, I didn't even think I could forgive Esme for what she did and she at one time loved me.

How could I expect Bella and Jasper to forgive Edward and Alice if I couldn't forgive Esme? I wondered if I forgave Esme would they be willing to follow my lead. No I can't think like that. Can I? This is so frustrating.

Maybe I should call Eleazar; he might be able to give me some advice. No, I can't involve him in my family problems. I will figure this out and I will do that soon. I just needed time to think.

**A/N: Okay I know this was a short chapter, but I think it was pretty important. Let me know what you think. The next chapter will be date night. You'll never guess who's going on a date. Review. I love them. XOXO Kathy**


	18. Seattle, Dinner, and a Movie

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, the lucky SM does.**

**A/N: I would like to thank my beta Cullen818, she is wonderful and I also want to thank Tarkonta for co-writing this chapter with me. Okay here is the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it. Kathy**

CPOV

I stayed in my study all night trying to figure out what to do with the problems that my family was facing. I heard Bella's heartbeat at the same time that I picked up Jasper's scent.

When they came inside Jasper called for Emmett and Sarah to come downstairs at the same time that Bella called me to come down. I walked down the stairs quickly followed by Em and Sarah.

When we got to the bottom of the stairs Bella and Jasper were waiting for us. They asked us to join them in the living room. We all went to take our seats and waited for Bells and Jazz to speak.

Jasper looked at Em and Sarah and said, "I am taking Bella to Seattle for the day, would you two like to join us?"

Sarah smiled and said, "I would love to." She turned to Emmett to see what he thought; he smiled and said, "Yes, I would like to go as well."

Bella looked at me and said, "Carlisle will you come with us?"

I smiled, "Thanks Bella, but you four go ahead and have fun. I'll just stay around here; maybe I'll go to the hospital later."

Bella looked at me with pleading eyes and said, "Please, Carlisle." She jutted out her bottom lip in this adorable pout.

I started shaking my head, but then she gave me the puppy dog eyes plus the pout. I looked at Jasper and said, "Call her off. I think you four should go."

Jasper chuckled and said, "Oh okay sure. Have you looked at her? She is not going to take no for an answer."

I looked back to Bella only to notice that Sarah had the same expression on her face. How was I supposed to turn them both down. To make matters worse, Bells got up and came and sat right in front of me and said, "Please, please; come with us. I really, really want you to come."

I sighed, "Okay I'll go just stop looking at me like that." She jumped up and threw her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her and she whispered, "Thank you." When she released me, she looked at Sarah and winked.

I was starting to think that they set me up. I stood and said, "Well I suppose I should go and change my clothes so we can get going." I went up to my room and put on a pair of dark washed blue jeans and a white button up shirt. I ran my hands threw my hair and proceeded to go back down the stairs.

When I got down there, everyone was already waiting for me. I figured since I had to go then I should be able to drive. I grabbed my keys and headed out the door towards my Mercedes. I climbed in the driver's seat and everyone else piled in the car and then we were off to Seattle.

We drove to the majority of the way in silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable. When we got to Seattle, we decided that we would just walk around and enjoy the sites since it was cloudy. We walked around for hours just sightseeing.

I looked at Jasper and Bella and Emmett and Sarah and I realized I was longing to have a companion. My empath son turned and looked at me and arched a brow in question. I shook my head; I didn't want to get into it now.

He obviously felt different because he spoke too low and fast for Bella to hear, "What are you longing for Carlisle?"

I sighed, "For what you and Emmett have. That is why I didn't want to come today. I am the fifth wheel."

Jasper stopped walking and said, "What?"

Bella looked from me to Jasper and said, "What's going on?"

I shook my head, but Jasper said, "Carlisle here, feels like the fifth wheel."

Bella looked at me and said, "Is that true Carlisle?" I nodded. "You know that's not true don't you? We love spending time with you. Is that why you didn't want to come today?"

"Bella, you have Jasper and Emmett has Sarah, how else am I supposed to feel? You four are on a double date and then there's me without a date." I had looked away while I was speaking. I heard her sniffle, great I made her cry.

I looked up and sure enough she had tears running down her cheeks. She took a step towards me and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel that way, but I could be your date too."

I reached up and wiped her tears away and said, "Bella, you are with Jasper. You can't be my date too."

Jasper scoffed and said, "I'll allow it. We could share Bella as our date today."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Fine, but from now on you four will have to go on dates without me."

Emmett and Sarah were quiet throughout the whole conversation. I looked up and they were both staring at me. "Why are you two staring at me?"

Emmett smirked and said, "You won't have to stay home because I plan on finding you a woman." Sarah giggled and tugged on his arm to start walking again.

Jasper chuckled and grabbed one of Bella's right hand and she grabbed my hand with her left and we started walking again. A few minutes later her stomach growled and Jazz pulled us to a nice restaurant so she could eat.

When we walked in we were greeted by the host and she led us to a table. We sat down and she handed us our menus and said, "Your waitress will be with you shortly." That is when I saw her.

She was beautiful. She had light brown hair with dark red highlights almost a burgundy color. She was slender and she had blue eyes with a hint of grey. She must have felt me staring because she turned and looked at me and smiled.

That was when I felt it. There was this pull in my chest and it was like my whole world changed in that instance. Jasper noticed that I was staring and he followed my gaze and nudged me, but I couldn't look away. It was like I was lost in her eyes.

I smiled at her and then she blushed and turned to walk away. I couldn't let her leave, I had to go and speak to her. I had to know what that tugging in my chest was. I looked at Jasper and said, "I'll be right back."

I didn't wait for him to reply. I got up and walked towards her. She was almost to the door when I caught up to her. "Excuse me."

She turned around and looked at me, "Yes."

I smiled and said, "I couldn't help but notice you a few seconds ago and I was wondering if you would like to join me and my family for lunch."

She smiled and said, "I'd love to, but I already ate."

I felt a lump rising in my throat, "Well how about you just join us and we can talk. I'm not hungry."

"Well, I don't even know your name."

Oh god, I never even introduced myself, "I'm sorry. Where are my manners? My name is Carlisle. What's your name?"

"It's Katrine and it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Well Katrine, shall we go to my table so I can introduce you to my family?"

She nodded and I placed my hand on the small of her back and lead her to my table. When we reached the table, I said, "Katrine, I would like you to meet Jasper and his fiancé Bella and Emmett and his girlfriend Sarah."

Bella and Sarah were positively beaming and Emmett and Jasper had huge grins on their faces. I cleared my throat and that seemed to do the trick.

Bella said, "Hi Katrine, it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you to Bella."

Jasper stood and said, "Hello Katrine, it's a pleasure."

She smiled, "Hi Jasper."

Sarah and Emmett were practically bouncing in their seats; they both spoke in unison, "Hi Katrine."

"Hi Sarah, hi Emmett; it's nice to meet all of you. I hope I am not interrupting your lunch."

I gave them the entire look that clearly said no. And they all caught on and shook their heads saying that she wasn't interrupting anything. I pulled out the chair next to mine for her and she sat. I turned to her and said, "So Katrine, what do you for a living?"

Her face lit up, "I'm a nurse. I work here at the hospital in the emergency room."

Could we be more perfect for each other? She's beautiful, smart, compassionate, and she helps people. We are definitely made for each other. I didn't think it was possible. I looked at Jasper and spoke with vampire speed, "What is she feeling?"

He said, "She is feeling happiness, longing, excitement, desire, lust, and love."

I gaped at him and Katrine noticed my expression, "Carlisle, what's wrong?" Oh I love the way she says my name; it just sort of rolls off her tongue.

I smiled and said, "Nothing, so you're a nurse in the E.R?" She nodded, "I'm a doctor in the E.R. back at home."

Her smile grew and she said, "Really? So where do you live?"

"We live in a small town called Forks; it's a few hours from here." I wondered if I should ask her to come to the house to watch movies with us. I felt a wave of confidence wash over me.

I took a deep breath and said, "Katrine, we are having a movie night at my house, would you like to join us?"

She looked at me and then at the rest of my family. They were all nodding in agreement; she looked back at me and said, "Okay, I'll go. What movie will we be watching?"

Bella smiled and said, "Van Helsing. I love that movie." I grimaced and I noticed that Jasper and Emmett did too. Sarah on the other hand looked just as happy about watching that movie as Bells did.

Katrine smiled and said, "I love that movie too."

I grinned and noticed that Bella was done eating, "So are we ready to go now?" Everyone nodded and we all stood to head out to our car. I turned to Katrine and said, "Would you like to ride with us?"

"Are you sure you don't mind? I mean you won't mind having to drive back to Seattle tonight?"

I shook my head and said, "Of course I don't mind. Come on ride with us please."

She nodded and we all walked to my car, after we all climbed in. I drove to my house at a speed that was not as fast as I usually drove. We finally made it home and Sarah jumped out of the car and ran towards the house at vampire speed.

I looked wide eyed at Sarah and then at Katrine and she was just as shocked as I was. She turned to look at me and said, "How did she run so fast?"

Sarah slapped her forehead and spoke too low for humans to hear, "Oh shit." I glared at her for a moment before I turned back to Katrine.

"Why don't we go inside and talk. I will explain everything."

She simply nodded her head. I placed my hand on the small of her back and guided her inside and into the living. I motioned for her to take a seat and she obliged. Jasper and Bella sat in the oversized chair while Emmett and Sarah sat down on the couch next to Katrine.

I kneeled in front of her and grabbed her hands. She gasped at the coolness. "I don't want you to be afraid, but what I am about to tell you is going to be quite a shock." I glanced at Jasper and he nodded so I could proceed.

I breathed in deeply and said, "We are vampires that's how Sarah was able to run so fast."

Her brows furrowed and she just sat there staring at me. She inhaled deeply and reached up with one hand and touched my cheek. She spoke in barely a whisper, "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am serious." She looked from me to Jasper, Bella, Emmett, and then Sarah before looking back at me. She was staring at me silently again.

I looked at Jasper and he spoke really fast and low, "She is feeling shock, disbelief, and above all love."

I gave a quick nod, "Katrine, are you okay?" She blinked and gave me a small smile. I was waiting for the onslaught of questions.

She tilted her head to the side and said, "Are you going to kill me?"

"What? No, I would never harm you. Please believe me when I say that. My family, we don't drink from humans; we drink from animals."

She sighed, "So all of you are vampires?"

Bella shook her head and said, "I'm not a vampire, well at least not yet, but I will be. I want Jasper to turn me after we get married."

Katrine nodded and turned back to me, "Are you going to make me a vampire?"

"I would never force you to become a vampire if it's not what you wish."

She smiled and said, "I want to become a vampire. I know it seems strange, but it's like I already love you. I can feel it, the love that I have for you. I want to be with you, if you want me that is."

"Of course that is what I want. If you want me to turn you into a vampire then I will. When I saw you in the restaurant, there was this pull that I felt tugging in my chest. It was at that moment when you smiled at me that I knew you were the one for me."

She blushed and said, "I felt it too."

_Flashback KPOV_

_I was getting ready to leave when I felt someone staring at me. I turned to look and this blonde haired god was staring at me. He was gorgeous; I smiled and looked away. I walked as fast as I could to the door, but he was faster. He caught up with me and when he spoke he had the most beautiful melodic voice that I have ever heard. It was strange; I had this weird tugging feeling in my chest. He asked me to join his family for lunch and I was completely shocked. I couldn't understand why this beautiful man would want to have lunch with me. I agreed though because I wasn't ready to leave him just yet. After we sat down and started talking I realized what that tugging feeling was. I love him. How do you even love someone that you just met? I never believed in love at first sight, until now._

_End Flashback_

CPOV

I was starting to worry about her, she was staring off into space like she was lost in her own thoughts, "Katrine, are you okay?"

She smiled and said, "Yes, I was just thinking about the pull that I felt, well it was really more of a tugging sensation in my chest. I couldn't understand it at first, but then I realized that I love you."

I wrapped my arms around her and whispered in her ear, "I love you too. That tugging sensation was because you are meant to be my mate."

She arched her brow at me and said, "Mate?"

Jasper chuckled and Bella scowled at him, I heard his whispered, "I'm sorry darlin."

I explained to Katrine about vampires mating and how it is forever once we do mate. She accepted everything and to my utter surprise she never wanted to run away screaming. I even explained Jasper's gift and he provided a little demonstration, which she found his gift to be amazing.

Emmett sighed and said, "Okay, enough vampire talk. Can't we watch the movie?"

Sarah smacked him on the arm and said, "Emmy, don't be so rude."

He muttered, "Sorry babe."

She smiled and looked at Katrine and her smile just kept growing. I looked at her and then I turned to look at Bella and before I knew they were launching themselves at Katrine for a hug.

Katrine giggled and it was the most beautiful sound that I have ever heard before and she gladly returned their hugs. After a few moments they broke apart and we decided it was time to watch Van Helsing.

Emmett kept making comments about the vampires in the movie and Sarah would either slap him or glare at him, which would cause him to sigh and be quiet for only a few short moments. When the movie was over I looked over at Katrine and she looked tired.

"Are you ready to go or would you like to stay for a while longer?"

She smiled and reached for my hand, "I should be getting home, it's getting late."

I helped her up from the couch and we said our goodnights and walked out to my car. As I was reaching to open her door she turned to look at me. When she did our faces were mere inches apart. I looked down at her lips and then back into her eyes.

She moved ever so slowly until finally her lips touched mine. It was the most amazing feeling in the world. Her lips were so soft and warm that I had to hold back the groan that was threatening to come. We kissed passionately for a few moments and then I pulled back so she could breathe.

She touched her lips and smiled. I opened the door and she slid in; I ran around to my side of the car and climbed in. I started the car and took off. I knew already that I would miss her and as if she could read my mind she whispered, "I'm going to miss you."

I grabbed her hand and intertwined our fingers and said, "I will miss you too, but I would really like to see you every day for all eternity."

She nodded, "I would like that too. So, does that mean that I will see you tomorrow?"

I chuckled, "It definitely means that you will see me tomorrow." We drove the rest of the way in comfortable silence.

JPOV

After Carlisle and Katrine left, Emmett and Sarah decided that they were going to go for a little hunt. Once they left, I turned to Bella and smirked.

She looked at me and then stood up from my lap and started backing away from me. I knew she could feel the lust that I was sending her. I stood and started stalking towards her, she giggled and turned to run, but I caught her around the waist.

"And where do you think you're going?"

She grinned and said, "I was just going to go upstairs." It sounded more like a question then a statement. I arched a brow at her and lifted her up and slung her over my shoulder. She squealed and I carried her over to the couch.

I didn't really want to wait until we were upstairs. I wanted her now. I ripped her clothes off at the same time that my lips crushed hers. She gasped and then moaned into my mouth. I tore my clothes off and then climbed on top of her, resting my weight on my elbows.

I shifted my body and brought one hand down to her hot center and groaned. She was already so wet for me. "Darlin, you are so wet already."

She arched her hips and whimpered, "Please Jasper, don't tease me." I never denied my Bella anything and I wasn't about to start now. I positioned myself at her entrance and slowly entered her. We both groaned at the feeling of being one.

I set a slow pace because I wanted to savor this moment. "Jasper, I love you."

"I love you too Bella." We were in our own world and I know that's how I didn't notice they were here until I heard a growl. I swung my head around and glared.

Bella looked over and gasped and then she glared. "What the fuck Edward? Did you and Alice enjoy the show? I know I was enjoying myself, so if you two could get the fuck out of here, I would really appreciate it."

Alice turned on her heel and stormed out, but Edward well he wasn't quite ready to go yet. Bella pushed on my shoulder so I would move. I shook my head, not while Dickward was in here.

Bella continued to glare at Edward and said, "What are you going to stay and watch? Do you want an encore? What the fuck do you want?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose and said, "I wanted to talk, but it's obvious that you just wanted to rub our noses in our mistakes. I didn't know you were petty, I expected such behavior from Jasper, but not you."

I was seriously going to rip his fucking head off and enjoy, "Fuck you Edward. Bella is not petty, you're just a sick bastard that wants to watch me pleasure her, but sorry that is not going to happen. Now get the fuck out."

Bella smirked and whispered, "Revenge is best served cold. Don't you think baby?"

I chuckled, "Indeed it is darlin."

Edward glared, "What? Did you two plan this? Did you two want us to walk in and catch you? Why would you do that?"

I rolled my eyes, "You know Edward, not everything is about you and Alice. I was simply making love to my fiancé; it's not my fault that you have terrible timing. And as for revenge; well let's just say that we will get ours because after all revenge is such sweet sorrow. Now I want you to leave. We said we would call you when we were ready to talk."

He put his hands up and said, "I'm sorry for interrupting, I will call from now on and I am also sorry for accusing you two for, well, this. I am um going to go."

He walked out the door and both Bella and I sighed. Well I was going to have to see if I could get her back in the mood. I guess I could hit her with a large wave of lust, but before I could she smirked and wiggled her hips causing me to bite back a growl.

She wiggled her hips again and said, "Jasper baby, aren't you going to continue?"

I chuckled and said, "Oh yes darlin." I pressed my lips back to hers and started moving my hips. She wrapped her legs around me, which caused me to slide in deeper and I growled at the sensation.

I started thrusting into her harder and faster. We were both gasping for breath, I lifted her hips to hit a different angle and she screamed out my name with her first orgasm. I started rubbing her clit with my other hand and thrusting faster.

I could feel my own orgasm building, when her walls began tightening around my cock. I thrust into her a few more times and said, "Cum with me darlin."

She was moaning, "Jasper…I'm….oh…..god….I'm….cumming." I cried out her name and fell over the edge with her. We both lay there panting and trying to get our breathing to go back to normal.

She sighed and snuggled up against my chest, "I love you Jasper."

"I love you too darlin." I picked her up and carried her upstairs to my room. When Sarah got back I would have to get her to call Charlie and see if she could stay the night. I placed her on my bed and then ran back downstairs to pick up our shredded clothes.

When I got back in my room I heard Sarah and Emmett walk in the door. I pulled some boxers on and poked my head out of the door.

They walked up the stairs holding hands. "Hey Sarah, could you call Charlie and see if Bella could spend the night with you?"

"Sure Jasper." She pulled out her cell phone and called Charlie. A few moments later she hung up and said, "All taken care of. Goodnight."

"Thanks Sarah. Goodnight." I could feel the lust those two were putting off. Emmett waggled his brows at me and then they disappeared into his room. I closed my door and turned back to Bella only to find her sleeping. Damn, I wonder if she would get mad if I woke her up.

Well I was about to find out. I shut off the light and made my way over to the bed. I climbed in the bed and positioned myself between her legs. I was trying to decide where to start first. Those luscious lips, her neck, her breast, or should I feast on her pussy?

**A/N: Okay now I need to thank PrettyFace27 for "revenge is best served cold" and insatiable06 for the idea of Edward and Alice walking in on Jasper and Bella caught up in the moment. I also need to thank Tarkonta for Katrine's name. Sorry for the cliffie, but the next chapter will start with a lemon, so hopefully you will forgive me. Please review. I love them. XOXO Kathy **


	19. JasperBella vs EmmettSarah

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight, SM does.**

**A/N: I am so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter done. I was really busy the last few days, but I finally finished the chapter. I have to thank my beta cullen818 for proofing this chapter so quickly. Okay on with the next chapter.**

JPOV

I climbed in the bed and rolled her over so she was lying on her back. I lay down next to her and pulled her impossibly close. I started placing open mouthed kisses down her neck and she sighed.

I trailed my kisses along her jaw and then I nibbled on her ear. She moaned my named and her heart rate increased so I knew she was almost awake. I palmed her breast and her breath hitched.

"I need you darlin."

Her eyes popped open and she smiled and sighed. "Mmm Jasper, I need you too."

I started kissing down her neck again and continued to her breasts. I licked, sucked, and nibbled on her nipples as she arched her back. I slid my hand down her body until I found her center. I slid a finger into her wet heat and she gasped.

"I want to make love to you Bella." She nodded and I moved to lie on top of her. Just as I was about to enter her I was hit with a large wave of desire, want, need, and lust and those emotions weren't just coming from Bella, they were also coming from Emmett and Sarah.

I projected those emotions back out to everyone and wrapped Bella's legs around me and pushed myself into her core. We both moaned from the sensation of being together as one.

I could hear Emmett and Sarah and I knew Bella heard them too because she grinned and wagged her brows at me. She was feeling very mischievous.

"Jasper, baby, I think we could take them."

I grinned, "Alright darlin, let's see if we can be louder than them and if I can give you more orgasms then Emmett can give Sarah."

Emmett yelled, "You're on. We so got this." We both heard Sarah giggle and I smirked evilly at Bella. I pulled almost all the way out of her core and plunged myself all the way back in.

She moaned and grabbed onto my shoulders and squeezed. I kept a steady pace and she met my every thrust. I decided I needed to ensure our victory. I pulled all the way out and said, "Turn over and get on your hands and knees."

"Hmm Jasper, I love the way you think." She quickly flipped over on her hands and knees. I got behind her on my knees and I rubbed my cock along her wet folds. She moaned and pushed back against me.

I grabbed her hips and slowly entered her. Once I was fully sheathed I started rocking my hips back and forth at an agonizingly slow pace.

"Jasper please."

"What do you want darlin?"

"I want you to move faster and harder."

"If that's what you want, who am I to deny my beautiful girl?"

She whimpered and said, "Please."

I started pumping into her faster and harder and she was starting to get a lot louder than Sarah.

Emmett grunted out, "Dude, don't you fucking cheat with any of that control my fucking emotions shit. Play nice you pansy ass."

I chuckled, "Hey Em I always play nice."

He guffawed and then I heard Sarah smack him and she said, "Em, shut up."

I grinned and pulled Bella back to me harder and hit her with wave after wave of lust, desire, need, and most of all love. I felt her walls clenching around me as her first orgasm hit her. She screamed my name.

Well not only was she louder with her moaning she was also the first to reach an orgasm. I started going even faster and I reached around her with my arm and pinched her clit, which set off her second orgasm.

I flipped us over at vampire speed and turned her to where she was straddling my hips. She lowered herself down onto me and I groaned. I heard Carlisle's car pull up and the front door opened. I was hit with his happiness and then his realization as what he walked in on.

He called out, "I'll just leave you four alone. I am going to go back to Katrine's house." And with that he walked back out of the door and I heard his car leaving the driveway again.

I looked at Bella to see if she had heard Carlisle, but her eyes were closed and her head was rolled back as she was riding me. I grabbed her hips and helped her move above me. I could hear Sarah having her second orgasm and I could feel that Emmett was about to fall over the edge.

I started moving my hips up to meet Bella as she would lower herself onto me. She grabbed onto my forearms and her walls started clenching around my again. I reached up with one hand and rolled her nibble and then pinched it and she screamed, "Jasper, I'm cumming."

I grunted and flipped her onto her back and pulled her legs up and rested them on my shoulders. I was going even deeper and I started slamming into her. Her fourth orgasm hit her quickly and I felt my body tense. "Oh god Bella."

"Oh Jasper, fuck." She collapsed onto my chest, both of our breathing ragged. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close.

Our breathing finally slowed and her heart rate slowed too. I peered around and her eyes were closed. I few moments later she was sleeping. Emmett came barreling into towards my room and I quickly pulled the blankets around us.

He flung my door opened and said, "You cheating bastard. I know you used your fucking gift."

I smirked and said, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

He arched a brow at me and said, "Come on dude four orgasms, no way. You cheated."

I feigned shock, "I would never."

He rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah I'm sure. Next time no fucking cheating."

I sighed, "Alright if there is a next time, I won't cheat."

He grinned, "Sarah and I are going hunting for the rest of the weekend. I'll see you on Sunday. Take care of Bella and tell her we will see her when we get back."

I nodded, "I will, bye Emmett, bye Sarah."

Emmett waved and walked out my bedroom door. Sarah came into the room and kissed Bella on the cheek and whispered her goodbyes and then a second later I heard the front door open and then close.

I was alone with Bella. I wondered how long before Carlisle came back. I decided there was only one way to find out. I reached over to the table beside my bed and grabbed my cell and called him.

He picked up on the second ring, "Hello Jasper."

"Hello Carlisle."

"I see you're not otherwise occupied right now."

"No." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything earlier."

"Don't worry, you didn't interrupt us. I take it you're at Katrine's?"

"Yes I am here with her now. She just fell asleep with her head in my lap; I figured I would carry her to bed and then head home."

I was trying to think of a way to ask him to not come home when I heard Katrine, "Carlisle stay with me."

"Um Carlisle, would you like me to let you go?"

"No, just hang on one second."

"Okay." I could hear him shuffling the phone around and then I heard him whispering.

"Katrine are you sure you want me stay?"

"Yes Carlisle, please stay with me. I'm not asking for us to do anything, I just want you to stay for the night. I am off from work tomorrow. Can't we spend the day together?"

"Of course sweetheart. I would love to spend the day with you."

I grinned. I was getting Bella all to myself for the rest of the night and all day tomorrow. Oh I had some planning to do. I heard the shuffling over the phone again.

Carlisle said, "Jasper?"

"Yes Carlisle."

"I am going to be staying the night at Katrine's house and then we will be spending the day tomorrow. What are you four going to do?"

"Oh well Emmett and Sarah went hunting, they said they would be back Sunday. As for me and Bella, well I don't know what we are going to do yet. What will you and Katrine do?"

"I don't know whatever she wants to do. Why don't you let Bella decide what the two of you do?"

"That's a good idea, but I think I am going to plan a romantic day for the two of us."

"Well I'm sure Bella will love that. You two have a nice night and enjoy your day tomorrow. I will see you tomorrow night. Goodnight Jasper."

"Goodnight Carlisle." We hung up and I immediately started planning what Bella and I could do. I closed my eyes and pulled her closer to me and she sighed. I kissed the top of her head and listened to her breathing and her heart rate and the plan began forming in my head.

**A/N: Okay I know this was a short chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, you know I love them. Oh next chapter will be Emmett and Sarah's hunting trip. XOXO Kathy**


	20. The Hunt

**Disclaimer: I truly wish I was lucky enough to own Twilight, well at least a few of the Cullen men.**

**A/N: Okay so here is the next chapter. I hope you guys like it. I have to give my beta cullen818 a virtual hug because she is the best beta ever! Okay so on with the next chapter.**

EMPOV

As Sarah and I were running through the woods I started thinking about the bet with Jasper and how the little fucker cheated. A wide grin spread across my face as I realized he probably only won because he cheated.

Sarah looked over at me and said, "What are you grinning for baby?"

"I was just thinking that Jasper only won because he cheated."

She smiled and said, "Don't worry Emmy we will get them next time."

I chuckled, "I like the way you think baby. So how far do you want to go?"

"Hmm, I don't know. You want to find some grizzlies?"

God I love the way this woman thinks. "Of course I want to find some grizzlies. Let's go." We picked up our pace; we must have run for a couple hours when I picked up the scent of our meal.

I snickered and Sarah smirked at me. We slowed our pace until we came upon two grizzlies that were fighting. Oh today was getting a whole lot better. We both emerged at the same time and when the grizzlies spotted us, they both roared and stood up on their hind legs.

I growled back and sank into a crouch. I looked over at Sarah and she snarled at the bears and sunk into a crouch also. Damn she looked sexy as hell. Oh shit I have to focus on my hunt and then I can worry about how sexy she looks.

The bigger grizzly stalked forward and took a swipe at Sarah. I roared and lunged for the bear, but she got to him quicker. She knocked the bear down on its back and snapped its neck. I quickly lunged for the other one and we went tumbling to the forest floor.

The bear clawed at me and ripped my shirt. I jumped up and the grizzly pounced on me. I snarled and slung him off of me. He fell to the forest floor and I pounced on top of him. I snapped his neck and sunk my teeth into him. I drained him quickly.

When I was finished I looked up and noticed that Sarah was smiling at me. I cocked a brow at her and said, "What are you smiling about?"

"You were playing with your food. Don't you know it's not polite to play with your food?"

I chuckled, "It makes them taste so much better when they're pissed."

She giggled and said, "I'm sure. So what do you want to do now?"

I smirked, "Well I can think of a few things that we can do."

"Emmy, I'll have sex with you, but you have to catch me." And with that she was off running through the forest. I took off after her and I could hear her laughing. I caught up to her and she spun around to face me.

"I caught you baby."

"Actually Emmy, you caught up to me, but you haven't caught me yet."

I grinned and said, "Well I guess we'll have to change that now won't we?"

A wide smile spread across her face and before she could say anything, I lunged and tackled her to the ground. She giggled and said, "Emmy I can't believe you just did that."

I waggled my brows at her and pressed my lips to hers. I licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to me. I could kiss her forever and never tire of the way she tasted. I ran my hand along her side and to the hem of her shirt.

I inched her shirt up and caressed her stomach and then made my way up to her breasts. I squeezed them and she moaned into my mouth. I pulled away from her mouth and she quickly removed her shirt.

I pulled my shirt off and pressed my lips to her neck. I licked and nibbled my way down to her collarbone. I continued my journey and when I got to her breasts; I tore her bra off and sucked her pert nipple into my mouth. I gave the other breast the same attention and then started kissing down her stomach.

She was writhing under me, "Emmy don't tease me. I need you."

I unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down her legs and then I slowly removed her panties. I kissed the inside of her thigh and I was just about to ravish her beautiful core when she grabbed me and flipped me over onto my back.

I smirked at her and she quickly removed my jeans and went to straddle my waist. I flipped us over again and ran a finger along her slit. She moaned and arched her back. I pushed a finger inside her, "God baby you are so wet."

I added another finger and she whimpered, "Please baby, don't make me wait any longer." I pulled my fingers out and sucked them into my mouth. I positioned myself at her entrance and I plunged into her wet tight pussy.

"Oh fuck baby you are so wet and tight. God you feel so good." I quickly found a rhythm and she was clawing at my back. I pressed my lips to hers and she eagerly responded. She forced her tongue into my mouth and fought for dominance.

I grabbed her left leg and hitched it up over my shoulder. She screamed my name as I pumped into her deeper and faster. She wrapped her other leg around my waist and I hit her g-spot. "Oh fuck Emmett!"

I grunted and pumped into her even faster. "You like that baby?"

She gasped out, "Y-e-s. Fuck me Emmy." I quickly obliged and picked up the pace. She was moaning and a string of profanities were coming out of her mouth.

I reached between us and pinched her clit and that sent her over the edge. Her walls clenched around me and she screamed out, "Oh god Emmett."

I flipped us over and she was straddling my waist. She found a rhythm quickly and I grabbed her hips and pumped her up and down on my cock. Her head lolled back and I picked up the pace. I could feel my orgasm building up; I sat up and captured her nipple in my mouth and rubbed her clit and her walls clenched around me again.

"I…oh…I'm….cumming…Emm."

I pushed her down onto me and held her still and I growled with my release. She collapsed onto my chest and we were both panting for the breath that neither of us needed. "I love you so much Sarah."

"I love you too Emmett. I can't believe you ripped my bra."

I grinned and wrapped my arms around her and held her close. "I'm sorry baby, but I'll buy you a new one."

She giggled and raised her head to look into my eyes. "Emmett, can I ask you something?"

"Of course baby, you can ask me anything."

"What do you think is going to happen once Katrine becomes a vampire? I mean, are we going to stay in Forks or are we going to move?"

I thought this over for a moment and said, "Well she might not have as much control as you, so we might have to move somewhere more remote."

She got a panicked look on her face, "Baby what's wrong?"

"What about Bella? I can't leave without her."

I smiled and caressed her cheek. "Sarah I want you to listen to me." She nodded, so I continued, "Carlisle and I vowed to never live without Bella again and that is not going to change, so don't worry about living without her because it's not going to happen."

She gave me a small smile and said, "But what about her father?"

"Honey, she chose Jasper. She wants to become a vampire. She knows that there is a chance she won't be able to see Charlie after she is changed."

"She needs her father though."

"I know she does, don't worry we will figure a way to make everything work."

"Okay baby I trust you." She snuggled closer to me and rested her head on my chest. We lay like that all night and when the sun finally started to rise she looked at me and smiled.

"Are you ready to get dressed now and find some breakfast?"

She nodded and we both stood up and pulled our clothes back on. After we were dressed she grabbed my hand and we took off running. We picked up the scent of some deer and we quickly drained a few.

We started running again and we found a lake and decided to go for a swim. We quickly stripped out of our clothing and jumped in. I held her my arms in the water and we just stayed there relaxing for a bit.

Eventually the sun started to set and we decided to get out. We got dressed and laid on the ground. I held her to my chest and we stared up at the sky. We caught a shooting star flying across the sky.

She gasped, "Oh Emmett we have to make a wish."

"Okay baby." She closed her eyes and made her wish while I made mine. I knew without a doubt that I wanted to spend eternity with her, but I would wait a little longer before I ask her to marry me. I wished that when I did ask her that she would accept.

I started thinking as I held her in my arms. We're at the end of July, so maybe I could ask her to marry me in a few months. It seemed like time was just flying by. I would have to talk to Carlisle and Jasper about proposing to her.

She sighed and wrapped her arms around my waist and kept her eyes closed. If I didn't know it was possible for us not to sleep I would have thought she was sleeping. I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep too.

We stayed that way all night long and before we knew it the sun was rising and it was time for us to head home. I stood up and pulled her to her feet and we ran hand in hand back to our home. I'd have to get Bella to help too. I wondered if I could get her and Katrine to take Sarah shopping in Seattle when I was ready to plan the proposal.

Well I'll worry about that when the time comes. When we finally got home it was almost 9 o'clock. We walked in the front door and Bella and Jasper were curled up on the couch watching a movie.

They looked up at us when we walked in and Bella smiled and flung herself off the couch and came running toward us. I swept her up in a bear hug and she gasped out, "Emm, I can't breathe."

"Sorry Bells." I let her go and Sarah snatched her up in a hug. I looked over at Jasper and he was smiling at Bella. I grinned at him and then I realized I didn't sense Carlisle.

I looked around and then back to Jasper, "Hey man, where's Carlisle?"

Bella giggled and said, "He stayed at Katrine's house all weekend. He called a little while ago and said that they were on their way back, which is a good thing because Jasper and I have an announcement to make."

Sarah smiled and said, "What is it? Oh tell me, tell me, tell me."

Jasper shook his head and said, "No, you have to wait for Carlisle and Katrine to get here."

Sarah scowled at him and he chuckled. Bella grabbed each of our hands and pulled us to the couch. We sat down and seconds later we heard Carlisle's car pulling into the driveway. They came walking into the house holding hands and smiling.

Katrine spotted us and said, "Hi everybody."

We all said "Hi." And they walked into the living room and sat in the oversized chair together.

Bella looked at Jasper and he pulled her into his lap. He looked at all of us and said, "We have an announcement to make."

Carlisle smiled and said, "Well what's the announcement?"

"Bella and I have set a date for the wedding."

Sarah and Katrine squealed and launched themselves at Bella and Jasper. They both hugged the girls back.

After Sarah and Katrine sat back down, Bella looked at them and said, "I want the two of you to help me plan the wedding and be my maid of honors."

I chuckled as both girls launched themselves at Bella again. This time, however, they knocked her back into Jasper and she giggled. "I'll take that as a yes."

They both nodded and Bella hugged them just as fiercely. Jasper looked at Carlisle and I and said, "Will you two be my best men?"

Carlisle and I stood up and made our way over to the happy couple. I hugged Bella and kissed her on the forehead and clapped Jasper on the back. "I would love to be your best man and would you mind telling us exactly when you're getting married?"

Jasper chuckled and said, "We are going to get married on New Year's Eve."

Carlisle smiled and shook Jasper's hand and said, "I would also love to be your best man and congratulations son."

Jasper smiled and said, "Thanks Carlisle."

Carlisle pulled Bella off of Jasper's lap into a hug and said, "Congratulations Bella, I am so happy for you two."

Bella leaned back in his arms and said, "Thank you Carlisle." She kissed him on the cheek and then he placed her back in Jasper's lap. We all took our seats and the girls started talking wedding plans.

Jasper wrapped his arms around Bella and pulled her close. I looked around and realized that Carlisle did the same thing to Katrine and I wrapped Sarah in my arms as well. The girls decided that they would talk more wedding details later and we sat there in comfortable silence for a little while.

Jasper looked at the clock and said, "Darlin, we need to head over to your house so we can tell Charlie that we set a date for the wedding."

Bella nodded and they both got up and headed towards the door. Jasper said, "We'll be back in a little while."

They both said goodbye and walked out the door. I turned my attention to the T.V. and grabbed the remote to see what was on. I found a movie and we all sat there watching Transformers. I loved watching this movie. I couldn't wait for Bella and Jasper to get back; I thought we could play a game when they got home.

**A/N: Okay so what did ya'll think? I am working on the next chapter now which will be Jasper and Bella's weekend alone. Review, you know I love them. XOXO Kathy**


	21. Having Jasper all to myself

**Disclaimer: I really wish I owned Twilight, well even if I only owned Jasper I would happy!**

**A/N: Okay guys I haven't recommened any stories in a while so here we go: Love Springs Eternal by jimmychoogirl, Let Your Light Shine by LolaShoes, The Day The Earth Stood Still by Sare Liz, and Edward and Bella: Love and Lust by avioleta. These are all wonderful stories so please check them out. Okay so well I'll let you get to the next chapter. Enjoy!**

JPOV

I was so content just lying in bed with the love of my existence in my arms. I could stay like this forever. I still haven't figured out what were going to do about Bella's change and her relationship with Charlie.

I guess I really needed to speak to Carlisle about it, especially since we would soon be dealing with two more newborns. I know we wouldn't be able to stay in Forks and honestly that was fine with me. I was ready for some new scenery.

I was still shocked that Bella wanted to have a sex competition with Emmett and Sarah, but I was thrilled that we won. Em claimed I cheated, but I was just good that way. I had decided that since I was spending the day alone with my love, I am going to take her for a hike to this spot that I found a few weeks ago during a hunt.

I pulled my love closer to me as she slept. In just a few hours she would be waking and then I would be able to share the special place that I found. I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep.

I heard her heart beat pick up pace and she sighed. I looked over at her and she smiled, "Good morning darlin."

"Good morning Jasper." She stretched and then her stomach growled.

I chuckled, "Come on baby let's get up and get you some breakfast."

She nodded as we climbed out of bed and I pulled on my boxers and she dressed in my shirt and a pair of boy shorts. She looked absolutely gorgeous.

We went downstairs and into the kitchen. Bella pulled out a pan and then grabbed some eggs from the refrigerator. She cooked her food while I fixed her a cup of juice and cut her some fruit in a bowl.

She sat down with her plate of eggs and I placed the juice and fruit in front of her and watched her eat. She looked up at me and said, "Why are you staring at me baby?"

I smiled and said, "I want to take you somewhere today. Would you like to go?"

She smiled and said, "Of course, I would love to go anywhere with you."

"Good, get done eating and then we will get dressed and leave."

She nodded and resumed eating. When she was finished we went upstairs to get dressed. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and Bella did the same. Once we were both ready, we headed back downstairs.

I opened the front door and grabbed Bella's hand and said, "Come on darlin." She tried to walk towards the garage and I stopped her, "We're not driving, we're walking."

She scrunched up her nose and said, "Where are we going?"

"Don't worry, it's not too far." I pulled her closer to me and started walking toward the forest. I felt her tense and I turned to look at her.

"Bella, would you feel better if I carried you?" She nodded so I pulled her onto my back. I took off running and before long we were at the place that I wanted to show her.

I knew when she saw it because she gasped. "Jasper, this place is beautiful."

I smiled and placed her feet back on the ground. She spun around in slow circles and she looked absolutely beautiful.

BPOV

When I looked up I gasped. The place Jasper had taken me was beautiful.

"Jasper, this place is beautiful."

There were flowers of every color imaginable and a lake right in the middle of the field we were in. I spun around in a slow circle to take it all in.

When I stopped I noticed that Jasper was staring at me. I reached for his hand and pulled him towards the lake. We sat down and I leaned into him.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. "How did you find this place?"

"I found it one day when I was hunting. I thought about it last night while you were sleeping and knew I wanted to take you here."

"Thank you for sharing this with me."

He smiled and said, "I'm glad you're enjoying this place." He laid back and pulled me with him. We lay like that for a while and then my stomach growled again. I sighed because I knew it was time for us to leave.

I sat up and he jumped up and pulled me onto his back and took off running towards home. When we got back to the house and went inside, I glanced at the clock and realized it was already 5 o'clock.

Shit, I never spoke to Charlie today. I reached for the phone and called my house. It rang three times before I he answered, "Hello."

"Dad, I was wondering if it was okay if I stayed another night with Sarah."

"Of course Bella, that's fine. Will you be home tomorrow?"

"Yes, I'll be home some time tomorrow. I love you."

"Love you too Bells, see you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye dad." I hung up the phone and went into the kitchen and saw that Jasper had cooked me a spaghetti dinner. It smelled delicious. I sat at the table and he placed my plate in front of me.

I looked up at him and said, "It smells delicious baby."

He smiled and said, "I hope you think its edible."

"I'm sure it will be." I took a bite and groaned. It was absolutely mouth watering.

He grimaced and I shook my head, "It is delicious. Jasper, this is the best spaghetti I have ever eaten."

He smiled and leaned forward and gave me a sweet kiss. I finished eating and then washed the dishes. After I was done I turned around and he was leaning against the counter.

He opened his arms to me and I walked into his embrace. "So what would you like to do now my angel?"

I thought about it for a moment and I could feel the lust I had for my fiancé building. His arms tightened around me and he growled in my ear. "Darlin, I can feel that."

I leaned back to look at him and feigned innocence, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

He swept me up in his arms and ran at vampire speed up to his room. He placed me on my feet and pulled my shirt over my head and reached for my jeans, but I took a step back.

He arched a brow at me and said, "Where do you think you are going?"

I smirked and took another step back. He took a step towards me and reached for me again. I giggled and turn to run.

He chuckled and ran after me. He grabbed me around my waist and spun me around and crashed his lips to mine. I moaned against his lips. When his tongue licked my lower lip I quickly granted him access to my mouth.

He picked me up and carried me to the bed without releasing my mouth. He laid us both down at the same time. He moved his lips down my throat and I took in a much needed breath.

He made his way to my breasts and tore my bra right off my body. I scowled at him and he just shrugged. He licked my nipple and I arched my back. He then slid his hands down my stomach and unbuttoned my jeans and slid them and my panties down at the same time.

He rubbed his fingers up and down my slit and I moaned. He plunged a finger in me at the same time that he bit down on my nipple. I screamed out in pleasure and felt him smile around me.

He pumped his fingers in me in time with his sucking, licking, and nibbling of my nipples. I began writhing under him and said, "Jasper, I want to taste you."

He looked up at me and quickly rolled over onto his back. I climbed on top of him and kissed my way down his chest until I reached his rock hard cock. I licked the tip and he grunted. I greedily sucked him into my mouth.

I relaxed my throat and took him all the way in. "Oh fuck Bella, baby that feels so good."

I hummed around his cock and picked up my pace. I swirled my tongue and felt his hands going into my hair. He guided my movements up and down his cock. I lightly scraped him with my teeth and he growled.

He started pumping his hips up and down in time with my movements. I grabbed his balls and massaged them and that seemed to send him over the edge. "Fuck Bella, I'm cumming."

I groaned as he shot his cold cum into my mouth. He tasted so good. I drank every bit of him down and when his body relaxed he grabbed me by the arms and pulled me up his chest.

He crashed his lips to mine and quickly flipped us over. I felt him position himself at my entrance and I bucked my hips up at him.

He grabbed my hips and quickly thrust into me. He began pumping into me fast and hard. I was moaning his name and he was grunting in time with his thrusts.

"Fuck Jasper I'm going to cum."

"Ugh Bella, cum with me darlin." He reached between our bodies and pinched my clit and I screamed out his name when my climax hit me. He shouted out my name and shuttered with his climax.

He collapsed onto my chest and held me close until our breathing slowed. After a few minutes he looked up at me and kissed me slowly and passionately. He flipped us over and pulled me closer to him.

I rested my head on his chest and he started rubbing his hand up and down my back. "Bella, have you thought about when you wanted to get married?"

I thought about it for a moment and then said, "No baby, have you thought about when you would like to get married?"

He smiled at me and said, "I was thinking about a New Year's Eve wedding. What do you think sugar?"

I beamed at him, "I would love that." He leaned forward and kissed me until I was breathless. I closed my eyes and sleep over took me.

When I woke the next morning Jasper told me it was time to get up. We got up and I ate some breakfast and then we curled up on the couch and were watching a movie when Emmett and Sarah came in.

I smiled and flung myself at them. Emmett caught me in a bear hug and I gasped out, "Em, I can't breathe."

"Sorry Bells." He released me and then Sarah snatched me up in a hug.

Em looked over at Jasper and said, "Hey man, where's Carlisle?"

I giggled and said, "He stayed at Katrine's house all weekend. He called a little while ago and said that they were on their way back, which is a good thing because Jasper and I have an announcement to make."

Sarah smiled at me and said, "What is it? Oh tell me, tell me, tell me."

Jasper shook his head and said, "No, you have to wait for Carlisle and Katrine to get here."

She scowled at him and he chuckled. I grabbed her and Em's hand and pulled them to the couch and sat down. A few seconds later Carlisle and Katrine came walking in the house holding hands.

When Katrine spotted us she said, "Hi everybody."

We all said, "Hi." And then they walked into the living room and sat in the oversized chair together.

I looked at Jasper and he pulled me into his lap. He looked at everyone and said, "We have an announcement to make."

Carlisle smiled and said, "Well what's the announcement?"

"Bella and I have set a date for the wedding."

Sarah and Katrine squealed and launched themselves at Jasper and I and we both hugged them back.

After Sarah and Katrine sat back down I looked at them and said, "I want the two of you to help me plan the wedding and be my maid of honors."

Emmett chuckled and they both launched themselves at me again. This time, however, they knocked me back into Jasper and I giggled. "I'll take that as a yes."

They both nodded and hugged me fiercely while Jasper looked at Carlisle and Emmett and said, "Will you two be my best men?"

Carlisle and Em both stood up and made their way over to us. Emmett hugged me and kissed my forehead and then clapped Jasper on the back. "I would love to be your best man and would you mind telling us exactly when you're getting married?"

Jasper chuckled and said, "We are going to get married on New Year's Eve."

Carlisle smiled and shook Jasper's hand and said, "I would also love to be your best man and congratulations son."

Jasper smiled and said, "Thanks Carlisle."

Carlisle then pulled me off Jasper's lap into a hug and said, "Congratulations Bella, I am so happy for you two."

I leaned back in his arms and said, "Thank you Carlisle." I kissed him on the cheek and then he placed me back in Jasper's lap. Once we were all sitting again, Sarah, Katrine, and I began chatting about wedding plans.

Jasper wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. I noticed that Carlisle and Emmett had also wrapped Katrine and Sarah in their arms and held them close.

We decided to talk more wedding plans later. We fell into a comfortable silence and after a while Jasper looked at the clock and said, "Darlin we need to head over to your house so we can tell Charlie that we set a date for the wedding."

I nodded and we got up and headed towards the door. Jasper said, "We'll be back in a little while." We both said goodbye and headed out the door.

Jasper opened my door and I climbed in and he ran around and got in on his side and we took off towards my home. Within minutes we were pulling into my driveway and we got out and made our way to the front door.

I grabbed Jasper's hand and pulled him through the front door. We walked in and found Charlie in the living room watching TV. "Hey dad, can we talk to you for a moment?"

He muted the television and turned towards us. I pulled Jasper down onto the couch. I breathed in deeply trying to calm myself.

My dad arched a brow at me and said, "Bells, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong dad." Jasper squeezed my hand and smiled at me.

He looked at my dad and said, "Charlie, we wanted to tell you that we have set a date for the wedding."

My dad smiled and said, "Really? Well come on then, when are you two getting married?"

Jasper grinned and said, "New Year's Eve, sir."

Charlie looked at me and said, "I think that's perfect Bella. You are going to make such a beautiful bride, but do I have to wear a monkey suit?"

I got up and hugged my dad and kissed his cheek. "Yes you have to wear the monkey suit, but don't worry I know you'll look handsome."

He shook his head and said, "So long as you're happy baby I'll wear anything you want me to."

"Thanks dad. I love you."

"I love you too Bells." I sat back down and then he looked at Jasper, "I take it the two of you are still going to college?"

Jasper shook his head and said, "Of course Charlie. We'll be in Seattle attending college in the fall. I figured we will start moving our stuff in the next few weeks. Classes start at the beginning of September."

My dad nodded and said, "Well I'll have to make sure I take a weekend off so I can help you guys move."

"That would be great Charlie. I'll let you know what weekend we are going to start moving so you can help us."

Charlie reached over and shook hands with Jasper and then turned back to the TV and raised the volume successfully ending our conversation.

I pulled Jasper from the couch and kissed Charlie on the cheek and said, "I'm going to go back to Jazz's house for a while and then I'll be back to cook you some supper."

He nodded and we walked out the house and headed back to Jasper's house holding hands the whole way. I looked over at the love of my life and said, "I love you so much."

He smiled and said, "I love you too baby and I can't wait to make you my wife."

We pulled back up at Jasper's house and went inside and Emmett said, "So how did Charlie take the news? Do ya'll want to play a game?"

I smiled and said, "He was happy of course and said he wants to help us when we get ready to move to Seattle and sure I'd love to play a game."

I looked over at Jasper and he smiled and said, "Sure, what game do you want to play?"

Emmett grinned and said, "Let's play monopoly."

I rolled my eyes and before I could even blink the monopoly board was set up and all the money was distributed the proper way. We sat down and started playing and before I realized it, it was time to get home so I could cook some dinner for Charlie.

Jasper drove me home and then kissed me and said, "I'll be back later darlin when your dad is sleeping."

I smiled and said, "I love you and I'll see you soon."

"I love you too darlin." I got out of the car and walked up the drive and into my house.

My dad called out, "Is that you Bells?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah dad it's me. I am going to go cook us some dinner okay?"

"Okay Bells, I'm starving."

I went into the kitchen and pulled out stuff to make lasagna and salad. When dinner was finally done, I called my dad into the kitchen to eat. We ate in comfortable silence and once we were finished Charlie said, "That was delicious Bells."

I smiled, "Thanks dad." I got up and cleared the table and then washed the dishes. Once I was finished cleaning the kitchen I walked into the living room and kissed Charlie on the cheek and said, "Night dad. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night Bells." I went up to my room and grabbed my stuff to take a shower and went to the bathroom. Once I was finished with my shower I padded my way back to my room and climbed in my bed. I wrapped the covers around myself and curled into a ball.

I felt strong arms wrap around me and I sighed. I snuggled closer to him and he kissed my head and held me tight against his chest. I closed my eyes and just as I was about to fall asleep Jasper said, "I love you Bella, sleep and dream pleasant dreams of me."

"I love you Jasper." I fell asleep quickly and had wonderful dreams about the man lying next to me.

**A/N: So what did ya'll think? Review, I love them and well they do make me write faster. Up next Carlisle and Katrine's weekend alone. Love, Kathy**


	22. Carlisle and Katrine together and alone

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight, which is really sad because who wouldn't love owning the yummy doctor or the hot empath or the sexy teddy bear. **

**A/N: Huge, huge, huge virtual hug to my beta cullen818 who is on vacation and still was able to proof my chapter. I love her, she is the best. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I really hope you enjoy it. Okay on with the next chapter.**

CPOV

Driving Katrine home I couldn't help but think that I wasn't ready to leave her side just yet. I drove at a much faster speed and we were soon pulling into her driveway. She looked over at me and said, "Would you like to come in?"

"I'd love to." I got out and went around to her side and opened the door and helped her out of the car. She laced her fingers with mine and we walked hand in hand to her door. I loved the feeling of her warm hand wrapped in my cold one.

We went inside her house and took a seat in her living room. "So do you want to watch some television or would you rather do something else?"

I smiled at her and said, "We can do whatever you want. I would be happy just sitting here holding you in my arms." Oh shit, I hope she doesn't think I am moving too fast. I mentally chastised myself while waiting for her reaction.

She scooted closer to me and rested her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her and she snuggled into my side and said, "I would love to just sit here in your arms."

I smiled and began playing with the ends of her hair. After a while she moved her head off my shoulder and lay down and placed her head in my lap. I looked down at her and she grinned. I arched a brow and said, "What do you think you are doing?"

She giggled and said, "I'm lying down with my head in your lap and don't stop playing with my hair. I was rather enjoying that."

I chuckled and rolled my eyes, but began playing with her hair again. I looked at her for a moment and said, "Baby can I ask you something?"

"Of course Carlisle, you can ask me anything."

"Why was it that you weren't afraid when we told you that we are vampires? I mean don't get me wrong I am so happy that you aren't afraid of me and my family, it's just that humans are supposed to be afraid of us."

She looked at me for a moment and then she sighed, "When I saw you in the restaurant, something in me kept telling me that you were the one I was destined to be with. The way I figure it was that I wouldn't be destined to be with someone that I was supposed to be afraid of."

I thought about what she said for a moment before I responded, "Well I too felt in the restaurant the moment that I saw you that we were destined to be together. I am so happy that I found you."

She smiled at me and reached forward and caressed my cheek. I leaned my head into her touch and closed my eyes. When she moved I opened my eyes to see her coming closer to me. She looked at my lips and then back to my eyes.

I lowered my head and our lips met. Hers were so warm and soft against my cold marble lips. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer to me.

She moved to where she was sitting in my lap as I deepened the kiss. When I licked her lower lip, she quickly allowed me entrance. I explored her mouth greedily and when she moaned into my mouth I nearly came undone.

I knew I had to stop this because I didn't think we should because we weren't ready to start being intimate. Well okay, if I was being honest with myself, I would gladly make love to her right now. I was a man after all and I did desire this woman in my lap.

She shifted her body to where she was straddling me and moved her lips along my jaw. I placed my hands on either side of her face and moved back to look into her eyes. "Katrine, I think we should stop before we go any further."

Her brows knitted together and she looked away from my face and said in a whisper, "Oh."

"Baby, I want to, please don't think that I don't want you. I just think that we shouldn't rush our relationship."

She turned her eyes back to me and she looked pissed, "Are you serious? Rush our relationship? I am in love with you and I don't even know you and we both feel that we are destined to be together. I want to become a vampire and you don't want to rush our relationship."

She moved to get off my lap but I refused to let her go. "Listen to me please. I am in love with you and I want to spend eternity with you. I just don't want you to feel like you have to have sex with me right now though."

She looked me in the eyes for a moment and then said, "I don't feel like I have to have sex with you; I want to. I suppose you're right though, maybe we shouldn't have sex just yet."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her in a tight hug. "I love you Katrine and don't worry we have all the time in the world to bring our relationship to that level of intimacy. So what would you like to do now?"

She giggled and rolled her eyes, but said, "How about you tell me more about yourself."

I smiled a small smile and said, "What would you like to know?"

"How old are you?"

"23."

"Okay, so now how old are you really?"

I sighed, "I'm 363 years old."

Her eyes grew wide and she stared at me with her mouth agape. She took a deep breath and then she started laughing. I scowled at her, what could she possibly find so funny about me being 363 years old?

I arched a brow at her and that only caused her to laugh more. "Would you care to tell me what you find so funny?"

A few more giggles escaped before she was able to quiet her laughter down. She smiled and said, "I'm sorry baby, don't be mad. It's just that you realize that you're a tad bit older than me right?"

I rolled my eyes, "And that's funny because?"

She playfully slapped my arm and said, "Oh come on Carlisle you are 341 years older than me. I'm not saying that you're old; it just caught me off guard that you really have been alive for that long."

I continued to scowl at her. I still didn't see the humor in my age. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to mine. She murmured against my lips, "Don't be mad; you know you want to kiss me."

I placed my hand on the back of her head and gave her a quick but passionate kiss. I moved my hand down her neck and rested it on her lower back and leaned my head back. I smirked at her and said, "Even though I am 341 years older than you, physically I'm only 23."

She giggled and said, "I know you're not angry with me so wipe the smirk off your face and don't scowl at me; it's not attractive. Now tell me something else about yourself."

"What else would you like to know?"

"Hmm. What made you want to become a doctor?"

I smiled, "Being a vampire has heightened my senses and I figured that with my new senses I could use them for good and help sick or hurt people."

"Okay. Why do you choose not to feed off of humans? Not that I'm complaining, but aren't we your natural food source?"

"Yes you are my natural food source, but how could I maintain any thread of humanity if I fed off of humans?"

She thought about my answer for a moment and then said, "Well I don't suppose you could have kept your humanity if you fed off of humans. How do you become a vampire?"

"We produce venom and when we inject it into a human, after three days of burning you become a vampire."

"What do you mean burning?"

I sighed, "Once the venom starts spreading throughout your body, you feel like you are on fire. It is very painful."

"But after three days, I'll be just like you and then we will be together forever, right?"

"Yes, but only if that is what you want. I will not force you to become a vampire."

"You are not forcing me. I love you and I want to become a vampire and spend forever with you. Now what will I be like when I first become a vampire?"

"Newborn vampires are very strong and fast. The blood lust is the problem. Newborns are very thirsty and have little or no control over their urges."

"Was Sarah like that?"

I shook my head, "No Sarah was quite the unique newborn. She didn't feel any blood lust for Bella at all and even when she met Charlie, Bella's dad, she didn't feel the blood lust."

"What will I be like as a newborn vampire?"

"I don't know honey, it's hard to say. But I don't want you to worry about that because I would never let you do anything that you would regret."

She smiled and said, "Just don't let me attack any humans. I couldn't handle it if I did that."

I placed my hands on either side of her cheeks and said, "I would never let you attack a human, so please don't worry about that, okay?"

She nodded and said, "Have you ever tasted human blood?"

"No."

"Have you ever wanted to taste human blood?"

"No."

"So you don't even want to taste my blood?"

"No."

"Hmm. So if I cut my finger right now, you wouldn't want a taste?"

"No."

She got this evil glint in her eye and smirked, "Even if I cut my finger and put it up to your mouth, you still wouldn't want a taste?"

"Katrine, baby, I don't want to taste human blood. I have never tasted human blood and I don't intend to start now."

"But don't you ever wonder what it tastes like?"

"Not really. I have never craved it."

"Okay you've never craved it, but that doesn't mean that you wouldn't enjoy tasting my blood."

"No I suppose it doesn't. I imagine that I would enjoy tasting your blood, but I do not wish to find out."

"Why?"

"When we feed our instincts take over and being that I've never tasted human blood before, I don't know how I would react. I might enjoy it so much that I wouldn't be able to stop and that would mean me draining you."

"I just don't understand how you're able to be around blood everyday and never want a taste."

"I guess it just comes down to mind over matter. I don't mind not having human blood so it doesn't matter that I am around it all the time."

"I guess I see your point, but I still think that if you had the chance to taste my blood you would really like it."

I chuckled and said, "Well I guess we will never find out then because I don't ever intend to taste your blood."

"When you change me won't you taste my blood?"

"Yes, but I won't drink it. I'll bite you on your neck, wrists, elbows, and ankles and inject my venom, but I will not drink from you."

"Okay." She moved to lie back down with her head in my lap. I began stroking her hair again and within minutes she was asleep. I was just about to carry her to bed when my phone rang.

I answered on the second ring, "Hello Jasper."

"Hello Carlisle."

"I see you're not otherwise occupied right now."

"No." I knew he could practically hear the smile in my voice.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything earlier."

"Don't worry, you didn't interrupt us. I take it you're at Katrine's."

"Yes I am here with her now. She just fell asleep with her head in my lap; I figured I would carry her to bed and then head home."

I looked down because I heard Katrine whisper, "Carlisle stay with me."

Jasper said, "Um Carlisle, would you like me to let you go?"

"No, just hang on one second."

"Okay."

I moved the phone from my ear and covered it with my hand. It was a feeble attempt for privacy because I knew he would still here us. "Katrine are you sure you want me to stay?"

"Yes Carlisle please stay with me. I'm not asking for us to do anything, I just want you to stay for the night. I am off from work tomorrow. Can't we spend the day together?"

"Of course sweetheart; I would love to spend the day with you."

I put the phone back to my ear, "Jasper?"

"Yes Carlisle."

"I am going to be staying the night at Katrine's house and then we will be spending the day together tomorrow. What are you four going to do?"

"Oh well Emmett and Sarah went hunting, they said they would be back on Sunday. As for me and Bella, well I don't know what we are going to do yet. What will you and Katrine do?"

"I don't know whatever she wants to do. Why don't you let Bella decide what the two of you do?"

"That's a good idea, but I think I am going to plan a romantic day for the two of us."

"Well I'm sure Bella will love it. You two have a nice night and enjoy your day tomorrow. I will see you tomorrow night. Good night Jasper."

"Good night Carlisle." I closed my phone and placed it back in my pocket. I looked down at my angel and she was smiling at me.

"Will you lay in my bed with me?"

"If you think that's a good idea."

"Of course, now come on; I'm exhausted."

"Well if you're exhausted then by all means let me carry you to bed." I scooped her up in my arms and carried her to bed. I laid her down and climbed in next to her. She scooted up against me and placed her head on my chest.

I wrapped my arms around her and held her close and within seconds she was sleeping. I held her all night in my arms. She started to stir around seven. When she finally opened her eyes she looked at me and smiled.

I caressed her cheek with the back of my hand and placed a kiss on her forehead. "So what do you want to do today sweetheart?"

"I don't know honey. I'm kind of hungry so I think I'll just go get some breakfast first and then we can decide what we want to do."

We climbed out of her bed and went into her kitchen. She cooked herself some eggs and then sat next to me at her table. I was watching her eat when she looked up at me and arched a brow, "Do you want a bite?"

I shook my head and said, "No, it probably tastes like dirt."

She giggled and said, "My food does not taste like dirt thank you very much."

"To you, but to me it is not going to taste good." I sat there and waited for her to finish eating. Once she was done I grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet.

She smiled and leaned forward and kissed me on the lips. "So what do you want to do today?"

"Hmm, well we could go to the Space Needle. Would you like that?"

"I would love to go there. You know I have lived in Seattle all my life and I've never been there."

"Well it's settled then. Go get dressed and we will go there and then I will take you to dinner and maybe dancing."

"Okay, but what about you? I mean I am going to be in clean clothes and you will still be in your clothes from yesterday."

I smirked and said, "Don't worry; I have an extra set of clothes in my car. I'll just go get them and change and then we can leave."

After she went to her room, I ran out to my car and grabbed my clothes and went into her spare bathroom and changed. I walked out and she was standing by the door waiting for me. We drove to the Space Needle and after we spent hours at the top, I brought her to the Sky City Restaurant so she could have dinner.

Once she was finished with her dinner we left and she took us to a club to go dancing. The music was too loud, but I could tell that she was enjoying herself. She pulled me onto the dance floor and wrapped her arms around my neck and was grinding her pelvis into my hips.

I groaned, "Katrine, that's not a good idea."

She giggled, "Why not baby?"

I pressed my lips to hers and pulled her closer to me. We danced for a while and I could see that she was getting sleepy. "Come on baby, let's get you home."

She nodded and we walked hand in hand out of the club and to my car. I opened her door and helped her in and then made my way around to my side. Once I was in my seat, I started the car and headed back to her house.

When we arrived, I got out and went around and opened her door and grabbed her hand and helped her out. "Carlisle will you stay with me again tonight?"

I smiled, "Of course sweetheart." We walked up to her door and then went inside and she pulled me to her bedroom.

When we walked in her room, she shut her door and pushed me up against it. She crashed her lips to mine and wrapped her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me.

She rubbed up against my erection causing me to groan in her mouth. I walked us to her bed without ever breaking our kiss. I slowly laid her down got on top of her with my weight resting on my forearms.

I knew I needed to stop, but I just couldn't bring myself to want to stop. I reached down and grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it up and we broke our kiss long enough to remove both of our shirts.

I ran my hands down her sides and in a flash we were both completely naked. I looked at her and said, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, I want to do this. Make love to me Carlisle."

I slowly entered her and made slow passionate love to her. I kissed her and whispered my love for her over and over. We both moaned each other's names when we climaxed. I rolled over on my back and pulled her onto my chest.

I wrapped my arms around her and held her close. She sighed, "I love you so much Carlisle."

I kissed the top of her head, "I love you too baby. Sleep now my love and I will be here when you wake."

She closed her eyes and within minutes she was sleeping. I held her all night long and when morning came we climbed out of her bed and got dressed. After she ate her breakfast we headed back to my house.

When we arrived home and Bella and Jasper told us that they were going to get married on New Year's Eve and wanted Katrine and Sarah to be the maid of honors and Emmett and I to be the best men, I was so happy.

Before long we would be moving to Seattle so Bella, Jasper, and Emmett could start college. Then we would have Thanksgiving and Christmas and then the wedding, which was an event I was truly looking forward to.

**A/N: Okay guys, so what did you think? Not a huge lemon with Carlisle, just a small one. I know a lot of you are probably thinking "Eww that's like walking in on your parents having sex, but none of us have the sexy Dr. Cullen as our fathers so its totally different. Okay the next chapter we will be flying through the upcoming months. I would love to hear what you guys thought about this chapter. Review. I love them. XOXO Kathy**


	23. Time Flies By

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight, but I do own the crazy ass story line that I am writing. **

**A/N: OMG! I have had a visitor and she goes by the name Writer's Block and let me just say that she is a Mega Bitch. But she finally left and then Dirty Minded Fairy came for a visit and well we have started writing a one-shot that will be full of lemony goodness with Jasper, Bella, and Carlisle. So once I post it, check it out. Okay so here's the deal I told you that the next few months were going to fly by, well they did. Big, huge thanks to my beta cullen818 she is so awesome. Okay so on with the next chapter. Enjoy! **

CPOV

I was sitting in my study looking over a file of one of my patients when I sensed Bella and Jasper approach my door. I called for them to come in after the soft knock on the door.

Bella walked in pulling a reluctant looking Jasper by the hand. He sat down in the chair and she sat in his lap looking at me. I smiled and said, "So, what do I owe this pleasure?"

Bella gave me a small smile and said, "I want you to call Aro and tell him that we forgive Edward and Alice."

I was completely shocked. I looked at Jasper and I could tell that he didn't feel the same way. "Do you forgive them Bella?"

She gave me a pointed look and said, "No, but that's beside the point."

"Jasper, do you forgive them?"

"No, I don't forgive them and I don't know if I ever will."

I sighed and turned my attention back to Bella, "Why would I call Aro and say that you two forgive Edward and Alice when it is a lie?"

She scowled and said, "How about because it isn't any of Aro's fucking business whether or not we forgive Edward and Alice?"

"That's beside the point. I will not call Aro and lie to him."

She huffed and glared at me, "Fine, don't call him. Give me the number and I will call him myself."

"I will not give you the number so you can call him and lie."

"You know what? This is bullshit. It shouldn't be up to Aro what happens to Edward and Alice that should be between me and Jasper. Why can't you see that?"

"I understand that Bella, I do, but I will not lie to Aro."

"Oh right because he's your friend. So I suppose that he will still be your friend when he kills your son and daughter. Is that right?"

"Bella, I just."

She cut me off before I could even finish my sentence, "You just what Carlisle? Hmm. Oh it's Aro so we should just let him do what the fuck he wants?"

"Language Bella, Aro is involved in this whether you like it or not. I am sorry, but that's the way it is."

"That is fucked up and you know it. How would you feel if Aro told you that you had a time limit on forgiving Esme and Rose or he was going to kill them? Do you honestly think that's fair?"

I sighed, "No it's not fair. I don't know if I will ever forgive Esme, but that is my decision."

"You're right. It is your decision. Just like it should be our decision whether we forgive Edward and Alice and when we forgive them, not Aro's."

"Jasper, what do you have to say about all of this?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I don't know if I'll ever forgive Edward and Alice, but at the same time I don't want a time limit on forgiving them or their death."

"So do you want me to call Aro and lie to him?"

"What other choice do we have? We move to Seattle next week and then the following week we start college and Aro will want our decision by then. If we don't lie to him, he's going to kill them."

I sat there and stared at them for a moment, "Alright, I'll call him and tell him that you two have decided to forgive them, but then you need to really start considering whether or not you're actually going to forgive them and we have to hope that Aro doesn't come for a visit."

Bella looked at me and shrugged her shoulders and then said, "Well I guess we will just have to hope for the best because this is the way it should be not with Aro making the decision for us."

Bella smiled at me and hopped up and came around my desk and hugged me. I rolled my eyes and hugged her back. I released her and grabbed the phone. She went back and sat with Jasper and waited.

After three rings Aro answered, "Hello Carlisle. How are you?"

"Hello Aro. I am well. How are you?"

"I am well. So what has you calling me today?"

"Well I was calling to let you know that Bella and Jasper have decided to forgive Edward and Alice."

"Oh."

"Yes. They just walked in my office a few minutes ago and told me the news."

"So have they contacted Edward and Alice as well?"

"No, not yet; I believe they will be speaking with them in person instead of over the phone."

"Yes, I suppose it would be a better conversation in person. Carlisle, my friend, I am pleased that Jasper and Bella have decided to forgive Edward and Alice, but I have some news for you that isn't so pleasant."

"Aro, what are you talking about?"

He sighed, "I'm talking about Esme and Rose."

"What about Esme and Rose?" I could feel Jasper and Bella staring at me. I knew Jazz heard everything, but Bells was only hearing half of the conversation.

"It's not good Carlisle. Their condition is rapidly deteriorating and I can't determine what is causing the insanity, but I can't seem to find a way to save them. I will continue doing research and I will let you know if anything comes up. I must be going now, my dinner has just arrived."

"Yes Aro, I wouldn't want to keep you from dinner and please keep me updated. Oh also we will be moving to Seattle next week so Bella, Jasper, and Emmett can start classes at the University."

"Well that is wonderful news; tell them that I said congratulations and that I wish them the best of luck with their classes. Take care my friend and I will speak to you soon."

"You take care also and I will pass on your wishes. Goodbye Aro."

Goodbye Carlisle."

I hung up the phone and Jasper immediately told Bella what she couldn't hear. She looked at me and said, "I'm really sorry that Esme and Rose are getting worse."

I shook my head, "Its okay Bella, I honestly didn't know if Aro would be able to help them anyway."

She gave me a small smile and stood up, "I have to get home now so I can pack the rest of my stuff, but I'll see you tomorrow."

"Of course Bella, have a good night."

"You too Carlisle; tell Katrine hello for me."

I smiled and Jasper stood up and pulled Bella to the door. "Good night Carlisle."

"Good night Jasper, I'll see you both tomorrow."

After they walked out of my study I sat back in my chair and closed my eyes. I still couldn't believe that they were going to pretend to forgive Edward and Alice. I understood Bella's reasoning, but it was still not right.

I gathered up my files and went down the stairs and out the door to my car so I could head to the hospital. After the shift tonight, I only had one more shift and then I would be starting at the hospital in Seattle after we got settled in.

JPOV

I pulled up in front of Bella's house and quickly kissed her and said, "I'll be back in just a few minutes darlin."

She smiled and climbed out of the car and walked up to the door and went inside. I quickly went back home and dropped off my car and ran back to her house. I scaled the wall and jumped into her window.

I could hear her and Charlie downstairs and I lay in her bed just waiting for her to come upstairs. I figured we would call Edward and Alice once her father was sleeping.

She came in her room about an hour later and climbed into bed with me and snuggled up with me. I pulled her closer and said, "Darlin, as soon as your father is sleeping we need to call them."

She nodded and looked up at me and pressed her lips against mine. She then turned in my arms and wrapped her arms around my neck. I licked her bottom lip and she quickly granted me access.

She tried to pull me closer, but I knew that I couldn't let it go much further especially since her father was still awake. I pulled back and chuckled when she frowned at me.

"I'm sorry darlin, but you'll just have to wait for your father to fall asleep."

She smiled and then I heard Charlie coming up the stairs. I quickly went to hide in her closet just in case he checked on her before going to bed. Bella pretended to be asleep and waited until I climbed back in the bed.

Once I was back in the bed, I pulled her into a seated position and took out my phone. I quickly dialed Edward's number and he picked up the first ring.

"Hello Jasper."

"Edward, I assume that you know why we are calling."

"Yes, Alice had a vision."

Bella nudged me and said, "Let me talk to him."

I reluctantly handed her the phone, "Edward, I'm sure you know about our decision, but I want you both to know my reason."

"Bella you don't have to explain anything."

"You're right, I don't have to. I want to."

"Okay Bella, why are you doing this?"

"Because for one it is none of Aro's business and two, even if it was his business it isn't his decision on whether or not we should forgive you and Alice or put us on a time limit."

"Bella, you shouldn't have lied to Aro."

"Oh please, like you know what is right or wrong? You and Alice are not exactly the best judge of what's right or wrong."

I gave her a stern look and said, "Give me the phone."

She arched a brow at me and said, "No, I am not done speaking to him."

I heard him sigh, "Bella, why didn't you just tell Aro the truth and let him kill us?"

"Edward, what part of our situation being none of his fucking business do you not get? I don't want him to kill you two and then wonder for the rest of eternity whether or not I would have forgiven you."

"And where exactly does Jasper fit in all of this?"

I chuckled and said, "Oh that's easy Edward. I don't believe that I will ever forgive you two for what you have done to Bella or me."

"I suppose we deserve that Jasper, but why are you going along with what Bella wants to do?"

"Because unlike you, I don't make decisions for her, I support her decisions and stand behind her. If this is what she wants to do then I will do this with her."

"Okay, so where do we go from here?"

Bella looked at me and shrugged, "I don't know Edward, and I just think that this is the right thing to do. Look, I am tired so I am going to go to sleep now."

"Okay, good night Bella, Jasper; I suppose I will speak to you again."

"Yes Edward we will talk again, but only if we call."

"Of course, take care."

"Good night Edward." I grabbed the phone from Bella and quickly ended the call before he could say anything else. I turned to look at her and she smiled innocently at me.

She snuggled back into my side and within minutes she was sleeping. The week flew by and we were finally moving into our home in Seattle. Charlie helped us move like planned and once we were settled in and had dinner he decided it was time to head back to Forks.

Our lives seemed to be flying by us and the months just kept coming and going. Before I even realized it we were driving to Forks to have Thanksgiving dinner with Charlie.

We all arrived at his house and he flung the door open and had Bella in his arms in a matter of seconds. He was extremely happy to see her; well he was happy to see all of us.

He quickly shook hands with me, Carlisle, and Emmett and then he kissed Sarah on the cheek and smiled warmly at Katrine.

I nudged Carlisle and he looked sheepish for a moment before he said, "I'm sorry, this is Katrine. Sweetheart, this is Charlie, Bella's father."

Katrine smiled and said, "It's nice to meet you Charlie." She placed a quick kiss on his cheek and he blushed.

"It's nice to meet you too Katrine. Come on let's all go inside." We all made our way into the house and the girls went in the kitchen while we all went into the living room to watch some television.

The girls had lunch quickly cooked and we were sitting at the table to eat. Of course we had to actually eat a couple of bites, which wasn't pleasant, but we did it anyway for appearance sake.

Once we finished eating and had the kitchen cleaned, the girls decided to fill us in on some wedding details. Apparently we were getting married at eight at night and the reception would still be on at midnight so we could ring in the New Year with our family.

Charlie, Emmett, Carlisle, and I were going to have to go and get fitted for tuxedos next weekend and the girls were going look for dresses.

Charlie looked at Bella and said, "I have to wear a monkey suit?"

Bella giggled and said, "But you look handsome and all the guys are wearing a tuxedo."

Charlie sighed and said, "Fine, but you better only get married once."

I chuckled and said, "Well does us renewing our vows count?"

Charlie and Emmett guffawed and rolled their eyes at me. I just smiled and Carlisle said, "Oh no, we will not be wearing a tuxedo when you renew your vows."

We talked for a little while longer, but I noticed that Bella and Katrine were getting sleepy and so did Carlisle. I stood up and said, "I suppose we should get going."

The girls stood up and each took turns hugging and kissing Charlie on the cheek. With each kiss his face turned a little redder. We finished our goodbyes and made our way out to the cars and headed back to Seattle.

The week flew by and Carlisle, Emmett, and I were driving to Forks to pick up Charlie and then we made our way to the tuxedo shop in Seattle for our fitting. After two hours of trying on monkey suits we were finally finished.

We took Charlie back to our place and waited for the girls to get home. My phone rang and I looked at the display before I answered it, "Hello darlin."

"Hi baby, so I got my dress and Sarah and Katrine got their dresses too."

"Can I see your dress?"

"Jasper, you know that it's tradition to not see the dress until the wedding."

I chuckled, "I was kidding darlin. So are you girls on your way home?"

"Yes, we are going to stop and get some pizza first. Is my dad there or did he go home?"

"No darlin, he's here."

"Good, tell him that I will see him soon. I love you."

"I love you too, see you soon."

"Bye."

"Bye darlin."

I hung up and told the guys that the girls would be home shortly with pizza. Once the girls got home we all ate pizza. Ugh that stuff was horrible and it would be even worse coming back up.

Charlie decided he was ready to go when it was almost nine. He kissed and hugged the girls and we made our way back to Forks. He waved to me and I headed back home to be with my beautiful fiancé.

I pulled back in the driveway and went inside. Everyone was in their rooms so I went upstairs to my room and was shocked to find my love lying in bed completely naked with a beautiful smile on her face.

"I was getting lonely."

I quickly ripped my clothes off and climbed into bed, "I wouldn't want that. Now what can I do to make it all better?"

She giggled and said, "Well I do have an idea."

"Oh I am all ears darlin. Anything you want, I will give it to you."

She smiled and said, "I want you to make love to me."

"With pleasure." I kissed her slowly and passionately and made sweet love to my beautiful fiancé. I held her close after our love making and she drifted to sleep in my arms.

When she awoke the next morning, we decided that we needed to do some Christmas shopping. The girls all climbed in one car and the guys all climbed in Carlisle's car.

After a couple of hours of shopping we finally made our way back home. I quickly hid the presents that I brought and we waited for the girls to come home. When they got home they quickly ran upstairs to put away their bags.

The rest of our Thanksgiving vacation passed quickly and it was time to head back to our classes. The next few weeks passed and now just two days before Christmas Carlisle approached me and said, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, what's up?"

He stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a ring box. He handed it to me and gestured for me to open the box. I opened it and smiled. "So you're planning on asking Katrine to marry you?"

"Yes on Christmas morning. What do you think? You don't think it's too soon do you? Do you think she'll say yes?"

I chuckled, "You need to relax. I don't think it's too soon and I know that she'll say yes. She loves you and you love her, so I say congratulations."

He smiled and said, "Thanks, but don't tell Bella."

I nodded and then he went upstairs and into his study. It was finally Christmas morning and I was excited to give Bella her Christmas presents.

We were all sitting around the tree waiting for Charlie to arrive. Once he arrived we sat on the floor to open the presents.

I handed everyone their gifts and motioned for them to open. Charlie opened his and grinned when he saw that it was season tickets for baseball, basketball, and football. He thanked me and then turned his attention to Bella.

I watched as she opened my gift to her. When she opened the box, she gasped. "Jasper, it's beautiful."

She pulled the bracelet out of the box and held it and her wrist out to me to put it on. I quickly placed the bracelet on her wrist and she gave me a kiss. Charlie smiled and handed her his gift.

When she opened the gift, she stared for a moment and then looked at her father and a few tears slid down her cheeks. I leaned forward and looked into the box. There was a beautiful necklace with a heart pendant.

Charlie reached up and wiped away Bella's tears and said, "Do you like it?"

She nodded and pulled it out of the box and handed it to Charlie to put it around her neck. The rest of us finished opening our gifts and Emmett was extremely happy because he ended up with a PS3, a Wii, and an XBOX 360.

I looked expectantly at Carlisle and he cleared his throat. He stood up and pulled Katrine up with him. Once she was standing he quickly kneeled down and pulled out the ring box.

Katrine had tears rolling down her cheeks. Carlisle opened the box and said, "I love you with all my heart and I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do me the honors of becoming my wife?"

"Yes, I would love to marry you." He placed the ring on her finger and quickly stood up to kiss her. Bella and Sarah squealed and jumped up to hug Katrine and Carlisle.

We all stood and shook hands with Carlisle and kissed Katrine on the cheek and congratulated the happy couple. Now it seemed we only had to wait on Emmett to ask Sarah to marry him.

With the love that they felt for one another, I was sure he would be asking her soon. We spent the rest of the day just talking and laughing and playing video games with Emmett. It was such a fun day.

Charlie told us all good bye and left with his gifts. We all made our way to our bedrooms and I held Bella close and she quickly fell asleep. I couldn't believe that I would be marrying this beautiful woman in a month.

**A/N: Okay guys, so what did yall think? Loved it, hated it, let me know. I really do love reviews. Next chapter, I have a big surprise for my lovely readers. HEHE. XOXO Kathy**


	24. Surprise Surprise

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight. Damn the luck. LOL.**

**A/N: Okay so first off I made a mistake in the last chapter that I have yet to fix and I don't know if I will, but I wrote that Jasper and Bella will be getting married in a month and the wedding is actually in about five days. So sorry for the mistake. Second I have to give a major shout out to one of my readers karenlynne for giving me the idea for this chapter. Third I am working on another one-shot for JaspersBella. I will be dedicating it to her because she gave me the idea for it and well I am writing it for her. And finally, thank you to my beta cullen818. She truly is awesome and a great friend. Okay I will quit rambling and let you get on with the next chapter. Enjoy!**

BPOV

In six days I would be marrying Jasper, the man of my dreams. I couldn't believe that I was getting married. I jumped out of bed and of course being as graceful as I am, I tripped over my own feet and would have fell on the floor had my fiancé not caught me.

He wrapped his strong arms around me and chuckled, "Careful darlin, I don't want you to break anything a few days before I get to marry you."

"Ha ha; I guess it's a good thing you caught me." He helped me stand up and I walked into the bathroom. Once I finished my morning routine of washing my face, brushing my teeth and hair I headed downstairs to get some breakfast.

As I was walking toward the stairs Katrine came running past me and into the bathroom. I followed her and I saw her hunched over the toilet. I went over to her and kneeled down beside her, "Are you okay? Do you want me to get Carlisle?"

She tried to answer, but instead began to retch again before the words could come out of her mouth. I turned to the door and called for Carlisle and within seconds he and Jasper were standing next to me.

Carlisle dropped to his knees next to her and I went to stand by Jasper. I looked at Jazz and I noticed that he was watching Katrine intently. I turned back to him and then to her and I started wondering if it was possible.

She leaned her head on her knees and took in a shaky breath. I went to sit on the floor by her. She turned her head to look at me and gave me a small smile.

I reached out and grabbed her hand. "Katrine, are you okay?" She nodded, so I decided to go ahead and ask my next question. "Are you by any chance late?"

She stared at me wide eyed and then started counting on her fingers. Silent tears began to fall as she counted her fingers for the third time. Carlisle and Jasper were just staring at us waiting on her to say something.

After what felt like hours, but was probably only mere minutes, Carlisle said, "Katrine, baby, how late are you?"

She looked at him and a sob escaped her throat when she said, "Seventeen days." He quickly had her in his arms comforting her. He held her until she stopped crying and then he pulled away and wiped her tears from her face.

She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and said, "I didn't even think about it. I was just so excited about the wedding and Christmas that I never even realized that I was late."

Carlisle looked at Jasper and mumbled, "I didn't think I could get a human pregnant."

He said, "Why are you looking at me?"

Carlisle sighed and said, "You and Bella make love all the time and I don't see her pregnant. Now do I?"

I looked between the two of them and said, "Well, I just, I mean don't you think we should find out for sure. I really thought...." I stopped mid sentence and began counting on my fingers.

Oh god it can't be. I could feel my breathing getting faster and Jasper wrapped his arms around me and said, "What is it baby? What's wrong?"

"I'm late too. Oh god, I thought vampires were sterile."

Carlisle stood up and scooped Katrine in his arms and said, "Jasper grab Bella and follow me."

Jasper scooped me up and followed Carlisle to his study. Jazz sat down and held me in his lap.

Carlisle sat Katrine on his desk and turned and grabbed two needles and drew some blood from her first. He came around the desk and drew some blood from me too.

He walked over to the long cabinet he had behind his desk and started running the test on the blood. He turned back around and walked over to Katrine and wrapped his arms around her.

Jasper was holding me close. He looked at Carlisle and said, "What will happen to them? Has there ever been another human to become pregnant by a vampire?"

"Not that I know of son, but that doesn't mean that it hasn't happened before. If they are pregnant than we are going to just have to do everything in our power to make sure that their pregnancies go smoothly."

As soon as he got those words out of his mouth Emmett and Sarah came barreling in the room. They looked between all four of us and Em said, "Are you saying that Bella and Katrine are pregnant?"

Carlisle released Katrine and went back to the testing area. He ran his hands through his hair and turned back to us and said, "Congratulations ladies, you're both pregnant."

I sat there completely stunned. I couldn't believe I was pregnant and so was Katrine. Did I even want a baby? Did Jasper want a baby?

He spun me around to face him and said, "I want you to listen to me, I love you and we are going to have a baby. You are giving me something that I never thought I could have."

Silent tears rolled down my cheeks and he reached forward and wiped them away, "So you're happy about this?"

"Of course I am. I am going to be a daddy."

I smiled and turned to look at Katrine and Carlisle. He was kissing her all over her face so I assumed he was happy too. I looked at Em and Sarah and they both had huge smiles on their faces.

Before I realized it they were both hugging me and Jasper and Sarah was squealing with excitement. They released us and ran to Katrine and Carlisle and hugged them as well.

Oh my god I have to tell my father that I am going to be having a baby. Maybe I should wait until after the wedding. It's only a few days away.

Carlisle began speaking quickly about examining the both of us to see how far along we were and what our due dates would be. I couldn't help but wonder if we would be pregnant for nine months.

After Carlisle examined both of us, he said that Katrine was seven weeks along and I was right at six weeks. He said that we would have to wait a little while longer before we could determine when we were due.

I walked over to Katrine and hugged her. "Congratulations, I know that you will make a wonderful mother."

She hugged me back and said, "So will you Bella. You and Jasper will be amazing parents. Just think our babies will grow up together."

I smiled at the thought and then I turned to Carlisle and hugged him. "Congratulations, I am so happy for you two."

He smiled and kissed me on the cheek and said, "Thank you. I am happy for you and Jasper as well."

I walked back over to Jasper and he pulled me into his lap. "So darlin, when would you like to tell Charlie?"

"Well I was thinking that maybe we could wait until after the wedding. If that's okay with you; I mean we could tell him now if you want to."

He caressed my cheek and said, "We will tell him whenever you are ready and if you want to wait until after the wedding, well that is what we are going to do."

I gave him a kiss and said, "Okay I am starving, can we please go and get me some breakfast?"

Katrine jumped up and said, "Oh me too. I am so hungry, I think I could eat a horse."

All the vampires in the room chuckled at her and I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips. I reached for her hand and pulled her out the room and down the stairs to the kitchen.

I pulled out the eggs and cheese and started making us omelets. Jasper came in the kitchen and began to cook us some bacon and Carlisle cut us up some fruit and poured us each a glass of juice.

Once everything was ready I sat our plates at the bar and Katrine and I began eating. Well we weren't really eating, we were devouring our food. It was quite embarrassing, but I was so hungry I couldn't care less that our men were staring at us with an amused expression on their faces.

We finished eating our breakfast and the men cleaned up our mess while us girls went into the living room to watch some television. We ended up watching Three Men and a Baby, which was quite comical considering that we have three men in the house and a baby on the way, well two babies on the way.

We were quietly talking about the wedding, but that stopped as soon as the boys walked in the room. Jasper looked at me and said, "What were you ladies talking about?"

I smiled and Katrine and Sarah giggled. I played innocent and said, "I have no idea what you are talking about, we were just watching a movie."

He chuckled and said, "Oh I'm so sure. I know you girls were whispering about something. Don't try to play innocent with me because we all know that you three are far from innocent."

I giggled and said, "But I am innocent." Emmett guffawed and Carlisle and Jasper shook their heads at me and laughed.

I scoffed and turned my attention back to the movie. They all came to sit with us and groaned when they saw what movie we were watching.

Katrine said, "And what is wrong with this movie?"

Carlisle looked at her and said, "What isn't wrong with this movie? Three men attempting to raise a child and they don't even have a clue as to what they are doing."

She arched a brow at him and said, "Oh, so you know how to raise a child?"

Now it was his turn to scoff, "Oh please. How hard could it be?"

"Well I suppose you will find out when this baby is born because after Bella and I deliver, us girls will be taking a day to ourselves and you three boys will be taking care of the babies."

Jasper and Emmett rolled their eyes and Carlisle said, "And trust me baby, we will be able to handle it without any problems."

Sarah smirked and said, "Care to make a bet?"

All three of them turned to stare at her. Emmett said, "What do you have in mind baby?"

"If you boys have trouble taking care of the babies then you have to do anything we want and I mean anything." You could hear the emphasis that she placed on anything.

Emmett looked between Jasper and Carlisle and then turned back to Sarah and said, "Okay and what do we get if we don't have any trouble taking care of the babies?"

She grinned mischievously and said, "Well then I suppose that we will do anything you boys want us to do."

They all looked at each other and then turned back to us and said in unison, "Hell Yes."

Jasper rubbed his hands together and said, "Bella, darlin, you do realize that you're going to lose."

I stood up and sauntered over to him and let my fingers trail down his chest, "Is that a fact? What ever will you make me do if I lose?"

"Well you're just going to have to wait to find out when you lose, which you will."

"Okay cowboy, but just so you know I would make it worth your while if you did lose." I ran my heads down his chest and stopped just above the edge of his jeans and he growled in anticipation.

I giggled and stood on my toes and whispered in his ear, "Down boy." I turned to go back to the couch, but he grabbed me around the waist and flung me over his shoulder.

He ran up to our bedroom and dropped me on the bed. He arched a brow and said, "Now what were you saying downstairs?"

I tapped my chin with my finger and pretended to think about what it was that I said. "Oh, you mean down boy."

Before I could even think about what was going to happen next he had me pinned to the bed. He attacked my lips and quickly made his way to my neck. I moaned and that encouraged him to continue.

He quickly removed both of our clothing and began to ravish my body. He licked, sucked, and nibbled every inch of me. I was writhing under his touch. My hips bucked when he slid a finger into my dripping wet core.

He added a second finger and began pumping them in and out. My orgasm was building quickly and just when I thought I couldn't take anymore, he thrust his hard cock into me and I screamed in ecstasy.

He thrust into me slowly and deeply and he was moaning my name over and over. We both reached our climaxes and he kissed me passionately once our breathing slowed. We stayed in each other's arms and I ended up falling asleep.

When I woke up I noticed that he had his head resting on my stomach and a huge smile on his face. "Well, well Mr. Whitlock you look really happy."

He stared into my eyes for a moment and then kissed my belly and said, "I am extremely happy and I will be even happier once you become my wife. Would you like to get dressed and get some lunch?"

I stretched and then nodded. We got dressed and went downstairs and found Carlisle and Emmett in the kitchen preparing our lunch and Katrine and Sarah were sitting at the bar.

Jasper went in the kitchen to help the boys and I sat at the bar with the girls. They both smiled and Katrine said, "I see you got some mid morning love."

I nodded and they both giggled. We ate our lunch and then cleaned the mess while the boys went for a hunt. We told them that we were going to go shopping while they were gone.

We couldn't wait to go look for baby stuff. We soon became overwhelmed looking at all the things a baby could possibly need. I was wondering just how much of this baby would be human. I decided that I would have to talk to Carlisle when we got back home.

When we finally arrived at home the boys were there waiting for us. We joined them in the living room and I looked at Carlisle and said, "Is this baby going to be more like me or more like Jasper?"

He shrugged and said, "I am going to start doing some research. I have to see what I can find out about these babies and whether or not any human has ever had a baby with a vampire before."

Jasper looked at Carlisle and said, "What about the succubus and the incubus? They are real are they not?"

"As far as I know they are, but I am going to go upstairs and start my research now. If anyone needs me I will be in my study." He kissed Katrine and took off upstairs.

We sat there and just looked at each other for a moment in silence. Emmett looked at me and Katrine and said, "I don't think you two should worry. I just have a feeling that everything will work out just fine."

We both smiled and fell back into a comfortable silence. After a long and agonizing four hours, Carlisle came downstairs and said, "I have some interesting news."

We all waited for him to continue and when he didn't Katrine jumped up and said, "Well what do you know?"

He walked over to her and sat down and pulled her into his lap, "Calm down sweetheart. Everything is okay and from what I can tell, you and Bella will only be pregnant for a few months because the baby will grow extremely fast."

Jasper narrowed his eyes and said, "Will the pregnancy go smoothly?"

He nodded, "As far as I can tell, yes. They just won't be pregnant for nine months like most women."

I looked at him and said, "Okay, so the babies will be okay. Will we be okay?"

"I don't see us having any problems with the pregnancy and I am quite positive that you girls and the babies will be perfectly fine. I would like to do an ultrasound in the next few days too."

We both nodded and I noticed that Jasper and Carlisle had the biggest smiles on their faces. They looked so happy and when I looked and Emmett and Sarah, I noticed that they looked just as happy as the rest of us.

**A/N: Okay so what did you think? Hehe. Umm let me know by sending me a review. Next chapter will be the wedding. Okay here is what I want from my wonderful readers. Where would you go on a honeymoon with Jasper? Let me know where you would go and I will choose a place that one of you suggest and use it in my story and of course you will get a shout out and a huge thanks. According to JaspersDarkAngel, reviews are like Jasper in chaps and a cowboy hat and I completely agree. So make sure to review. I love them. XOXO Kathy**


	25. You Are Cordially Invited

**Disclaimer: Of course I own nothing Twilight, but guess what I do own this story.**

**A/N: I am sorry that it took longer to get this chapter out, but it is 5,399 words without the author's note so please enjoy. I have to thank my friend and beta cullen818 for Bella's vows and JaspersBella helped me with Jasper's vows. I also would like to thank Jasper's Dark Angel because she helped me as well with this chapter. The three of you are great and I can't thank you enough for all the help that you have given me. So I dedicate this chapter to you three. Okay on with the chapter. Enjoy!**

JPOV

Emmett, Carlisle, and I were going on a hunting trip, which was my so called bachelor party. I tried to tell them that I didn't want one, but Sarah and Katrine said that Bella and I couldn't spend the night before the wedding together.

I wrapped my arms around my beautiful fiancé and she leaned into my embrace. I kissed her neck and she said, "Do you really have to go?"

"I don't want to go."

Emmett came barreling in the room and said, "You're going, even if I have to carry you out of this house."

I sighed, "It's only for one night baby and you'll be with Sarah and Katrine, so you won't even have a chance to miss me."

She rolled her eyes and said, "I am still going to miss you and I won't be happy until I see you tomorrow."

I cupped her face in my hands and said, "I'll miss you too and when you see me tomorrow, I'll be the one that's up front in a tuxedo anxiously waiting for you to become my wife."

She leaned forward and kissed me passionately. I licked her bottom lip and she quickly allowed me entrance. I pulled her closer to me and forgot all about Emmett standing there until he cleared his throat and chuckled.

I reluctantly pulled back and Bella glared at him, which only caused him to laugh harder. She leaned on her toes and whispered in my ear, "Can you punch him for me?"

I grinned and said, "Of course darlin." Emmett growled at me in warning, but I swung and my fist connected with his jaw.

He smirked and rubbed his jaw and said, "I hope you know that payback is a bitch and before you get married tomorrow, I will have my revenge."

I chuckled and said, "Bring it on big guy."

Bella giggled and said, "Emmett, don't you hurt my soon to be husband."

He rolled his eyes and said, "I'm sure he can take care of himself."

She smiled and turned back to me and said, "Good luck baby; I love you."

I smiled and said, "I won't need luck baby, I fully intend to win. Oh and Bella, while you sleep tonight, dream beautiful dreams of me. I'll miss you and I love you too."

Carlisle came downstairs with Katrine, and Sarah came around the corner and both girls smiled and grabbed Bella by the hand and pulled her upstairs.

Carlisle clapped me on the back and said, "Come on; the sooner we leave, the sooner we will be able to come back."

I scoffed, "You know it really doesn't work that way." He shrugged and we turned and walked out the door. We took off running towards the woods and we finally stopped once we reached Goat Rocks.

Emmett quickly found a grizzly and began playing with his food. Carlisle and I both chuckled at his antics. He would roar at the damn bear and it would roar back. I was doubled over with laughter when it lunged at him and they both went tumbling to the forest floor.

Of course, Emmett didn't find it funny, but Carlisle and I sure did. We left him with his grizzly and took off in search of our own meals. We both found some mountain lions and drained them quickly.

After we buried the carcasses we sat down and Carlisle said, "So we are going to be fathers, how you feel about that?"

I smiled, "I couldn't be happier. Bella is giving me something I never thought I would have. I'd ask you how you feel, but I already know."

He chuckled and said, "Damn empath. I feel like you do though. Katrine is giving me something that I never thought I would have. I have you and Emmett and you are my children…"

I cut him off, "But this is different. I know, you don't have to explain it to me. I know exactly what you mean. Bella and I could have adopted if she would have wanted to, but having a baby that is yours, is not the same as adopting a child."

He smiled and said, "Thank you for understanding. I just wish I could figure out how I got so lucky."

I rolled my eyes and said, "You've got to be shitting me right? If anybody deserves this it's you. What the fuck have I ever done to deserve Bella and a child?"

"Jasper, you are a great man and you do deserve Bella and this baby. You have to know that. Hell we all know that you deserve this. Don't go acting like you have fucked up so badly that you don't deserve happiness because that's just bullshit."

I guffawed and said, "You do realize that you just said fucked and bullshit, right? I'm sorry for laughing, but it just sounds funny coming from you."

He shook his head and said, "Hey I can curse with the best of you little fuckers."

I heard Emmett's loud laughter before I even saw him. He came running up to us and sat down still laughing. He looked at Carlisle and said, "Damn, pops, I didn't know you had it in you. You called us fuckers that is fucking hilarious."

He punched Emmett and the arm and said, "Can we talk about something else? I know, when are you going to ask Sarah to marry you?"

Emmett grinned and said, "I am going to ask her soon, so you'll just have to wait. I want to know what it was like when you and Katrine had sex."

I chuckled and Carlisle scowled and said, "We are not talking about my sex life."

I shook my head and said, "Oh but we are because I had to tell the two of you what sex with Bella was like."

He chuckled and said, "Fine, it's just like what you said Jasper. She is so warm and soft. There truly are no words to describe what it's like to make love to a human."

I nodded in agreement and we sat back and looked up at the sky. There were so many stars above us and when I spotted a shooting star, I made a wish. I wished that Bella, the baby, and I would have all the happiness in the world.

I also wished that Carlisle, Katrine, and their baby were just as happy as well as Emmett and Sarah. I knew deep down we all deserved happiness.

After an hour or so Emmett lunged at me and we wrestled around for a while. He claimed that I was cheating so we gave up. I lay back on the ground and waited for it to be time to head home.

BPOV

I heard the door close and knew that the boys were gone. I missed him already. I still couldn't believe that I was pregnant. I was so happy though. I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

I am going to become Mrs. Jasper Whitlock and I am blessed that he could love me as much as I love him. I wondered what I would have. I knew that Jasper would make an excellent father.

This child would have so much love from everyone in the family. I changed into some pajama pants and a tank top and climbed into bed. Katrine and Sarah each lay on the side of me and I soon fell asleep.

I awoke the next morning to Sarah shaking me and she said, "Get up Bella, you need to come and eat some breakfast so I can start getting you ready."

I groaned and rolled over and looked at the clock. I sat up too fast and the room spun, "WHY DID YOU LET ME SLEEP SO LATE?"

The clock on the nightstand read 11:00. What were they thinking letting me sleep this late. Sarah smiled and said, "Relax, you needed your rest for tonight, so chill out and come downstairs and get some breakfast so I can get started."

I rolled out of bed and went into my bathroom and washed my face and then brushed my teeth and hair. Once I was finished I went down to the kitchen and ate scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and had a glass of juice.

When I was finished we cleaned the kitchen and then headed upstairs so Sarah could start getting me ready. She looked at me and Katrine and said, "Both of you go take a shower now and then meet me in my room."

Katrine and I both went into our bathrooms and took our showers. When I got out there was a red silk robe and a white bra and panty set on my bed for me to put on.

I quickly put the bra and panties on and then tied the robe in place and went into Sarah's bedroom. She had transformed it into a beauty salon. She motioned for Katrine and me to take a seat.

We both sat down and she began on my hair. She blow dried it first and then put curlers in my hair. After she was done with me, she did the same to Katrine's hair.

She then started with my makeup and once she was finished with that, she painted my nails with a natural manicure look. I smiled at her and said, "Thank you Sarah."

She gave me a hug and said, "You're welcome Bella. I am the one that should be thanking you though for allowing me to be a part of this day."

I hugged her back fiercely and said, "Of course I want you to be a part of this day. You and Katrine are my best friends and I love you both so much. You two are the sisters that I never had, but am so glad that I found them."

They both gave me a watery smile and Sarah went over to do Katrine's makeup and nails. Once she finished that she came and undid the rollers and then pinned my hair up halfway. I had beautiful curls flowing down my back.

She went and finished Katrine's hair next and she had all of her hair pulled back except for a few pieces. Her hair looked beautiful. Sarah smiled at her completed work and said, "Okay, now I need to get myself ready."

I sat back and closed my eyes and I must have dozed off because Katrine woke me up and I opened my eyes to see that I was lying in bed. Sarah must have carried me to bed.

I looked around and spotted her and she smiled, "I am so sorry, I probably messed my hair up."

She shook her head and said, "Not a chance. I put your hair up and it isn't going to be messed up." She walked over and let my hair fall back to the way it was and she said, "Perfect."

I looked at the clock and it was now 6 o'clock. Katrine walked in with my dress and said, "It's time Bella to get into your wedding dress."

I stood up and both girls helped me get into my dress. After I finished getting ready, they got their dresses on. They both looked so beautiful.

The door bell rang and Katrine said, "I'll go get it. It should be Charlie."

She went and answered the door and sure enough, my father was here. He pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead. "Bella, you look beautiful."

I kissed him on the cheek and said, "Thanks dad. Are you ready to put your tuxedo on?"

He grimaced and said, "No, but I will wear anything you want me to. I only want you to be happy."

"I am happy dad, I love you."

He smiled and said, "I love you, too Bella. Always have and always will."

Sarah handed my father his tuxedo and he excused himself to go get dressed. When he came back in my jaw dropped. He looked so handsome.

Sarah whistled and said, "Damn Charlie, if I wasn't with Emmett, I'd so be your date."

He chuckled and said, "Well I could always steal you for a dance."

She nodded her head and said, "Oh yes Charlie, you and I will be dancing together."

I noticed at the same time as Charlie that Katrine was pouting. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her and said, "Don't worry, you are dancing with me too, beautiful."

She blushed and said, "Thank you Charlie." She looked at me and said, "Bella, your father is just too sweet."

I grinned and said, "Yeah he is kind of sweet, isn't he?"

Sarah said, "Okay, are you guys ready? It's time for us to get to the church." We all piled in Jasper's car and took off towards the church. It was cloudy outside, but we weren't supposed to get any rain.

When we got to the church, the nerves kicked in full force and I was starting to panic. Charlie looked at me and said, "Bella, calm down. I am walking you down the aisle in exactly ten minutes, so I need you to focus on your breathing."

I nodded and took a deep breath. "Good, now baby, I want to just relax, I am going to go and see if the guys are here yet okay?"

I nodded again and he was off. He came back a few seconds later and said, "They are here and are ready to get the wedding started."

As if on cue, the music started and Carlisle and Emmett came out and hooked the girls' arms with their own. I hooked my arm with Charlie and waited for my cue.

When it was time for me to walk down the aisle, my breathing started to become erratic. Charlie squeezed my hand and said, "Bella, breathe."

I took a deep breath and looked at my father, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah I'm ready."

"Good, now let's go get you married."

I smiled and then Pachebel's Cannon in D began and I knew it was time for us to get to Jasper.

When I saw him, he was staring at me smiling. I couldn't get to him fast enough because Charlie refused to let go of my arm. I looked around at all the people in the church and I recognized a few people from school, but there were a few vampires that I didn't know.

I was sure I would get to know them once the reception began. I looked at the decorations and they were beautiful. Sarah and Katrine truly outdid themselves. The church was decorated in white roses with a deep burgundy baby's breath and ribbon.

I smiled when I looked back at Jasper. The pastor, who was Angela's father, said, "Who gives this woman away?"

My father said, "I do." He kissed me on the cheek and then placed my hand in Jasper's. He then went and took a seat.

Mr. Weber said, "I would like to thank you all for coming to witness the marriage of Isabella Swan and Jasper Whitlock. If anyone feels that these two should not be wed, let me speak now or forever hold your peace."

He paused for a few seconds and when nobody said anything, which was a good thing, because if someone would have objected, I would have ripped their head off.

"Marriage is not something that should be taken lightly. It is a bond that we share with the person we love and want to spend the rest of our lives with. Jasper and Bella have written their own vows."

Jasper turned towards me and grabbed my other hand and said, "Bella before you came into my life I felt like a part of me was missing and then I found you. In my life, where there has been cold, you have brought me warmth and where my life was dark, you have brought me light. I never thought that I could find a love that is so pure and beautiful because I did not believe I was worthy of that kind of love. I promise to spend every day of the rest of my life loving you and cherishing you and showing you exactly how much I need you in my life. I love you, forever."

I wiped the tears away from my cheeks and said, "Jasper, throughout my life I have always felt alone, never fully knowing my purpose, and now that I have found you I am somehow complete. I am no longer afraid of what might be because I know as long as we are together we can face anything. The love I feel for you will never end…you are my life, my existence, my eternity. I will cherish you and love you forever."

Mr. Weber smiled at us and said, "May I have the rings?" Carlisle handed him the rings and he said, "These rings are a symbol of the love that you share. Jasper, place this ring on Bella's finger and repeat after me, With this ring I thee wed."

Jasper slid the ring on my finger and said, "With this ring I thee wed."

Mr. Weber handed me the ring and said, "Bella, place this ring on Jasper's finger and repeat after me, With this ring I thee wed."

I slid the ring on his finger and said, "With this ring I thee wed."

Mr. Weber looked at everyone and then said, "Love each other like there is no tomorrow. Cherish one another and remember just how lucky you are to have found one another. It is with great pleasure that I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride Jasper."

Jasper smiled and cupped my face in his hands and kissed me softly, but full of passion. When he pulled back, Mr. Weber said, "It is my honor to present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Jasper Whitlock."

The crowd erupted in applause and Jasper pulled me down the aisle. Everyone followed us and was throwing rice and my husband quickly got me in the limo and we headed to the hall that we were having our reception at.

Jasper looked at me and said, "I am so happy that you are my wife. I will prove to you every day just how much I love you."

"I love you Jasper and I am so happy to be your wife. Now kiss me." He pulled me to him and quickly licked my bottom lip. I allowed him entrance and he explored my mouth hungrily.

When the limo stopped we both groaned and reluctantly climbed out of the back and headed into the hall. Sarah and Katrine outdid themselves in here as well. The place was beautiful with all the roses and deep burgundy ribbons and sashes.

There was a buffet of food, which for what reason I don't know because the majority of our guests seemed to be vampires. The DJ announced us as we made it to the dance floor.

"Give it up ladies and gentlemen for the bride and groom, Bella and Jasper Whitlock."

The crowd cheered and Carlisle, Katrine, Sarah, and Emmett all came over and hugged us. Charlie came over after and said, "Oh Bella, I am so happy for you."

He turned to Jasper and said, "If you hurt her, you better hope I never find you because if I do, I can promise that the authorities won't."

I was shocked, "Dad, you cannot just threaten my husband like that."

He scoffed, "You may be married now, but I'm still your father and I can threaten him if I want. I am after all the chief of police."

Jasper smiled and said, "It's okay Bella. Don't chief, I will never hurt her. I love her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

Charlie looked at him and said, "Good, that's all I needed to hear and you better remember that you said that because I sure will."

Carlisle chuckled and said, "Come on chief let's go get a drink."

My dad nodded and they all went and got a glass of champagne. I looked and noticed that Carlisle had a microphone. Jasper pulled me over to our table and we sat down.

Carlisle said, "I'd like to have your attention please." Everyone stopped talking and looked at him. "I have known both Jasper and Bella for quite some time and let me just say that I couldn't be happier for the two of you. I wish you both all of the happiness in the world. Congratulations, I love you."

I smiled and so did Jasper. Carlisle handed the microphone to Katrine, "Bella and Jazz, I feel so privileged to know you. You are my sister and brother and I love you both so much. I would like to say that you are both wonderful people and I know that you will be happy. Congratulations."

She handed the microphone to Emmett and he said, "Bella, from the first day I met you I loved you and felt protective of you. You never gave up on me, even when I was being a stubborn ass."

I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped when Sarah smacked him. He shrugged and said, "Anyway, before I was so rudely interrupted. Like I was saying, you stuck with me, both of you did and I never said thank you. So I am saying it now, thank you for loving me and for being my sister and brother. Jasper, love her and cherish her like there is no other, which there better not be, and be happy. I love you both."

I wiped the tears away from my eyes and then he handed the mic to Sarah, "I would like to take this moment to say just how much you two mean to me. From the day that I laid eyes on the two of you, you both excepted me and loved me. I don't know what I ever did to be loved by so many wonderful people, but Bella please know that I love you dearly and I would do anything for you. Jasper keep her safe and happy and love her whole heartedly and remember to always look at her like it's the first time that you ever laid eyes on her. I love you, congratulations."

The tears were flowing freely now and Jasper pulled me closer to him. He wrapped his arms around me and wiped my tears away with his thumbs. Sarah handed the mic to Charlie and I braced myself for his speech.

Charlie said, "My baby is a married woman now. I love you so much Bella and I am so happy for you. Jasper, she is my only child, please keep her safe and happy. I couldn't bare it if something ever happened to her. I gave you my blessing as a token of my acceptance and I want you to know that I love you as if you were my son. Be good to one another and remember to say I love you at the beginning and ending of each day. Kiss each other when you leave the room or the house and don't forget I would love to become a grandfather. Congratulations you two; I love you both."

I got up and walked to my father and he wrapped me in his arms, "Thank you dad that was beautiful."

He leaned back and wiped away my tears and said, "I only spoke the truth."

Jasper came over and said, "Thank you Charlie, what you said means a lot to me. I would be honored to call you and Carlisle my father."

They shook hands and Charlie said, "I am honored to have you as my son."

The DJ got the mic back and said, "May I have your attention please, it is now time for the traditional first dance of the bride and groom."

Jasper smiled at me and my father and grabbed my hand and pulled me on the dance floor. We danced to "What About Now," by Chris Daughtry. When the song was over, he kissed me and said, "I love you Bella."

"I love you, too Jasper."

The DJ said, "If everyone could clear the dance floor, it is time for the father daughter dance."

Charlie came over and the song, "You're Gonna Miss This," by Trace Adkins began playing. He held me close while we danced and I didn't want to let my father go because I loved him and I missed him so much.

When the song was over, he pulled back and kissed me on the forehead and said, "Come on, no more tears."

I smiled and wiped away my tears and we walked over to where Jasper was standing with Carlisle, Emmett, Sarah, and Katrine.

My father went to dance with Sarah and then came and took Katrine on the dance floor. They looked so happy. I danced with Emmett and Carlisle and then the DJ said, "Okay ladies and gentlemen it is time to cut the cake."

We went over to cut the cake and I told Jasper, "If you shove cake in my face, you won't be getting any tonight."

He smiled and said, "Oh darlin, I plan to get it quite a few times tonight so don't worry, I won't shove cake in your face."

We cut the cake and he gave me a small bite and I moaned because it tasted delicious and I was starving. I gave him a tiny bite and he tried to hide the grimace, but I still caught it. After we took like a million pictures, I went and fixed a plate full of food.

I had everything on my plate eaten when the DJ announced that it was almost midnight. Wow, the time sure did fly away. I got up because I knew that was our cue. Jasper pulled out a chair on the dance floor and I went over and sat down.

The DJ said, "Alright, I want all the men on the dance floor."

Every man that we had in there lined up on the dance floor and Jasper sunk to his knees and lifted my dress up to my lower thigh and slid his hands under my dress. He pulled the garter down to my knee and then used his teeth to finish removing it.

I heard Emmett and his booming laughter and looked up to find him with a huge dimpled smile on his face. I smiled back and he winked.

Jasper stood up and flung the garter to the crowd and Emmett and Carlisle caught it at the same time. They shrugged, smiled, and then nodded. I giggled at them.

I stood up and kissed Jasper and the DJ said, "Okay men take a seat because now I want all those beautiful woman out there up on this dance floor."

All the woman came up and I searched the crowd for Katrine and Sarah and when I spotted them I knew where I had to aim my bouquet. I turned around and closed my eyes and threw my bouquet in their direction.

I heard their squealing and I turned around to see that they both had their hands on it and they were both smiling and jumping up and down. I figured they must have caught it like I planned.

The DJ said, "Congratulations ladies, now we have one minute until midnight, so if you could find your loved ones and get on the dance floor, we will begin the countdown."

Everyone got with the one that they loved and I noticed that Charlie was standing with a beautiful vampire. "Jasper, who is that my father is talking with?"

He turned and looked and then said, "Oh that my dear is Kate, she is one of the Denali sisters."

"Well all I have to say, is that she better not hurt him."

JPOV

I heard Kate whisper only loud enough for us vampires to hear, "Tell her I won't hurt him. I think he's the one Jasper. I'd like to speak to her in a minute okay?"

I nodded and the DJ began his countdown, "We know have 15 seconds, 14…13…12…11…10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1 Happy New Year."

I pulled my wife to me and kissed her with all the passion that I could muster and she responded with just as much passion.

I pulled back and Kate came over and said, "Hi."

I smiled, "Hi Kate, this is Bella."

She smiled and said, "It's nice to meet you Bella and don't worry I would never hurt your father. I think he might be the one."

Bella smiled and said, "Okay, just don't hurt him. All I ask is that you make him happy."

Kate kissed Bella on the cheek and said, "I'll make him happy. Have fun on your honeymoon."

She walked away and now it was time for Bella and I to leave to go on our honeymoon. I couldn't wait. I hope she likes where I was taking her. We kissed our family goodbye and walked out to the limo.

We climbed in and the driver drove us to the airport so we could catch our flight. Once we arrived at our boarding gate, I kept her preoccupied so she couldn't see our destination and once we were safely on the plane in our first class seats, I wrapped my arms around my beautiful wife and she quickly fell asleep.

I would wake her when our plane was landing, but until then I would hold my sleeping bride in my arms and just relish in the way that she felt. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes and pretended to take a nap with my wife.

**A/N: Okay, so what did yall think? The links for Bella's wedding dress and Katrine and Sarah's dress is on my profile along with the link to the guys tuxedo and the links to the two songs that I mentioned in this chapter. The next chapter will be of the honeymoon and I will post it as soon as possible. Oh Katrine and Sarah's dress is black, but I don't know if it will show up that way. So hit that little green button down there and review because well reviews are like a very HOT Jasper giving you everything that you could possibly want, which is him tied to your bed naked and ready to please you. Much love, Kathy**


	26. The Honeymoon

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything Twilight. The amazing SM does.**

**A/N: Okay, so I know that this chapter took me longer to get out then I thought it would and for that I am sorry. I have to give many thanks to my awesome beta Cullen818 and I also have to give my thanks to Jasper's Dark Angel for giving me the suggestion of things to do on the honeymoon. I hope you all like the chapter. Enjoy!**

JPOV

The stewardess came over and tapped me on the shoulder and said, "Sir we will be landing shortly, if you and the lovely lady would buckle your seatbelts."

I nodded and she turned and began waking up all the other passengers that were in first class. I lightly shook Bella awake and she opened her eyes and smiled sweetly at me. I kissed her on the forehead and said, "We will be landing soon, so we are going to have to put our seatbelts on."

She nodded and sat up straight and buckled herself in and I did the same. The stewardess spoke over the intercom announcing our arrival in Russia. My beautiful bride nudged me and said, "What are we doing in Russia?"

I chuckled and said, "This is where we are spending our honeymoon."

Her brows knitted in concentration before she said, "Well what are we going to do while we are here?"

I waggled my brows suggestively and she giggled. "I plan to spend the whole honeymoon showing my wife how much I love her."

A small moan escaped her lips and the plane came to a stop on the runway. We unbuckled and stood up and exited the plane. Once we found our luggage, we went outside and quickly found the limo that I had waiting for us.

We climbed into the back of the limo and the driver drove us to the cabin that I had rented for us. Once we arrived, the driver quickly got our luggage out of the trunk and carried them to the stairs.

He placed them on the porch and Bella and I walked up to where he was standing. I tipped him and he smiled and walked back to the limo and drove away. I swung my wife up in my arms and she squealed.

I carried her up the stairs and opened the door. She gasped when we walked into the foyer of the cabin. The floors were dark oak and the walls were a beautiful shade of blue.

I placed her back on her feet and she said, "You just couldn't resist carrying me over the threshold, could you?"

I gave her a quick kiss and said, "No." I turned and went back out to the porch and grabbed our luggage and brought them inside. I found my wife taking in her surroundings.

She was standing in the living room looking out the double glass doors. I set the luggage down and walked up behind her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

She leaned into me and said, "It's beautiful here. I sure am glad that you made me wear clothes that I wouldn't freeze in."

"Of course darlin, I wouldn't let you freeze. I have to think about you and the baby. I would never do anything to jeopardize either of you."

She sighed and said, "I love you, Jasper Whitlock and I can't wait until our baby is born."

I placed both of my hands on her abdomen and said, "I love you, Bella Whitlock and I can't wait for our baby to be born either."

Her stomach growled and I said, "Come on darlin, let's get you some food."

She turned in my arms and said, "How are we supposed to get to the store?"

"Don't worry about that, I made arrangements to have a car delivered and I already have food here for you."

She smiled and said, "Well you think of everything don't you?"

I grinned and said, "Of course I do. I wouldn't be a wonderful husband and soon to be father if I didn't think of everything."

She rolled her eyes and chuckled. I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the kitchen. I motioned for her to sit at the bar while I prepared her dinner.

I finished cooking her chicken marinara and made her plate. I placed it in front of her and she inhaled deeply. She moaned and said, "It smells delicious."

I smiled and said, "Hopefully it tastes delicious."

She took a bite and groaned. "Oh, baby, it is wonderful. I don't believe I have ever had chicken marinara that has tasted so good before."

I leaned forward and kissed her and said, "Thank you darlin."

She nodded and ate her food so quickly that I was worried she might choke. Once she was done, we quickly cleaned the kitchen. I pulled her into the living room and lit a fire.

We sat on the thick carpet in front of the fireplace. I placed Bella in between my legs and held her closely. I peeked at the clock and noticed that it was almost time for us to go.

I turned her to look at me and said, "Come on baby, let's go get you into some warmer clothes; I have a surprise for you."

She eyed me warily and said, "What kind of surprise?"

I chuckled and said, "Well I'm not going to tell you because then it wouldn't be a surprise."

She shook her head and I helped her to stand up. We walked hand in hand to the bedroom and I only stopped a moment to grab our luggage. I carried them into the room and placed them on the table.

Bella opened hers and said, "Where did all these clothes come from?"

I smiled and said, "I had Katrine and Sarah buy clothes for you and pack your suitcase."

"So I take it that the suitcase that I packed is at home?"

I nodded and she giggled. She pulled out a sweater and pulled it on over her long sleeve shirt. I handed her some gloves and her jacket. Once she was done I gave her some boots and a hat.

When she was finished, I put on my jacket, gloves, and boots and then we were ready. We walked to the door and when I opened it, I heard her sharp intake of breath, "Jasper."

"Bella, would you join me for a sleigh ride?"

"I would love to."

We walked out of the door and I quickly shut it behind me. I helped her down the stairs and into the sleigh. I climbed in and sat next to her and then grabbed the blanket and covered us with it.

The driver of the sleigh turned around and smiled at us before he snapped the reins and we took off on the romantic ride that I had scheduled for us.

We went down a path and soon came to a stop at a frozen lake. I climbed down and then helped Bella out. The man handed me two pairs of ice skates and said, "I'll be back in an hour Mr. Whitlock."

I smiled and said, "Thank you sir."

I pulled Bella over to the lake and said, "Would you like to going ice skating with me now?"

She smiled and said, "I'd love to, but don't let me fall."

I grinned and said, "I'll never let you fall darlin." We both quickly got our skates on and I helped her onto the ice.

I never let go of her hand the whole time we were skating. I stopped and pulled Bella into my arms. I kissed her passionately and she shivered.

I leaned back and said, "Are you cold darlin?"

She nodded and said, "A little."

"Alright, come on the sleigh is coming back." As soon as we both had our boots back on the sleigh pulled up and we quickly climbed back in. I wrapped Bella in the blanket and held her close.

We made it back to the cabin and I tipped the driver and we walked into the house. I quickly went to the bathroom and began running Bella a warm bath.

She walked into the bathroom and said, "Taking a bath?"

I turned and looked at her, "I am drawing this bath for you."

"Oh, will you be joining me?"

I raised a brow and said, "Would you like me to join you?"

She began undressing slowly and I could feel my dick getting harder at the sight of her. She pulled her jeans down and then her panties. When she was completely naked she said, "Well are you going to join me or not?"

I ripped my clothes off and grabbed her and pulled her into the tub. I sat her in my lap and kissed her lips hungrily. She wrapped her arms around my neck as she turned to straddle me.

I moved my hand down her side and across her stomach eventually making my way to her clit. I concentrated on rubbing her slowly. She moaned and said against my lips, "Jasper, please."

I pulled the plug from the drain and lifted myself and Bella out of the bathtub. I carried her into the bedroom and laid her in the bed. I climbed on top of her and began kissing every inch of her.

I kissed a trail down her stomach and stayed there for just a moment. I was about to continue my journey down, but she pulled me back up to her lips and kissed me passionately.

I returned the kiss and positioned myself at her entrance. She bucked her hips up and I slid into her slowly. I groaned at the feeling of being inside her.

"God Bella, I love being inside you." She moaned and I quickly found a rhythm. I made love slowly to my wife. We both reached our climax at the same time.

I held her close after our breathing slowed. I kissed her and whispered my love to her. She quickly fell asleep in my arms and I closed my eyes imagining what our baby would be like when it was born.

I decided to call Carlisle and talk to him about the girls' pregnancies. The phone rang only once when I heard him, "Hello Jasper."

"Hello Carlisle. How is everyone?"

"We are all fine. How are you and Bella doing?"

"We're fine. Bella is sleeping, so I thought I would call and see how you all are doing."

"Jasper, you are on your honeymoon; you didn't just call to see how we were doing. What's up?"

I sighed, "Well I was just wondering if you had a chance to do any research regarding the girls' pregnancy?"

"Actually I did. Now I want you to listen to me before you say anything."

"Okay, I'll listen."

It was his turn to sigh, "I couldn't find anything, so I called Aro and he told me of one crossbreed that he knew of."

"Okay, what did he tell you?"

"He told me that the girls would only be pregnant for about seven months and that the babies will grow rapidly."

"Are the girls in danger?"

"No, he said the woman who had the crossbreed is now a vampire, but she didn't have any complications during her pregnancy."

"So they are going to be fine? And the babies will be fine?"

I could hear the smile in his voice, "Yes, Bella, Katrine, and the babies are all going to be fine."

I smiled, "Well that's a relief. I was so worried, but I couldn't let Bella know that I was worried or she would worry too."

"I understand. Oh, I wanted to let you know that Katrine has moved in with us."

I grinned and said, "It's about time. I am happy for you. So where is everyone else?"

"Well Katrine is napping and Emmett and Sarah went for a hunt."

"Well I suppose I should let you get back to your fiancé."

He chuckled and said, "Actually I have to get back to cooking her dinner. I told her I would have it ready for when she woke up."

"Okay, I will talk to you all later. Take care."

"We will and you two take care as well."

"We will Carlisle and we'll see you all in a few days."

"Okay Jasper, see you then. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and breathed a sigh of relief. My wife and the baby would be just fine and she would only be pregnant for seven months. I would have to find out from Carlisle as soon as we got back when she would be due.

I lay in the bed holding my wife all night. She began to stir around seven so I got up and went to make her some breakfast. I cooked her some bacon, scrambled eggs, and toast. I fixed her a glass of orange juice and placed everything on a tray.

I carried it into the room and she sat up just as I was walking in. She smiled sweetly and I placed the tray in her lap. "Hmm, thank you baby."

"You're welcome, darlin. When you get done eating, we are going to head to Moscow and go to the museums and look at the different architecture. How does that sound?"

"I'd love that Jasper." She ate her breakfast so quickly that I wondered if she was even able to taste it. After she was done, we got dressed and I placed her dishes in the sink.

I would clean up when we got back. We walked out of the house and climbed in the truck that was delivered. I drove us to Moscow and we enjoyed all the architecture and the museums.

I got Bella some lunch and decided to head back to the cabin. She fell asleep in the truck and I carried her in and laid her in the bed. My cell rang and I answered it without looking to see who was calling.

"Hello."

"Hey Jasper."

"Hey Emmett, what's up?"

"Not much man, just bored."

"Em, seriously. I'm on my honeymoon and you're calling to tell me that you're bored."

He scoffed and said, "Yeah."

I could practically hear him rolling his eyes. "So, you couldn't talk to Sarah, Katrine, or Carlisle?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to talk to you and Bella. By the way where is my sister? I want to talk to her."

"She's sleeping Em."

"Aw man, I really wanted to talk to her for a minute."

I chuckled, "You act like you haven't spoken to her in a while. We've only been gone for two days."

"And, how much longer are you going to be gone?"

"A few more days."

"Alright, but I wanna talk to Bella so I can see how the baby is doing."

"Em, the baby is fine. If you'd like I can have Bella call you when she wakes up."

"Cool. I'll be waiting for the call. Talk to you later man. Bye."

"Bye, Em." I closed my phone and shook my head. Sometimes I wondered about him. Bella turned in her sleep and groaned. She shot up and took off running towards the bathroom.

I ran after her and she was hunched over the toilet throwing up. I held her hair back while she retched. When she was finished she leaned back against me and I ran my hand down her cheek.

She felt really warm. "Are you okay darlin?"

She shook her head and leaned over the toilet again. I held her hair and pulled out my phone and dialed Carlisle's number. He answered on the second ring, "Hello."

"Carlisle, Bella is sick and she feels really warm."

"What do you mean she is sick?"

"I mean she is throwing up as we speak."

"How warm does she feel?"

"She feels really warm, if I had to guess I would say that she has a temperature of 101."

He was silent for a moment before he said, "Okay, I want you to get back home with her as soon as you can so I can keep an eye on her."

"Do you think she's going to be okay?"

"Yes, I just want to check on her and the baby. It might just be a bug, but it's better to be safe than sorry."

"Okay, I'm going to call the airlines now and get us a flight."

"Alright, we'll see you at home."

"Bye Carlisle."

"Bye Jasper."

I quickly hung up and then dialed the number for the airline. I got us a flight that was leaving in two hours. I looked at Bella and she was leaning over on my shoulder with her eyes closed.

I picked her up and carried her and laid her in the bed while I packed our bags. I pulled out a pair of jeans and a shirt. I helped her get dressed and she whimpered when I moved her.

"I'm sorry darlin." She moved to lie back down and I quickly put my clothes on. I carried the luggage out to the truck and started it so it could warm up.

I ran back inside and picked her up gently and carried her to the truck. I placed her carefully on the seat and went around and climbed in the driver's seat and headed towards the airport.

We made it to the airport quickly and I pulled up and jumped out. I grabbed Bella in my arms and pulled the luggage out of the back. I cradled her to my chest and carried the suitcases to our terminal.

I quickly checked in our luggage and sat with her in my lap while I waited for the time to board the plane. Bella raised her head and looked around frantically. I ran to the bathroom with her and she just made it to the toilet.

When she was finished, I lifted her up and they announced the boarding of our plane. I carried her onto the plane and stopped the stewardess, "Can I get something for my wife, she is sick?"

"Of course sir, I will bring you a pan for her to use." She walked off and then came back with a pan and handed it to me. I sat Bella in her seat and buckled her in. I sat and buckled in as well and wrapped my arms around her.

She leaned her head on my shoulder and said in a barely audible voice, "I'm so thirsty Jasper."

"Okay darlin, would you like some water?" She nodded so I motioned for the stewardess to come over to me. When she walked up to us, I said, "Can I get a glass of water?"

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Yes she'll be fine, but she's thirsty."

"Okay, I'll bring the water back in a second." She walked off and the pilot came over the intercom and announced that we were preparing to take off. A few moments later the plane began its take off and once we were safely in the air, the stewardess brought the glass of water.

I put it up to Bella's lips and she gulped the whole glass down. She closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep. I hoped that I could get her back to Seattle before she got worse.

**Meanwhile in Seattle…**

EMPOV

I was sitting in my room waiting on Sarah to get done in the shower. When she finally came out dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, I knew that it was time. She walked up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

I stood up, kissed and said, "I love you Sarah."

She pulled me closer to her and said, "I love you too, Em."

I took a step back and dropped down to one knee. I could only hope that I didn't screw this up and make a complete fool of myself.

**A/N: Okay, I know what you're thinking. She left a damn cliffie. I know and I am sorry, but I had to. I will update as soon as possible. Okay so press that little review button down there and let me know what you think. After all reviews are like Jasper having his wicked way with you, which is something we all really want. Much love, Kathy**


	27. Bella, babies, and a phone call oh my!

**Disclaimer: I really wish I owned Twilight, but I do get to play around with the characters and man is that fun!**

**A/N: Okay so here is the next chapter. You have to forgive me for the cliffies, I can't seem to help using them. I really am sorry, but I am giving you another chapter and I am already working on the next chapter. Big huge thanks to my beta Cullen818, she is the best. Oh her stories have been nominated for the Everything's Bigger in Texas Jasper/Bella Fan Fic Contest so go PM Jasper's Dark Angel, NCChris, or Kitty Cullen-03 and vote for her or you can go to one of these ladies profiles and find out more info on the contest. Okay I'll quit talking so you can read. Enjoy!**

JPOV

As soon as the plane landed I had Bella unbuckled and in my arms. I cradled her to my chest and quickly made it through the exit. I collected our luggage and as I was making my way to the doors I spotted Carlisle.

He and Katrine quickly rushed to us and he grabbed the luggage from me. He placed a hand on Bella's forehead and she began to stir.

She whimpered and clamped a hand over her mouth. Katrine was instantly in front of her with a bucket and Bella once again emptied the contents of her stomach.

Carlisle looked at me with worry apparent in his eyes and said, "Come on, we need to get home so I can examine her to see what's wrong with her."

I nodded and we walked out of the doors and climbed into Carlisle's car. He drove us home quickly and I rushed inside with Bella and brought her upstairs to lay her in our bed.

Carlisle quickly began looking over her to assess what was wrong. He pressed on the side of her abdomens and she moaned, "Jasper."

I was by her side in an instant, "I'm right here darlin. Carlisle is checking to see what's wrong with you."

Carlisle touched her forehead again and said, "Bella can you tell me how you are feeling right now?"

She turned her head towards his voice and said, "My whole body hurts and I am burning up."

He nodded and said, "How did you feel before you got sick?"

She was quiet for a moment, but then she said, "I felt fine. We went sightseeing and I fell asleep on the way back to the cabin. When I woke up, I was feeling fine, but all of a sudden I got nauseated and I had to run to the bathroom and throw up."

He listened to her and finally said, "Bella, I think you have the flu. Were you dressed warm enough when you were outside?"

I scoffed, "Do you think I would allow her to go outside without being properly dressed?"

He shook his head, but before he could speak Katrine said, "Carlisle, you know Jasper would never do anything to jeopardize Bella or the baby."

He smiled and said, "You're right. I apologize if I made you angry Jasper."

I smiled and clapped him on the shoulder. Emmett and Sarah came walking in with huge smiles on their faces. They were radiating pure love and happiness.

I arched a brow and said, "What are you two so happy about?"

Emmett's grin grew impossibly wider and he grabbed Sarah's hand any my eyes caught a huge rock sitting on her left ring finger. She made her way over to the bed and sat next to Bella carefully.

Sarah rested a hand on Bella's stomach and said, "How are you feeling sweetie?"

Bella tried to smile, but it looked more like a grimace and said, "I am tired and my body hurts."

I looked at Carlisle and said, "Is there anything that you can give her to help with the body aches?"

He nodded and quickly left the room and came back with a glass of water and two Tylenol. I helped Bella sit up and she swallowed the pills and gulped down the water.

She opened her eyes and gasped, "You're getting married?"

Sarah smiled and said, "Yes, Emmett just asked me a few hours ago."

Bella leaned forward and rested her head on Sarah's shoulder and said, "Congratulations you two. I am so happy for you."

Emmett walked over and kissed Bella on the forehead and said, "Thank you. I think we should let you get some rest now and we can celebrate when you're feeling better."

She nodded and moved to lie back down. I pulled her carefully into my arms and she sighed and closed her eyes. I looked at Sarah and Emmett and said, "Congratulations, I wish you all the happiness in the world."

Emmett shook my hand and Sarah hugged me and said, "Thank you Jasper; feel better Bella."

She mumbled something incoherent and they all left our room quietly. I held her in my arms all day and all night. I was beginning to worry when she finally shifted in my arms and stretched.

I caressed her cheek and said, "How are you feeling darlin?"

She smiled and said, "I feel better and I'm really hungry."

I chuckled and said, "Well how about you go and take a shower and I will go make you something to eat. Does anything sound good to you?"

She sat up and said, "I want some bacon, toast, fresh fruit, and a glass of apple juice."

I laughed and said, "Okay, I'll go fix that for you. I'll see you downstairs when you get finished." I gave her a quick kiss and she got up and went into the bathroom. I heard the water come on just as I was walking down the stairs.

I quickly fixed her food and was placing it on the table as she was walking into the kitchen. Carlisle, Katrine, Sarah, and Emmett came walking in and sat down with us while she ate her breakfast.

Bella took a sip of juice and said, "Okay, I want details on the proposal."

Emmett chuckled and Sarah smiled and said. She grabbed Bella's hand and said, "When I came out of the bathroom after taking a shower, Em was sitting in the room. I walked up to him and after a moment he slid down on one knee."

Emmett smiled and said, "Her jaw dropped and I looked deep into her eyes and said 'Sarah I love you more and more each day and I want us to be together for all eternity. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?'"

Sarah kissed him and said, "I looked him in the eye and said 'I would love to be your wife. I have always wanted to spend my eternity with you.'"

Emmett wrapped his arms around her and said, "Well Bella, do I get your approval on the proposal?"

Bella jumped up and flew into Sarah and Emmett trying to hug both of them. Em guffawed and wrapped his arms around both women.

Bella gasped and said, "Human Emmett, I need to breathe." I jumped up and snatched her away and glared at him.

He put his hands up in surrender and said, "Sorry bro; I'm sorry Bella I didn't mean to squeeze you too hard."

She smiled and said, "It's okay Em."

Carlisle cleared his throat and we all turned to look at him. He smiled and said, "I would like to do an ultrasound on Katrine and Bella. If you could follow me up to my study so we can begin."

Everyone jumped up and went upstairs to his study. Carlisle pushed the ultrasound machine over to the table and said, "Katrine, baby, could you come lie down?"

She nodded and climbed on the table and laid back. He raised her shirt to expose her abdomen and squeezed some lubricant on her and then he switched the screen on and we all immediately gasped when we saw the baby.

He studied the monitor for a moment with a huge grin on his face and said, "Well it appears that you are almost two months along. And being that you will only be pregnant for a few months and by looking at the baby, I am going to say that you are due around April 10th.

She smiled and wiped away a stray tear. Carlisle cleaned off her stomach and kissed it before she climbed off the table. Bella went over and lay back on the table.

Carlisle did the same thing to her and after a moment of studying the monitor with the same smile, he said, "You appear to be a week behind Katrine. I am going to say that you are due around April 17th.

Bella smiled and wiped her eyes. I went over to her and kissed her. I wiped off her stomach and helped her off the table. Carlisle turned the machine off and said, "Okay these babies are going to be growing rapidly."

I looked at him and said, "Is there anything that we need to be doing to ensure that the girls and the babies remain perfectly healthy?"

He shrugged and said, "The only person that I know would have any information on crossbreed children would be Aro. I could call him and see what he can offer me on the subject."

I thought about it for a moment and said, "Do you think that's a wise decision? I mean we all know how Aro likes to collect things."

Emmett wrapped his arms around Sarah and said, "What if he wants the babies? We couldn't allow him to that and I'll be damned if I am going to let Aro interfere in our lives."

Carlisle looked at Emmett and said, "I know all of you think of Aro as the bad guy, but he really isn't. I feel it is imperative to get all the information about these pregnancies that I can. The more I know the more prepared that I can be."

Both Emmett and I looked reluctant, but nodded our consent. Carlisle picked up the phone and called Aro. I held Bella in my arms and we all stayed quiet as he put it on speakerphone.

"Hello Carlisle."

"Hello Aro. How are you my friend?"

"I am well. How are you?"

"I am well."

"I assume that you called for a reason, so what's going on?"

"I met someone a few months ago and fell in love. We are engaged."

"That's wonderful Carlisle. What's the lucky woman's name?"

Carlisle smiled and said, "Her name is Katrine."

I could almost hear the smile in Aro's voice, "That's a lovely name."

"It is. Emmett is also engaged and well the reason that I am calling is because Katrine and Bella are pregnant."

There was a moment of silence and I didn't realize I was holding my breath until Bella nudged me. Aro finally said, "How far along are they?"

"Almost two months."

"I assume they are due sometime in April?"

"Yes. Aro, I need to know what to expect during these pregnancies."

"I understand Carlisle. Okay, there are only a few crossbreeds that I know of and the pregnancies are not like normal pregnancies between two humans. These children are going to grow rapidly."

I scoffed and Carlisle shot me a look. Aro chuckled and said, "Was that Jasper?"

I grimaced and said, "Sorry Aro."

"It's okay. Now as I was saying, these babies are going to be quite different. Bella and Katrine's bodies are going to change very quickly and they may crave blood."

Bella clamped a hand over her mouth and shook her head. I kissed her on the neck and sent her a large wave of calm. She dropped her hand and smiled gratefully at me.

Carlisle said, "Aro, you said they may crave blood, how common is that?"

"I know of three crossbreeds and two of the mother's craved blood. I don't know if Bella and Katrine will crave it or not, but the babies want and need blood once they are born, but they also need human food."

Emmett said, "So how often do they want blood?"

Aro said, "I believe the babies had blood twice a day, but I suppose it's up to you all how often they have blood."

Carlisle said, "Aro is there anything else that we need to know?"

"Carlisle, I want you to listen to me. These babies are strong, not as strong as us, but stronger than humans; you are going to have to keep a close eye on the girls. This pregnancy is going to take a lot out of them. They will need more sleep and more nutrition."

Carlisle nodded and said, "I understand. I will keep a close watch on them and I would like to thank you for your help."

"Of course my friend. So will I be receiving an invitation to the weddings? Have Bella and Jasper married yet?"

Bella closed her eyes and said, "Yes Aro we did. I'm sorry that we didn't send you an invitation."

"It's okay my dear. I shall see you when I come down for Carlisle and Katrine's wedding and again for Emmett and well who exactly is he marrying?"

Bella giggled and said, "Her name is Sarah."

Aro chuckled and said, "Okay well I'll see you all when I come for the weddings. Congratulations Sarah and Emmett and congratulations to you Carlisle and Katrine."

Carlisle smiled and said, "Thank you Aro. We will send you invitations as soon as we set the dates for the weddings."

"Okay Carlisle. Take care my friend."

"Goodbye Aro." Carlisle ended the call and looked at us for a moment. He sighed and said, "Well if you girls begin to crave blood I want you to tell one of us immediately so we can get it for you."

Both Bella and Katrine grimaced and Emmett chuckled. Carlisle looked at them and said, "I mean it. I also want you two to take it easy and if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask one of us."

Both girls nodded in understanding and Bella looked at me and said, "I need to tell my dad about the baby."

I held her close to my chest and said, "I know darlin and since your father hooked up with Kate, we need to find out if she is planning to tell him about being a vampire."

She looked at me and said, "I didn't even think about that. I mean…I guess…it's just that…oh I think I'm going to be sick." She took off running towards the bathroom with me hot on her heels.

She just made it to the toilet before she began to retch. Carlisle came in and was by her side in a second with a cold towel. He placed it on her forehead while I held her hair back and rubbed her back with my other hand.

Everyone else was standing in the doorway, when Katrine suddenly said, "Oh god, I'm going." But she didn't finish because she took off running and Carlisle ran after her.

I could hear her retching in the other bathroom and Bella finally leaned back and said, "I don't feel so well. Can you carry me to the bed?"

"Of course darlin." I lifted her gently and cradled her to my chest. I carried her to our bedroom and laid her in the bed. She closed her eyes and I climbed in bed with her.

I wrapped my arms around her and she sighed, "My stomach feels better now. I don't know what happened. I'm so tired though."

I kissed her on the cheek and said, "It's alright darlin, get some rest and I'll be here when you wake up."

"Mmm, I love you Jasper."

"I love you too, Bella." She snuggled closer to me and I pulled the covers up and within a matter of minutes she was sleeping.

Carlisle came in and said, "Katrine couldn't handle the smell, so that's why she got sick."

I chuckled, "I don't know why Bella got sick, but she said her stomach feels fine now, but she's tired."

He nodded and said, "Let her rest. I am going to go and get Katrine to take a nap as well. I'll see you two in a couple of hours."

I smiled and he walked out and closed the door behind him. I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep with my beautiful wife and my baby. I had to speak to Carlisle so we could find out the sex of the baby. I just hoped that Bella wanted to know before the baby was born.

**A/N: Okay so what did ya'll think? So have you heard? Reviews are like being in the shower and this tall lean blonde Texan god named Jasper comes in and worships you until your weak in the knees. Yes, I know dirty minded fairy would be proud. In fact she is. I gave that image instead of a lemon. So review and vote for your favorites in the contest. Much love, Kathy**


	28. Charlie, Kate, and Confessions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I would love to own Jasper.**

**A/N: Okay I know I said that I would update by Sunday, but I got sick and I had a rough week, so I am posting a day late. I will be posting chapter4 for HEBHSD today too. I have to send a huge thanks to beta cullen818, she is so awesome. If you aren't reading her stories, then you need to run over to her profile, don't walk, RUN! Okay on with the chapter. Enjoy!**

CHPOV

I would have never thought I would meet the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with at my daughter's wedding. When I first spotted her, it was like love at first sight.

She smiled at me and sauntered over and I thought my heart skipped a beat when she said, "Hello, my name is Kate."

I smiled and said, "Hello, I'm Charlie, Bella's father." We talked throughout the whole reception. When she asked me to dance, I wanted to refuse, but the way she looked at me I ended up telling her yes and somehow I didn't embarrass myself.

Even though she felt so cold, I held her impossibly close. I loved the way she felt in my arms that night.

I was brought out of my memories when the beautiful woman that I was daydreaming about perched herself on the arm of my chair. I smiled and said, "Hello beautiful."

She giggled and said, "What were you thinking about? You had that dreamy faraway look in your eyes."

I chuckled and said, "I was thinking about the night that I met you. I can't believe that it has only been a few days that I've known you, I feel like I've known you all my life."

She smiled and said, "These past few days have been the best days of my life."

I gave her a soft kiss and said, "They have been the best days of my life too. I am so happy that I met you."

She cupped my cheek and gave me a quick kiss and said, "Can we talk for a minute?"

I instantly felt like something was wrong. I looked at her and said, "What's wrong Kate?"

She grabbed my hands and said, "I have to tell you something and I beg you not to freak out. I need you to hear me out and listen to everything I have to say."

I nodded my head and said, "Okay baby, I'll listen to everything you have to say and I'll try my best to not freak out."

She took a deep centering breath and said, "There's something about me that you don't know and I'm afraid that once I tell you, you won't want to be with me anymore."

I grabbed her face in my hands and said, "You listen to me Kate, nothing that you tell me is going to make me not want to be with you."

She shook her head and said, "How can you say that? What I have to tell you is not just something that you can overlook. I lied to you Charlie and now I am hoping that you'll forgive me and understand why I didn't tell you."

I looked her in the eyes and said, "Kate, whatever it is, we'll fix it together. I want to be with you no matter what. Please tell me, I promise that I won't leave you."

She closed her eyes and said, "I'mavampire."

I looked at her with wide eyes and said, "What did you say?"

She opened her eyes and said in barely a whisper, "I'm a vampire, Charlie."

She turned away from me and moved to get up, but I wrapped my arms around her and said, "Please don't go. I'm just shocked that's all. Let me see if I understood you correctly, you said you're a vampire, right?"

She nodded, but still wouldn't look at me. I pressed my face into her back and inhaled her scent. She smelled like vanilla and wildflowers. I loved her smell.

I closed my eyes and said, "Okay, so you're a vampire. Oh god, do you drink the blood of humans?"

She turned to face me with panic in her eyes, "No Charlie, I would never drink the blood of humans. I only drink the blood of animals. Please believe me; I would never hurt a human."

I gave her a small smile and said, "I believe you. Tell me how you became a vampire."

She closed her eyes and said, "I was changed three hundred and sixty years ago when I was twenty. I am now three hundred eighty years old."

I gasped, "Holy shit. You're…uhm…well…oh god…you're really old."

She scowled at me and I quickly backtracked, "No, baby, I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry. Please continue with your story."

She took a deep breath and said, "I don't remember my real mother, but I do remember the woman that changed me. She was a wonderful mother and she loved me and my sisters."

I arched a brow and said, "Hold up, you have sisters?"

She nodded her head and said, "Yes, I have two sisters and well I was tired of the lifestyle that we were living, so I decided to get away for a while. I am glad that I did because if not then I would have never met you."

I couldn't help the smile that graced my lips and said, "Well I am very glad that you grew tired of the lifestyle that you were living and came down to visit with Carlisle."

She kissed me and said, "Charlie, I was a succubus and I am not proud of being one, but that is what I grew tired of doing. My sisters were very angry with me for leaving, but I wanted something more out of my existence. I wanted love and to find my mate, so I knew the only thing that I could do was leave."

I pulled her into my lap and said, "Baby, it doesn't matter to me what you did before we were together, it only matters to me what you do now. Can't you see that no matter what you tell me, I am not going anywhere; I want to be with you?"

She gave me a huge smile and said, "I'm so happy that you want to be with me Charlie because I know that we are meant to be together."

I kissed her neck and said, "Tell me more about you."

She arched her neck to give me better access and said, "The woman that changed me and my sisters was later destroyed by Aro and his guards because she was creating immortal children."

I moved away from her neck and said, "Okay, who is Aro and what did he have to do with her creating immortal children?"

She looked me in the eyes and said, "Charlie this is extremely important. Aro is a member of the Volturi. They are the ones that enforce the rule of our kind."

I stared at her and said, "What is the rule."

She sighed and said, "The rule is to keep the secret. I wasn't supposed to tell you. Aro lives in Volterra with his brothers' Marcus and Cauis and they have a guard, which consists of the some of the most powerful vampires in the world."

I nodded and she continued, "These vampires drink from humans, so they have red eyes. Charlie, promise me that if you ever see a vampire with red eyes that you will scream for me as loud as possible."

I grabbed her hands and said, "I promise."

She smiled and said, "You have to understand that Aro got involved because the immortal children can't be controlled. They are unlike us; they attack without hesitation and they were very beautiful, so they were able to manipulate other vampires into giving them what they wanted."

I was trying to wrap my head around all of the information she was telling me. I looked at her and said, "So Aro destroyed your mother, did he destroy the immortal children?"

She shook her head, "Not at first. He took them back to Volterra with him and studied them, tried to control them, and get them to obey, but it was hopeless, so in the end he had to destroy them. Once they were destroyed it was known that immortal children were against the law and anyone who made them would be destroyed."

I just had to know, so I said, "Has anyone else made immortal children?"

"Not that I know of, but I can't be certain."

I nodded and said, "Can I ask you something?" She nodded, so I continued, "What are your sisters' names?"

"Their names are Irina and Tanya, but I would really rather not speak about them, if that's okay."

I smiled and said, "That's fine. Where were you living before you came here, well to Seattle?"

"I was living in Alaska with my family. They consisted of Tanya, Irina, Eleazar, Carmen, and me. Do you remember when I said that Aro's guard consisted of some of the most powerful vampires?"

I nodded, "Yes, what exactly did you mean by that though?"

She looked at me and said, "Some vampires have a power or a gift, like myself. My gift or power is to shock other vampires or humans through touch. I can have an electric current run all over my body and if someone was to touch me they would be shocked."

I arched a brow and said, "Is being a succubus a power of vampires?"

She nodded and said, "Yes, I suppose you could consider it a power. Eleazar also had a power. He could sense what power you would have once you became a vampire."

I was quiet for a moment just thinking about everything that she told me, when all of a sudden it dawned on me. She came here to see Carlisle; does that mean that he's a vampire too?

"Kate, I am going to ask you something and I want you to be honest with me."

She cupped my face in her hands and said, "Of course Charlie, ask me anything and I'll answer it honestly."

I squeezed my eyes closed and said, "Are Carlisle and his family vampires?"

She simply nodded her head and looked away. I grabbed her chin and turned her face so I could look into her eyes, "Does Bella know?"

She stared at me and I could see that she was warring with herself over whether to tell me the truth or not. Finally after what seemed like forever, she closed her eyes and said, "Yes Bella knows. She found out not long after she met Edward."

"Kate, you said, that the one rule was to keep the secret, what happens if you don't keep the secret?"

She looked at me with panic in her eyes and said, "If Aro finds out that you know, then you are left with two choices, be turned into a vampire or be destroyed."

"Does he know that Bella knows?"

She shrugged her shoulders and said, "I think so, but I'm not sure."

"I need to speak to Bella. I wonder if they are back from their honeymoon. I think I am going to go call them."

Kate stood up and reached for my hand. I held it and we walked to the kitchen. I picked up the phone and dialed the number. It rang twice before Carlisle picked up the phone and said, "Hello Charlie."

"Hello Carlisle. How is everyone doing?"

"We're all fine. How are you doing? Is Kate with you?"

"I'm doing well and yes Kate is with me. Listen, Carlisle, I was wondering if you knew when Bella and Jasper were coming back from their honeymoon."

"Actually Charlie they had to come back yesterday because Bella has the flu."

"Is she okay?"

"She'll be fine, she's resting now and I checked on her just a few minutes ago and her fever is gone and she said that she is feeling better, but I told her to keep resting and that it would pass."

"Carlisle, I was wondering, do you think she would be up for a visit?"

"She would love that. I'll let her know that you and Kate are coming. I'll see you both soon. Bye Charlie."

"Bye Carlisle." I hung up the phone and turned to Kate. I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

She sighed against my lips and pulled me closer to her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and whispered against my lips, "Can I drive?"

I leaned back and said, "Uhm, is there a certain reason why you want to drive?"

She giggled and said, "Well, we'll get there faster than if you were driving."

I shook my head and said, "Oh no, I'm a cop remember? I have to abide the traffic laws."

She gave me a wicked little grin and said, "Oh come on you know you want to see my driving skills."

"No baby, I'm driving."

She jutted out her bottom lip in the sexiest pout I have ever seen and said, "Please, baby, won't you let me drive?"

Now how was I supposed to say no to that? I caved, of course I caved, "Okay, I'll let you drive, but you better not get stopped."

She smiled and said, "I've never been stopped before."

I rolled my eyes, but chuckled and said, "Okay, well let's get going."

We walked hand in hand out to my car and I opened the door for her to climb in. After she was in the car, I went around to the passenger side and climbed in. She started the car and took off to Seattle.

We spent most of the drive in silence, me lost in my thoughts. I already knew that I wanted to spend my life with Kate and I knew the only way to do that was to either stay with her until I died or become a vampire.

I already knew what I would decide and that was to become a vampire. I didn't want to spend only a few decades with Kate, I wanted more, I wanted forever. I also knew that I loved her and that these feelings that I have for her were unlike anything I had ever experienced.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt her cold hand grasp mine. I looked over at her and said, "Kate, baby, I want to know what you think about me becoming a vampire?"

She smiled and said, "Really? Do you want to become a vampire?"

"Yes, but only if you want me to become a vampire."

She nodded her head so fast I wondered if she would give herself whiplash. She squeezed my hand and said, "Oh Charlie, nothing would make me happier."

I grinned and said, "Well, then that's settled. I want to become a vampire and you want the same thing so I guess I'll be like you one day and hopefully soon."

She nodded and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. We fell back into a comfortable silence and before long we were pulling up in Carlisle's driveway. I took a deep breath when she stopped the car and opened the door.

I climbed out and ran around to Kate and helped her out of the car. We walked up to the door holding hands. I knocked on the door and a few seconds later, Sarah came and opened the door.

When she saw me, she smiled and wrapped her arms around me. "Charlie, it's so good to see you again. I feel like it's been forever since the last time I saw you and it's only been a few days."

I hugged her back and said, "It's good to see you too."

She giggled and said, "Come in. Kate, it is so good to see you again."

Kate smiled and said, "It's good to see you as well."

We walked into the house and followed Sarah to the living room where we sat on the couch. A few minutes later, Emmett, Katrine, Carlisle, Bella, and Jasper all made their way into the room with us and they all smiled.

When Bella spotted me, she smiled and came over to me and gave me a fierce hug. I hugged her back and kissed the top of her head. "How are you feeling?"

She sighed, "I'm better now. It was just the flu."

I grinned and said, "Oh, I know, Carlisle told me. I'm glad you're feeling better. I came over because I would like to talk to you, well I would also appreciate it if everyone stayed for this conversation."

Everyone nodded and I took a deep breath to help prepare myself. Kate grabbed my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

I looked at each of them and said, "This morning Kate and I talked and she told me that she is a vampire." They all gasped and Bella looked at me and I could see tears welling up in her eyes.

I shook my head and said, "Bella, baby, don't cry. I'm not mad. I understand why you never told me. You had to keep the secret."

Bella gave me a small smile and said, "Dad, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. Are you okay with finding out that Kate and the Cullen's are all vampires?"

I smiled and said, "Bella believe me when I say that I am definitely okay with it."

Emmett jumped up and walked over to me and said, "Alright Charlie. I'm glad that you're okay with us being vampires. So are you going to become a vampire?"

Carlisle looked at him and said, "Emmett that is none of your business."

I grinned and said, "It's okay Carlisle. Kate and I talked about that already and I have made my decision."

Sarah smiled at me and said, "Charlie, I think it would be awesome if you became a vampire."

I smiled at her and said, "Well, would anybody like to hear my decision?"

Bella got up and walked over to me. She stooped down in front of me and grabbed my hands and said, "Do you want to become a vampire?"

I squeezed her hands and said, "Yes baby I do want to become a vampire. I know that Kate is the one. I feel it and she feels the same way about me."

Bella nodded and said, "Okay. I also want to become a vampire. I have something I need to tell you."

Jasper walked over to us and sat down next to Bella. He smiled and said, "Charlie, you're going to be a grandfather."

I stared at them for a moment trying to process what he just said. I looked at them and said, "Wait, did you just say that I'm going to be a grandfather?"

Bella nodded and I took a deep breath and said, "Wow! I'm going to be a grandfather. Wait, what about the baby?"

Carlisle looked at me and said, "The baby will be fine and so will Bella. I am watching her throughout this pregnancy and I would never let anything happen to her or the baby."

Carlisle smiled and said, "Katrine is also pregnant."

I looked at Katrine and she smiled and nodded her head. I looked back to Bella and Jasper and said, "Thank you."

I released Bella's hands and wrapped my arms around her and held her close. She leaned her head on my shoulder and wrapped her arms around me as tight as she could manage.

I reached out with a hand and clasped Jasper on the shoulder and he smiled and said, "I should be the one that is thanking you."

Bella's stomach growled and she giggled and said, "I'm starving. Jasper, baby, I really want to some Chinese food."

I chuckled and said, "Yeah, some Chinese food does sound good."

Katrine nodded her head and said, "Come on Jasper, please, get us some Chinese food."

Jasper grinned and said, "Fine. Come on Emmett let's go get some food for the humans."

Everyone laughed and Jasper kissed Bella on the cheek and Emmett gave a kiss to Sarah. They walked out of the door and Bella got up and walked back over to the couch and sat down.

Sarah wrapped her arms around Bella and we sat in silence for a few minutes. Kate smiled and said, "So do either of you know what you're having?"

**A/N: Okay so what did ya'll think? I know what you're thinking, 'She left another cliffie.' I love cliffie's but I promise I will update again by Wednesday, so you won't be waiting long. Now hit that little green button down there because reviews are like Jasper lavishing your body with hot open mouthed kisses. We all want it and need it. Much love, Kathy**


	29. Special Delivery

**Disclaimer: Okay so I still don't own anything Twilight. I would love to own Jasper though.**

**A/N: I know, it's past Wednesday and I am sorry. I will not be telling you what day that I will be updating again because honestly I don't know. Writer's block is a bitch and if she ever visited you then you know what I'm talking about. I tried to kick her out, but she fucking got comfortable and finally left today. So for that I apologize. Also, this story is winding down. There is only a few more chapters left. Now before anybody asks me in a review. I don't know if I will do a sequel. Maybe later, but not right now. I will focus on the other stories that I have. HEBHSD, You'll Be Mine (Jaspersnaughtygirls) and Into The Woods (JaspersDarkDarlinAngels). I'll let you read the chapter now. Enjoy!**

BPOV

I smiled at Kate and said, "No, I don't know what we're having yet. Carlisle said he would do another ultrasound next week, but I don't want to wait."

Jasper and Emmett walked in the door and they handed us our food. I quickly devoured it, not realizing how hungry I was.

Jasper smiled and said, "You need to eat more often."

I giggled and turned to Carlisle, "Do you we really have to wait another week? I mean can't you do the ultrasound today and tell us what we're having?"

He sighed, "I don't really need to do another ultrasound. I already know what you're both having. If you want I can just tell you."

Katrine and I both nodded in unison and Carlisle and Jasper chuckled.

Carlisle looked to Jasper and said, "Well, do you want to know what you're having too?"

Jasper nodded and Carlisle said, "Okay, Katrine and I are having a boy and you two are having a girl."

I couldn't help the smile that formed on my lips. I was giving Jasper a girl. Oh this baby was going to be so spoiled and protected. Oh and then Carlisle and Katrine were having a boy. Our lives couldn't get any better.

Jasper kissed me and said, "You're giving me a daughter. I couldn't be any happier then I am right now. I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Jasper." Emmett and Sarah came over and hugged us and then went to hug Carlisle and Katrine. Charlie and Kate came over and hugged us too.

Charlie looked at me and said, "I love you, Bella. I need to go, but I'll be back soon. Jasper, you take care of my daughter and my grand-daughter."

Jasper clapped Charlie on the back and said, "I will, you don't have to worry about that."

After my dad and Kate left, I decided to go take a nap. Jasper carried me to our bedroom and snuggled up with me in the bed. He kissed me on the cheek, "Sleep well darlin, and dream about me and how much I love both of my girls."

I nodded and allowed sleep to take over. When I woke up we started shopping online for everything these babies could possibly use.

Our days flew by with all the shopping and decorating we were doing. I was huge, you'd swear I was having more than one child, but Carlisle assured me that there was only one baby in there.

All three men were busy putting up the cribs and running around doing anything and everything that Katrine and I could possibly think to ask of them. It was cute really because even Emmett was doing everything he could.

Poor Sarah was constantly in the kitchen cooking for us or getting us glasses of blood. UGH! I hated drinking the blood and so did Katrine, but our babies craved it, and well they needed it to remain healthy.

Somewhere in all this chaos that was life, Katrine and Carlisle managed to plan a wedding and so did Sarah and Emmett. I don't know when they planned these weddings, maybe when I was sleeping because I sure slept a lot, but I don't really know.

Katrine and I didn't have long before our due dates and I was seriously beginning to wonder if I was actually going to make it to mine. I couldn't even see my feet anymore. If I wanted to wear shoes, somebody had to put them on for me.

I was pissed about that too because Katrine didn't get as big as me. Jasper didn't seem to mind about how big my stomach got, hell, I think he loved how big it got. He was absolutely glowing. I was wobbling down the stairs to go get something to eat when I heard a knock at the door.

I opened it and found Edward and Alice standing there. "What are you two doing here?"

They both smiled and Alice said, "We just thought we'd come to see how everyone is doing."

I don't know where everyone came from, but suddenly, Jasper, Carlisle, and Emmett were standing in front of me and I was by Sarah and Katrine. I don't even remember moving.

Carlisle studied Edward and Alice for a moment. "I'll let you two come in, but I don't want any trouble. Is that understood?"

They both nodded and we all walked into the living room and sat down. I sat in Jasper's lap snuggling into his chest. I kept moving around in his lap; I just couldn't get comfortable. I could hear everyone talking, but I had no clue what they were saying.

A sharp pain in my stomach made me cry out and Jasper panicked. "Bella, what's wrong baby?"

I doubled over in pain and Carlisle jumped up, "I think she's in labor. Get her upstairs and into my study."

Jasper picked me up and cradled me to his chest. I cried out again and he ran up the stairs with me. He placed me in the bed and Carlisle began hooking different machines up to me. The pain was so horrible that I could only manage to cry out.

I wanted Jasper to make the pain go away, but I couldn't even form any words. I looked over to find Katrine, Sarah, Emmett, Edward, and Alice all standing by the door watching.

Sarah and Katrine walked over and I was hit with another sharp pain in my stomach. "Jasper, oh god the pain."

"I'm here, baby, I'm going to help with the pain as much as I can." I felt the calm washing over my body, but the pain was stronger and the calm quickly disappeared.

Carlisle was standing by my feet, "Bella, in a moment I'm going to need you to push."

I just stared at him and he turned towards Emmett, Edward, and Alice. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask all of you to step outside."

Emmett growled, but Carlisle ignored him. He looked at Sarah and Katrine, "I'm going to have to ask both of you to step out as well." They both nodded and I could feel the pain getting worse.

I reached out for Jasper and he grabbed my hand. I squeezed it harder than I probably should have, but it hurt so bad. I could hear everyone in the hall talking and I tried to tune them out.

Carlisle placed my feet in stir-ups and said, "Okay Bella, on the next contraction I want you to push. Jasper I'm going to need you to get behind her and hold her up."

Jasper climbed in the bed and sat behind me propping me up against his chest. He grabbed both of my hands in his and said, "Okay darlin, you can do this. I'm here and I love you."

"I don't give a fuck right now, it fucking hurts. You did this to me. It's all your fault."

Carlisle chuckled and said, "Don't worry Jasper, she doesn't mean it. It's just the pain talking."

I glared at him and said, "Would you get this child out of me? The pain is too fucking terrible for you to fucking be laughing."

Sarah came bursting in the door and said, "I think Katrine's in labor."

Carlisle turned and ran out of the door. He came back in and laid Katrine in the other bed and quickly hooked her up to some machines as well. He studied them for a moment and said, "Okay, you're in labor, but our baby won't be here for a little while longer. Sarah I need you to stay with her while I help Bella."

Sarah nodded and went over to Katrine and held her hand. Carlisle went back to my feet and said, "Okay, Bella, are you ready to push?"

I looked at him like the answer should have been obvious. He nodded and said, "I want you to push on three. One, two, three, push."

I pushed and pushed and I could feel Jasper behind me trying to help in any way that he could. I was breathing so heavily trying to push this baby out and I swear it wasn't working.

I took a deep breath and started pushing again. Carlisle said, "Okay Bella, I can see the head, keeping pushing."

I kept pushing until he told me to stop and then I heard the crying. I opened my eyes to see Carlisle walking towards us with a beautiful baby girl. She was perfect. She had blonde curly hair just like her father.

Katrine said, "Oh baby, I think it's time." Carlisle went over to her and sure enough, it was time for her to push. I looked at our baby and I was trying to think of the perfect name.

Jasper kissed me on the cheek and said, "What about Anastasia? It means eternal life."

I smiled, "I love it." We heard the baby crying and turned to find Carlisle and Katrine smiling at their new baby.

Katrine looked at me and said, "I love Anastasia. What do you think about Payne?"

I smiled, "I love it. Have you figured out a middle name yet?"

Emmett, Edward, and Alice came barreling in the room. Em ran over to us, but the other two remained by the door. Good thing too, because I didn't feel like dealing with them right now.

Katrine nodded and said, "Yes, we are going to name him, Payne Emmett Cullen."

Emmett looked like a kid in the candy store. He went over to Katrine and hugged her as best he could with a baby in her arms. He looked down at Payne and said, "Can I hold him?" She nodded and handed him the baby.

Jasper wrapped his arms around me and said, "Have you thought of a middle name for Anastasia yet?"

I nodded, "Yeah, what do you think about her middle name being Sarah?"

Sarah squealed and began jumping up and down. Jasper moved out from behind me and sat in front of me. He looked at our baby and then back at me. "I love it, I think it's beautiful. Anastasia Sarah Whitlock. It's perfect."

He reached for Anastasia and I handed her over to him. Sarah walked over and hugged me and said, "Thank you Bella."

"You're welcome Sarah. I love you and I am so glad to have you in our lives."

She kissed me on the cheek and sat next to me in the bed. Payne started crying and Emmett said, "What's wrong with him?"

Carlisle chuckled and said, "Give me my son, he's probably hungry." Emmett handed him over and Sarah got up and walked out of the room. A few minutes later she was back with two bottles. Anastasia started crying, like she knew the bottle was coming.

Jasper and Carlisle both reached for the bottles at the same time and began feeding the babies.

The days past and for some reason Edward and Alice were still here. I never talked to them, fuck I didn't even know if anybody ever talked to them. I didn't know what they were doing here or what they wanted and to be honest I didn't really give a fuck.

The days passed into weeks and it was time for Katrine, Sarah, and I to go for a girls day away. I didn't want to leave my baby, but I knew it was necessary. The double wedding was only three days away and we looked like shit. Not that our men would ever tells that we looked terrible.

Edward and Alice eventually left too. I don't know when or if they ever talked to anyone. I was getting ready to leave when I heard the phone ringing. I walked out into the hall and picked it up, "Hello."

"Bella?"

"Yes. Who's this?"

He chuckled, "I'm sorry, it's Aro. How is everyone? How are the babies?"

I smiled, "Everyone's fine and the babies are perfect. They have grown so much that to be honest they look like they could pass for two year olds."

"Yes, they will develop quickly. Within two years, they'll be fully grown."

I gasped, "Really? Two years is all it's going to take for them to be fully grown?"

"Yes, that's all it will take. I was wondering is Carlisle around by any chance?"

"Yes, hang on for a second and I will get him." I placed the phone and the table and called for Carlisle. He appeared in front of me rather quickly.

He smiled and said, "I'll take it in my study." I nodded and he walked into his study and I waited for him to let me know he had the phone. "Okay Bella, you can hang up that phone now."

I hung up the phone and went back into my room to finish getting ready. I walked downstairs once I was ready and everyone was sitting on the couch. Ana, which is what I called her, instead of her full name, whereas Jasper called her princess, was sitting on the floor looking at Payne with a weird expression on her face.

I sat in Jasper's lap and said, "What's going on with those two?" They were always together. It was hard to ever separate them even to go to bed.

He chuckled and said, "Payne threw a block at Emmett and found it hilarious, while my little princess has yet to find it funny."

Emmett was shaking with silent laughter and I said, "What are you laughing about?"

He guffawed and said, "That's the same thing your daughter said to Payne."

I giggled and rolled my eyes at him. Ana may look like her father, but she acts just like me. Payne on the other hand was a trouble maker. He looked exactly like Carlisle, which reminded me.

I turned to Carlisle, "Hey what did Aro want?"

He sighed, "He just wanted to give me an update."

Jasper looked at me and said, "It's not good."

I nodded, "What did he say Carlisle?"

"That he can't figure it out. He doesn't know what made them go insane or how to fix it. They can barely get Rose to feed and Esme is completely gone, her other personality took over."

I looked at Carlisle and Emmett and I felt my heart breaking for them. I knew that even though they each had the woman of their dreams, a part of them still loved Esme and Rose. "I'm sorry."

Carlisle shook his head, "It's okay Bella, I knew there was a chance that he wouldn't be able to cure them."

We all fell silent after that and Sarah finally said, "Okay ladies, it is time for us to go." I stood up and kissed Jasper and Ana and walked towards the door. Katrine kneeled down and kissed Payne and then kissed Carlisle, while Emmett planted a huge kiss on Sarah's lips.

"I love you Jasper and Ana."

"We love you too, Bella." We walked out of the door and climbed into Jasper's car and took off towards the hotel that we were staying at. Sarah was driving because she planned everything out. I couldn't wait to see who was going to end up winning our bet.

I guess we would find out when we got home in the morning. I would miss my husband and daughter; this is the first time I had been without her since she was born. I looked over at Katrine and knew she felt the same way that I did.

I looked up and Sarah was pulling into the parking lot of the hotel. We climbed out and made our way to the front door. This hotel was beautiful and I looked forward to our girl time.

**A/N: So what did yall think? Press that little review button down there and I'll send you Jasper in anyway that you want. I want him naked and in my bed willing to give me everything that I have ever dreamed of. Tell me in a review and I'll let him know what you want. After all we all want Jasper. Much love, Kathy!**


	30. Taking care of kids

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight. Sucks right?**

**A/N: Well here is the next chapter. I really hope you all enjoy it. I want to thank my beta Cullen818 for being my beta and friend. I also want to thank JaspersBella and Jasper'sDarkAngel for helping me with this chapter. On with the chapter!**

JPOV

As soon as the girls were gone, Emmett jumped up and grabbed Payne and my princess and spun around with them. My girl rolled her eyes at her uncle's silly antics, but little man, which is what I called him, was laughing.

Emmett placed them both on the floor and my princess walked to me. I was still amazed at how quickly they were developing. Carlisle was constantly doing research or calling Aro to find out information on our babies.

When Carlisle told us about Esme and Rose, the only emotions I caught from him and Emmett were acceptance and sadness. I even caught sadness from the girls. This didn't surprise me because I knew that nobody wanted the two of them to remain sick. Deep down inside we all hoped that Aro would be able to help them.

Emmett and Payne were wrestling around on the floor and my princess, Carlisle, and I were sitting on the couch watching them. Little man was starting to get mad, my guess was because he couldn't beat up Em, but I wasn't sure.

Emmett growled and the next thing we knew the remote flew across the room and was about to hit Em in the head, but suddenly it fell to the floor. Everyone grew quiet and Anastasia and Payne were both angry and glaring at each other.

Anastasia stood up on the couch and said, "Payne, don't do that."

Carlisle got up and grabbed Payne and placed him on the couch. He looked at his son and I could feel his excitement and envy over his son having a gift.

Payne looked at Anastasia and said, "You stopped me? Don't do that."

Now it was my turn to be excited. Emmett had the biggest grin on his face; he looked like a little kid in a candy store.

Carlisle pulled his phone out of his pocket and we all knew that meant he was calling Aro. We heard when he answered after the first ring.

"Hello Carlisle."

"Hello Aro. I know we just talked, but you'll never believe what just happened."

"The babies have developed their gifts."

Carlisle's brow furrowed, "Yes, how did you know?"

Aro chuckled, "It's quite simple my friend. All half breeds have gifts of some kind and they have all developed after a few months of being born."

I could feel Carlisle's irritation so I sent him some calming vibes, "And you didn't tell me this earlier because, what? You knew that I was going to call you back."

"Precisely my dear friend. Now what are their gifts?

Carlisle looked thoughtful for a moment, "Well it would appear that Payne is telekinetic and Anastasia, I don't know what you would call it, but she was able to stop the object that my son moved."

"Hmm, that's very interesting. Well can she stop other things?"

My brows furrowed in concentration as I tried to think if she was able to stop anything else. What did he mean by stopping other things?

Carlisle arched a brow, "What do you mean, can she stop other things? Other things, like what?"

"Well can she stop Jasper from manipulating her emotions? If she can I would say that she is a deflector."

A deflector, in all my years of being a vampire, I have never heard of a deflector. Carlisle looked thoughtful, "Aro, is this something that we should test?"

"It's probably the only way that you will find out. She talks doesn't she?"

"Yes she talks."

"Well you should explain to her what you would like to try her to do and see if she can do it."

Carlisle turned Anastasia to where she was facing him. "Sweetheart, can you stop your daddy from changing your emotions?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know."

He smiled, "Will you try for me?"

She nodded and Carlisle looked at me so I decided to see if this would work. "Okay princess, I'm going to try and make you excited and I want to see if you can stop me, okay?"

She smiled and nodded so I sent her a wave of excitement and she furrowed her brow, but her emotions never changed. She never became excited.

"Did it work daddy?"

I nodded, "Yes princess, it worked. You're emotions didn't change."

I could almost hear the smile in Aro's voice, "That's great. I would say that Anastasia is a deflector. I'm sure she will be able to deflect all sorts of gifts, but I wouldn't worry too much about that right now."

Carlisle smiled and I could feel the grin spreading across my face. Emmett jumped up and grabbed Anastasia and hugged her. He gave Payne two thumbs up and I chuckled at him.

Carlisle said his goodbye's to Aro and closed his phone. He looked up and I could feel his pride for his son. I'll admit I was very proud of my daughter, too.

Emmett was spinning around in circles with Anastasia and I was hit with a sudden wave of nausea, before I could stop Em, she vomited and covered him in it.

"Aw man, that's disgusting." He put her on the couch and ran upstairs. I grabbed my princess and carried her upstairs so I could change her clothes. She was still nauseas so I tried not to jostle her too badly.

I went into her room and placed her on her bed and went into her closet to get a change of clothes. I came out of the closet with a pair of shorts and a shirt and my daughter looked at me like I had grown two extra heads.

"Why are you looking at me like that princess?"

She giggled and pointed to the clothes I had. I looked at what I had picked out and I had a bright pink shirt and a pair of bright orange shorts. No wonder she was giggling, those two colors certainly do not belong together.

I shrugged and went back into her closet and came out with a pair of blue jean shorts and the same shirt. She smiled and I quickly helped change her.

I carried her back downstairs and I could feel Emmett's disgust as I walked into the living room. Anastasia looked at him and said, "I'm sorry."

He crinkled his nose, "That's disgusting Ana. I can't believe you did that to me."

My daughter burst into a fit of giggles and we all joined in, well except Emmett, he didn't find it funny. Payne decided to take this moment and attack Em.

He jumped at Emmett so fast that Em didn't even see it coming.

Payne landed on Emmett's head and growled much like Em did to him earlier. They began wrestling around again, but the phone rang. We all stopped and looked at the phone. Carlisle picked it up, "Hello."

"Hello, Carlisle." It was Bella; she must be calling to check on us.

"Bella, aren't you supposed to be having your girl time, not calling and checking up on us?"

She scoffed, "You didn't really think we were going to leave you three with two babies and not call, did you?"Carlisle put the phone on speaker so I decided to talk to my wife.

I smiled, "Hey darlin, you know we are capable of taking care of the babies."

"I'm sure you guys are, but it doesn't mean that we aren't worried."

"Darlin, listen to me, I don't want you to worry. I want you to go and enjoy your girl time. We're about to feed the kids and then we'll find stuff to do with them. For now, I want you to pamper yourself. Can you do that for me?"

She sighed, "Of course I can do that, but I'm still going to worry about Ana until I get home."

"Hey mommy."

"Hey Ana, I love you sweetheart."

"Love you too, momma."

"Alright darlin, you go have fun with the girls. I love you and I will see you tomorrow."

"Okay, I love you too, Jasper. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye darlin."

Carlisle ended the call and said, "You do realize that we should have told them about Payne and Anastasia's gifts, right?"

I nodded, "I don't think we should have told them over the phone, though. Don't worry, we'll tell them as soon as they get home tomorrow."

He nodded, "Come on; let's go make these two some lunch." We all got up and went into the kitchen to get them some lunch. Even though they ate human food, they still wanted their blood, so we would give them blood twice a day. Once in the morning and once at night, right before they went to bed. Aro said that would be plenty of blood to keep them strong and growing fast.

After the kids ate their lunch we put them down for a nap and I cleaned the kitchen. When I was done with that I went into the living room to find Carlisle and Emmett playing a game on the XBOX 360. I sat on the couch and watched them play for what felt like hours, when Anastasia and Payne came to the top of the stairs.

I went upstairs and grabbed them both and walked into the living room with them. Emmett and Carlisle finished their game and then Em stood up and looked at Payne, "Want to go for a run?"

Anastasia smiled and looked at me with her big doe eyes, "Please daddy." I wondered if she really expected me to say no. I nodded and she squealed with her excitement. I stood up and she jumped into my arms.

Emmett flung little man on his back and Carlisle jumped up and we all ran out of the front door. You could hear Anastasia and Payne's laughter throughout the forest. We came upon this lake and Em didn't slow down, instead he jumped over it and started running again.

I was about to jump, but Anastasia tapped my cheek and said, "No daddy."

I stopped running and pulled her into my arms, "What's wrong princess?"

She shook her head and smiled. I checked her emotions and she was happy and content. Emmett, Payne, and Carlisle jumped back over the lake and came to stand next to us. We all sat down by the lake and enjoyed the peace and quiet.

Anastasia snuggled into my lap and rested her head on my chest. Within minutes she was sleeping and I looked over to find Payne snuggled into Emmett sleeping. It was Twilight and I knew it was time for us to go home. "I think we should head home." We all stood up, careful not to wake the kids, and ran home.

Payne woke up as we were walking through the door. He, Emmett, and Carlisle immediately began wrestling around and I carried Anastasia upstairs to lay her in her bed. I heard a loud crash downstairs so I quickly laid her down and ran down to the living room.

It was destroyed. The couch was the only thing not turned over and my guess was it wasn't turned over because they were sitting on it. I started laughing, I couldn't control it, "What did you three do?" I managed to get out between fits of laughter.

They all looked at me like they were completely innocent and that only made me laugh harder. I was clutching at my sides with my laughter. Payne pointed at Emmett, Carlisle pointed at Payne, and Em pointed at both Carlisle and Payne.

I arched a brow, "I bet this mess is all of your faults. Katrine and Sarah are going to win the bet because you two couldn't watch Payne without destroying the house."

Emmett and Carlisle's eyes grew wide and Payne smiled. I shook my head and went back upstairs to mine and Bella's room. I laid there in our bed until almost five a.m. when Anastasia woke up. I went to her room and she smiled, "I'm hungry."

I picked her up and we went down to the kitchen. I noticed that the living room was cleaned, but it was empty. The couch remained and I noticed there was a new television. I chuckled and Carlisle smiled when he walked into the kitchen. "Where's all the stuff that belongs in the living room?"

His smile grew, "Well we had to throw it out since it was broken."

"So when will everything be replaced?"

He chuckled, "When the girls get home. You know that I don't like to shop."

I rolled my eyes and placed Anastasia at the bar and Carlisle placed a plate of food in front of her and a cup of blood. She quickly devoured her food and then she drank the blood slowly. Savoring the taste of it with a smile playing on her lips; I could feel in her emotions that she was enjoying her drink.

"Where are Payne and Emmett?" Before he could answer me they came in the door with big grins on their faces. I heard the car pulling into the drive and Anastasia jumped down and ran to the door. I followed her and opened the door as the girls were stepping on the porch.

Anastasia ran into Bella's arms and Payne came barreling around me into Katrine's arms. The girls hugged the kids and Sarah walked in and narrowed her eyes.

"Emmett, what happened to the living room?" I chuckled and Bella and Katrine walked in a looked around.

Bella turned to me, "Jasper, baby, what happened?"

I smiled, "Anastasia and I are completely innocent, and you will have to talk to Carlisle, Payne, and Emmett about that."

She arched a brow at Carlisle and Emmett who were standing there trying to look innocent. She giggled and we all walked into the kitchen.

Carlisle put a plate of food on the counter and Payne climbed on the stool so he could eat. Carlisle then placed the cup of blood in front of his son and within minutes Payne was finished with his food and his blood.

Emmett wrapped his arms around Sarah and she leaned into his embrace. "Are you going to tell us what happened?"

Emmett took a deep breath and said, "Carlisle, Payne, and I were wrestling around and eventually it was just Carlisle and I wrestling and well it got a little out of hand."

Carlisle smirked, "Yeah, we broke the living room sweetheart." Katrine shook her head and kissed him on the cheek.

She grinned, "You do realize that you and Emmett lost the bet right?"

Carlisle nodded and Sarah giggled, "Well I guess that we get to go shopping."

Carlisle and Emmett groaned. Katrine smiled and said, "Oh no boys, you broke the living room and you are going shopping with us and we don't want to hear any complaining. Remember you have to do anything that we want?"

I sat down and pulled Bella into my lap and whispered in her ear, "I guess that means that you have to do anything that I want." I felt her desire for me begin to rise and I licked her neck right behind her ear, "Later, darlin."

Carlisle smiled and said, "So I got something to tell you ladies."

Bella giggled, "Besides breaking the living room, what else do you need to tell us?"

He smirked, "Well it would seem that Payne and Anastasia have developed gifts."

All three woman gasped and Bella and Katrine spoke in unison, "What?"

I held Bella closer, "It's alright darlin, we talked to Aro and it would appear that all half breeds have gifts."

She nodded, "So what are their gifts?"

Carlisle smiled and I could feel his pride, "Payne is telekinetic and Anastasia is a deflector."

Katrine looked at Payne, "You can move objects with your mind baby?"

He nodded and we all watched as he moved his plate to the sink with his mind. Katrine giggled and wrapped her arms around her son. I could feel her pride for him. Sarah was absolutely giddy with her excitement and Bella was feeling a little impatient.

"Bella, love, it is okay. Anastasia can deflect other gifts. She can stop the objects that Payne is moving and she can even stop me from manipulating her emotions."

She smiled, "Really? That's awesome."

Carlisle and Emmett nodded with huge grins on their faces. We talked for a while longer about the kids, but I was dying to know how the girls spent their night.

"So darlin, what do you beautiful ladies do while you were away?"

She smiled, "Well we went to the spa, did a lot of shopping, and girl talk." She stood up and grabbed Anastasia and said, "Let's go get you a bath."

I watched them walk upstairs and Sarah smiled, "Well are you boys ready to go shopping?"

They both shook their heads and Payne crinkled his nose. I chuckled and stood up to go upstairs with my girls. As I was about to walk out of the kitchen, Sarah said, "Hey Jasper, what if we take Ana with us so you two could have some alone time?"

I arched a brow, "Well, I'd have to ask Bella if she wants that."

Katrine giggled, "Do you really think she's going to say no?"

I smirked and shook my head. I turned and ran up the stairs and went into the bathroom where she was bathing Anastasia. She turned and looked at me when I kneeled next to her, "So, Sarah wants to know if they can take our little girl here with them."

She looked thoughtful for a moment so I leaned over and whispered to low for Anastasia to hear, "I'll make it worth your while darlin. I'll give you what you wanted in the kitchen."

Her desire for me spiked to outstanding levels and I knew my eyes were probably black so I smirked and walked out of the bathroom. I spoke loud enough for Sarah to hear me, but too low for Bella, "Okay, you can take her."

Emmett spoke only to me, "Have fun bro."

I grinned and went into our bedroom to get ready for a few hours alone with my beautiful wife. I lay in the bed and she came in a few minutes later with Anastasia. I kissed my princess on the cheek and said, "You listen to your aunt and uncle and your grandpa and grandma."

I heard Carlisle chuckle and tell Katrine what I said and she giggled. She just loved that she was a grandmother and a mother. Hell I loved that I was a father and that I had a brother. Bella carried Ana downstairs and I heard them leave just as she was walking into our bedroom.

She climbed in the bed and I pulled her into my arms and kissed her with passion. She moaned into the kiss and that only fueled my desire for her. I could smell her arousal and my dick was straining against my jeans.

I quickly removed both of our clothing and began to pepper her with wet open mouthed kisses. She was writhing under my touch and I trailed my kisses down to her breasts. I licked her nipple and she moaned, "Jasper, please baby, I want to feel you inside me now."

Like I could deny my wife anything; I positioned myself at her entrance and slowly pushed in until I was fully sheathed. We both moaned at the feeling. I rolled my hips and she gripped my shoulders and I began to thrust into her.

I quickly found a rhythm and soon we were both panting with our impending release. I grabbed her legs and wrapped them around my waist and I was hitting a new angle. I began thrusting faster and deeper and we both screamed each other's names as we exploded with our orgasms.

I collapsed on her and quickly rolled over and pulled her into my arms. We lay there trying to regulate our breathing. I pulled the cover over us and Bella closed her eyes and snuggled into me. She fell asleep within minutes and I just held her close.

I closed my eyes and pretended that I was asleep with her and dreaming about her.

**A/N: I hope ya'll enjoyed the new chapter. Hit that little green button down there and let me know what you think. Reviews are like Jasper giving you his sexy smirk, always wanted and definitely needed. Much love, Kathy**


	31. Shopping, girl talk & visitors

**Disclaimer: I still do not own anything Twilight, but I love to play with the characters.**

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner. I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner. Enjoy!**

CPOV

Shopping is pure torture, but shopping with two women is even worse. We went to every store imaginable buying furniture. What made it so terrible was that we weren't allowed to complain.

Emmett didn't seem to care that we weren't allowed to complain because he did enough for the both of us. Sarah and Katrine would just giggle at him and drag us into another store.

As we were walking into yet another store, I couldn't help but think that in three days Katrine would be my wife. Good thing we were buying new furniture today because Aro and his brothers would be here in two days. I couldn't help but wonder if he was bringing any of his guard with him.

She wanted me to change her as soon as we got back from our honeymoon. When I spoke to Bella about her change, she said that Jasper was changing her once we returned from our honeymoon. Katrine and I were only going to be gone for four days because neither of us could stand to be away from our son for long.

We were finally finished shopping and everything was scheduled to be delivered the next day. As we were climbing in the car to head home my phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at the screen to see who was calling. I flipped it open and placed it at my ear, "Hello Kate."

"Hi Carlisle, how is everyone doing?"

"We're all doing well. How are you and Charlie?"

"We're doing wonderful. Carlisle, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Of course Kate, what would you like to talk about?"

"Well I want to talk to you about Charlie's change actually. I don't know if I can do it without draining him and that scares me."

"Does he want you to be the one who changes him?"

"Yes."

"Well, why not let me be there during the process that way if anything was to go wrong I would already be there or if by chance you are unable to stop, I can make you stop."

"Really, oh Carlisle that would be wonderful. I know he wants me to change him and this way I can. Thank you, so much."

I couldn't help but smile, "You're welcome. Now did the two of you have a certain time in mind?"

"He wants to be changed with Bella. He's supposed to be calling her when we hang up and see if she would like that as well."

I nodded, "Okay, well you let him call her and then I will speak with you after they talk."

"Sounds perfect, Carlisle; I can't thank you enough for doing this for me."

"Not to worry. I'll speak with you soon. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up and we were pulling into our driveway. Katrine parked the car and we all climbed out and Emmett and I grabbed the kids since they were sleeping. We made our way inside and Jasper and Bella were walking down the stairs smiling.

Bella looked at me, "So Charlie just called and he wants to be changed at the same time that I am changed."

I smiled, "Yes, I just spoke with Kate. So are the two of you being changed together?"

She nodded, "Definitely, I think being changed together is a great idea. When is the furniture coming because dad and Kate are going to come up tomorrow and stay with us?"

"It will be delivered tomorrow, hopefully before they arrive."

Bella and Jasper laughed and I walked up stairs to lay Payne down in his bed.

I turned to walk out of his room and was met by Jasper. "How about you, Emmett, and I go for a hunt tonight?"

I nodded and Emmett yelled, "Hell yes boys. Let's go get some grizzly."

Jasper and I chuckled and walked back downstairs to find the ladies in the kitchen talking and laughing. Bella, Sarah, and Katrine were cooking what looked like chicken fajitas and it smelled terrible.

BPOV

I turned around and saw Jasper and Carlisle standing in the kitchen watching us with smiles on their faces. I leaned against the counter, "So, when are you boys leaving to go hunting?"

Jasper walked towards me and wrapped his arms around me, "We are fixing to leave now and we'll be back in the morning."

Carlisle walked to Katrine and kissed her and smiled at me and Sarah, "Goodnight ladies. I'll see you all in the morning."

He turned to walk out of the kitchen and Jasper pressed his lips to mine, "I love you, darlin. I'll see you in the morning."

He walked out of the kitchen and Emmett came barreling in and scooped Sarah up in his arms and kissed her. He placed her back on the ground and smiled, "Love you babe. I'll see you girls in the morning."

He turned to Anastasia and Payne, "Bye sweetheart, be good for your mama. Bye little dude, it's on when I get back."

Sarah arched a brow, "Oh Em, baby, it's on in the back yard. You three are not allowed to wrestle in the house anymore."

He chuckled and nodded and took off out the door quickly following behind Jasper and Carlisle. We turned back to our dinner and finished cooking so we could eat.

We fixed fajitas for the kids and then made our plates and sat down to eat. Sarah looked at us and shook her head, "I'm going to go and wait on you in the living room. That stuff smells horrible."

I giggled and quickly devoured my food. Once everyone was finished eating, I cleaned the kitchen and then Katrine and I took the kids upstairs to get them ready for bed. We gave them a bath and put them in their pajamas.

I tucked Anastasia in bed and gave her a kiss and she closed her eyes and was asleep within minutes. I walked out into the hall and met up with Katrine and we went back downstairs.

We walked into the living room to find Sarah with everything one would need for facials, manicures, and pedicures. I groaned and she narrowed her eyes at me, "Bella, don't you dare take this away from me."

"Ugh Sarah, why do we have to spend our evening doing this?"

She gave me the 'sad puppy dog' look and jutted out her bottom lip, "Please Bella, I want to give us makeovers and talk about the double wedding."

Now how was I supposed to say no to that face? I huffed, "Fine Sarah, let's do makeovers." She jumped up, squealed and flung her arms around me and squeezed just a little too tight.

I choked out, "Can't breathe."

"Oops!" Katrine and Sarah both giggled and I rolled my eyes at them. We all sat on the couch and began makeovers.

Sarah did our facials and then Katrine and I did hers and then we each did the others manicures and pedicures. When we were finished beautifying ourselves we sat back on the couch and the girl talk began.

Katrine smiled, "Oh my god! I can't believe I will be Mrs. Carlisle Cullen in three days! Can you guys believe it? I am marrying the man of my dreams!"

Sarah and I both smiled and nodded our heads. Katrine took a deep breath, "And we have a beautiful son and I get to spend eternity with them both and both of you. Oh could my life get any better?"

Sarah nodded, "Yes it can get better because we also get to keep Charlie. I just love your father Bella."

I giggled, "Yeah, you do love my father and I can tell that he loves you both, like you are his daughters."

Katrine looked at Sarah, "What was it like going through the change?"

I looked at Sarah, "Yes, please tell us. After all we will be experiencing the change soon enough."

She nodded, "Well I remember seeing Emmett and I thought he was an angel coming to take away the pain. When Carlisle bit me, I remember thinking oh god, they're not here to make it better; they are here to make it worse."

Katrine and I were staring at her listening intently. She took a deep breath and got this far away look in her eyes. "The next thing I knew, I felt like my whole body was on fire, but I remember hearing my angels voice and then your voice Bella. I thrived off of hearing the two of you talking to me."

I smiled, "All I kept thinking was that you lost your family and that I wasn't going to let you feel alone."

She smiled, "And I didn't feel alone. In fact, I felt very safe and loved. When the burning stopped, it was an all of sudden thing, there was no warning, nothing. It just stopped and I opened my eyes to see you, Emmett, and Jasper. But, the best feeling in the world was when you came around the room and laid on the floor next to me."

I nodded, "You looked so scared and I was so scared for you."

She gave us a small smile, "I was scared and then everything came crashing down on me at once. It was like a movie flashing before my eyes of my brother and I running away, the angel, and you. When you hugged me, Bella, it was like I could feel that you loved me and I loved you."

She turned to Katrine, "When I met you, it was the same way. The second we met, I knew that I loved you as my sister and that you loved me in return. I knew that we would always be together; I may have lost my real family, but in return I got a bigger, amazing family that I love dearly."

Katrine and I wrapped our arms around her and hugged her fiercely. We said in unison, "We love you, too."

I pulled back, "Let's talk about the wedding. I know that you two are excited to get married."

They both nodded with huge smiles on their faces. Sarah grabbed one of my hands and one of Katrine's hands and gave a gentle squeeze.

Sarah and Katrine both had these huge smiles on their faces and said in unison, "And Charlie gets to walk us down the aisle."

Katrine grabbed my other hand, "Your father is a wonderful man and I can't wait until he gets here tomorrow so I can ask him to walk me down the aisle."

Sarah was practically bouncing in her seat, "I know me too. Can you imagine the look on his face when we both ask him? He is going to be so happy and excited."

I nodded, "Yes, he will be happy and I know that he would love to walk the both of you down the aisle." They both smiled and we relaxed into the couch and Sarah turned on the television and found Halloween: H20 on. Oh I love that movie and apparently they both loved it too because they both stared at the TV intently.

We watched the movie in relative silence and sometime during the night, I fell asleep with my head rested on Katrine's shoulder. She had her head on Sarah's shoulder when I woke up. I looked over at the clock and it was five in the morning.

Sarah looked at me and smiled. "Come on let's go get some coffee for you and make some breakfast. I'm sure the kids will be up soon."

I nodded and we both stood up careful not to wake Katrine and made our way into the kitchen. We made coffee, pancakes, bacon, and scrambled eggs.

Sarah went upstairs and got the kids and Katrine came walking in looking exhausted and smiled when I handed her a cup of coffee. The kids came walking in the kitchen and quickly climbed up on the stools and devoured their breakfast.

The boys came walking in just as we finished eating. Jasper walked up to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek before he grabbed Ana and held her closely. Carlisle and Emmett both kissed their woman and then Em snatched Payne up and ran outside with him.

Carlisle rolled his eyes and chuckled. He turned to go out the door after them, but stopped and looked at me, "Charlie called they are on their way and should be here in about an hour. Aro should be here soon too."

I nodded and he turned and ran out after Emmett and Payne. I could hear Em with his booming laughter and Payne squealing with excitement. He loved wrestling around with his dad and uncle. Ana rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around Jasper's neck. They walked out and went into the living room.

A few minutes later us girls made our way out of the kitchen. Katrine and Sarah went outside and I joined Jasper and Ana in the living room.

We stayed sitting on the couch wrapped up in our own little bubble until Jasper jumped up and smiled, "Charlie and Kate are here." I jumped up and ran to the door and flung it open. Sarah and Katrine were already over there talking to him and he had the biggest smile on his face.

Katrine and Sarah turned to me and squealed, "He said yes!"

I walked up to them and hugged them and whispered, "I told you he would." I released them and hugged my dad and Kate. We all walked inside and sat down.

Charlie looked around, "Where are Payne, Emmett, and Carlisle?"

Sarah giggled, "In the back wrestling."

Charlie chuckled, "Well when I'm a vampire, I'll be able to join in the fun." We all laughed and Carlisle, Payne, and Emmett came walking in with Aro following closely behind them.

Carlisle introduced Aro to everyone and we all sat around the living room talking and enjoying each other's company.

Aro looked at Carlisle and Emmett, "I need to tell you two something and I think now would be as good a time as any."

They both arched a brow at him and he gave them a small smile, "I can't find a way to cure Esme or Rose. I would rather if they stayed in Volterra and under my care."

Carlisle looked at Aro, "I understand. I am sorry that you weren't able to cure them, but I think it would be best if they stayed in Volterra as well."

Emmett nodded his head in agreement, "I think that would be for the best too."

Aro gave a quick nod and turned to Charlie. I got a little worried, but Jasper sent me a calming vibe. I relaxed and waited to see what was about to happen.

Aro smiled, "So Charlie, you and Kate huh? Are you going to marry her?"

Charlie smiled, "Do you want my girl Aro?"

Aro chuckled, "I like you Charlie and I'm glad to have met you. Welcome to our world." He turned to Katrine and I and gave us each a beautiful smile.

We began talking about being vampires and the double wedding and Aro was amazed by Ana and Payne. He talked to them and paid a lot of attention to them. The kids seemed to enjoy his company as well.

Katrine, Sarah, Kate, and I went into the kitchen around noon and prepared lunch for the humans. I could honestly say that once I become a vampire, I didn't think cooking will be fun anymore. In fact I was quite sure the smells would be disgusting, too.

A/N: Okay I already have the next chapter planned, I just need to start writing it. I will update soon, hopefully sooner than this one. As always, press that little green button down there and send me a review. In return I'll send you any Cullen boy you wish to play with. They are all very fun to play with. XOXO Kathy


	32. Double Wedding

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight, but playing with the characters is a lot of fun.**

**A/N: Okay so I know that I owe all my readers a huge apology. I am sorry that I haven't updated this story in so long. I want to let everyone know that I will not update HEBHSD until I finish this story. Again I am sorry that it took me so long to update. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

CPOV

The three days before the wedding flew by and now I found myself standing in front of the mirror trying to calm myself so I could finish getting dressed. I closed my eyes trying to calm down. Why was I so nervous? I opened my eyes when Jasper knocked on the door.

"Come in Jasper."

He walked in the door dressed in his tuxedo and smiled. "Would you like some help to calm down? I can feel your nervousness outside."

I chuckled, "Sorry about that. I don't know why I'm so nervous. I love Katrine and I can't wait to make her my wife."

He walked in further and clapped me on the shoulder and I was washed in calm. "It's okay to be nervous. Get dressed; you don't want to keep her waiting."

"Thank you, Jasper." He smiled and turned to walk out the room. When he got to the door, he turned back to me and sent me another wave of calm before he disappeared down the hall.

I finished getting dressed in my tuxedo and turned when I sensed Emmett standing in the doorway. When I turned to face him, he had the biggest smile on his face.

I couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my face. "Are you ready to get married, Carlisle?"

I nodded, "I'm ready, are you ready?"

"Oh yeah, I'm definitely ready. Come on let's do this."

I chuckled, "Yes, let's do this." We walked out the room and headed down the stairs. When we reached the bottom step, Jasper came and stood in front of us.

I arched a brow and he shrugged, "Bella said that you two have to wait a few more minutes before you can go stand in your places."

We both nodded our heads in agreement and waited until we could go stand in our designated places. A few minutes passed before Bella looked around the corner, "Okay, Carlisle and Emmett go take your places."

We both made our way to stand in the places that the preacher showed us and then we waited for our brides to arrive. The music began and we turned to look and saw Bella and Jasper walking up the aisle towards us.

Pachebel's Cannon in D began playing and then Charlie appeared with Katrine on his left arm and Sarah on his right arm. My beautiful fiancé had tears sliding down her cheeks and Sarah looked like she'd been crying too, if she still could.

When Charlie stopped in front of Emmett and I the preacher smiled, "Who gives these women away?"

Charlie smiled and kissed each one on the cheek, "I do." He placed Katrine's hand in mine and Sarah's hand in Emmett's and walked to his seat next to Kate. I smiled when she grabbed his hand and held it in her lap.

The four of us turned back to the preacher and he looked at each one of us as he said, "Today is the day that the four of you have decided to become legally bound to each other. Carlisle and Katrine, the love that you share is visible to anyone who sees you. Emmett and Sarah your love is pure and shall never be tarnished. I ask that if anyone feels that these two couples should not be wed, that you speak so now or forever hold your peace."

I knew that no one would object, but it was customary to ask. He waited for a moment and then nodded, "They have each written their own vows and would like to share them with their friends and family. Carlisle please face Katrine and say your vows."

I turned to Katrine and grabbed both of her hands and looked into her eyes, "I, Carlisle, choose you, Katrine, as my best friend for life. Together we will be better than we could be alone. Our love may be like the ebb and tide of the ocean, but it will always flow. When you need someone to encourage you, I want it to be me. When you need a helping hand, I want it to be mine. When you long for someone to smile at, turn to me. When you have something to share, share it with me. I will always be here to love you."

She smiled as the tears flowed down her cheeks never stopping. The preacher smiled, "Katrine, it is now your turn to say your vows to Carlisle."

She nodded and took a deep breath, "I, Katrine, choose you, Carlisle, to be my husband, my partner, my friend, my confidant, and my soulmate. Together our love will grow into a bond too strong to break. Through the good and bad, I want you to always know that I will be by your side. Though life may not always be as perfect as it is at this moment, I vow to always keep my love as pure as it is today. I pledge my all to you and I will love you for as long as you'll have me."

"Carlisle place the ring on her left finger and repeat after me." I grabbed the ring from Jasper and turned back to Katrine.

"I, Carlisle, promise to love you from this day forth no matter what hardships may come our way. The love I have for you will never fade."

I repeated the words that would truly make her my wife and slid the ring on her finger. "Katrine place the ring on his left finger and repeat after me."

She turned and grabbed the ring from Bella and turned back to me with a huge smile on her face. "I, Katrine, promise to love you from this day forth no matter what hardships may come our way. The love I have for you will never fade."

She repeated the words and slid the ring on my finger. "Carlisle and Katrine it is my honor to be the one to announce you husband and wife, but you may not kiss your bride just yet."

I groaned and Katrine giggled. The preacher smiled and shook his head and turned to Emmett and Sarah.

"Emmett, please face Sarah and say your vows."He turned to her and I knew he had the biggest grin on his face.

"I, Emmett, take you, Sarah, to embark upon this great journey of marriage with me. Together we will share our love with the world. I am so in love with you that I want to promise to stand beside you through thick and thin, through good and bad, through joy and sorrow. I will not forsake you or these vows that we have made, but rather strive to show you my love for the rest of our lives. I will love you forever; this is my solemn vow to you."

"Sarah, it is now your turn to say your vows to Emmett."

She nodded, "I, Sarah, choose you, Emmett, as my everything. I pledge to honor, encourage, and support you through our walk together. You are everything I need, and at this moment I know that all my prayers have been answered and that all of my dreams have come true. This is the moment I have waited for my whole life. I believe that God has been preparing us for this moment and for our future together. I promise to keep the good memories alive, and to let the bad ones die. I love you and I always will. This is my solemn vow to you."

"Emmett, place the ring on her left finger and repeat after me." I watched as he grabbed the ring from Jasper and slowly slid it onto Sarah's finger.

"I, Emmett, promise to love you from here until eternity. I will cherish every moment that we have together and never take for granted what we share. The love that we have will never fade."

He repeated the words and I could hear Sarah dry sobbing. I smiled at her and squeezed Katrine's hand.

"Sarah, place the ring on his left finger and repeat after me." Bella walked over to her and placed the ring in her hand.

Sarah grabbed Emmett's hand and looked deep into his eyes. "I, Sarah, promise to love you from here until eternity. I will cherish every moment that we have together and never take for granted what we share. The love that we have will never fade."

She slid the ring on his finger and smiled. "It is with great pleasure that I married these two couples today. I want you all to know that marriage is something to always hold on to and never under any circumstances let go of the one you love. Emmett, I wish you and Sarah all the love and happiness the world can offer you. Carlisle and Katrine, may the two of you love one another with everything that you possess."

He paused to take a breath. "I take this moment to announce that you, Emmett and Sarah are officially husband and wife. Now, Carlisle, Emmett you may kiss your brides."

And with that both Emmett and I crushed our lips to our brides and I poured all the love that I had for her into that kiss. The few people that we had to witness our marriage broke out into applause.

I pulled away from Katrine and she smile and mouthed, _I love you._ I whispered my love back to her and grabbed her hand and we walked back down the aisle together as husband and wife. Emmett and Sarah were right behind us.

We walked into the dining room that was cleared out except for a large table that was full of food. There were two small tables with a wedding cake on each.

Bella came over and hugged me and Katrine as tight as she could manage before she went over to Emmett and Sarah. I saw that when they hugged her she gasped for air and Em chuckled.

Jasper kissed Katrine on the cheek and shook my hand. I watched as he did the same with Sarah and Emmett. Payne and Anastasia were sitting on the couch with the biggest smiles on their faces.

I was shocked at how quiet they were throughout the ceremony. It was almost as if we got married with no one else being there. I opened my arms up to Payne and he ran and jumped into them.

Katrine kissed his cheek and wrapped her arms around us both. Aro came over and clapped me on the shoulder. "Congratulations, my friend." I nodded and smiled. He gave my wife a kiss on the cheek and walked over to Sarah.

Anastasia walked over to Jasper and he scooped her up in his arms and then the music began for Katrine and me. I had picked out 'All My Life' by K-Ci & Jojo because we both loved the song so much. I placed Payne on the floor and pulled her into my arms and held her close dancing with her for the first time as husband and wife.

I couldn't believe that I was going to spend eternity with her as my wife. Knowing that she wanted me as much as I wanted her and that she loved me just as much as I loved her has made immortality worth it. The song came to an end and we walked over to Jasper and Bella.

Payne and Anastasia were in Jasper's arms falling asleep. It was time for Emmett and Sarah's song now. I knew what song it was as soon as the music began. He had picked out 'Amazed' by Lonestar.

EMPOV

It was now time for me to dance with my beautiful wife. I pulled her into my arms and held her close. We weren't doing all the traditional things, but both girls insisted that they each got one dance with us, so we agreed.

Holding my wife in my arms as 'Amazed' began to play made me realize that I had to be the luckiest man or vampire in the world. How could I have gotten so lucky?

I placed a kiss by her ear and began to sing softly to her.

_Everytime our eyes meet_

_This feeling inside me_

_Is almost more than I can take_

_Baby when you touch me_

_I can feel how much you love me_

_And it just blows me away_

_I've never been this close to anyone,_

_Or anything_

_I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams_

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

_I want to spend the rest of my life,_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Everything little thing that you do, _

_Baby I'm amazed by you._

_The smell of your skin,_

_The taste of your kiss,_

_The way you whisper in the dark._

_Your hair all around me,_

_Baby you surround me_

_Touch every place in my heart_

_And it feels like the first time_

_Everytime._

_I want to spend the whole night_

_In your arms_

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

_I want to spend the rest of my life,_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Baby I'm amazed by you._

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

_I want to spend the rest of my life,_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Baby I'm amazed by you._

The song ended and I pulled back to look into her eyes. She smiled and then pressed her lips to mine. She whispered, "I love you." against my lips.

We danced to a few more songs, but I didn't even know what was playing. All that mattered was having her in my arms. Bella walked up to us and smiled, "It's time that you two got going or you will miss your flight."

I pulled her into a hug and whispered, "Thank you for everything."

She kissed my cheek and then hugged Sarah, "You two deserve happiness and I love you both. Have fun on your honeymoon. Oh and Emmett, when you get back, I won't be so breakable anymore."

I chuckled, "Is that a challenge?" Oh I hoped she said yes because I would love to wrestle with a newborn Bella.

She got an evil glint in her eye before she spoke again, "Oh it's definitely a challenge Emmy bear. All I have to say is when you get back, bring it because it is on."

"Oh it is so on when I get back. And Jasper will not be able to step in."

He came walking over toward us and wrapped his arms around Bella. "I think you'll be the one that needs to be saved. Now go on and get to the airport before your flight leaves you."

I kissed Bella on the forehead and walked over to Katrine and did the same thing. "I'll see you two girls when we get back."

Katrine and Bella both nodded and gave Sarah and me a hug and a kiss on the cheeks. I pulled Payne and Anastasia into my arms and held their sleeping forms for a moment before I passed them to Carlisle.

I smiled at him, "Take care of these two kids until I get back. Oh and Carlisle, Jasper, please take care of Bella and Katrine as well."

Sarah hugged Bella and Katrine again, "I'll miss you both. I'll see you when we get back. I love you both."

They smiled and said in unison, "I love you too." I grabbed Sarah's hand and walked out the door with her. We climbed into the car and thirty minutes later we were at the airport getting ready to board our flight.

I couldn't wait to start our honeymoon and I definitely couldn't wait to get back to see Bella and Katrine as vampires.

**A/N: Okay, so what did you think about the chapter? Did you enjoy the double wedding? The next chapter will be the change for Bella, Katrine, and Charlie. After that we get the epilogue. Two chapters left and then I will be pressing the complete button on this story. Press that little review button down there and let me know what you thought. Reviews equal to a hot naked Jasper waiting for you in your bed with that sexy smirk of his playing on his lips. Always wanted and definitely needed.**


	33. The Change

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I still do not own anything Twilight, but playing with the characters is a lot of fun!**

**A/N: Okay I owe everyone a huge apology for taking damn near a month to update. I suck, I know. Real life kicked my ass and so did this chapter. IDK if this chapter is really any good, but I do hope that you enjoy it. **

**Now the darlins are hosting a one shot contest called Home For The Holidays. Please go to jaspersdarlins(dot)blogspot(dot)com for all the information regarding the contest. I do so look forward to reading everyone's entries into the contest. Now on with the chapter.**

JPOV

Lying in bed with my beautiful wife in my arms was the way that I loved to spend my mornings. Today was the day that I would be turning my beautiful bride into a vampire. I was finally going to have my eternity with her.

Part of me was terrified of being the one that was going to change her while the other part of me was ecstatic that it would be my venom that was coursing through her veins. She would forever be a part of me and I would forever be a part of her.

She stretched and turned over to face me. "Good morning, Jasper."

I leaned down and pressed a kiss to her soft, warm lips. "Good morning, my beautiful Bella." She smiled and snuggled into my side.

All of sudden she was feeling excitement and nervousness. "What are you so excited and nervous about, darlin?"

She jumped up and climbed out of the bed as fast as she could without answering me. She ran out the door and I quickly followed after her. She ran to Carlisle and Katrine's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in, Bella." Carlisle called from behind the door.

Bella swung the door open and smiled, "We are going to become immortal today. Get up so we can go find my dad."

Katrine climbed out of bed and smiled. "Okay, okay, calm down. Let's go find Charlie."

Bella turned and gave me a quick kiss and darted off down the hall towards the guest room where Charlie and Kate were. Katrine knocked on the door and then the girls flung the door open and ran into the room.

Within seconds they were pulling a very sleepy looking Charlie out the room and toward the stairs. Carlisle, Kate, and I followed them downstairs and into the kitchen. Bella and Katrine began pulling out tons of food and pots and pans.

I walked up behind Bella and wrapped my arms around her waist. "What are you doing, darlin?"

She turned in my arms. "I'm making a last meal for us. I'm going to make my favorite breakfast food, which is blueberry pancakes. Katrine is going to make scrambled eggs and bacon and then both of us are going to make Charlie's favorite."

"And what is Charlie's favorite?" I had to ask.

She smiled, "He loves French toast and homemade hash browns. I will also be making some coffee and I would really love it if you would squeeze some oranges, so we could have fresh orange juice."

Like I was actually going to deny her anything; I kissed her on the forehead. "Of course I will make you some fresh orange juice. Is there anything else I can do?"

She shook her head and turned back to all the items she had on the counter. I quickly made them juice and then sat at the bar and watched Bella cook. She was amazing and when she was in the kitchen and in her own element, she truly looked at peace and stunningly beautiful.

Before I knew it there was enough food on the bar to feed a small army. The smell was repulsive and I quickly held my breath. I noticed that Carlisle and Kate were holding their breaths too. I was so grateful that I didn't need to breathe especially now.

I heard Anastasia and Payne stirring upstairs. I stood up from my seat and ran up to their rooms to bring them downstairs. Once we were back in the kitchen, Bella fixed them both a plate and they dug in.

Bella and Katrine might not need food anymore after this meal, but we would still have to keep it in the house for the kids. They finally finished eating and Carlisle and I stood up and began gathering the dishes to help clean up.

We got the kitchen cleaned and I made my way into the living room to find Bella watching cartoons with my little princess and Payne. They were snuggled up on the couch staring at the television intently.

I walked to the couch and sat next to Bella and wrapped my arms around her. "Are you sure you want to do this today?"

I felt her panic, "Oh, Jasper. You don't want to change me do you?"

I sent her some calming vibes, "Of course I want to change you. I was just making sure that this is what you want. I want you to want to become immortal for you, not for me."

She smiled, "Jasper, baby, everything that I do is for you and Anastasia. I want my eternity with you. I want to become immortal as much for myself as for you."

I pulled her to me and kissed her lips. Just as I licked her bottom lip to allow me access, I felt disgust coming from Payne. I pulled away and looked at him.

He had a look of pure disgust on his face, "That is gross."

Anastasia scoffed, "It is not gross, Payne. They love each other. Leave my mom and dad alone."

Payne rolled his eyes, "Whatever, Anastasia. You are such a girl. It is gross. I am never going to kiss a girl."

I chuckled, "You're kind of young to be worrying about kissing girls anyway. I do need to apologize though. I shouldn't have kissed Bella like that in front of you two."

Payne wrinkled his nose and his brows were knitted together, "I'd rather you didn't kiss at all. That is very nasty Uncle Jasper. Girls have cooties."

Bella giggled and I couldn't help the laugh that came from me either. "Why don't you two go play." My wife said between giggles. The kids jumped off the couch and ran upstairs.

Bella turned to me, "I have cooties, and you might not want to kiss me anymore."

I growled and pulled her lips back to mine. She quickly melted into the kiss. I licked her lower lip and this time she granted me access. I pulled away before I was ready when I sensed them coming into the room.

Carlisle and Katrine smiled and walked into the room and sat in the chair. Bella and I turned to look at them. We all waited silently for Charlie and Kate to come in. When they finally walked in and sat down, I took a deep unnecessary breath.

Carlisle leaned forward, "Okay, so this is the way I see it. I am going to have Kate change you first Charlie. I will be in the room when the change actually happens. I will be there to ensure that nothing goes wrong."

Charlie nodded, "Thank you, Carlisle. I have faith in Kate, though. I know that she can do this without hurting me."

Kate smiled and pressed her lips to his cheek. I could feel the love that they had for one another and the amount of pride and confidence that Charlie had for her. He honestly believed in her.

Carlisle gave Charlie a small smile, "I believe she can do this too, I'm just going to be there as a safety precaution. Once your change has begun, I will go and change Katrine. As for the kids, I will be taking care of them during the changing process."

Carlisle paused and looked at me, "Jasper, I need for you to keep an eye on Katrine for me. I was wondering if after I bite her, if it would be okay if I carried her and placed her in the bed next to Bella."

Before I could even respond, Bella nodded. "Yes, she can be in the bed with me. I do not want her to go through this alone."

Carlisle smiled and I could feel his happiness. "Thank you, Bella. Well, if there is nothing else, I think we should get started. Charlie, Kate, shall we?"

The four of them stood up and Charlie walked over to Bella. He pulled her into a hug and Katrine walked over and wrapped her arms around both of them. They stayed wrapped up in each other for a few minutes.

Charlie pulled back and kissed Bella on her forehead. "I love you and I am so glad that we will never lose each other. I am even going to be gaining another daughter."

Katrine kissed Charlie on his cheek, "Thank you so much for everything. I truly do look at you as my father. I am so happy that I will not be losing you."

Charlie smiled and then Katrine kissed Bella on the cheek. "I'll see you soon."

Bella nodded and sat back down next to me. We watched them make their way upstairs and I listened intently as Charlie climbed into the bed. I heard Kate's teeth penetrate his skin and the sharp intake of breath coming from Katrine.

Kate made her bites very quickly and I listened as Charlie's heart rate began to increase and I felt his pain slowly rise. I kept waiting to hear any noise coming from him, but he never made any sounds.

Carlisle walked downstairs and nodded his head in approval. I grabbed Bella and pulled her upstairs. We walked into our bedroom and I shut the door. I slowly kissed her and lay her down on the bed.

I knew I had to keep her calm because I didn't want her to get nervous right before I made the first bite. I lay with her and kept kissing her until she needed to breathe.

I began trailing kisses down her neck and she moaned. My need for her kept growing and before I thought about my actions, I ripped her shirt off and she gasped at my suddenness.

I smirked and continued my assault on her neck and down to her beautiful breasts. She arched her back into me and I unclasped her bra and attacked her pert nipples.

"Jasper, please." She moaned. I undid her pants and slid them down her legs. I hooked my thumbs in the waistband of her panties and pulled them down and tossed them on the floor.

I hovered over her and ran a finger along her slit. She was wet and ready for me. I pushed my cock into her slowly. Being connected to her was the best gift that she could ever share with me.

I made love to her slowly and as our climaxes were fast approaching, I kissed the pulsing vein in her neck and she turned her head to give me better access. I allowed the venom to pool in my mouth before I bit down.

She gasped and her orgasm exploded around me. I let her blood flow into my mouth for a moment and then began pushing as much venom into her vein as possible. I spilled my seed into her and quickly grabbed her arms so I could bite her wrists.

Once I finished with her wrists, I removed myself from her and bit her ankles. I climbed out of bed and pulled my jeans on and sat her up so I could slide my t-shirt over her head. It was big on her so I knew it would cover her body well.

I pulled her panties on and climbed back in the bed with her. I held her close to my body as my venom began spreading. Her pain was slowly rising, when I heard Katrine's gasp from Carlisle biting her.

Within minutes he was carrying her into our room and laying her down. Bella grabbed Katrine's hand and they held onto each other throughout the entire change.

Charlie's pain eventually began to subside and I knew that he would be waking up soon. I could feel Kate's excitement and nervousness. Carlisle came in every so often to check on Katrine, but he never stayed long because he was afraid the kids would come into the room.

Charlie's heart began to beat wildly and then it abruptly stopped. I kept a check on his emotions and I knew when his eyes landed on Kate because he quickly went from shock to love and admiration.

Carlisle went to the door and slowly opened it, "Kate, you should take him hunting. Do you think you can handle him by yourself?"

"Of course I can handle it Carlisle. I won't let him hunt any humans. Charlie, come hunting with me baby."

After a few seconds, I heard them leave and I lay waiting for Bella's and Katrine's change to be completed. When their hearts began to beat wildly, I knew it was only a matter of minutes before they would open their eyes.

Both had somehow managed to keep from screaming even though I could feel how much they were suffering. Their eyes popped open and Carlisle was in the door before I could even register what was happening.

I sat up and Bella turned to look at me. She smiled, "Jasper." I pulled her into my arms and placed hundreds of kisses all over her face and neck. She giggled into my chest and I could feel the love she had for me pouring out of her.

Katrine sat up and looked at Carlisle and then at me and smiled. She flew out of the bed and plowed into Carlisle causing him to crash into the wall. He laughed and held her close.

Anastasia and Payne came into the room and they were both extremely excited. Little man went over to his parents and they hugged for awhile. My beautiful daughter climbed in the bed with us and stared at Bella, not saying anything.

I checked her emotions and she was very curious. She just sat there and kept staring at Bella. "Momma."

"It's me baby. Come here." She crawled closer to Bella and finally into her arms. I wrapped my arms around them both and held them. I could hear Kate and Charlie coming back. Once they were inside they came upstairs and into our room.

Charlie looked at Bella for a moment and slowly walked over to us. "Bells, you look so different."

She laughed, "You look different too, dad."

Katrine walked over and wrapped her arms around Charlie, "I think you look handsome."

I chuckled. I could feel Charlie's embarrassment at Katrine's comment. I stood up and Bella and I went on her first hunt and when we returned, Carlisle took Katrine.

The first few months of living with three newborns was quite interesting. It seemed like we were always replacing something that one of them broke. Charlie would get frustrated when he broke something and Bella and Katrine would think it was funny.

The best was watching the girls wrestle with Emmett. He loved it and so did they. The kids were growing so fast that they would be fully grown within the year. Aro had called quite often to check in and to see if we have heard from Edward and Alice.

Aro refused to send Demetri, his tracker, to go find them. Why? I didn't know, because if I ever found them I would rip them to pieces and light the pyre myself. Bella and I had talked about seeing them again and every time she got upset and made me promise that I wouldn't go looking for them.

I always made the promise even though a part of me wanted to track them down and make them pay for hurting the ones I loved. One day they would meet their fate and I would be the one who delivered the lethal blow.

**A/N: So what did you think? Was it worth the wait? Probably not, but be gentle in your review. Now press that little green button down there and tell me what you thought. A review will get you the Cullen of your choice to do with as you please. Have your wicked way with him, he won't mind. The next chapter will be the epilogue and I will get it posted as soon as possible. I only hope that real life doesn't kick my ass again. XOXO JaspersDarlinKathy**


	34. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I still do not own anything Twilight.**

**A/N: Okay here it is, the epilogue. No big author's note here, but I have to send a huge thank you to my beta Cullen818. She has been with me from the very beginning and she has helped me every step of the way. Without you girl, I would have never made it this far. Thank you so much sweetie, for everything. Enjoy!**

JPOV

It had been five years since Bella became a vampire. The kids were fully grown and no longer required human food. We had spoken to Aro about this and he said it was normal for them to no longer eat human food. I had to admit, I was grateful because I no longer had to smell the stuff while it was being cooked.

We all eventually moved and were now living in a huge house in Alaska. The house is about six hours away from the Denali Coven. We visit them regularly or they come to visit us. To say I was shocked by the phone call that I just received would be an understatement.

I was lying in our bed, reading one of the many books that we had in our library when my phone began to vibrate. I figured it was Bella since they were in town shopping, so I didn't even bother to look at the screen.

"_Hello my beautiful Bella."_

"_It's not Bella, although I would love to talk to her. Is she there?"_

"_What the fuck do you want?"_

"_Is that really any way to talk to me?"_

"_You will not be talking to Bella and if I ever find you…"_

_I didn't get to finish my statement because he cut me off, "You'll what? Rip me apart, burn the pieces. Do you really think I'm scared of you Jasper? You took everything from me. You are living my life."_

"_I took nothing from you. You and Alice did nothing but lie and hurt me and Bella, so don't you dare say that I am living your life and that I took everything from you. I simply picked up the pieces and loved her the way you never did."_

"_I could have had them both had you stayed out of it. This is your fault and you will have to live with the consequences."_

"_What consequences would that be, Edward? Having a beautiful wife for all eternity, a beautiful daughter, or a loving family?"_

"_In the end, dear brother, you will be all alone and I will have your precious family as my own. Or better yet, maybe I should rip you apart and be there to pick up the pieces of the devastated Bella."_

"_If you think you can take me, come out of hiding Edward. I'm sure you can find me since I'm not hiding from you. You want my family, come try to take it from me."_

_He chuckled, "I would love to. Unfortunately, Alice would be a bit angry if I did that. The little pixie can be a handful at times. Until we see each other again dear brother, know that Bella will always belong to me, no matter what you think."_

He hung up before I could respond. I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't even notice that Bella was standing in the doorway looking at me.

"Jasper, what's wrong?"

I motioned for her to come and sit with me. "I think we need to talk."

She sat on the bed and I pulled her to lie down with me. She snuggled into my side and rested her head on my chest. I rubbed soothing circles on her back as I prepared myself to tell her of the conversation that I just had with Edward.

I just wished I knew where he was because I would surely take matters into my own hands and dispose of him and the evil pixie bitch. I didn't know what to make of it though because the last time we had seen them, Edward genuinely acted like he was sorry for everything that he had done.

Just now on the phone, he wasn't sorry for his actions and if I had to guess, I would say that he might be planning something, but what? I decided to just tell her what was said and once I was finished she was angry, no she was livid.

"Bella, honey, you have to calm down. I know you are angry, hell so am I, but I won't let them tear apart our family."

She nodded and we remained silent, just wrapped up in each other. Because we were the vampires the time seemed to slip away from us. That conversation with Edward would always be at the forefront of my mind because the day will come when I would be face to face with those two and I would get my revenge.

The days flew by and without word or further incidence from Edward. I vaguely wondered where Alice was when he called, but quickly threw that thought to the back of my mind.

I had my wife, my daughter, and a wonderful family and nothing and I mean nothing would take them away from me. Aro was coming for another visit in a few days. It seemed that he tended to visit us quite often, but I knew it was because he was so intrigued with Anastasia and Payne.

Their powers had developed and progressed quite nicely. My little princess stops Payne from using his gift quite often and it really pisses him off. You would think they are brother and sister with the way that they argue, but they do love each other.

Emmett thinks that Anastasia and Payne should be together as a couple, and honestly I thought most of the family did, but I didn't believe it would ever happen. One thing was for certain, though, when my daughter does start to date, I would not be able to handle it.

Anastasia and Payne loved going to school and interacting with humans. They truly feel that humans were amazing creatures, and I would have to agree since I fell in love with one.

We were all getting ready to go for a hunt when Katrine got this strange look on her face and her head snapped to the left. I quickly searched the woods and opened my senses, but I heard nothing and smelled nothing.

Carlisle grabbed her hand, "What's wrong sweetheart?"

She shook her head, "I don't know, but I feel like someone is watching us. It's probably nothing. Let's go hunting."

Carlisle was apprehensive as was I and Emmett, but he quickly shook it off and nodded. He looked over at me and I understood what he meant. He wanted me to keep my eyes open and I agreed.

I grabbed Bella's and Anastasia's hands and took off running into the woods. Emmett and Sarah followed along with Carlisle, Katrine, and Payne. We ran for an hour or so when Em picked up the scent of a grizzly at the same time as the rest of us.

Emmett and Payne smiled and took off in the direction of the bear. From what I could tell there was two of them. Carlisle smiled and we opened up our senses to find our meal. We smelled the deer a few hundred feet away and we all took off towards the herd.

After we were all sated and full of animal blood, we sat on the ground near a lake and waited for Emmett and Payne to get back. Once they arrived, we just sat at the lake for a few hours before we decided to head home.

We ran home with Emmett and Payne racing each other. Even though little man wasn't a full vampire, he had the speed of one and was able to beat Em home. When we arrived we all stopped abruptly because we were hit with the smell of vampire, but not one any of us recognized.

I tensed and drew Bella and Anastasia behind me. Emmett pushed Payne behind him and crouched down. Whoever the new vampire was, they were still here. The door opened and out stepped a vampire with blood red eyes.

He looked like a child, but what we were not expecting was the little girl that stepped out of the door with him. I only picked up on one scent and I didn't fully understand what that meant.

Carlisle stepped forward, "Jane, Alec, what are you two doing here?"

Alec smiled, "I'm sorry, we didn't mean to startle anyone. Aro sent us. It seems that Edward and Alice are up to something. We are not sure what exactly, but we were contacted by another vampire, who will remain unnamed, telling us that those two are planning something."

Jane nodded, "You see, the vampire that contacted Aro, can see the future, much like Alice can, but different. His visions don't come based on the path you are on, his come with what will happen no matter what we choose. He already knows what will happen in the end."

Alec grabbed Jane's hand, "Maybe we should continue this conversation inside." We all nodded and headed in the house and sat in the living room.

Carlisle smiled, "Please continue."

Alec nodded, "Like my sister was saying this vampire's visions work differently. Now he didn't go into detail about his vision, only that Edward and Alice will meet their fate soon at the hands of you." He stared at Bella.

I narrowed my eyes at him. I would not allow her to know what it feels like to kill another. "She will not do what you're mystery vampire says, I won't allow it."

Jane rolled her eyes, "What, you think Aro didn't know that she never forgave them? He knew that she only said she forgave them so they wouldn't be destroyed. And as far as the mystery vampire goes, his vision will come to fruition. Your precious Bella will be the one to deliver the blow."

Alec squeezed Jane's hand, "Bella, I'm sorry if you don't believe us, but it's true. This vampire would not lie about his visions. He doesn't speak to Aro often, but when it is important, he does tell Aro of his visions. We don't know when this vision will take place, but one day you dear will destroy Edward and Alice."

Sarah walked over to where Bella and I were sitting and wrapped her arms around my wife, "So that's it? You came to tell us that she is going to destroy those two. Those fucking bastards deserve to be destroyed and if I ever get the chance to wrap my hands around their necks, I will rip their fucking heads off."

Emmett came over and grabbed Sarah, "Not if I get to them first."

Carlisle sighed, "Look, we appreciate you coming on Aro's behalf and please tell him that I said thank you for the warning, but he must know that I do not care what this vampire has seen because none of us will allow Bella to live with that feeling of destroying another."

Alec nodded, "I understand. Aro said you were a compassionate man and I see that he wasn't lying. We will just leave you now."

I stood up, "Alec, Jane, if this vampire contacts Aro again, would you please call us and tell us of his vision?"

They both stood and Jane walked forward, "Whatever it is that Edward and Alice did, I don't want to know, but I do know that they deserve to be destroyed. Hell, I would destroy them myself if Aro allowed it, but he said it wasn't my fight. If I hear of anything from this vampire or Aro, I will call you personally and tell you of what has been seen. Good luck to you all and be safe."

She turned and walked out the door. Alec stood in front of us for a moment, "My sister is right, we don't know what they did, nor do I care, but they will be destroyed one way or another. It has been a pleasure to meet all of you. I do wish it would have been under better circumstances. I'm sure we will be seeing each other again. Until then, good luck and keep your eyes open because you never know when you will run into Edward or Alice."

He smiled and walked out the door and then they were gone. We all sat there in silence. I wouldn't let that vision come to fruition even if it meant that I would have to search for them and destroy them before Bella ever came face to face with them again.

She would not deal with that demon; I would. At least I knew that Emmett and Sarah felt the same way. I had my arms wrapped around Bella and Anastasia. They were both shocked and my wife was a little afraid.

I kept sending them waves of calm, even though it wasn't really helping. Katrine and Carlisle were experiencing anger, shock, and acceptance. The acceptance was only coming from Carlisle, and that was probably knowing that Edward and Alice would not be alive for all eternity.

Nobody said anything, but that was probably for the best. I just had to figure out how I was going to find Edward and Alice so I could destroy them before they ended up coming here. I would find them and rip them apart, I just had to do it without Bella being by my side.

I knew if I told her what I was going to be doing she would want to come with me, but I wouldn't allow that because if she was there, the vision would come to fruition and that was what I must prevent from happening. I would figure this out and make it a last minute decision that way Alice and Edward didn't know when I was coming. I was sure they already knew that I was coming, but when was yet to be decided. First, I had to find them.

**A/N: So what did yall think? Did you like it? Do you want a sequel? Feed my addiction and give me a review. After all reviews are like the sexy Jasper pounding into you until you can't walk straight. Definitely wanted and needed. Go ahead press that green button and tell me what you think. Now here is what I want everyone to do...think of a name for the sequel. Send it to me in your review or a PM. I will choose one and use it. Thank you to everyone who stayed on this journey with me. I love you all. Kathy**


End file.
